


jeweled dolls of durin

by lunawolf8074



Series: dwarf lovers [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Dwarves, Bofur is a Sweetheart, BotFA, Dwarves, Elves, Erebor, Ered Luin, F/M, Goblins, Gold Sickness, Half Breeds, Hobbit, Mahal - Freeform, Middle Earth, Orcs, Rivendell, Thorin Oakenshield and Company - Freeform, True Love, Wargs, after the BotFA, royals are stubborn, spiritual/supernatural events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 126,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunawolf8074/pseuds/lunawolf8074
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur meets a young dwarf girl who will not only change his life but the line of Durin permanently ..for good or for bad will be decided along the way.</p><p> </p><p>dwalins angel happens in the middle of this story...10 years before the quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prelude

This is just some little facts for this story..

1) lets pretend that dwaves turn 18 at the age of 40 years old. { i didnt realize in actuality that its 70...so i made it 40 in this story...no underage hanky panky going on}

2) starting at the goblin chapter it may get a bit choppy till madness chapter...i ended up combining 2 of my books into one for personal reasons. please bare with it till then.

3) Bombur is married by the wedding chapter but it isn't mentioned ..so just assume and go with it.

4) Tias part will become less for a bit in later chapters but she will be cropping up randomly.

5) I made changes to suit me but for the most part it follows the movie.

6) enjoy and hang on for a bumpy ride.


	2. trouble with dwarflings

The problem with dwarflings is they are too curious for their own good and constantly get into trouble. If not kept under extreme supervision, as with all children but especially with dwarflings, they can get into the most hair raising predicaments that would make the toughest warrior blanch. This is a story of such a dwarfling who was no exception..maybe even more. Her name was Tia and she was a mischievious child , always getting into trouble, causing her older brother ,Tohlm ,the most grief of all the family.

" Get back here you little monster" " when I get my hands on you I'll beat you" "not if I don't kill her first" " wait till I catch you then you'll pay" screamed a group of dwarves that was chasing a 14 year old dwarfling who was carrying a squealing 3 year old dwarfling in his arms while running fast as if his life depended on it..cause it did.

" WEEE..Pretty shiny Toto. See pretty shiny!" The girl was so happy over her new found bauble that she had found in the room with pretty things all around in nice little boxes. She kept shrieking in happiness as her poor brother was running from the angry men behind them.

" will you stop squirming Tia..I'm trying to get you back to father...he will know how to fix this mess you've gotten us in to.. again." Tohlm huffed at her while racing down the corridors. Why did she always get into things..she was the most curious child around and it always fell to him to keep up with her.

Tohlm had dark red hair that was pulled back into a half braid, light green eyes and he was tall for a dwarfling..it seemed to run in the family..which was his saving grace cause that meant he had longer legs than the other dwarves and was able to get him and the giggling girl away. After a bit he heard the mens stomping boots fading away as they started to give up chasing them and tohlm was able to slow down finally and put the little girl down .

" Toto" the child giggled at her older brother while holding out her tiny hand showing him her new found treasure." Looky..pretty shiny...seeeee"

"Tia! What the heck were you thinking! You almost got us killed and for what..a gemstone! Why did you destroy the jewelers room!" Tohlm screamed at her as his face got red from being so angry at the girl. As he screamed at her he noticed her joyful smile fade and big tears forming in her pretty eyes that were the color of soft jade. Seeing her tears made him stop and kneel down to take his crying little sister in his arms to comfort her." Oh Tia..why did you do it?" He softened his voice and held the tear filled girl in his arms.

" I just want pretty" she hiccuped and wiped her runny nose on his shirt while holding out a jade stone for him to see." See.. it same as my eyes toto" using her nickname for him.

Tohlm just sighed as he stood up with her in his arms and started walking towards their multi roomed living section in the blue mountain halls. Earlier that day he found her in the jewelers section sitting on the tables knocking over the boxes of gems and tossing them into the air giggling as the gems fell around her like colorful rain. As she was playing, in walked one of the crafters from lunch and found the shop destroyed and a dwarfling sqeauling in joy tossing precious jewels into the air. His scream of outrage echoed down the hall to where the others were eating and brought them running in to the room of horror. Tohlm quickly grabbed Tia off the table and ran out the room down the corridors to safety. Tia quietly sobbed on her big brothers shoulder as he walked back to their quarters passing some craft rooms when he heard a voice echoing from one of the rooms.

" why is the lass crying laddie?" The voice sounded curious but gentle so Tohlm stopped and looked in and saw a man in a strange funny hat looking curiously at the boy holding a girl dwarfling who softly was crying and snotting up his shirt.

" pardon me sir. What did you say?" Tohlm asked.

The man smiled and got up from where he was working, picking up the doll he was holding and walked over to him. " I asked why is the little lassie crying." As he got closer the girl peeked out from under her brothers chin to see a man with reddish brown hair and braids sticking up from under a funny looking hat smiling at her. He looked so funny with that hat that Tia started to giggle. " Thats better..a pretty lass like you shouldn't cry but smile. Here's a pretty doll for a pretty lassie..she even has your green eyes." He smiled at her as he placed the doll into her tiny arms and she hugged it . " tank you " Tias eyes sparkeled with happiness at the gift from the nice man. "Thank you sir.. I'm Tohlm and this is my sister Tia..and you are master dwarf?"

" Bofur..at your service laddie" he said while holding out his hand which Tohlm shook." I'm at your service sir...thank you again. I need to get her home and down for nap." With that tohlm walked back to their rooms and as he laid tia down for her nap in her bed she snuggled the doll closer whispering " ofur" and she fell asleep.

Over the next year tia would wander off and tohlm knew he would find her in some kind of trouble or bothering the toy maker while he worked. He swore she wasn't a problem..she was too cute to be a problem and at least she wasn't getting in trouble. He always had a smile for tia and he noticed she never went anywhere without the doll he had givin her...always craddling it and saying "ofur..look..ain't it pretty" bofur smiled at the pretty little girl. Seeing her smile always seemed to brighten his day and whenever she didn't come his days just weren't as bright like a cloud was blocking the sun over him. One day while he was toiling over a complicated piece of toy Tohlm came in looking slightly worried.

" Uhmm.. master Bofur..have you seen Tia around? I can't find her." Bofur looked up schrunching his brows in confusion.

" no I havnt laddie.I've been working alone today." Suddenly tohlm got a scared look on his face " no..she wouldnt..I gotta go!" He ran out the door so suddenly that bofur go worried and ran after him. " what laddie..what you think happened" he shouted as he followed close on tohlms heels.

" I got mad at her earlier cause she was following me around pestering me and I told her to leave me alone and go braid a yeti" Bofur became scared because he knew tia well enough now and her luck of getting into trouble. He knew there was a cave not far from the mountain that had a few yetis in it..they didn't trouble anyone just the wildlife. They ran harder to reach the caves praying for a miracle.

Bofur and Tohlm reached the caves and as they were trying to figure out where to start they heard a sweet voice coming from one of the caves straight ahead singing.

"Hush little yeti don't say a word...Shhhh.. tias going to braid your fur" the childs voice sang softly. They looked in and what they saw gave them nightmares for awhile. There was a 4 year old tia braiding a sleeping yetis hair tendrils and amazingly it wasn't waking it up. Tohlm crept into the cave as quietly as he could behind her and accidently his foot stepped on a bone snapping it loudly enough that the yeti stirred awake and caused tia to schreech from fright. Tohlm saw the beast start to stand and before it could move he grabbed tia and ran for all he was worth.

All Bofur saw was tohlm racing past him holding tia in his arms while she's screaming " wait toto ..snowball is coming..wait for him..Snowball come on boy!" Her arms were stretched out behind the boy as he ran beckining the raging beast to her. Bofur saw the yeti coming for them and his legs took off running right behind the boy. As they got closer to the blue mountain doors the beast turned away and went back to its cave leaving the them shaking from their near death encounter. Suddenly tia started crying " (huff-huff) what's ( huff-huff) wrong lassie..were safe now( huff-huff)" bofur panted out.

" ofur got left behind..yeti has him" and with that she started to wail with big tears falling from her eyes. " ah lassie I'll make you another. How about I make her have your hair and eyes..wouldnt that be nice" he tried to console the child but she shook her head no. " then what..I'll make you anything just please don't cry..your breaking my heart my wee lass" Tia sniffed as she looked at Bofur and said " I want one with brown hair and eyes like you " That was when he knew his heart belonged to the little girl and someday when she was of age he would marry her.

" At your service my lady " and with those words her smile shown out and he knew he was truly lost..for he knew she was his Men andr torak ( my other soul).


	3. apprentice/only time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> song is enya-only time

As the years went by Tia and Bofur became closer. Each day she would skip down the corridors humming some melody toward his workshop and whenever she come around the corner he would slide a piece of candy across his table toward her while working on his newest project smiling at the delight on her face each time. She would always take the little treat and climb into a chair watching him work away holding onto the little doll he had made for her after the yeti incident. The doll was special to her ..he made it look like himself complete with the hat and braids that seemed to defy gravity and she loved it..never went anywhere without her Bo as she called him. In the beginning Tolhm would try to get her to stop bothoring Bofur , but everytime he tried she would scream and raise such a fit that he swore the whole mountain could hear her roar of disapproval. Bofur would always smile at this and just say "Its ok. Let her stay. Shes no bother and theres a sleeping pad near the fire..ill watch over her and keep her safe." looking into Tohlms eyes . Tohlm knew from the day of the yeti incident that Bofur would do as he said..he saw it in his eyes that day and knew no harm would ever befall Tia if Bofur had any say because he loved her. Tolhm finally gave up trying to force her away and let the little girl stay beside the fire where the sounds of the chisel scrapping across wood turning it into some precious new wooden toy would lull the child into slumber .

16 YEARS PASS

Tia grew up to be a very pretty dwarf with long dark locks that fell to her waist with small plated braids on either side of her head and green eyes that sparkeled everytime she smiled..but no beard..not even a hint of downy fuzz would grow on her face. Everyday her father would touch her cheek hoping for even a hint of hair and still nothing grew..he would sigh and shake his head at this wondering if maybe something was wrong with her. Was something wrong with her .. maybe she wasnt a proper dwarf...she was adopted but if she was proper then she should have a beard by now or at least some evidence of one..but still nothing. He loved her even thou she wassnt of his blood and no matter what she was his little girl. The other young dwarves would always pick on her calling her names when adults wernt around..teasing her about her soft hairless face.But they always stopped when an adult came around and would walk away before they heard or saw what was going on. This always left her in tears but she quickly would wipe them away before anyone saw them afraid that she would be thought weak.

One day on her 20th birthday she got a messege from bofur to come and see him around the lunching hour. Around lunch time she went to visit Bofur like she did most days..skipping down the hallways humming a song to let him know she was coming to see him. When she got close to the door she stopped skipping and peeked around the door to see him sitting there with a smile on his face waiting for her to appear and another dwarf was with him. It was one of the master jewelers . Tias smile faltered for a moment at the sight of him.. she remembered that day when she got loose in thier workshop when she was a child and left it in ruins...but she looked over at Bofur and saw his sweet gentle smile at her . That smile made her heart skip a moment but before she could think on it his voice inturrupted her thoughts.

"Tia.. Happy Birthing day.. please come sit down i have a surprise for you." it was only his smile that calmed her down and gave her the strength to enter the room calmly to sit down in the spare chair. " this is master jeweler Grieg. He's here to talk to you" upon hearing this tia suddenly jumped up her chair in a panic. Oh no he couldn't still be mad about that incident could he..could he really be here to punish her after all this time.

" look ..I was only a baby..its been 17 years since then" she shouted at him. Then her voice went soft and thick as tears started to trail down her cheeks. " please don't be mad..I'm sorry for what I did sir" her head hung low as she waited to him to start yelling at her but the only sound in the room was the scrapping of bofurs chair as he stood up and went to her. He wrapped his strong arms around her and gently pulled her close to his chest that smelled of pipe-weed that was rich and sweet in her nose. He held her closely in his arms and there was a feeling of rightness ..like this was where she belonged. Suddenly there was a chuckle coming from the master dwarf whom they both had forgotten was there, breaking the moment and letting it pass by to be lost for a time.

" my dear..I'm not here to punish you. I'm here to offer you an apprenticeship with me. That's why I had Bofur here ask you to meet down here...figure you would be more comfortable with a friend present. I've already talked to your father and he agrees it would be good for you if you so wanted." Tia looked bewildered at what was going on.

Bofur let her slip out of his arms with a feeling of loss from the absence of the warmth of her body that had been pressed against his. He wished he could pull her back there and hold her like that again..but she wasn't ready and he had time to wait till she was.

" your offering me an apprenticeship with you sir? But why me?" Her puzzeled expression made him chuckle again.

" Well.." he paused for a moment remembering that eventful day when the other craftsmen was chasing a dwarfling carrying the girl away he stayed behind because something caught his eye. It was some of the gems laying on the table ,away from the destruction zone , arranged in a beautiful yet intricate pattern that he knew he had to use in his next design. As he gazed upon the gems he realized it was the child who had done this and he he knew then that if she survived to apprentice age he would take her on as his." I've been watching you child and I see potential in you that only I can mold like a smithy does when tempering a piece of metal into a fine blade. You will be like mithril when I'm done passing my knowledge onto you..strong yet flexible ..I forsee a master jeweler emerging from this piece of rock before me." As he spoke he rose from his chair with growing excitment about the prospect of turning this wild child into a great jeweler. " come child say yes and become my apprentice..my student " he stood there staring and waiting for her answer.

Tia looked at the master as he was speaking ,then to bofur in surprise, then back again to master Grieg with a smile forming on her face.

" Yes. I would be honored to be your apprentice master Grieg. Thank you sir" there was a sense of happiness that grew in her over being chosen by a prestigous master.

" very well then..we leave in 1 week for Ered Luin. I will give you till the end to say your goodbyes and finish getting your affairs in order." With that he walked out the door of the workshop and left the two of them alone. Tia looked shocked at the news that she was leaving everything behind by weeks end and as her master was walking out the door she stuttered "m..m..master" but it was too late..he was gone. She looked over at Bofur and saw his face..he was trying to smile but his eyes were filled with sadness.

" Aw lassie..this is great news. Your going to be great..just listen well to master Grieg and learn all you can. He's strict but fair..I've known him for several years and heard no complaints from anyone." Bofurs throat started to get tight. " Why don't you hurry up and go tell your family the good news. I know they will be excited." His hand reached out and softly touched her hair and cheek as his chest got tighter.Tia looked like she was about to say something to him but then he whispered" Go lass." Tias eyes held his for a moment then she nodded and left. As she rounded the corner she heard a sound that brought tears to her eyes and sent them flowing down her cheeks ,soaking her bodice of her dress.

The moment Bofur saw her turn the corner a moan tore out of him as he fell to his knees and hung his head in pain. His amralime (love) was leaving and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. But he had a plan to help her remember him for always.

The week past fairly quickly for Tia as she prepared for leaving with her master. There was celebration back home over her new life to come, everyone was so proud of her and her father couldn't stop beaming with pride over his daughters great fortune. Tia walked around with a smile on her face ,but inside she felt like something was wrong. Tohlm was the only one who knew that she wasn't as happy as she appeared and he knew the why. He went to talk bofur about it but all he would say was" please not now..I need to finish..got to get it done before its too late..please don't let her see" all Tohlm could do was keep her away till it was time.

The day finally arrived and Tia was saying her farewells to family while her pony and pack mule was being loaded for her trip. Her eyes kept scanning the faces for a certain one but she didn't see him.Tohlm noticed and leaned over to whisper in her ear " don't worry ..he will show" praying he was right. It was time for her to leave with her master, she mounted up,looked around one last time..still did not see him and she felt a sadness that she wouldn't get to see him one last time. As she directed her pony towards the way she heard a voice that she longed to hear shouting her name.

" Tia! Tia! Wait!" It was Bofur running towards her ..hoping she would hear him and stop. Tia suddenly dimounted and rushed over to him embracing him tightly. " My sweet lass" his arms hugged her tightly to him wishing he didnt ever have to let her go "Im glad you didn't leave before I could give you something to always remember me by" he meant to say us but his heart betrayed him and he said me. Tia looked up into his lovely green brown eyes with a sad smile forming on her lips .

" me too bofur. I wanted to say bye." He forced his arms to let her go and hand her a box carved with roses on top. As she took it from him he started to sing a song softly that only she could hear.

Who can say where the road goes

Where the day flows, only time

And who can say if your love grows

As your heart chose, only time

And who can say why your heart sighs

As your love flies,only time

And who can say why your heart cries

When your love lies,only time

Who can say when the roads meet

That love might be in your heart

And who can say when the day sleeps

If the night keeps all your heart

Who knows - only time

As his beautiful voice sang to her she saw the unshed tears in his eyes and she felt something happening to her heart that she couldn't understand. The song faded and he told her to open the box. When she lifted the lid she saw a delicate wooden rose on a silver chain lying in the silk lined box. Her hands shook as she tried to take it out to put on, but bofurs hands gently took it from her. " turn around and let me" he tried to keep his hands steady as he latched it around her creamy throat. " there..its perfect" he said as she turned around to gaze once more at him for the final time. Master Grieg cleared his throat in agitation at the delay of his trip.

"Its time for you to go and start a new life ...Tia ..my rose" bofurs voice cracked on the last word. Tia took a deep breath of his scent , turned around and mounted her pony.

Bofur watched her fade into the distance before he fell to his knees clutching where his heart was breaking into more pieces than he thought possible. Suddenly he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder and when he looked he saw it was Tohlm standing there with a tear running down his cheek.

Tia looked down at the rose pendent around her neck and noticed writing carved on a petal..it said Only time.


	4. revelations and beginnings

Tia and master Grieg traveled along the road towards ered luin stopping only when necessary ..very little spoken between them so her mind was able to think about all that had transpired during her departure and the past. Remembering the times she spent with bofur, her family, bofurs workshop, the song he sung in her ear before she left, the packet of letters her father gave to her to open each day while on the road, bofurs eyes with tears in them... Bofur? why was all her thoughts keep turning back to him and why was she still smelling his scent as if he was standing right there? Her heart ached for some reason and as she reached up to touch it she felt the rose pendent that he had carved for her and the scent got stronger. Of course the rose would hold his smell .. the pipe weed he smoked and the warm smell of wood being carved ..that was his smell that made her feel safe and comforted her all these years. She knew thru the upcoming years whenever her heart would ache she would just hold the rose to her nose and the smell of him would ease her pain .

Master grieg came up beside her while she was lost in thought " Are you ok my student..you seem to be thinking hard on something" his eyes showed a hint of worry that maybe he was making her an apprentice too soon for one so young. he knew he had to leave to go to another city to apply his trade and he didnt know how long he would be gone..he couldnt leave her to become someone elses apprentice..so he decided to start it earlier than planned.

"im ok master..was just thinking about my family and friends." she shook her head to clear her thoughts of back home. "master why ered luin and why did we have to leave so soon if i may ask" she queried of him hoping he wouldnt take insult and answer.

" first lesson my young protege... every master at some point must go to a new city to apply his trade for awhile so as to better the clan and reputation. i got a letter from an old friend who says there is a need for a master jeweler in a remote city and to help a clan of dwarves who live in exhile from thier home." he saw the question of how this had happened in her eyes. " long ago in erebor under the lonely mountain lived a king whos home was taken from him by a fire drake from the north and drove his people into exile . it is in ered luin that they have settled now and we are on our way to help them to rebuild our clan." he saw her eyes widen at his words..then she relized he said our clan and her eyes snapped to his . he started to chuckle at her expression" yes .. my clan...im part of this clan too." this gave her more to think about on thier journey " any way lass didnt i see some letters from family that could be read?" she suddenly rememberd the letters and he softly laughed at her sudden excitement. she pulled out the letters and saw on the front of one DAY 1.

My dearest daughter,

im writing to you hoping you are not too sad over our seperation from each other. know that as you travel we all miss you and love you very much but we know you are about to have a fantastic adventure that is waiting to be lived. that is why what im about to tell you leaves me with a heavy heart to say this..especially in a letter when i couldnt say it to your face. your father isnt as brave as he wished on this subject, so i hope in time you will forgive me for what im about to say as you journey to ered liun. I have never told you this...but you are not of my blood..you and tohlm are adopted. Your brother knows but I forbade him to tell you till I felt you were old enough."

Tia rode in shock at the words on the paper..it doesn't make sense she thought. She read those words again..adopted..tohlm knew and never once told her. She folded the letter back up without reading the rest on the page..she couldn't handle anymore right now. First she had to leave family( could they even be called family after this) and friends ( more like one friend..Bofur)journey to a unknown place with a unknown master ..and now to find out she not part of a family she thought she was. Tears started to cloud her vision and her body doubled over as if someone had punched her. Master Grieg heard a sob behind him and when he gazed back he saw his protege doubled over in her saddle. He stopped his mount quickly.

" Tia ..are you hurt..what happened?" All she could do was shake her head and cry . When he suddenly grabbed her to check her over for wounds or anything she started to scream in rage.

" Bastard! Why!..why didn't he tell me this..why did it have to be a letter!" Grieg looked worried at seeing her like this. Upon hearing mention of letter he demanded to see it.." as your master I demand to see it ..anything that concerns with my apprentice is my business. So hand it over now" the stern look on his face brooked no argument from her and as she sat there seething over what she read he scanned the letter. His expression upon reading it was all it took to calm her anger down..his face became red and his eyes shown with fury." How dare he do this. I swear here and now ..He's no father to you! " his voice rose in volume till it boomed thru the forest scaring birds in its wake. After a few moments of breathing he finally calmed down enough and saw Tias arms wrapped around her waist and tears falling unhindered down her cheeks. Last of his anger evaporated at the sight and he gathered the young girl into his arms as she sobbed all her grief and sorrow into his shoulder . " shh..it will be ok lass...don't you cry anymore. Think on this..were starting a new life now. No need to look back anymore." He tried to give her strength with his words but as he started his mount forward he barely heard her say one word " Bofur" a whisper torn from her heart. He took her reins to help guide her mount with his towards their new home. As evening approached he found the inn they would stay at for the evening and got them room and meal.

It was the middle of night, master grieg was snoring ..very loudly..and tia found she couldn't sleep thru it so her mind replayed the words from the letter over again. Suddenly she remembered there was more written down..maybe he would explain why he did it. She quietly went over to her pack , retrieved the letter and went over to the window to read by the light of the moon so as not to disturb her master.

" I know you probly will not forgive me but I hope you will (never she thought) in time. If you want to know the truth then open the letter labeled DAY 2" tia moved over to her pack and pulled out the letters sifting till she found the second one and taking a deep breath she began reading.

"It was 20 years ago , Durins Day, when I found you and tohlm. I was traveling back home to the blue mountains from gondamon in Ered Luin where I had just lost my beloved wife Adi and child to childbirthing complications. I wanted to return home to where I could mourn with my family over my loss of someone who was my one love and I didn't want to wait till after Durins day. I was walking thru the forest near duillond when I heard a womans scream and a child cry out mama. As I ran towards the screaming I heard the roar of goblins and the clashing of metal..I knew whoever she was she was fighting for her and her childs life so I hurried to her. That's when I saw her..a tall dwarven woman who was heavy with child standing over a boy fighting the goblins with a sword ,that were circling her. She was already wounded greatly and yet she kept fighting. I rushed to her side and fought off the goblins, but it was already too late..the goblin she was battling stabbed her thru and she fell dying before me. I killed him before he could finish her or the boy off and when I turned to her she grabbed my hand and begged me to save her baby. I had to cut you out of her to save you and as she laid there dying she made me promise to watch over you both and protect you. She asked me to take this ring ,that I have enclosed in this letter, and find her family to bring you both to them. " Tia looked in the envelope that the letter was in and found a silver ring with a dwarven rune upon it . Tia went back to reading the letter. "Instead I took both you and the boy to a healer ,truely meaning to take you both to find your family, but he was too wounded and was in need of a healer desperately which was in Duillond near the shire. I took you both there and showed the ring to the healer..he didn't know anything about it..no one seemed to. So I decided to take you both home with me to the blue mountains. My family thought you were my daughter since she died in childbirth and Tohlm was my son that I never told them about. I took the easy road and let them believe this and I raised you both as my own from then on. Tia ..having you both in my life gave me a reason to keep going ..to keep living. While I may have saved you both from the orcs ..you saved me and showed me how to face each day with a smile. Thank you." Suddenly the words started to blur before her and when she touched her cheeks they were wet from tears that she didn't realize were falling.

"No...thank you. " she looked up towards the moon as she spoke softly out loud " I don't know when I will be able to forgive but someday I will." After a moment of collecting herself she looked back at the letter and read the rest of it.

"Well since you are heading into Ered Luin again I figure maybe you can find out who this ring belong to and maybe you would be able to do what I was unable to do..find your family. All I could find out was no one in Duillond knew anything of this ring or the family..maybe in Gondamon or Noglond you will find the answers. Goodluck and may Mahal watch over you"

With all my love,

Ognir

That night Tias dreams were invaded by goblins chasing her and a little boy who would not stop screaming. She woke up to screams in her room and burning hands on her shoulders shaking her violently. She tried to fight the goblins off but they wouldn't stop shaking her and screaming her name. Tia realized it was not goblins shaking her but her master and the screams were hers. After realizing this she stopped screaming and just collapsed into Griegs arms crying. Eventually she fell back asleep ...but the goblins came again for her. This time she was fighting with a sword trying to hold them off when suddenly she slipped and lost her sword. As she saw the sword coming down to kill her she closed her eyes waiting for the blow..but there was only the sound of metal on metal. She opened her eyes and saw a ax blocking the sword from reaching her. She tried to see her savior but the sunlight was shining in her eyes and all she saw was his sillouette. In an instant he dispatched the goblin by removing its head from its body and as he stood there strong and proud . the man turned around holding out his hand to help her up and a familiar scent tantalized her nose..it was the smell of pipe weed and wood. "My Tia rose ..I'm here..now and forever." She placed her hand in his and suddenly she felt his arms wrapping around her..a sense of calm washing over her and she knew as long as she was here she would be safe. She felt his hand on the back of her head stroking her hair tenderly as he held her close breathing in his scent that was his alone and before she could stop it a single name slipped from her lips on a sigh..Bofur. his name was like a talisman..chasing away the nightmares from her dreams and wrapping her up in a cacoon of warmth and safety. While tia slept and dreamed she brought the doll, Bofur had givin her as a child ,closer to her face smelling the scent of home and its creator.

It took master Grieg and her several weeks before the fortress of Ringdale came into view and as she sat upon her pony she breathed out a nervous sigh. Beyond those walls was her destination to her new home and possible answers to questions she had of her past.

" well Tia we are almost there." Grieg said while turning in his saddle to look at her as the ponies made thier way towards some very tall gates gaurded by some fierce looking dwarves.

"Master.. i never asked you but what city are we heading to?" She gazed at the gates and dwarves as they got closer.

" were heading to Gondalond. Its thru these gates then over the low lands and then we will be there. Im thinking we can stay here for the night and then in the morning we will make the final part of our journey." there was excitement in his eyes at the prospect of getting to see his friend and finally getting on with setting up his craft again. they finally reached the gate and the dwarves stepped out to stop them from passing.

" what brings you here master dwarf?" one of them said gruffly.

" I am master Grieg from the blue mountains and this is my apprentice Tia..we have business in Gondalond ." Grieg said briskly to the guard. the guard nodded his head once at them .

" that be fine master but i cant let you pass.. it is getting to late and there be goblins who come out at night. you can stay here in the barracks then in the morn we will give you a escort for along the way." his tone brooked no argument from either of them.

" thank you sir. it would be most appreciated." the two guards held the riegns as Tia and Grieg dismounted and another dwarf stepped out of the shadows to guide them inside. That night they ate a meager meal and went to bed early. Tia didnt fall asleep as quickly as her master did so her mind went back to thinking about some of the things along the road. She read the letters but didnt tell her master what they said or about the ring that her father had givin to her. she figured there was a reason why he kept it secret so until she found out more about it then so would she. the following evening saw them both finally at thier destination. Master Grieg knocked on the door and this ederly dwarf threw the door open , grabbing Griegs shoulders and knocking heads with each other in greeting and laughter. It was a good night full of talk and laughter mixed with lots of food and ale..except for Tia, as she was too young for such drink.

BLUE MOUNTAINS

Bofur wandered the halls in the evenings unable to sleep most nights. Evertime he tried to sleep he saw only her face and it awakened his pain again. "So this is what it feels like when you find your men andr torak (my other soul)." he thought..." a sense of emptiness every day.. not feeling whole ..no joy ...just endless days . Since she left i dont even feel the joy i would get making a toys anymore.. " Bofurs brother Bomber and cousin Bifur noticed that he wasnt himself anymore. You never saw Bofur without a smile..always laughing over something with his pipe in hand or over a tank of ale. Now he doesnt laugh anymore..it was like he was dying and they couldnt figure out the why. He used to always play his clarinet or sing but now dust was collecting on it and not a single tune could be heard. they asked him what was up but all he ever did was sigh and say im fine. Finally one day his mother,Beryl ,who had been watching him for awhile ,had enough. She had her husband ,Rahfur, go and bring bofur to her for dinner that night.

Bofur had just made it to his quarters when there was a knock at his door and when he opened it there stood his father.

"Son , your mother wants to see yah..so come on its almost dinner time" his expression didn't leave any room for argument so bofur put his hat on and walked beside him back to the family dwelling. As soon as they entered the room he saw his mother standing there looking stern as she ever.

"Sit down mister. Were having a talk" bofur was about to open his mouth to say something, but her tone stopped him right there." There is something wrong and your going to talk."

"I'm f-" he tried to say but she cut him off.

"I didn't stay in labor for hours screaming and sweating or sitting up worrying about if you were warm enough,getting enough to eat, working my fingers to the bone everyday just to hear just fine outta you. You havnt been eating enough ,you mope around, your brother says you dont sing or play music anymore.So start talking ..what's going on." The look on her face said it all..she wasn't going to let it go till he told her the truth.

"Son ..I would give in to her..I've learned happy wife= happy home and I'm not about to let that happen me boy." Bofur saw he wasn't going to win so he finally confessed.

"I've found her..men andr torak." His mother started to smile but she saw there was more." Well...and" she said. "She just got an apprenticeship and..I had to let her go." His face showed his grief and misery then.

"Well..does she know how you feel..have you told her you love her?" When she saw him shake his head she threw up her hands in exasperation." Of all things! How is a girl supposed to know if you don't say something..seriously..don't be a idiot. Go tell her finally."

"I can't. She's left for Ered Liun to be with her master." Bofur sat there staring at his hands clasped before him when suddenly his mothers hands covered his.

"Tell me son... do you love her more than anything." His fathers voiced the question knowing the answer already.

"Yes." With that one word Bofur suddenly knew what he had to do. He got up quickly from the table , shutting the door on his mothers protest and left to go pack. The answer was there the whole time..he knew he couldn't keep going on this way barely living. When a dwarf finds his one and only then he is forever bound to her..no other woman existed for him. Without her he was just an empty shell. Tia was his everything, his light, laughter, his music , his everything..and he wasn't going to just exist anymore. If she couldn't be there with him then he would have to go there to her. As he packed everything he could think he would need there was another knock on his door.

"Bofur..its me Tohlm..can I talk to you please?" Bofur walked over to the door opening it and went back to packing.

"Whats on your mind laddie" as tohlm walked in looking around.

"I was wondering if maybe you would become my master and apprentice me? I decided I want you for my master if you would have me." Bofur started shaking his head before he was done.

"Can't ..I'm leaving in the morn for Ered Liun. I don't know how I will make a living to support me much less another at this time..it wouldn't be right to yah. Sorry ..but I can't" bofur put his hand on the boys shoulder to give some comfort at his refusal.

"I can help..and I'll do whatever it takes..just take me with you. Father will pay you to teach me...please Bofur..if your going let me come to. " tohlm reached into a pocket and pulled out a jeweled brooche." I offer this also to help pay for what we need..just please. I need to be with my sister too. I know that's why your going." He tried to stand tall and more like an adult with confidence that he was going. Bofur looked at the boy and saw a young man before him and he knew he couldn't argue with him.

"Fine if your father agrees and only then ,but know I'm not going to be a easy master to live with and I'm a hard task master..got it?" Tohlm nodded his head. " good..then I'll be by to see your father in a moment"

"Yes sir. I'll make sure you won't regret it." With that he ran out the door to tell his father the news. Bofur sighed and sank on his bed and thought..by mahal ..I'm in trouble already.

Sighing he stood up and went to see Ognir about his son. 2 days later saw Bofur, his new apprentice Tohlm, his brother Bombur and cousin Bifur making their way to Ered Luin. His brother Bombur and cousin Bofur were along to help him get situated and established so he could court Tia properly when the time came. Tohlms father was happy that his son was excepted as a toymakers apprentice ...but was a little sad that he too was leaving too. He was going to be alone again..maybe forever if they never forgive him for what he done.

Tohlm was so excited about getting to go on an adventure with a good friend and master that he barely felt able to keep it down but mostly he was going to see his sister again. After she left father told him what he had done , writing the letter instead of telling her to her face. Tohlm was furious at first but after two months he finally calmed down..whats done is done..can't change it back, but he really needed to see her face to make sure she was ok. He knew they were adopted but father swore him to secrecy so she wouldn't feel different or be teased over it. Tohlm was so deep in thought he didn't hear Bofur hang back to walk with him until he spoke.

"What gotcha brains going laddie? You look like something hanging heavy on your mind?" He smiled at his student.

"Well ..sir.." suddenly he didn't know if he should tell him about his and tias secret or not. Tohlm knew he loved her but what if she cared not for him..she wouldn't appreciate everyone knowing , besides they weren't alone right now." I'm just thinking of Tia and how she's getting along. I'm also wondering why you didn't want me to sell my jewel..I could of helped with this trip better sir" Bofur started to laugh.

"Tohlm your my apprentice..you don't worry about these things. Thats my job now. Yours is to learn all you can and maybe one day you will your own apprentice to worry about, but until then leave it to me. Got it"

He laughed " yes sir..I mean master Bofur" Bofur shook his head and went back to riding in silence..thinking about Tia. Would she be doing well, did she miss him, or had she forgotten him.

It took some days to finally reach Ringdale gates, that were being guarded by a pair of hardy looking dwarves sporting shields and axes, and there was a sigh of relief that their journey was coming to an end soon.

One of the dwarves walked over and held the riegns of Bofurs pony so he could talk to them." whats your business and your destination sir?"

"We are heading for Gondamon. Is the roads clear for travel tonight.? We wish to make the city this evening."

The guard looked thoughtful for a moment before answering. " Aye.. they be cleared for now but be warned there are goblins that roam at night in the woods an such. So if yah plan on making it before its too dark then might want to hurry..or you can stay here for the evening and leave out in morn." he suggested.Bofur looked over at the others to see what they thought\\..they all nodded thier heads at him.

'"We will keep going ..its still early. Thanks for the advice..we will hurry on." with that they moved on heading for the city and a new adventure.


	5. the ring

After arriving ,him and the others found a place to stay and set up a toy shop. Each day wasnt easy but they were getting by on selling toys Bofur made while his cousin and brother went to work in the mines..which was a family tradition. The family always thought Bofur was a little odd because he apprenticed out as a toymaker..but he enjoyed it more than working in the mines. He did mine periodically to help out or make money , but his heart laid in making children smile ..and Tia. It took a few days for him to find her and the master but when he appeared in the shop the look in Tias eyes was all he needed to know he did right in coming.

It was raining as he approached the shop. As he got closer to the door he paused for a moment unsure of what kind of welcome he would get..if it was right in him coming here at all. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Welcome to Master Jeweler Griegs shop" he heard her voice and then saw her as she came from the back room to greet the newcomer. " how may i....." her voice trailed off as she saw who it was . "BOFUR!" her face lit up suddenly and she ran to him to embrace him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him as his uncertainty melted away and was replaced by the rightness of holding her again finally. Suddenly he felt her shoulders begin to shake and when he looked down he saw tears in her eyes..he became worried.

"Ah lass .tell me whats wrong? Please dont cry..dont ya know yeh break me heart when ya do." he placed his hand on the side of her face gently and wiped her tears away with his thumb as his other arm kept his hold on her.

Tia looked into his eyes and smiled." Im sorry Bofur..im just so happy to see you. Ive missed you." her smile warmed his heart and made him feel alive again.

"I missed you too lassie. " he leaned his head down to kiss her forehead and she blushed with pleasure at his words or was it from the kiss...she didnt know which. " So does Tohlm..by the way, hes here too." she squealed with delight and started to look around for him as master Grieg came out from the back room to find out what the commotion was about. Bofur started to laugh as she looked confused when she didnt see him. " Hes at the house with meh brother and cousin helping to get things set up. Hello master grieg. Its good teh see yeh also."

"Hello master Bofur. What brings you down this way?" he queried.

"Im here teh set up shop and i figure while i had a moment teh stop in teh see ya." he shook Griegs hand then turned back to Tia.

" And is father here?" she saw Bofur shake his head no" why is Tohlm here with yall and not father?"

" Well thats because hes me apprentice now and i have ta say hes better than what i thought it would be..he is me first..so.." he laughingly shook his head over it until he saw concern in her eyes. "What ya thinking lass..i know i dont have experience with teaching but i think i can do it" Tia shook her head at him.

"Its not that.. i know you can do it Bofur. Its just now father is alone and.." her voice trailed off as she looked over at her master who was harumphing behind the counter. " hes just never been alone before and i worry about him a little..thats all." she looked back at Bofur while saying this but he saw there was more from the look in her eyes.

"Master Grieg..is there anyway i can steal yer apprentice away for a bit. I have her brother with me and i know she would love to see him. " He turned back to grieg to ask hoping he would let her go.

Grieg sighed and looked around the shop then he turned back to him." Guess so. This rain will keep most customers away so i might as well close up for the day. " he looked at Tias hopeful face and smiled at her." Go on you two..get out of here. i can close this up my self. "Bofur didnt need to be told twice, he grabbed Tias hand pulled her out of the shop.

As they exited he quickly took off his coat to put around her shoulders and then took off his hat to place it on her head to keep the rain off her as they made thier way to where everyone else was. By the time they got there Bofur was soaked through but he didnt care..he was holding her hand. He pushed open the door shouting " Hey guys..guess who have with me! " Bofur turned his head to Tia and winked at her as they stepped thru the door while she hung up his coat by the door. Suddenly there was a whoop from upstairs and a stomping of boots on the stairs as Tohlm screamed out her name "Tia! Tia! Your here." tohlm nearly flew down the stairs in his excitment and grabbed her up swinging her thru the air before hugging her tightly to himself. Bofurs hat went flying off her head before she could grab it and landed on the floor nearby. Bofur bent down to retrieve it from where it lay smiling at the sight of them laughing in joy." If ya would excuse me ,I'll be right back down..gotta change me clothes." With that he left the room and went upstairs to his room ,passing bombur and bifur on the way.

"Is that her? Is she your amralime (love)?" Bombur asked him as he passed by. Before closing his door he glanced over at them with a hint of smile "yeah" and he shut his door.

Later that evening they all were gathered around the table eating, drinking ale or water, laughing loudly and telling stories about thier childhoods. Tohlms favorite was the time Tia braided the yeti tendrils and singing her song..the rest of the evening you could hear someone humming the diity or turning to someone else going "SHHH". Bombur would relate the time he and Bofur got caught in the spice cabinet in the kitchens. 

"there yeh were ..crawlin thru the spices , knocking them over as yeh searched for something tasty for us to snack on . Suddenly he found a jar with sometin red in it and he got an idea to play monsters an warriors." bombur started laughing hard as bofur sputtered " bull dust..it was yer idea. I was just a wee ankle bitter " there was chuckling around the room from that. " Well the next thing we knew ..bofur was covered in red food paste pretendin to be the dead goblin and muther screaming at seeing her poor baby naked and lyin dead on the ground in a pool of blood..." Bofur shook his head and interjected " thats when i sat up and telling mum im ok .." see mamma..im good " and i started to lick at meself" 

" that started her screaming even worse..thinkin yeh turned in ta a cannabil" bomburs voice went high pitch for moment. " my sweet ,wee lad!" " needless ta say we couldnt sit for a week and she never let us forgit it for awhile." everyone started laughing hard at the image of a naked bofur covered in paste licking himself. After a few moments Tias face went thoughtful.

" Im adopted" she spoke to the room and it went quiet suddenly as everyone turned to her with surprise except Tohlm whos shoulders sank.

"Yeah..we both are." he said in the silence, Everyones gaze started switching between the both of them as they just sat there in the silence. It was bofurs voice who broke the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"So... wanna tell us ?" He saw how Tias face went sad and he reached over to place his hands on her that were clasped tightly before her on the table. " Its ok lass..yah can tell us. Nothing to be ashamed about." Seeing his hands on hers and hearing the tenderness in his voice was all it took for her to relate most of the story about how her and Tohlm came to be with Ognir. " How did yeh find this out ?" 

" A letter. After she left father told me he wrote her a letter telling her about it instead of doing it face to face. " Tohlms face showed just a hint of the anger inside of him but he quickly pushed it down." Im sorry sis that you found out that way..he made me promise not to say anything to protect you from others and after a while it felt like we were really family so i felt no reason to say anything. I thought it was dropped and forgotten ..like we had moved beyond it" Tohlm sighed and looked over to his sister to see tears slowly making thier way down her face and Bofur pulling her close to him letting her cry on his shoulder. After a moment he looked over at the others hoping they would leave the room to give her a moment to gather herself together...they got the messege and left them alone . 

Tia couldnt stop the tears flowing down her face as Bofur just held her in his arms making soothing sounds. "Shhh..its ok.. my rose.. cry all yeh need..im here and i wont let go till ya are ready." his arms stayed wrapped around her while he stroked the back of her hair in comfort. After a while her tears stopped and she just sat there feeling comforted and safe in his arms for some time just letting him soothe her battered heart. Bofur looked down into her eyes finally " ok now lassie?" she nodded and he reluctantly let her go. " So figured out where to start in your search of your family " she nodded again.

" the letter said i should start here or maybe nogland to find them. It also said.. " and her voice trailed off as she thought about telling him of the ring that was her mothers. Bofur realized there was more she hadnt said and waited for her to tell him when she was ready. After a few moments he saw she had reached a decision as she reached into her pouch that was on her belt and pulled a silver ring out of it. " it said that this ring would help guide me in finding them but i still dont know how to go about it ..would you help me please.?" looking into her pleading eyes he told her " of course ill help yah..how could i not when such a pretty lass asks me ." he winked at her and chucked her under the chin while she blushed at his words. "Now let me see it , maybe ill know something " she slowly placed it into his hand and he looked it over..there was something vaguely familiar about it but he couldnt figure it out. he sighed and let it go..it would sort itself out eventually and maybe he would remember . 

"This reminds me of something but i cant put my finger on it..sorry lassie" he gave it back to her to put back in her pouch looking crestfallen. "Ill help you the best i can..so dont worry. now lets go see the others ." his reassurance made her smile return and they got up and went out to the others in the living area. Tohlm walked over to her to give her a hug and asked if she was alright now. "im fine now..whats done is done. While im here in gondalond im going to try and find out about our birth parents.. maybe someone will know something . " tohlm nodded his head in agreement and told her he wanted to help too.Maybe together they would find the truth about thier life and then thier healing could start.


	6. reunions

10 years pass

Tias studies and training had progressed so well that she was considered to be one of the best in the area second only to master Grieg and many sought her out for her designs almost as much as her masters. She was even able to run the shop by herself so master and her could have a day or two off periodically. The shop was such a success that many in the region started to come to Gondalond for their wares which helped the city grow and become very well known.

Throughthe past 10 years Tohlm,Tia, and Bofur looked for hints or signs of her past...but no one remembered anything of a dwarven woman ,with a son and being with child, around that time. Their hopes of finding anything were fading rapidly. On her days off she generally made lunch and took it to the toy shop to Bofur and Tohlm so they could all eat together. One day on her day off they were gathered around the table in the back of the shop eating lunch talking when bofur got an idea about the ring.

" Tia? " she looked up from her soup.. hmmm.. " I was wondering about the ring and what master Grieg had ta say about it when yeh had shown it to him." Tia looked over to the curtain that led to the front of the shop before looking at him for a moment before remarking.

" I never did. You are the only one ive shown it to or mentioned of it. " she looked abashed as her face turned red at the look of surprise on his face.

"Why didnt yeh?" he blurted out before he thought .." sorry lass.. i know yeh had your reasons. " her face got even redder from embarrassment because she should of thought of that long ago. instead here they all were scrambling in the dark when possibly she was working with the one person who may hold the key to her past.

" No ..your right Bofur..im a fool. I should have told him about it and asked if he knew anything about it...I didnt think ." suddenly his hand wrapped around the back of her neck pulling her close to his face as he placed his forehead against hers. Starring into her eyes he spoke tenderly.

" No yeh didnt think...but thats one of yur ways that are too endearing to me." his smile softened the rebuke he gave her then he let go and went back to his lunch." Now... why dont we go over to the shop an see if he can take a look at it. Tohlm can watch the shop for a bit so we can sneak away after lunch ." Bofur saw her smile at him as she nodded her head at the idea. After a moment Tohlm came back in and sat down to eat. "Ey lad.. As soon as your done there me and yer sis are going to head over to the shop to have a talk with Grieg.. im a leaving yeh in charge till i get back. " Tohlm looked surprised but he replied respectfully to his master. " I will do my best sir...thank you ." As he spoke there was a rolling of thunder over head. " On second thought sir..you may want to go now..sounds like rain is coming ." Bofur nodded then quickly grabbed Tias hand ..." lets go lassie." and they ran out the door.

*************************************************

"Well that is an interesting story. So why didnt you tell me about the ring sooner huh?" her face went red again and she felt like she had let him down by not telling sooner. Bofur spoke up for her instead.

" She didnt want to burden yah with her problem more than she needed to..but were both askin now for yer help since we keep hitting a wall on this ." Grieg looked back and forth between them and whatever he saw swept away some of his dissapointment over this.

"Well..fine, fine. Let me see this ring." Tia handed it over to him turning to look at bofur when suddenly she heard a gasp from Grieg " I know this ring child.. where did you say you got again?" his eyes never left the ring he was looking at.

"My mother gave it to my father as she laid dying..telling him to show it to her family. You know this ring sir?" her voice quivered with hope.

"Yes... this is ring belongs to the Durin clan ..but not just any Durin. Its the ring of the royal family child. " her eyes widen into utter surprise at what he said.

" No..no..no.. it cant be. Im no royal..im just me..Tia." she started to shake her head vigourously in denial at this news. Master Grieg looked at her hard as Bofur sat in shock starring at her. Bofur finally found his voice and turned to Grieg with a perplexed look on his face.

" How could this happen to her without anyone mentioning it? Yeh woulda think that someone woulda said something when her and Tohlm went a missing those years ago."

"Well laddie that is the question you should ask of the family. I happen to know of some that live in the next city over , Noglond. maybe they would have a answer for you..or if not then maybe Thorins halls..he is after all the King and he is a Durin." Grieg went thoughtful for a moment. " You can go to find your answers but you have to promise me that from now on you will not keep secrets..got it lady?" his stern look made her readily agree and she vowed to keep the promise to him. He smiled and nodded his head at them then got up to deal with a customer who just walked in and shut the curtain to give them privacy. She looked over at Bofur wondering how he was handeling all this and saw he looked upset.

"Bofur..you ok? You look like your mad. I.." he cut her off before she could say more.

"I should apologize lass. You showed me that ring those years ago and i didnt even make the connection..of course its the durin ring..i just let it go and not thought on it again. Im sorry lass." seeing him look like he was ashamed for failing her she reached out her hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck pulling him close this time like he done to her earlier. He felt her soft hand on the back of his neck and he quickly looked into her eyes as she placed her forehead against his .

" yes you didnt think..but i forgive you." he looked shocked at her using his words back at him, then he saw her smiling cheekily at him and he chuckeled for a moment. Niether of them moved ..then suddenly her cheeks went red as it dawned on her how close thier faces were to each others. She felt this urge to just lean over and see if his lips were as soft as they looked..if he tasted as good as he smelled. Her breathing became irregular at the thought and her face went red as she sat away from him embarressed over where her thoughts were taking her. Bofur noticed her reactions and almost kissed her then but knew it wasnt time or the place for such discoveries. It needed to be in a more private setting away from prying eyes. As they sat back in their seats the curtains opened and master Greig stepped back in sensing the uncomfortable silence knowing something happened a few moments ago.

"How about you go to Noglond leaving out tomorrow morning. I was going to go there in few days to deliver this order I received, but seeing as you need answers that may lay there, then you go in my stead. I'll give you a week " she started to object about being gone for a week but he cut her off before she got started." I can deal for that long without you girl and you need to find answers."

"Alright sir..but you take care of yourself" she tried to look stern to hide her worry. But he just snorted at her effort, but he beamed on the inside at having such a wonderful protege. "Now go on and pack for the trip..I'll get the orders ready for you to take and find you armed escorts to travel with you." He turned and left to deal with the arrangements." Uhmmm..Bofur?" Tia turned back to him and hesitantly spoke ,unsure if she should ask him.

"What yah need lass..if I can I'll do it for you" trying to reassure her about what ever it was.

"I..would you go with me there please? I'm a little bit afraid of what if I don't find out anything..what if its another dead end? I really want you to be there." Saying shyly.

"Of course I'll come..I've got some toys that I'm planning on selling. I think I'll close the shop and bring Tohlm along to help." He loved seeing her smile with joy and before either realized it he leaned over and kissed her forehead which left her skin tingling from his touch. "I'll see you in the morning" with that he got up and left the store. Tia went to her room and started packing wondering what was wrong with her..he is her oldest friend and here she's wanting to feel his lips or just crawl into his lap like a child. Tia went to wash her face hoping to scrub the feeling away and then went to sleep.

Noglond - few days later

Bofur and Tohlm were setting up the stall to sell some wares for the day when a dwarf walked up to view the toys that were set out already. " Vemu( greetings). How can i assist yah today sir?" Bofur smiled at the man.

"Just looking for the now." he said not looking up.

"Very well.. whenever yur ready sir." Bofur was turning around to go back to putting out more toys when something flashed and caught his attention. It looked like a silver pendent but the design on it was exactly like Tias ring. Bofur felt his hope rise up and turned back to the dwarf." May i sir inquire about that chain on yur neck.?" the dwarf looked down at the chained pendent that had fallen out of shirt into the open.

"Aye.. this is a family heirloom i got from me mother years ago. " he quickly put it back into his shirt and was about to walk away when Bofur called out to him.

"Wait.. Sir.. please. I really need to know..ive seen this design before except on a ring. My l...friend really would be interested in talking to you about anything you know of this ." bofur almost said love but changed it to friend..then he noticed the mans eyes grew wide and intense at the mention of the ring.

"Where did you see this ring?" he growled.

"Ill take you to my friend who can answer yeh better than I." he didnt wait for the dwarf to agree before he turned to Tohlm who was looking at bofur with curiosity. "Hey laddie..you take over the stall for wee bit till i get back." Tohlm nodded and watched Bofur and the man walk away.

Tohlm led the dwarf past many stalls towards where Tia had gone to deliver the package to the client when he saw her coming towards him in the distance and he waved his arm in the air to get her attention. "Oi.. Tia." she saw him and waved back as she headed in his direction with a strange dwarf in tow. As they got close enough suddenly the man faltered in his steps at the sight of the girl walking towards them with a smile.

" By Mahal.. it cant be..." Bofur paused at his words and looked back at him with a questioning look as Tia stopped at Bofurs side.. the man stared at her intently making her feel uncomfortable. " she looks like my mother ..except her eyes..." he kept staring at Tia who gasped at the mans words and she turned to Bofur quickly.

"Bofur?" he reached for her hand to calm her down " What do ya mean sir.. I look like yur mother?"

" Aye. my mother was a beautiful woman with hair black as a ravens but her eyes were blue like sapphires. She looks like the spitting image of my mother . How can this be? " he growled at Bofur wondering if this was a trick or something being played upon him.

"Tia, show him the ring luv. He knows something about it i believe." he softly spoke to her. The man heard the word ring and remembered why he came and he became antsy. Tia slowly reached into her pouch and pulled out the ring to show the figitty dwarf and upon seeing it he gasped and grabbed it from her."Hey! Thats mine." she sputtered at him.

"Where did you get this! TELL ME WOMAN!" he shouted at her and Bofur stiffened at his tone to her.

"It would be best if ye changed yur tone to the lass ..she doesnt deserve it ." Bofur snarled back at the dwarf getting ready to fight him when Tias hand touched his arm and her soft voice spoke.

"I got this from my mother who died when i was born sir. I was told this would help me find my family. please can you help me find them?" at her words he took a breath to calm himself down.

"Im Dahl and i need Goraz (ale). Lets talk in there." he pointed to the tavern that was across the way and started walking towards it.

***********************************

They were seated in a corner of the nearly empty tavern drinking thier drinks waiting for someone to brake the silence . Tia couldn't take it anymore and with a deep breath she spoke first.

"You said I look like your mother? Can you tell me about her? " Dahl looked at Tia and decided that was as good a place to start.

"Her name was Meir daughter of Fror. She was born to a servant that served the Ered Mithrin prince Fror Durin from a one night dalliance between them. When he found out she was with child he gave her this ring and this necklace to prove that she carried a child of Durin. He was killed by a cold drake along with the king of the grey mountain and Thror became king. She waited till after she gave birth to a daughter ( Meir) before she went to the king to show him that his younger brothers line didn't die with him but king Thror refused to except a girl of a servant ,so he turned her away . After that she left and took mother with her. They traveled all the way to Bree where grandmother got a job as tavern wench and raised Meir up till she died later on. Meir in her grief traveled away from Bree and the memories , but was attacked on the road by some orcs ..they almost killed her when suddenly a dwarf appeared and rescued her. His name was Kuhr and he had been watching Meir for years helping her momma in the tavern. When he noticed she left he followed her and saved her that day...confessing his love to her. They came to Gondalond and had twin boys Kahrn and me, where we grew up till 30 years ago and we moved here. Before mother died she gave me this necklace and my brother Kahrn this ring to always remind us of our heritage. I eventually found a lovely woman Kizi who miraculously gave me three beautiful daughters before she left this world. Kahrn on the other hand fell in love with a half breed dwarf/ human woman and secretly she bore him a son..Tohlm was his name..and she was with child again when .." he stopped for a moment over the sorrow of his brothers loss.

"Goblins attacked and killed her." Tia finished for him as he stared at her in surprise over what she said.

"How..?"

Tia told him what Ognir wrote in his letter to her those years ago..she then told him what happened to the children. Before she had finished Dahl had a lone tear running down his face as he gazed upon his lost niece...lost no more...suddenly he jumped up from his chair pulling Tia, who was startled by the sudden movement, into his arms.

"We've found you at last my niece..Kahrn is going to be overjoyed at seeing you at last." Bofur started to get a little annoyed that this man was holding onto her so long and stood up scraping the chair on the floor,which broke Dahls hold on her. Bofur pulled Tia back to his side looking at the elder dwarf. Dahl looked at Bofur giving him stare for stare until he looked away,satisfied with whatever he saw there. "So is my nephew still in the blue mountains or what.I can't wait to meet him again and see how he's grown." Smiling at the thought of seeing his family again.

"Yeve already saw him. He's the young man watching me stall here. Tohlm is me apprentice now. " Dahl was surprised that not only was his niece here but so was his nephew and he grew excited . Bofur noticed "Wanna go and see him?" They left immediately and walked back to the stall with bofur holding onto Tias hand and not letting her go. As they got nearer to the stall they saw Tohlm was really busy dealing with a lot of customers who were buying up all the toys they had brought along ,so Bofur hurried up to help him handle them, leaving Tia to visit with her uncle Dahl.

"So you said you have three daughters.. how old ?" Tia shyly inquired as she watched Bofur and Tohlm working hard selling their wares.

"My oldest ,Kechi, is 100 and then there's Ahmi and Alysi ,there 65 and twins." He saw her do a double take at the mention of twins and he started to chuckle. "Yeah I know..didn't see them coming..its rare for multiples and most the time the mother doesn't make it through the birthing unfortunately. Just like my Kizi. I miss her but my girls keep me going each day..always getting into trouble but they do keep me on me toes." The love was so apparent in his voice when he was talking about them that it made her sad and miss her father.

"They sound lovely. " she looked back to Bofur and saw him look over at her smiling that sweet smile he had." Earlier you mentioned my father..I take it he is still alive?"

"Barely..but yes. After the death of your mother and not able to find either of you he became depressed and started to hide from the world. Hes more and more staying at the cabin she lived in for years trying to be as close to y'all as he could.Since her death he's lost his fire for living and were starting to believe she was his One love." Dahl sighed deeply then he glanced over at his niece and hope started to make its way into his eyes..maybe she would give him a reason to keep hanging on." Oh by the way..here's your ring back. Its yours."

They waited for nearly an hour before everything was sold and Bofur and Tohlm could call it a day. As the last customer walked away happy at his find the two men let out a happy sigh over their day. Bofur clapped Tohlm on the back and smiled " Nice job today lad. You've earned a kuppah goraz." Tohlm smiled at the compliment." But first there seems to be another matter that needs to be dealt with." Bofur gestured with his hand towards his sister and a dwarf she was standing next to.

" Tohlm..this is Dahl. " she paused for a moment." Our uncle." His startled expression upon hearing this made everyone smile. After a moment he finally recovered and extended his hand to him to shake.

"Vemu ( greetings). Im... Tohlm." he paused for a moment and looked at Tia with a many questions in his eyes. She just smiled at him. Dahl coughed to get thier attention.

"Why dont yall come with me to my home and have dinner with my family. We can talk there in more privacy and comfort." Everyone nodded thier agreement and followed him to a house that laid in the northeast part of the city. It was a lovely two story cottage like home complete with a tiny well tended garden on either side of the pathway. As they got past the gate a woman came running out the door hollering "Father! Where have you been ? Weve been worried you have been gone so long." dahl held out his arms and hugged her tight chuckling at her. She was a lovely dwarf with long red hair and vibrant green eyes. Finally she pulled away and looked at the people who was with him.

"This is my oldest daughter Kechi and..wheres your sisters?" looking around for the other girls.

"They are.." before she could finish the other two came running out of the house shouting Father also. The girls hugged him at the same time almost knocking him off his feet in thier exuberance.

"These are my twin girls Ahmi and Alysi." nodding at each girl. Ahmi was a petite dwarf with long blond hair, like cornsilk, and two delicate braids framing her face with stunning eyes like amythysts. Alysi looked similiar but her hair was raven black with waves like Tias and her eyes were a silvery lavender blue. "Lassies. This here is Tohlm and his sister Tia." as they were about to greet them he interjected " Your cousins." their shocked expressions were priceless and he couldnt help laughing loudly. They quickly recovered and sqeauled with joy as they embraced Tia and Tohlm tightly.

"By Mahal.. Cant believe it..Your alive and here!.. Come inside ..come inside " they kept chattering at them while dragging them into the house .Bofur smiled and just followed them in with Dahl coming in behind him chuckling at them all. Suddenly Kechi popped in front of the two men with a scold forming on her lips but Dahl stopped her quickly."Darling this is Master Bofur and hes Tias." looking at Bofur who smiled while putting a finger to his lips gesturing for thier silence on the matter. Kechis smile grew wide and she nodded as she went back in the other room where everyone else was seated with drinks.Dahl turned to him and gave him a look." She doesnt know yet does she?" Bofur shook his head at him.

"Aye.. not yet. Im letting her figure it out but im staying close for when she does. I have time to wait for her." Bofurs eyes strayed to Tia who was laughing on the couch over something that was said and his heart beat a little faster from the sound of her voice. Dahl just nodded his head at him.

"Aye you may want to wait for her but shes growing into a stunning woman and pretty soon their will be other bucks trying to capture her from you. You may wanna let her know before they get her. Its your business and all.. but thats my view on it." he left Bofur standing there ,as he joined the group, to ponder over his words.

Dinner was a wonderful affair to them all as everyone was gathered around the large table talking about the past and getting to know each other . Then the men all got up and went into the other room to sit and talk while the women stayed in the kitchen cleaning everything up and chattering some more about womanly stuff..Tia found out that Alysi loved to hunt and garden..it was hers that was outfront..and Ahmi was the local healer having extended knowledge in both elvish medicine and dwarven medicine and Kechi was the local seamstress and fairly good at her craft. It was a wonderful night and as they were leaving Dahl pulled Tia aside and told her where to find her father.

" He stays mostly at the cabin that was your mothers on the edge of the forest of the low lands outside town. You should find him there. Here take my necklace to prove to him that you have my approval...just return it to me please." he closed her hand over the pendent and kissed her forhead .

" Rasup gamut and gamut nanun ( farewell and goodnight) tak yemu (until later)." they all hugged goodbye and left for where they were staying for the time. After they got to thier room they were all sharing and were about to settle for the night Tia went over to Bofur as he was rolling out his matt on the floor.

"Bofur.." she whispered his name hesitantly and he looked up at her.

"Oi lassie." he waited for her to speak.

" Uncle Dahl took me aside and told me where my father is ..uhhmm.. will you please come with us to see him?" she blurted out quickly." I dont know if i have the courage to face him alone and .. i really want you there to give me strength..please?"

"Of course ill come with yah...i canna let yeh go wondering off by yerself alone and me not knowing anything." his hand stroked her hair and cheek gently. "If something ever happened to yah i dont know what i woulda do" his smile and agreement to come brought a glow to her. Suddenly Tohlm cleared his throat while looking pointedly at them both and as they moved away Bofur saw a blush steal across her cheeks. Bofur smiled until he saw Tohlm staring at him with eyebrow raised..then he cleared his throat and layed down to sleep knowing tomorrow was going to be on them all to soon.

The next morning they were on the road heading towards the cabin that Dahl told them about..and Tia was nervous as a cat in a room full of rocking chairs. She kept fidgiting in her saddle and tapping her fingers on the saddle horn.Bofur and Tohlm noticed but tried not to say anything to her thinking it would just make it worse. Finally Bofur couldn't take it anymore and he rode closer to her under Tohlms wachful eyes.

"Tia lass..what's gotcha so antsy. You look as nervous as a long tail cat in room of rockin chairs?" Hearing his voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked over at him before sighing and answering him.

"I'm just nervous...maybe he won't like me. What if I don't measure up to what he wants or expects." Her voice trailed off as her mind went back to her thoughts, but Bofurs soft laugh snapped her back.

" Ah my sweet Tia rose...he would be a complete fool if he didn't like yah...but if he dont, then at least yeh got us. We love yah just the way yah are" he smiled at her and got one in return from her.

At last the cabin came in sight . It was just that..a simple looking cabin made of wood and river rocks. As they got closer they saw smoke coming from the chimney and there was a dark haired dwarf with no shirt on chopping wood on the side of the cabin. He stopped when he heard the ponies neighing and looking up saw them coming towards him. He was just standing there looking at them when suddenly his eyes got wide and the ax fell from his fingers to the ground with a thump. Tias breath started to come faster as she became nervous looking at him and if it wasn't for Bofur riding there next to her she would of turned around and rode away.

"Who are you and what do y'all want?" His voice spoke roughly as if it was torn from him. Tohlm was the one who spoke up for them as they dismounted.

"Were looking for Kahrn." The mans eyes became suspicious as he watched them.

"What you want with him.?" He picked up his ax in his hands just standing there holding it.

"Well sir.. he's our father. I'm Tohlm and this is my sister Tia." As he said his name the dwarfs hands started to tremble.

"You have any proof that your his son boy" his voice rasped out from the strain he was under. Tia reached into her pouch and pulled out the ring and Tohlm pulled the chained pendent out from under his shirt to show the man.

"Our uncle Dahl gave me his necklace as proof that im the son of Kahrn and our mother gave that ring to my sister when she was born." He gestured to Tias hand holding out the ring to show him. The man took a step closer to look and as he was gazing at the ring and Tia ,a tear fell down his cheek. A single word tore its way past his lips sounding more like a painful growl.

"Ravie" they all looked at him.

"Was she my mother?" Tia softly spoke to him..hoping this was him. He took a deep breath to steady himself then nodding he walked back over to the stump and buried the ax into it gesturing for them to follow.

*******************************************

The cabin was small and cozy but it looked homey to the group who sat at the table with cups of water before them. Tohlm looked around the room while sipping his water and saw a pot of stew cooking over the fire, small bed in the corner of the room and a ladder that led to the loft. It was the loft that triggered a memory of him climbing down that ladder on a chilly morning coming to the table for breakfast of hot porridge and bread. Tia saw his eyes not focusing on anything in particular so she nudged him and looked at him questioning.

" I remember one cold morning sitting at this table eating breakfast and mother would come by and mess with my hair. I remember she could barely walk she was getting too big with you Tia." as he spoke Kahrn verified what he said.

" She always had a smile on her lips as she would try to fix your hair..always saying you needed to comb your hair if you wanted to grow a proper beard like your da." Kahrn couldnt keep the pain out of his voice as he thought about Ravie.

"Please can you tell me about my mother? Tohlm doesnt really remember much cause he was so young."Kahrn sat back and started to relate how he met her.

" I was out hunting a boar one autunm day when suddenly it cornered me and gored my thigh..i would of been a goner if she hadnt shown up and stabbed it through the heart as it was rushing me. I looked up at my savior and saw a beautiful woman with red hair and flashing green eyes standing over me. I passed out and the next thing i knew i was in a bed ..no clothes on and my leg bandaged tightly. There was my angel ,standing taller than any dwarf but smaller than a human, near the fire stirring a pot. I stayed with her that autunm and through the winter snows as she tended to me and helped me get back on my feet . We talked most nights about our past and lives. She was a half dwarf /half human mix..and alone...no one wanted her not even her parents., they had abandoned her as a child because they were ashamed of what she was...until i came along. Her beauty and the kindness of her heart won me and i fell completely in love with her..but my mother forbade me having any associations with a half breed. I didnt listen..we secretly saw each other and eventually we had you Tohlm...we kept everything a secret still. She became with child again ..you Tia.. and i was planning on telling my family about yall after i got back from serving as a guard on the northern barricade, but things happened before i got back. She was seven months along at that time and when i got back one month later i found her dead and you both missing. there was so much blood everywhere and it looked like she was dead a day ..i tried to find yall but nothing..it looked like you were dead and i went to my family to mourn and tell them the truth of it all. My mother had passed away shortly before all of this so the only family i had was Dahl who took me in and shared my pain over my loss. He excepted our union and if i had not kept it all a secret she would have been safe. He would have took her in and protected her as his sister, defying mother, and you both would have been raised with your cousins side by side. " as he spoke tears were running down his face unhindered at the memories. Tia stood up and went to him as she enfolded him in a hug weeping openly on the man she knew was her father. He was stunned for a moment then his arms held tightly as he reached for Tohlm dragging him into a family embrace and they all wept without any shame..it moved Bofur to tears himself.


	7. love

That evening they all stayed at the cottage so they could catch up and visit with each other until they became tired . Tia was givin the bed to sleep in while all the men slept in the loft , which in the morning the three awoke to the smell of food cooking down in the kitchen. Bofur was the first to go down and saw Tia stirring porridge and browning some bread for toast. He quietly walked over softly clearing his throat so not to startle her and not loud enough to wake the others up.Tia turned to look at who made the sound and saw Bofur with hair messed up and shirt partially undone baring some hair on his chest. As he got closer he saw where her eyes had wandered and he gave a lopsided grin to her which she blushed at being caught looking and she turned around. Tias heart began to pound and she felt the heat in her cheeks form. " Mmm.. i like that lassie.." she glanced over at him and saw him looking into her eyes. Her heart pounded so hard she thought everyone would hear and felt the heat in her cheeks get hotter as she spoke.

"W..w.. what you like ?" she stuttered while looking in his eyes.

" The food ..it smells good " he figured it was wise to say he meant the food.. for now. She nodded not trusting her voice at that moment and it was about then that the others got up. As they ate she didnt know why she felt dissapointed..he loved her cooking..but why did it bother her. Did she want him to say it was her that he liked ? She didnt get to think to long about it for it was time to get back to town ..they had to leave the next day for home. They all promised they would get back together soon as a family.

"Rasup gamut khagam (farewell father). she leaned in and kissed his cheek goodbye and Tohlm semi-embraced him.

" Rasup gamut men berch vel makk (farewell my daughter and son). Tak yemu (until later)." they parted and got on thier ponies heading back into town.

They were halfway to town when out of no where three orcs attacked them. The pony threw Tia from its back and she landed hard knocking the breath from her body. Bofur and Tohlm dismounted without incident running to her as the orcs closed in on her since she was the closest . Tia looked up and saw a sword descending towards her and she cringed in fear expecting to feel the blade slashing her when suddenly she heard metal on metal and she looked up again. There stood Bofur over her with his mattock in hand stopping the blade from reaching her. he pushed the beast back and swung the axe side of the mattock at the orcs head chopping it off, Another orc rushed him but he quickly dispatched it by disembowling it before it could do any harm. Bofur turned around looking down on Tia who still laid there and reached his hand out to her with worry evident in his eyes." Yeh alright lass?"

She suddenly had a flash back to a dream long ago of something similiar happening and just like in her dream there stood Bofur pulling her into his arms to hold her close comforting her . Bofur looked over to where Tohlm was at and saw him dispatching the other orc with ease while holding Tia close still not letting her go till his heart calmed down . He sighed with relief that they were all fine when suddenly he felt her jerk in his arms and cry out in pain. The orc that he had cut open ,with his dying breath ,stabbed her in the back then it collapsed dead on the ground. Bofur looked into her eyes as she whimperd in pain in his arms and he let out a roar "No Tia!" she collapsed and passed out in his arms and he felt fear unlike he had ever known sweep through him. Hearing Bofur scream Tohlm spun around and saw his sister collapse in his arms. Bofur picked her up in his arms looking around for thier mounts and saw his and Tohlms not far. "Tohlm get the horses.. we have to hurry." he shouted and Tohlm retrieved the mounts . Bofur handed Tia over to Tohlm so he could mount and he reached for her. As soon as she was in his arms he spurred the pony into a run as fast as it could go ..racing for Dahls home hoping Ahmi was there to save his heart from dying.

" Please hang on lassie..please hang on ..were almost there." he kept chanting as the ground blurred under them in thier headlong flight to the healer. As they got closer he started shouting " Ahmi! Kechi! Help..Tias hurt!"

Mahal was with him that day for as soon as shouted the door flew open and Ahmi and Alysi came running out. Bofur didnt even wait for the horse to come to a full stop before jumped out of the saddle with Tia in his arms still. Ahmi saw how pale she was and directed him quickly to the couch to lay her down on her stomach... removing the knife from her back. As soon he laid her down he grabbed her hand holding it tightly in his own while praying to Mahal to not take her from him. Ahmi worked feverishly through the day and into the night applying herbs to the wound to battle infection and wrapping it to stop the bleeding. Bofur stayed with her through it all holding her hand vaguely noticing when Tohlm , Dahl, Alysi, or Kechi came thru to check on them.

" Tia rose dont leave me.. men tessu menu (you are my everything)..Men lananubukhs menu ghivashel( i love you treasure of treasures). " as he was kneeling there by her side, head bowed .. it was late in the night..he felt her hand squeeze his and he looked up into the green eyes he longed to see since she had been struck. He stopped breathing for a moment until she smiled and he suddenly could breath again. He felt a tear winding it way down his face and he didnt even care ..he let it fall.

"I heard you..i could hear you the whole time but i couldnt talk" she whispered as her hand gently wiped the tear from his face." men lananubukhs menu (i love you ) also. " With those words his heart sang from joy and he leaned over to kiss her head. She sighed in displeasure at him not kissing her lips and he chuckled as he placed his forehead against hers.

" Amralime( my love)..if i were to kiss yah i wouldnt ever stop." he smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes.

" Ahh-hmm.. if your done declaring your love can I have a look at my patient please?" Tias face went red as Bofur turned his head to see Ahmi standing there smiling at them.

"Of course" he started to get up but realized their hands were still entwined still. He looked down at her and smiled that sweet goofy smile of his that always made her smile." I'll be in the other room..call if yah need me or want me back by yer side." She let his hand go and he stroked her cheek with his finger before walking away. Ahmi gave her a smug look as Tia blushed even further.

"So..he's wanting to court you ?" Tia hesitantly nodded and smiled." Its about time" she chuckeled and smiled at Tias blushes." Now let's get you better so he can court you properly"

***********************************

Several days later they were slowly making their way back to Gondalond. Tia was riding in a small cart with her cousins because she still wasn't up to moving about to much and Tohlm, Bofur,uncle Dahl, and her father Kahrn were riding ponies escorting them back. It took them day and half to make the trip instead of one but the trip was peaceful without incident. They all talked about some things that occurred to them and of course braiding a yeti came up ..it seemed to be everyones favorite. While they traveled Bofur picked a pink rose and gave it to Tia who placed it into her hair as she blushed and smiled a sweet smile to him. Everyone smiled at them as they tried not to pay attention giving them some privacy but still keeping an eye on them especially Tohlm who remembered what happened before they left.

Earlier before they left on this trip Bofur approached Tia in private looking all nervous . Tia was sitting in the family room in a chair by the fire waiting till it was time to go, forbidden to do anything that could possibly undo the healing Ahmi had done .

"Tia?" Bofur came over to her chair and knelt in front of her to be on better eye level fiddling with something in his pocket.

"Yes.. Bofur?" Her voice came out shy as she looked into his green brown eyes .

" I was hopin yeh would allow meh to court yeh in the proper way." he gazed into her soft jade green eyes . Her smile was all the answer he needed as he pulled out a dark rosewood beaded clasp with jade inlay . He nervously braided her hair and put the clasp on the end to hold it together , proving that she was no longer available for anyone else to court her. Tia looked at the beaded clasp and tears formed in her eyes at the beauty of it for she knew he spent a long time in making it for her. She suddenly threw herself into his arms wincing from the pain but not caring and placed a kiss on his lips before he could react. As soon as he felt her soft lips on his own he gave up on trying not to kiss her and surrendered to the pleasure of her touch. He deepened the kiss as he felt her body tremble in his arms and he drew her into his lap straddling him . A moan escaped him when he felt her tongue sliding across his , tasting him, teasing him with her sweet mouth imprinting her taste in his mind. They wouldnt have stopped if it wasnt they needed air.

Bofur leaned back away from her and saw her eyes were glazed over with passion and her lips were swollen ,all begging for more of him. He wanted to keep going..kissing her forever..feeling her body cuddling his hips perfectly...hearing her breathy gasps of desire just for him. His hands roamed over her body as he started to drag her close once again to kiss her when suddenly she whimpered in pain from his hand touching the wounded area and it brought him back to his senses.

"Oi, ghivashel im so sorry i hurt yah.. I shouldda stopped ." he leaned his head in till their foreheads touched. At that moment there was a cough behind them and Bofur quickly turned his head and saw Tohlm standing there giving him a piercing look over Bofurs transgressions with his sister. They both blushed as they realized how intimate the position of thier bodies were to each others. Bofur gently lifted Tia off his lap and helped her get settled back in the chair before he moved away passing Tohlm who was starring at him sternly.

8 years pass.

It had been eight years since they had found her family and started courting each other. Tias family was overjoyed that they were going to make things permanent as soon as she finally came of legal age..which wasnt far off from now..and they visited often. Tia had healed up perfectly and all she had to show was a tiny scar on her back. Her life was absolutely perfect to her..she was going to marry her men andr torak (other half of soul) and best friend soon, ...they made sure they kept it proper for a woman had to wait till she wed .. her an Ognir made amends before he had passed away (which was the only cloud in her life)....and she was now a master jeweler herself. Things coouldnt seem any more perfect.

Tia was working the shop that she shared with her master..now partner.. helping a man pick something out for a girl he was courting when suddenly Bofur came into the shop breathing hard and looking pained.

"Excuse me for a moment sir." she moved out from behind the counter and hurried over to him worry evident on her face. " Bofur.. whats wrong?"

"Its Master Grieg. Hes..Hes....dead." his voice broke on the last word as he pulled her close and held her tight. Tias body went stiff for a moment then went limp as she passed out from shock.

************************************************

"Wake up lass." Tia could hear Bofurs voice softly calling her back to consciousness. Bofur saw her eyes fluttering open and he breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her sit up on her bed." Come on amralime..sit up..I got you." As she sat up she realized she was on her bed in her room with Bofur sitting on the edge of it.

"What happened? How did I get here?"she felt fuzzy headed and couldn't think for a moment. Bofur held her hand as he related what happened after she fainted.

"I carried yeh up here after yah fainted in me arms and I closed the shop up for yah lassie." She looked at him with questions in her eyes so he took a deep breath as he continued. "He was on his way back from making that special delivery when a group of goblins attacked..Ah love..I'm sorry about master grieg..he was a good man." Tia suddenly started to sob and he pulled her into his arms holding her tight as she cried. He held her in his arms all night as they mourned over the loss of a good friend and mentor. Morning came to soon for either of them and they knew they had to deal with the arrangements and necessities. Bofur was the first to wake up ,finding Tia wrapped around him sleeping on his arm that was falling asleep. He tried to slide out from under her but every inch he moved away she wiggeled closer. Watching this made him chuckle rousing her a little.

"Hmmm..what you laughing at?" Her eyes stayed close as she snuggeled into his arms .

"Yeh look so cute luv..laying here with your nose scrunching up." He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose which made her sigh wanting more..he leaned back down and kissed her lips and was rewarded with a soft moan. After a bit he lifted his head and gazed into her stunning green eyes that were filled with desire for him. "Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak( i desire you more than an endless vein of mithril) "

"Men tessu menu (you are my everything)amralime (my love) ." she smiled as she pulled his mouth back to hers softly kissing him .

"Mmmm..." he groaned as her body pressed against his. He forced himself to lift his head and pull away from her tempting mouth and body as he sighed in frustration."But right now is not the time me love." he stood up and walked into the kitchen to find food for them. She groaned in frustration but knew he was right so she got up and went to help him but he shooed her away ."I got this lassie..yah go and relax till im done luv." he lightly stroked her cheek with his finger. She turned away with a smile and went to the bathing room to freshen up for the long day.It didnt take her long to finish with the smell of breakfast luring her back into the main room quickly. The sight of Bofur setting the table for her made her feel cherished by him when such sadness was all around her.

*****************************************************

The funeral was a very private affair , attended by his family and friends to mourn him. As everyone gathered around to say thier goodbyes there was a murmur from the back of the room and a few gasps. Tia turned around to see what was up and spotted a tall dwarf with dark hair being trailed by two younger yet equally tall dwarves walking towards her as the crowd parted to let them through .She looked at them closer as they walked up to her. The older dwarf had long black hair with a braid on either side and he had a regal demeanor about him as did the other two. He inclined his head in greeting and respect towards her then took her hand as he spoke loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"My condolances lady on your loss . Grieg was a good man of my clan and we will miss him greatly. Even tho he is now by Mahals side , he will be remembered and missed." Tia bowed her head back to the man. Everyone said thier goodbyes to Grieg and then the older dwarf began to sing a song.

The night is black, the sky is blotted out, we have left the holds of our fathers,

And grieg has returned to the maker. the light becomes dark,

The night and again night, the day with sorrow tomorrow

For grieg has returned to the maker.

The old ones have passed away, thier homes are the stones far off, below,

Their spirits are laboring free. Where are thier spirits laboring?

Only the rocks know, or the passing wind.

And grieg has returned to the maker.

Are they below, the old ones?Are they here?

Do they labor warm by his forge, do they see our offering?

Tomorrow is naked and empty, for grieg has gone

He is no longer seated with us at our fire.

As he sang tears started to fall from her eyes and she reached for bofurs hand listening to the beautful voice singing the dwarven burial song. As the song ended the man bowed his head and everyone else followed suit , then the man turned around and walked away with Tia and Bofur following. Bofur was escorting Tia back to her home when there was a voice that called out to her and she turned around to see who it was. It was the older dwarf who sang and he was walking towards her with the other two younger ones following.

"My lady. May we intrude on your hospitality for awhile?" he softly spoke to her. She looked at Bofur as he bowed deeply to the man saying " Thanu men ( my king)." hearing those words starteled her into looking back at the man before her who waited for her to say something. she found her voice quickly.

"Of course. You are welcome in my home." she bowed to him then gestured the way . As they walked, her thoughts kept spinning over this man and she kept sneaking glances at him and his companions. ~This must be king Thorin...the exiled king under the mountain Grieg had told me about..and my third cousin. Who could the other two be?~ she looked at them a little bit closer. They were both tall but the one on Thorins right was blond with two braids on both sides of his face and he had a braided mustache that made him look just as regal as the king. The other young dwarf that walked on Thorins left was almost opposite of the blonde.. his hair was a dark brown but he had no braids in his hair that she could see and he had a very scruffy almost non existent beard which made him look sorta rogue like. As she glanced at them the dark haired one looked at her and smiled..she had been caught looking...and she could here a chuckle come from him. Thorin turned his head and looked at him with his eyebrow cocked but at that moment they arrived .

******************************************

"May i get you something to drink?"She asked the three of them as soon as they entered the living area above the shop. "please..thank you." he said. and she quickly went to the kitchen to pour ale for them leaving Bofur to talk with Thorin and the other two. As she was pouring ale into the mug she remembered doing this for grieg and her vision blurred for a moment causing the mug to slip from her hand. She watched it fall knowing she couldnt catch it in time when suddenly a hand shot out and caught it.. it was the dark haired one who grabbed it in time. She looked at him as he straightened up with the saved ale in hand. "There you go miss...?"

"Tia. Thank you mr..?" she asked him as she took the mug from him.

"Kili..at your service." with that he bowed to her and she nodded her head at him. "I came to offer my help ,to you, miss Tia." which earned him a smile and thank you again as she went back to pouring the ale.

"Im sorry if i was starring earlier..Im just not familiar with who you all are...Men gajamu (i apologize)." she bowed her head in embarrassment over this and got a chuckle from him.

"Then let me be at your service again lady..The older gentleman is my uncle King Thorin as you can guess. The other gentleman is my older brother and the heir Prince Fili ..and im Prince Kili." he smiled at her charmingly. She was so surprised hearing who they were that she blurted out before stopping to think.

"Your my cousin also?" she blushed at her outburst and heard the conversation pause in the other room. She grabbed the other two ales leaving a stunned and speechless Kili to bring the others. As she entered the room she stopped seeing the looks of surprise on two pairs of faces and Bofur looking kind of sheepish. " I think im in need of explaining this." she handed Thorin and Bofur thier ale as Kili came into the room giving Fili his and heard Thorins speak with authority in his voice.

"Please do." everyone sat down as she started telling them about what her father had told her several years ago. As she finished she saw doubt in thier eyes over her tale so she stood up and went to her room to retrieve the ring that was her mothers and she handed it to Thorin whose eyes went wide. " This is a royal ring of Durin..no other but the royal family has this" he showed her one of his rings on his hand..they matched almost perfectly. After starring at her, then the ring, then back again for a few moments he nodded his head at her and doubt left his eyes.

"It seems i have a new cousin...Welcome to the family Tia Durin." she smiled but started to shake her head which made him look questioning at her.

"Not just me King Thorin..." he held up his hand Thorin..just Thorin.." Thorin. " she corrected." Im not the only one ..theres my older brother here in town and In noglond i have a father ..Kahrn and my uncle Dahl who has three daughters . " there was choking on ale at the mentioned of three girls..which having one was a rarity much less than three of them was a miracle.

Kili sputtered out Three before he started coughing again. Tia tried to hide her smile as they gathered thier composure again so she looked at Bofur who just sat there smiling that smile of his that made her heart dance everytime. It took Thorin a few minutes to absorb her words before he spoke to the room.

"I think we need to stop in Noglond and visit this family of yours. So what can i do for you little cousin? " he asked her.

"Nothing really. Im happy just knowing i have family close by " she smiled sweetly at them truly happy about finding her Khaham (clan) which made even Thorin smile and he stood up with his arms streched out gathering her to him in a hug.

"You do.. You will always have a Khaham in us." he smiled and saw Bofur getting a little bit perturbed behind her so he released her with a knowing look at him. As soon as he let her go she was suddenly embraced by the other two with a welcome to the family . The moment they let her go Bofur pulled her to him and held her hand tight refusing to relinquish it. She smiled with love in her eyes for him not seeing the others exchanging knowing looks with each other and a nod from Bofur who spoke to Thorin.

"Actually there is something yeh could do." Tia looked up quickly with curiosity at him and Thorin inclined his head for him to continue." Im going tah marry her and i know we both would like yah to give us yur blessin on it " seeing her eyes light up made him smile.

" Is this what you want Tia?.Do you want to marry this man?"He solomnely asked her.

"Yes. I do wish for you to bless our marriage when the time comes...Im still not quit of age yet..but soon." she blushed over asking for such a gift of the king. Thorin smiled and placed a hand on each of thier shoulders as he spoke.

"Then so shall it be. When you come of age come to me and i will give you away with my blessing to such a fine warrior and friend." at his words she smiled with joy. Thru the day and into the evening they visited with each other till it was time for them all to retire for the evening. Bofur invited them to stay with him and Tohlm at his place ,since his brothers were gone for a few weeks visiting the family back home, to rest up before thier trip back to Thorins halls in the morning.

Nearly 2 years passed 3 months till Durins day.

It had been almost several years since Grieg passed away and Tia was extremely busy trying to keep up with the demands of special orders for Durins day gifts. She also was busy getting ready for her marriage to Bofur after Durins day passed,which also happened to be her birthday and she was excited. It was getting close to the evening when she closed shop when suddenly there was a commotion going on outside. She went out from behind the counter to maybe see what was up when Tohlm came rushing inside and the look in his eyes brought a chill to her.

"Tohlm? Whats..." he didnt let her finish as he grabbed her hand and started to drag her out the door.

"Its Bofur Tia. Hes been in an accident." a chill went thru her as he pulled her along towards the edge of town where there were some mines at, and she ran faster. As tia ran she remembered that Bofur said he was going to help out in the mines for a bit to earn extra income while leaving Tohlm to help mind the shop since he was good enough to manage on his own now. She told him he didnt need to do that but he really wanted to make sure he could provide the best for her and he came from a mining family so it was in his blood didnt you know. As they got closer she started praying Please...oh ..please..oh ..please..Mahal let him be ok.. please dont take him away from her ..her heart was pounding in fear that she may have lost her one love. There was alot of people gathered at the entrance of the mines helping to dig out any survivors that may be alive. They both joined in by grabbing shovels and helping while people related what happened..it seemed that one of the tunnels had collapsed and trapped a few of the miners who didnt get out in time...and Bofur was one of them trapped.

Shortly there was a shout coming from over by one of the diggers..they found someone...it was a body. Tias body started to shake and Tohlm held her to him as they brought the body past..it wasnt him..then another shout and another. They kept pulling miners out..some alive and some not so lucky..but still no Bofur. Tia felt her heart breaking as she realized that he was gone from her when suddenly there was a cry as a dust covered man who was hobbling came into view being supported by another man who looked no worse for wear. Tia looked at the hobbling man and saw two braids that defied gravity and she felt her heart cry in joy.

"Bofur?..BOFUR!" she started to run to him screaming his name in joy as she saw his smile upon seeing her. Her and Tohlm got to his side as he was set down on the ground by the man who left to seek his own healers attention and she collapsed at his side sobbing from relief of him being alive. he reached out and pulled her into his arms holding her tight to him stroking her hair as she cried hard into his chest.

"Shhhh..me luv..Rasup men amralime (i am okay my love).. shhh..ghivashel..me sweet rose dont cry anymore..its justa leg..ill heal." He kept whispering into her ear trying to calm her down ."My Tia..you gotta stop yur breaking me heart with yur tears." after a few moments she finally calmed down. Tohlm reached under Bofurs arm to help him up and took him over to the healers tent to get checked out.


	8. healing of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature content

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Bofur breathed a sigh of relief , he was home , had a hot bath, and was in bed resting finally with his hat sitting on the nightstand next to him. Tia had stayed and was in the kitchen making him something to eat and Tohlm went to her shop to finish closing it up and posting a sign on the door telling customers she was temporarily closed due a emrgency in the family. As he laid there he remembered earlier being trapped in the mine and suddenly he started sweating from a panic attack that swept over him.

Dont break down and let her see..got to remain strong..for her. im alive..thats what matters most, he tried to breathe in his nose and out his mouth to calm down. As he was breathing Tia walked in seeing him breathing hard and rushed to his side thinking his broken ankle was causing him extreme pain. " You ok? Are you hurting ?" she looked so worried that it made some of his panic go away and he could breath normally again.

"Im ok..luv. Yea it hurts a little but its good. I have the best healer around tending to me." he reached for her hand and pulled her to him needing to hold her close to him . She went without hesitation needing to feel his heartbeat under her hands and knowing he was alive and still with her. Remebering how she almost lost him she started to shake from the fear of it all. He felt her shaking and trying to calm her down he placed his finger under her chin lifting her face up to his to brush her lips with his in a soft kiss recieving a sigh..that quickly turned into a moan. His tongue trailed along the seam of her lips and they parted inviting him in to taste her ..he accepted and as his tongue slipped past her lips she moaned into his mouth. The sound of her moaning drove him crazy and he deepened the kiss while drawing her in tight to his body. As his tongue fought with hers for dominance his hands moved down her waist to her backside pulling her tight against his pelvis.

Tia felt her heart pounding like thunder as he kissed her deeply and pulled her hips closer to him to cuddle his groin. They pulled thier mouths away panting for air she felt his mouth move to her throat kissing it and suddenly he hit a spot that made her gasp in pleasure and jerk her hips causing him to groan and pull her leg up to wrap around his hips. Soon he was licking that spot and nipping it with his teeth as he ground his hips into hers causing a fire to spread thru her. He kept up the torture for a bit..lick- nip-sucking on that spot- then kissing it and back again all while slowly grinding his hips into hers making her gasp each time .

"Bofur...oh yes....please...mmmm" she kept gasping and panting as he kept teasing her body into a raging fire. It was her moaning his name that brought him to reality at what he was doing to her and he stopped for a moment breathing trying to slow down his heart and stop. He felt her trembling in his arms and he thought she was fearing what he was doing.

"Ah lass.. im sorry.. please dont be afraid. Ill stop...gajut men ghivashel (forgive me my love)" he pleaded with her hoping she would forgive what he was doing to her. She looked at him and saw he was afraid that he scared her and she knew..they both needed each other tonight..no matter what. They almost lost each other and she needed him more than anything else. She placed her hands on either side of his head and looked deeply into his eyes as she spoke from her heart.

" Bofur. I came too close to losing you today ..i need to feel your touch , to taste you, to show me we are alive tonight. I love you.. menu tessu (you are everything) to me and i cant stand another day or night without you here with me. " uncertaintity entered her eyes for a moment as he just laid there holding her and staring at her with surprise on his face" Do you want me Bofur? "

Seeing her afraid not of what they were doing but of him possibly not wanting her was his breaking point and he answered the best way he could .. he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion in him as he rolled her to her back with him on top of her..his tongue plunging into hers over and over again. He was so absorbed in showing his love for her that the pain in his ankle went away. His hands entangeled themselves in her hair to hold her captive as he ravished her mouth with his repeatedly and a leg nudged hers open to allow him to settle between her thieghs. As he fitted himself between her legs he could feel the heat of her thru her dress and he lifted his head groaning. He looked down at her lying there beneath him ,eyes glazed over with passion,lips swollen from his kisses and he felt himself hardening against her.

"Lass..are yeh sure this is whatcha want? I know I do..but yeh sure?" His voice was rough and husky from trying to hold back and his breathing was ragged. He kept looking in her eyes as she stared into his. Slowly her hands moved to the edge of his shirt ,slipping under it , and touching his sides.

"I'm sure Bofur" her hands slid further up touching his back and wrapping her arms tightly around him." Your everything I want now and forever... men azyung (my lover)" she whispered closing her eyes and arching her back into him. He growled as he sat up unwinding her arms from him and she whimpered as his warmth left her. He looked down at her and smiled with pure seduction in his eyes .

He slowly pulled his shirt over his head revealing dark hair, that covered his strong chest, trailing down his stomach and dissapearing down into his pants. Her eyes followed the trail and saw evedence of his arousal that was barely contained by his pants and her heart pounded harder at the sight and her breathing became labored. Seeing her like this excited him even more than he thought was possible and he pulled her up to him kneeling on the bed as he started kissing her with abandon. Her arms slid around his neck holding his mouth to hers so her tongue could keep carressing his and not stop anymore. His hands skimmed down her sides to her hips pulling her closer to him to cuddle his hardness earning him a deep sexy moan from her throat.

He stopped kissing her as he pulled her dress up and over her head , taking it off of her revealing her to his eyes for the first time. Tia blushed furiously as Bofur gazed at her body and not saying anything ..just breathing hard. He couldnt stop looking at her stunning beauty..his eyes followed her curves from her bountiful breasts..down to her holdable waist...along her hips that flared perfectly..all the way back to her curvy buttocks that begged to be pulled closer to him. As he kept viewing her she became nervous that he didnt like what he saw as she knelt there in front of him and started to move her hands to cover herself.

"Tia lass..whatcha doing? " he saw her blushing and looking down. He placed a finger under her chin raising her face up to his as he sweetly spoke." Dont cover up lassie...never cover ya perfection from me..i luv seeing yah like this...bare in me arms..miz azyung."he growled out the last part and her breath hitched in her throat as he smiled that sweet sexy smile he had as he leaned down to take possession of her mouth again. His chest hairs rubbed against her breasts making her dizzy from the pleasure of it and she didnt think it could get any better than this..but she learned wrong.. when his teeth nipped along her ear then soothed it with his tongue. He layed her down onto the bed and started to kiss his way down her body till he reached her breasts where his tongue teased her nipples making her writh and arch into his mouth from the pleasure of it. Her hands roamed over his back ..nails dragging along his sides .. gliding up into his hair to hold him close. His hand slowly made it way down her body trailing his fingers along her stomach making it jump a little then down lower to her heat where he teased her unmercifully..making her writhe under him.

He finally couldnt take anymore torturing her and he sat up to pull his pants off , throwing them to the ground as he went back to her arms that waited for him. He shifted between her legs and placed himself at her opening looking into her eyes and holding them with his own. "Ready sweetheart.? " he waited for her affirmative then placing his mouth on hers he thrust into her, past her barrier, envoking a scream ...he held still as she whimpered from the pain. "Ah luv.. it will be alright.. it will stop soon. It will feel good again..i promise ." He whispered as he held her close..he knew he was almost too big for her body to handle . He placed a kiss on her nose then moved to her ears and neck which he knew was very sensitive and nibbled and licked back and forth sending shivers thru her body. When she started to move under him he knew it was time and he moved slowly, preparing to stop again if needing to, inside her. As she gasped and moaned as he increased his movements stretching her with his size,steadily bringing out of her more pleasurable sounds that was driving him closer to the edge. Suddenly she screamed out in pleasure , arching her back and shaking from the intensity of it...he followed right behind her.

As they lay there catching their breath Bofur rolled over bringing her with him to lay on his chest . He smiled looking down at the beautiful woman in his arms feeling fortunate that she was a part of his life now and forever. She looked up at him smiling while lying there on his strong muscular chest glowing from their lovemaking when he reached over to the side table ,picking up his hat, and placing it on her head .

"There... that makes it even better ..my Tia rose." he kissed her gently then layed back on the pillows holding her close to him as he fell asleep. She snuggled into his arms and went to sleep knowing she was finally home.

Tohlm came back from closing Tias shop and as he entered he heard a sound like moaning coming from upstairs that made him pause for a moment. Bofur must be in serious pain..i can hear him from down here...as he went up he realized it wasnt a male voice but a females and he got worried that something happened to Tia while he was out . He started to rush to the room when he heard her voice " Bofur...please." it didnt sound like she was calling in pain but...in pleasure. He stopped at the door knowing what was going on now thinking on what he should do.. run inside and stop them. protecting my sister..or just go to my room and leave them alone? After a moment he made up his mind and went back down stairs out the door to Tias shop..locking it up behind him. I love you Tia..take good care of her Bofur for she needs you too.


	9. wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature content  
> song is hayley westenra-snow flowers

The sun was rising casting its warm glow on the sleeping city on the early autumn day. It was three months till Durins Day and people were getting excited about the upcoming celebrations to come. Little children were dreaming of the presents they would recieve, playing in the snow with friends, and eating festival foods that were going to be prepared on that glorious day when it finally arrived. But for two inhabitants it was a different dream.

Bofur was woken up because the sun was shining in his eyes disturbing him out of a dream that he wished he hadnt woken up from. He groaned as he moved to sit up but there was something heavy on his chest holding him down to the bed. Bofur opened his eyes to see what it was and saw the most beautiful woman wrapped around him asleep.

"Tia" he whispered in wonder as he realized last night wasnt a dream but did truly happen. Bofur smiled remembering each caress , how she tasted and felt in his arms...thinking about it aroused him again and he groaned as he leaned down to kiss her lips.

Tia slowly awoke to the feel of Bofur kissing her and when she felt his teeth nipping at her bottom lip she gasped and opened her mouth for his tongue to slip in building a fire inside of her as he did last night. Before too long he had stroked the fire inside of her to the point it was raging out of control. He tried to roll her over but she shook her head at him and smiled .

"No ..Men gonnaz khuzi (my powerful warrior) let me take care of you this time." her voice was sultry as she slowly climbed on top of him her hair spilling around her and tickling his chest as she hovered above him. He felt her heat above him..tormenting him , teasing him ...he thought he was going to die from this sweet torture. Then she plunged him into her gasping from the feel of him filling her beyond again and he groaned in pleasurable agony as she rode him. Her hands glided across his chest , the hairs teasing her fingers, stroking across his nipples causing him to suck in his breath. She smiled hearing his breathing become very ragged as her nails dragged back across his chest earning her another groan. She leaned down and nuzzeled his chest, nibbling at his nipples , then tasting them with her tongue.

He looked at his beautiful wild temptress just straddling him and tormenting him with her sweet mouth and knew he couldn't take anymore.

Bofurs hands slid up her legs and grasped her hips as he took control and started to pound into her. Wringing out of her gasps and moans of pleasure with every thrust..till she screamed out from the pleasure and collapsed onto him with him not far behind..following his lustful angel into that darkness.

Bofur was roused from his blissful slumber to steady knocking on his door.. he growled at that infernal sound dragging him into wakefulness that he didn't want. He just wanted to stay wrapped in Tias arms making love to her endlessly..but that was not to be this morning. The knocking became insistant and before it woke her he had to answer.

"What" he rasped out hoping they heard it and stopped...it did.

"Sorry master for disturbing you but its getting late this morning and you need to eat to heal." Bofur started to growl at the door when suddenly Tohlms parting words ground it to a stop just as quickly." So let go of my sister and hobble your UKRATIN( backside) out here." Bofur looked shocked at the door for a moment before turning to look at Tia who had woken hearing her brothers parting word and was blushing furiously against his chest.

Bofur limped out of the room being supported by Tia to see the table set with food and a glaring Tohlm before them who didn't say a word..his look said it all. Tias blush intensified as she tried to not look at Tohlm while helping Bofur get settled in his chair and then sitting down in her seat to eat. As she reached for some food Bofurs hand appeared stopping her.

"Allow meh lass" his gentle spoken words brought her eyes to his finding them filled with restrained passion making her blush and heart speed up. At her nod he began to serve her, trying to ignore Tohlm who was still glaring at him, while smiling that sweet seductive smile of his that always made her want to just crawl into his lap and kiss him senselessly. Tohlm finally had enough of being ignored and sighing he spoke up.

"Well..? Did I miss the wedding?" He crossed his arms staring at Bofur who sat back in his chair taking hold of Tias hand to comfort her from the wrath of Tohlm.

"No you did not" Bofur stared back at Tohlm..stare for stare..niether one backing down. This kept up for 10 minutes before Tia had enough and ended their stare down by slapping her hand down hard on the table rattling the dishes while shouting.

"Enough!" They both looked surprised at her outburst." Enough with the stubborn dwarf staredown...please. I know I disappointed you Tohlm..I'm sorry about that...but I love Bofur and I'm marrying him in a few months." Her eyes became downcast so she wouldn't see the disgust in his eyes and she held tightly to Bofurs hand hoping she wouldn't start crying. Tohlm sighed then reached over to place his hand over Bofurs and hers joined hands as he spoke softly.

"I'm not happy ..but I do understand and I'm just as much to blame for last night." Bofur and Tias eyes jerked to Tohlms in stunned surprise as what he said sunk in.

"How...?" Tia started but Bofur interupted.

"Yeh were here and yeh could of stopped it..but yeh chose not to ..huh?" Tohlm nodded ." Why?"

"You both needed each other..a fool could see that..so one night and we don't tell the family..especially the King. Those three royals think of you like a princess...so unless we want to lose our heads then we need to keep this between us ..so no more nights for either of you..got it?" Tohlm growled at both of them till they nodded in agreement.

———————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

2 days till Durins day and the wedding

The neighing of ponies beside a cart laden down with supplies filled the last days of the afternoon autumn air as they were making thier way past Frerin court towards Thorins gate..the final destination of the traveling party. Periodically eyes would follow them but no one stopped them or stared too long having things to do before the festivities started.

Tia was sitting with her three cousins in the cart while her father , uncle, brother, and her soon to be husband rode the ponies guarding the group of women as they meandered along the road through the city of Thorins gate heading for her cousins hall..Thorins Hall..where she would have her wedding..recieving her cousin King Thorins blessing and her father would give her away to her one love... Bofur..at. Her excitment was almost matched by the twins who were going to get to see the two princes again. After Griegs funeral Thorin, Fili, and Kili did stop in Noglond and pay a visit to Dahl and his daughters which resulted in an instant mutual attraction between the two princes and the twins. Fili and Kili made trips frequently to see the girls in the last few years getting to know them and there was talk of possible courting of the girls..it was looking promising especially since they were distant enough in blood that it was permissable. The king was also showing some interest in Kechi but it was hard to tell..he was always so reserved in his actions that it was hard to tell if he was entertaing the idea himself or not.

As they got closer they saw a pair of horses riding towards them carrying two handsome dwarves ..one blond and one dark haired.. upon thier backs.

"FILI..KILI" the twins squealed in unison while waving at them as they got closer smiling at the greeting they were recieving from the girls who just like them looked opposite of each other. Ahmi was a cornsilk blond that had a large braid down the center along with four smaller braids ..two on either side of the larger .. all laying over her trailing silky long hair , framing a sweetheart face and large amythyst colored eyes. Alysi on the other hand had black hair that was braided like a crown and triailed down her back in a large single braid also framing a sweetheart face with large silvery purple eyes. They slowed thier mounts down when they were close enough to the group and directed the ponies over to the girls side greeting the party as they went on either side of the cart where the twins sat.

" Welcome to Thorins hall." looking at everybody before turning to their chosen ladies.

"Ahmi" "Alysi" both princes spoke at the same time taking each of thier hands to bow over and kiss with a twinkle in thier eyes for them as Ahmi and Alysi blushed at the touch of lips on the back of thier hands .They sat upright again and turning the mounts started to lead everyone towards the largest building which lyed in the center of the vast town that King Thorin ruled over. It was lovely..there were many streets with stone cottages dotting along them with small gardens in front of some. Tia could see smoke coming from most of them and she could smell dinners wafting on the breeze as poeple prepared to sit down for the evening after working hard all day. As they got closer to the large stone home they could see it was two stories tall with red painted shutters and a red door that opened by a older dwrf woman with dark hair and a lovely braided beard , smiling as she approached them.

"Mother" kili and fili said in unison , which appeared to be the norm for those two, as they dismounted thier ponies." This is our esteemed guests and cousins..Kuhrn, Dahl, Keschi, Ahmi, Alysi, Tohlm, Tia, and Bofur you know already" each nodded thier head as they spoke thier name to the woman whos eyes perked up a little when the twins names were mentioned. " Everyone this is our mother Dis..Uncle Thorins sister."

"Bofur..its good to see you again.. maybe this time you wont drink all my ale like last time?" she looked at him sternly but ruined it with a chuckle as he blushed over the reminder.

"Nice teh see yeh too Dis..ill try not to this time" Fili and Kili snickered behind her back but straightened thier faces before she turned around and saw them.

"Well i know its been a long trip and i have the rooms for all of you to stay in ready..." she hesitated for a moment before going on" Unfortunately some of yall will have to share a room." They quickly reassured her that it would be fine and perfect. She then proceeded to lead them all to where they would sleep all the while showing them around the modest interior home..no lavish furniture or decorations..but more homey and inviting to all who entered...Tia liked it very much. Tia was led to a small upper room with four pallets in it for her and the other three girls to sleep in..the four men had a small room that mirroredd thiers on the other end of the house seperated by Fili and Kilis room.

It was growing dark and Tia hadnt seen Thorin since they arrived and she queried about him to Dis as the sun was setting .

"He is working at the forges, helping some of the men, but he will be along shortly for dinner. Kili ran over to let him know you all arrived safely here..so he wont be late for he is very happy that you have come." she smiled at the younger dwarf hugging her gently then turning around to tend to the food. When Tia offered to help she was shooed out of the kitchen and back to the living area where everyone else was . Finally there was a loud stomping of boots at the door and then a tired Thorin entered the home along with Kili trailing behind him. Upon seeing them all he perked up a little and walked over to them all to welcome them....he got to Tia he pulled her into a hug.." welcome little cousin..glad you could make it for Durins Day." His eyes wandered over to where Keschi was standing but he quickly looked away before anyone noticed him looking at her and he let Tia go from his arms . "Well i smell food is ready so how about we eat..im starving Dis." he laughinly shouted towards the kitchen as he heard her snort of " well get your backside in here and get it brother." As they were eating Dis made the remark that Tia should come back when her birthing day came around and Thorin agreed.

"Well... i will be here for my birthing day...its in a few days..Durins Day to be exact." she smiled at the round of shocked faces before her. It was Thorin who seemed to break the silence.

"Guess that validates her even more as a durin it seems." He grinned and went back to eating the meal.

____________________________________________________________________________

Wedding day arrives

It was Tias wedding day and her birthing day today..she was so excited that her and Bofur were going to be joined finally as husband and wife forever and everyone important was going to be there to witness it. Dis was braiding Tias hair into an elaborate braid that trailed down over her left shoulder with silver ribbons and rubies entwined through out the beautiful creation..when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kechi got up to answer it and found Thorin on the other side looking splendid in his dark blue tunic with a silvery grey furred overcoat being held by a siver belt with the kings emblem on the front of it.

"May I come in..I have something for the bride" Kechi stepped to the side to allow him in. He walked over to Tia with a small smile holding a pretty box in his hands. "This is my gift to you on your wedding day Tia" he stood in front of her as he opened the box revealing a small diamond tiara that had small ruby roses threaded thru it sitting on black velvet. Tia gasped at the beauty of it and almost cried when Dis voice cut thru.

"Don't you dare cry and ruin what I've done..Thorin that's perfect." Dis took the tiara out of the box and placed it on Tias head as Thorin reached into his pocket and pulled something out waiting for Dis to finish putting her headpiece on.

"This is your birthing day gift from all of us." He held out his hand and lying there in it was a silver hair clasp that bore the emblem descendant of kings on it ( crown shape desighn with 4 diamonds in a diamond shape pattern hanging above the center of crown) . Tia looked at it

with wonder as everyone smiled at her and Thorin placed it on the back of her head. "Wear this with pride knowing your one of us now..a Durin princess" he bowed over her hand kissing it and then he left to go stand outside where the wedding was being held. It was time now to put on her gown( picture on he side) and make her way to the alter.

The wedding was being held outside in the orchard behind the house , leaves were falling like soft colorful rain as she walked staring ahead at Bofur who looked astounding in his clothes. He was wearing dark boots with grey fur trim on the top, dark pants that fit him perfectly, up to his dark overcoat also with grey fur trim that was over a soft grey shirt . Tia smiled big as she got closer...he was still wearing that hat of his....he was perfect.

Bofur stood up on a dias next to Bombur awaiting for Tia, shifting foot to foot in nervous anticipation for her to arrive talking to Thorin who stood before him ready to preside over them.. when suddenly there was a rustle behind him and a sigh. Prince Kili and Fili started to play on thier violins a lovely tune , but Bofur didnt pay any heed to it...his eyes were focused on the woman slowly making her way down the aisle towards him on the arm of her father Kahrn. She was stunning in her white velvet gown that had white fur trim along the hems ..all contrasting exquisitly with her raven black hair and soft jade eyes. Her eyes never wavering as she drew close with a smile on her lips that made his heart pound harder than it already was...then she stood before him glowing with excitement .Thorin raised his hands for music and talking to stop as he spoke so all could hear him.

" My fellow khazad. We have come together this day to witness the joining of these two hearts who have arrived after a long and ardous journey.Mahal has taken these two hearts and forged them into one gem of such brillance that no one can deny the rightnous of this joining...Who gives this dwarrow maiden away into the keeping of this warrior with thier blessing?" Thorin looked at Kahrn as he stood there holding Tias hand within his.

" I Kahrn, son of Kuhrn, son of Fror do." with that Kahrn gently placed Tias hand into Bofurs waiting hand and then stepped off to the side as Thorin resumed.

"Do you Bofur, son of Rahfur, son of Keigur take this woman Tia, daughter of the house of Durin into your keeping , to always protect, to provide for and to love forever, even after Mahal call you to his side?"

"Men gronit ( i do)." bofur solemnly spoke while gazing into her eyes while placing a green jade ring that had silver scroll work caging it onto her finger. As she looked at this stunning ring she realized it was done by her master Grieg before he had passed onto Mahals side years ago.

" Do you Tia , daughter of Durin , take this khazud into your keeping, to stand by his side, to protect, and love for all eternity?"

" Men gronit" Tia spoke with her heart in her eyes to Bofur as she placed a silver ringer with the dwarvish words- kahz lananubukhs azamar ( our love forever)- engraved on it.

"Then i give my blessing to you both and declare you one as husband and wife...Tan menu selek lanun naman (may your forge burn bright) always and may Mahal watch over you two forever" as Thorin finished Bofur grabbed Tia into his arms and kissed her not hearing the gathered people around cheering in joy. When Bombur clapped Bofur on the back it brought them back to the here and now ..hearing the cheering and whooping of the crowd made her blush as she gazed into Bofurs smiling green-brown eyes as someone shouted " Its time to celebrate.. Feast..Goraz..YEAH". thier smiles widened evn more.

*FEAST*

Everyone was sitting at the large wooden tables in the orchard drinking goraz , eating the assortment of meats that were caught several days ago for this event...and just plain enjoying themselves while congratulating the newlyweds. Bofurs hand held Tias never letting it go as he kept gazing at the most beautiful woman that was now his forever as she blushed delicately over all the attention she was getting. She seemed to be having a good time then she looked at Bofur and she smiled nervously at him as she stood up.

"Tia?" Bofur had a curious expression on his face as she took a deep breath and smiled at him again before turning to Thorin and leaning down to whisper something in his ear..then she waited. Thorin stood up and raised his hands for silence from the gathering of people and it became quiet as Tia turned back to a intrigued Bofur who was staring at her.

"Amralime (love)...i have a song i wish to sing to you to show my love and honor being your one love and wife." she looked in Bofurs surprised and smiling eyes as he nodded to her..she breathed deeply and begun:

Together hand in hand we walked

Through evening gloom

Long shadows on the pavement,cast

From the sunset sky

If only this would last until the end of time

And if this is forever I swear that I could cry

The northern wind starts to blow

And the smell of winters in the air

As we take each step upon the ground

The season of love grows near

We could share the very first snowflowers

Of the year

In your arms where I belong

Watch as the city turns from grey to white

The day turns into night

Love that floats like wayward clouds,

That's not what were about

Sure and strong is my love for you

And it comes from the bottom of my heart

With you by my side, to catch me when I fall

I can cast my fears aside; feel twice as tall

If only this would last, this smile upon my face

And if this is forever, you're my saving grace

The nights were so cold without you

And the days were always short on light

Now a fires warming me through

And suddenly this upturned world is feeling right

We could share the very first snowflowers of the year

In your arms where I belong

Watch as the city turns from grey to white

The day turns into night

Love that floats like wayward clouds,

that's not what we are about

Sure and strong is my love for you

And it comes from the bottom of my heart

If there comes a time when you have lost your way

I'll turn myself into a star to guide you through

If ever you find tears upon your face

I will be there, always be there for you

We could share the very first snowflowers of the year

In your arms where I belong

Cold winds from the north blow

The sky casts its last glow

But you and I are standing strong.

Her lovely voice filled the air making many dwarrows close thier eyes letting the melody wrap them up in its embrace of pure love. Slowly her voice faded on the last note and she looked down at her husband and saw a tear trail down his cheek in wonder of the beautiful song that she sung with all her heart for him. He abruptly stood up taking her into his arms as his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss. There was a few snickers amongst the crowd but most cheered at the display with a few laughingly hollering -Get a room- then laughter would follow it again. Bofur pulled away with a smile on his face as his blushing wife reached up her hand to wipe the tear from his cheek . Bumping thier heads gently together while gazing into each others eyes Bofurs soft rich voice spoke to her.

"Together forever .. amralime ( my love)...ill never leave yeh alone." ....Little did they know what the future held in store for them.


	10. broken promises

3 months pass - thorins halls homestead

______________________________________________________

Bofur was walking home from a meeting that was held at Thorins home with a heavy heart as evening was falling. Two months ago Tia and him moved to Thorins hall homestead to settle and be closer to family..especially since the rest of her family moved here too. They had both set up shop next door to each other with the upper floors connecting into one large single living space for them to build their family in. Kahrn and Dahl along with his daughters also moved here too...Kahrn and Dahl both worked as blacksmiths while Kechi had her seamstress shop, Ahmi had her healing/herb shop, and Alysi helped them both in between schooling dwarflings .

As Bofur reached for the handle to enter his home he let out a deep sigh...how am i going teh tell her that i must leave for a bit? Will she understand why i must go?...taking a deep breath he entered .

"Welcome home azyung (lover) " Tia came around the corner from the kitchen with a loving smile to greet her beloved husband as he entered their home and placed her hands upon his shoulders to kiss him. Bofurs arms circled her waist to pull her tighter to him as his lips pressed firmly to hers which Tia sensed something was wrong with him and leaned away to look into his eyes. "Whats wrong amralime? What did Thorin want to talk to you about?" He saw her concern and knew there was no way to put it off for later...he sighed and with heavy heart told her.

"He has asked meh teh join him on an special mission..." he paused for a moment." ..To take back Erabor... help him reclaim his home." he saw shock written on her face and she started to shake her head in denial."Please luv... understand ...its not justa his home..but yurs too. I feel i must go with him ..." she backed up out of his arms knowing she needed to sit down before her legs gave out..still wanting to deny what she was hearing. Bofur knelt down in front of her taking her hands that shook and bowed his head over them as he spoke." I dont wanna leave yeh..but i truly feel like he needs meh teh help him on this." he felt more than heard her tears falling down her face and he looked up into her eyes. Seeing her tears falling nearly killed him and he gathered her in his arms hoping she would let him hold her..she did as she wept loudly into his leather vest. After awhile her body stopped shaking and she just sat there sniffing in his arms.

"When?" her voice was thick from the tears still.

"In a few weeks...Im meetin him in the shire along with others who are goin." his throat was tight from doing this to her.

"How long..." her voice paused for a moment. "Will you be gone?"

" No more than a year...I..I...promise. No matter what happens or goes on ..Ill return to yeh in a year." he assured her as he held her close to him.

"Whos going?" afraid of the answer she asked anyways.

"Bombur, Bifur, Thorin, Dwalin,Balin, Oin, Gloin, Ori, Dori, Nori, Fili, and Kili." he felt her stiffen at the mention of the two princes.

"Fili and Kili too?.. what about Tohlm? Is he having to go also..?" he felt her body shaking..as she waited for his answer.

"No." he felt her relax a little." Everyone felt hes still too young teh join even tho he is a good warrior and mighty handy with that axe of his..hes still too young. We feel he would be better served to protect yall. He not the only one stayin..theres Gimli..Gloins son, Yur father and uncle are also stayin teh watch over while we are gone." She hiccupped for a moment from crying and he stared intently into her tear filled eyes as he spoke then." I love yeh..more than anything else in this world... and if yeh asked meh to not go...i.." he paused then continued." wont..even tho i do feel he needs meh..men tessu menu( you are my everything)." he whispered the words into her ear. She slowly got up and went to the bathroom to wash her face while she thought over all he said.

Bofur saw her get up without a word leaving him by the chair as she went to the bathroom..he heard water pouring ..but nothing else. He worried that she hated him for this and he quietly wept. As the tears flowed down his face he didnt hear the door open or footsteps as they approached him. Suddenly he felt her hands on his shoulders turning him around towards her as she knelt at his side and he enfolded her in his arms holding her tightly to him as she tried to comfort him.

"Ghivashel ..shhhh..it will be alright. I do understand and i know you must go...i dont like it and im going to beat my cousins ukratin( backside) when next i see him..but i do understand my love. " He looked at her as she spoke and was amazed that such a wonderful and strong woman could love one such as him. She wiped the tears from his cheeks then a stern look entered her eyes."Promise. Promise you will stay safe and come back to me..I..I.." her voice cracked for a moment " cant live with out you...Men tessu menu...Forever"

Bofur placed his hands on either side of her head kissing her deeply... hearing her pleasurable sound from his kiss excited him and without breaking the kiss he scooped her up in his arms carring her to thier bed..forgetting dinner that evening .

Departure time..few weeks

Bofur was saddeling his pony readying on leaving in a few moments along with all the others when Tia walked up to him toting something in her arms. He turned around towards her as she approached him with a sad smile. "Amralime...i have a gift for you. To keep you warm and to always think of me." in her arms was a lovely knitted scarf of dark blue, brown, grey, dark beige, brown again, then dark blue once more. Tia started to place it around his neck while pointing out each color to him.

"This dark blue symbolizes our faith that we will be together again soon...this brown -the security of knowing im waiting for you to come back to my arms...this grey reminds you to always stay calm and remember our love is what will strengthen us while apart...the dark beige is the purity and unchanging nature of my love for you...this brown -may Mahal watch over you and protect you in your trials to come...and this blue will guide you to persevere over anything that tries to keep us apart" Bofurs eyes got a little misty as she wrapped the soft knitted scarf around him and then kissed him softly on the lips. He instantly deepened it plundering her mouth with his tongue..dragging out her taste into him one final time knowing it would have to sustain him till he was able to hold her in his arms again. Her arms reached around entwining themselves around him trying to hold him there for eternity..never wanting this moment to pass . There was a deep sigh and a few get a room from some of his companions which made him groan as he lifted his head from her.

" Aye lass..ill remember each one and think of yeh every time..my sweet rose. Now dontcha ever ferget luv...how much i luv yah and how as soon as this is done im comin home to yeh as fast as i can." Bofur held her tight to his chest breathing her in , then he let her go as he got on his mount to ride away.

"I love you too..now and forever...my heart..my soul..men azyung Bofur." He looked down at her one more time to lean down touching her face with his fingers and then he rode away as she stood there trying not to cry as he rode away. Tia stood there well past the time they were out of sight and she would stayed till dark if it wasnt a heavy hand gently fell to her shoulder. turning around she saw it was Tohlm with compassion in his eyes and that was her undoing as she threw herself into her brothers arms crying as softly as she could while he just held her tight and after a few moments he directed her back home .


	11. quest and discoveries

Several weeks pass

Tia woke up early that morning reaching for the other side of the bed like she did every morning feeling the vacant spot hoping something changed there..no Bofur still. She sighed and decided to get up when suddenly her stomach heaved hard ..she ran to the bathing room barely making it there. After it passed she just knelt there gasping and shaking from the violence of it all...praying that something wasnt seriously wrong that a little time wouldnt fix. She cleaned herself up and was going to get dressed when it happened again...just as bad...she prayed it would end soon.

Dis came by to visit Tia that morning looking for a shoulder to lean on and offer a shoulder in return. She entered the shop...locking it up behind her and went up stairs to the living area. As she drew closer she could hear horrendous retching down the hall and she ran towards the sound, finding Tia curled up in a ball on the floor shaking hard. Quickly grabbing a cloth ,wetting it, she knelt next to her wiping her face as Dis voice laced with some panic in it persuaded her off the floor and back to her bed. After she got Tia settled again she started checking her over for bites, fever, anything to clue her in while asking questions.

"What happened..did something bite you ( shakes head no).. something you ate maybe( shrugs not knowing)..hmmm. well I'm going to go get Ahmi and mayb..." she suddenly heard the front door open and Tohlms voice echoed down the hall.

"Hello...Tia! Anybody here?"

Dis went to the door opening it "down here Tohlm."he started down towards her when Dis next words stopped him cold."Tias very sick..go get Ahmi quickly" he rushed into the room and saw Tia shaking under a blanket looking pale yet almost green at the same time, as Dis was placing a cool cloth on her head. He just stood there staring until Dis shouted at when she saw him just standing there.."Get Ahmi..now". He turned around running out the door to the healers shop ,throwing the door open and hollering like a mad man for Ahmi, who was in the back dealing with a dwarfling who had broken its arm playing around.

"Hold on..I'll be right out in a moment." She hollered out then turned back to the child. "Now you need to be more careful and no more trying to tag with rocks." She smiled and sent the child away then went out to the front where Tohlm was waiting impatiantly for her. "Now what's the problem?"

"Its Tia..she's very sick and pale..Dis said to bring you back quickly" he looked very worried. Ahmi went and retrieved her medicine bag then gestured for him to lead the way. They got there shortly and was greeted by the wretched sound of Tia being sick that came from the bedroom. Ahmi told Tohlm to wait out in the living room and she went in to find Tia wrapped around a bowl and Dis holding her hair out of face..after few moments she was ready to be examined.

Ahmi looked her over noticing how pale, exhausted , and nausous she seemed..she then checked her for fever ..nothing..Ahmi sighed and started to ask questions of both women.

"When did this start ( this morning)...how long have you been feeling sick to your stomach (today)...notice anything unusual about your body (not hungery) ..tired lately (yes)..sore lately ( a little..my breasts)?" She listened to it all then sighing again " When was your last womans monthly bleed?" she didnt look over at Dis as she gasped in surprise..she kept watching Tias face as it dawned on her.

"Im..Im..might be pregnant?" there a look of shock on her face as she whispered in nervousness.

"Im going to make sure..but it sounds like it.." she went over and started to feel her lower abdomen ."So when was it..your cycle?" ...6 weeks ago..i think.. Ahmi just nodded her head and kept feeling around..."Hmmm..well ...you are with child it seems." she smiled as Tias face lit up with joy over this news. Dis was overjoyed at this and made a decision right there.

"Well this settles it.Im taking you home with me where i can help watch over you and pamper you thru this." Tia looked like she was about to object when Dis interuppted her."Remember ive done this twice already so i know what im talking about." 

" My business..what about that?" Dis waved her hand in a dismissing motion.

"It can wait till this sickness passes..then you will have help running it and such." Dis thought for a moment then got a look of having a brillaint idea." Isnt it about time you got an apprentice? One that can do the running for you and help you with such?" Tia just looked at her as a wave of exhaustion rolled over her. Dis saw this and realized she needed to rest for bit. " We will worry about this all later..Ill get Tohlm to help me pack up some essentials and get you settled with me for a bit. You sleep dear..we got this for you." as she was about to walk out the door Dis turned around and looked at Tia for a moment." Please say you dont mind..i.. i .. really need the company and this would be good for me too." Tia saw how lonely and worried Dis was since her sons had left and it mirrored her own feelings.. she nodded and smiled at her and was rewarded with a radiant smile that warmed Tias heart...Dis closed the door leaving her to rest for bit. As she faded she heard a shout of joy out front bringing a smile to her lips as she sank into darkness.

By that evening Tia was moved over to Dis house settled into the upstairs room that several months ago she stayed in for her wedding. When Dis told Tohlm earlier he was shocked at first but let out a loud whoop as it fully enetred his brain..." Im going to be an Uncle..whoo-hoo!" Dis shushed him before he woke his sister then like a drill sargeant she directed him into moving some things over to her house to make Tia more comfortable while she stayed with her .Now Tia was ensconced in bed with Dis fussing over her like a mother hen and Tohlm was over at thier fathers house along with Ahmi telling everyone the good news.

"You ok dear?..Tia nodded.." Then alright. Im going to fix dinner now..call if you need something or such." Dis left her alone as she went down stairs to start fixing food knowing that pretty soon there would be company anytime now. As Tia sat in bed reading a book her thoughts wandered to Bofur and what was happening to him at this time.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shire..evening

Bofur was sitting next to Thorin at the table with the rest of the company smoking his pipe in one hand and a mug of ale in the other while Balin hands the hobbit..Bilbo baggins.. a contract to sign which he was reading over at that time.As Bilbo was reading he started to sputter ..." lacerations..evisceration...incineration?" Bofur leaned forward in his chair looking at Bilbo.

" Oh, aye, hell melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bilbo stands there trying to take it all in as Balin asks if hes alright..which Bilbo answered feeling a bit faint. Bofur continued. " Think furnace, with wings." Bilbo paled while gulping air."Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash!" Bilbo thinks for a moment..looks at the dwarves.. and faints to the ground. Gandulf looks over at Bofur with displeasure as he goes to the Hobbit. "Oh very helpful Bofur" he looked at the wizard with a sheepish expression and focused back on his mug not looking at anyone else as Gandulf took Bilbo out of the room.

Later that evening Bofur was sitting on a stool smoking his pipe by the fire, lost in thought when Thorin came into the room with everyone gathering around , and started to sing in his deep voice a mournful song of home..Misty mountains cold while staring into the fire, after a moment everyone else joined in .As they finished the song there was a moment of silence then Thorins voice spoke "We all need to rest..its going to be a long journey and we have miles to go before we reach our destination." He turned and left the room as the men went to lay daown. Bofur layed down as his body started to sucumb to sleep his last thought was of Tia and how much he wished to hold her again..then he drifted off into dreams with her scent in his nose from the scarf that he kept wrapped around his neck.


	12. trolls and rivendell

Month later( late spring almost summer)...western trollshaws

It was getting late in the afternoon as the company came upon a old farm house that looked torn down and abadoned. Thorin and Gandaulf were inside argueing over something when suddenly the wizard storms off angrily commenting " Ive had enough of dwarves for one day" stomping off down the hill and out of sight. Bofur watched after him with concern on his face when Thorins voice snapped him back.

"Come on Bombur, were hungery" turning to Balin to speak to. Bombur dismounted his pony and started preparing the meal with Bofurs assistance.

Darkness falls as they finish with the stew starting to ladle out to everyone when Bilbo comes up to Bofur all agitated.

"He's been gone along time." Bofur asked who he was referring to " Gandaulf" bofur just shakes his head before replying back.

"He's a wizard. He does as he chooses. Here do us a favor an take this teh the lads" spooning up a couple of bowls he hands them to bilbo who walks off to give to Fili and Kili who are guarding the horses. Bofur turns around and notices Bombur trying to sneak more food and he smacks his hand away while telling him he's had enough. He was just about to sit down and eat himself when suddenly Fili and Kili come rushing back to camp hollering trolls have Bilbo ..everyone stops eating rushing off thru the forest to save him. Kili is the first one there jumping out of the bushes slashing at the nearest trolls legs twice before shouting "drop him" which the troll respond by throwing a terrified bilbo at him. As Kili is knocked down by the flying hobbit everyone else comes into the clearing weilding their weapons..Bofur swings his mattock at the nearest troll making him jump around and he keeps moving on slashing and bashing as he went. Suddenly during the fight there is a shout and turning around he sees bilbo being held by his arms and legs by two of the trolls.

"Lay down your arms or we will rip his off" there is a growl of anger as they all throw them down onto the ground in disgust at how this is ending.

*******************************************8

Bofur finds himself tied on a spit over a fire along with a handful of others being cooked while the others are bound in sacks off to the side in a pile. He can feel the flames licking his skin as the spit is being turned over and over as he groans from the pain of it while thinking this is the end of him and Tia will never see or know what became of him. Through the pain he hears bilbo talking ..advising the trolls how to cook dwarf and he gets angry along with the others. As they are all shouting one of the trolls picks up Bombur and is about to eat him as is when Bilbo suddenly shouts out.

"Not that one...he..he's infected" the troll looks at him with disbelief asking with what. Bilbo thinks quickly for a moment "hes got parasites in his...tubes." the troll quickly throws Bombur back down onto the pile in disgust." In fact they all are infected..I wouldnt chance it..nasty business" the dwarves are offended at this and try to deny this till Thorin suddenly kicks someone realizing that he's trying to buy time for them and it instantly turns into a shouting match of who's got the biggest..when suddenly there is a voice from above.

"Dawn will take you all!"with that there was a loud crack as a piece of the cliff breaks off revealing the sun which bathed the trolls and turning them into stone.

*****************************************

After they were freed some decided to look for the troll cave that they knew was close by and went down in it to explore.

"Oiy..what's that stench" Bofur almost gagged on the vile smell rising up out the cave as he entered.

"Its a troll cave" gandaulf remarked" be careful what you touch" as they got deeper in they saw the treasure lying around and Bofur nudges some of it with his foot when something catches his eye..it was a silver bracelet studded with rubies and emeralds in an winter ivy pattern. It reminded him of Tia and picking it up he pocketed it as he follows everyone out of the cave into fresh open air again upon someone shouting "someone is coming" They all stand around with weapons at the ready when a sled pulled by the biggest rabbits anyone ever saw bursts into the clearing shouting " Thieves! Fire! Murder!"before anyone attacks Gandaulf recognizes him.

"Radagast. Radagast the brown". They all put away their weapons and the two wizards wander off to talk about something ..as they talk they hear a chilling sound.

"Was that a wolf?"bilbo asks while looking around"are there wolves out there?"Bofur stands up with a look of fear.

"Wolves...that's no wolf" suddenly there is a growl from up behind him and he turns around as a warg scout leaps from the cliff side attacking the party before being killed by them..then another tries to attack but it to fails.

"Warg scouts. Which means an orc pack is not far behind"Thorin growls out as he looks around. Bofur doesn't hear what else is said except dwalin saying they needed to get out of there and everyone agreed.

*************************************

There was a pack of orcs on their trail even though Radagast was trying to draw them off..it might have worked if one of the orcs wasn't sniffing above their hiding spot behind a large pile of rocks. Everyone was hiding behind this pile when there was a growl above them..Thorin looked over at Kili who quickly stepped out and fired an arrow at it killing it but not before it screamed out alerting the others to the dwarves position. Knowing they were outed out by the orc everyone tries to make a run but are soon overcome by the warg riding orcs who rapidly surround them all near another pile of rocks. Looking all around they notice gandaulf is no where to be seen and believing he abandoned them they prepare to fight when somewhere behind hem they hear his voice coming from behind the pile of stones.

"This way..you fools" thorin sees Gandaulf poking his head up from behind the pile realizing there is a way to safety... maybe. Bofur hears Thorin telling them to hurry down and not needing to be told twice jumped in sliding down to be followed by the others immediately. They all stand staring at the opening ready for the first orc to come down when the sound of a hunting horn could be heard, then screams, and abruptly an orc falls down to them dead with an elvish arrow sticking out of its body. From behind Bofur hears Dwalins gruff voice.

"I don't see where this path leads. Do we follow it or what?"

"We follow it of course"bofur said and everyone agrees immediately as they follow Dwalin down the passage..hoping it leads them to safety. In some spots it got tight but they made it through ..even Bombur made it. They saw blue sky ahead and as they exited the pass there sat Rivendell before them in all its elegant beauty..home of the elves.

Bofur looked upon the city and was filled with a instant longing for his wife...wishing she could see this place with him...maybe one day he would be able to bring her. He moved on towards the city following the others down along side a grumbling Thorin who wasn't to keen on the elves.

—————————————————————————————————-

A month had passed since Tia found out she was nurturing Bofurs child inside of her and finally her morning sickness was easing up. She woke up from having another dream of Bofur there with her, holding his son in his arms.. cooing at him and just smiling that wonderful smile of his that she loved so much. She didn't know if a son or daughter was growing inside and she didn't really care..she just hoped the child was healthy and she survived to greet him/her. As she sat up stretching she realized she was hungry this morning..something she hadn't felt in awhile. There was a knock on her door and then it opened letting in Dis who was carrying a small tray in her hands while smiling at the young woman greeting her.

"Morning momma...how we feeling today?"

"Starving" Tia grinned at Dis joyful surprised face.

"Well then let's eat downstairs together" she left just as quick as she entered leaving her to get dressed for the day. Since coming here she felt her friendship with Dis growing deeper as the weeks went by..they talked about their lives before moving to Ered Luin , their families , and the hardships they endured. Dis especially loved talking about her sons and all the trouble they got into growing up..like the time they picked all of master gardner Kohl prized flowers so they could give it to their momma for her birthing day...she loved them but oh were they in so much trouble for doing that. Tia laughed again thinking about those two trouble makers as she finished putting on her dress and went down to eat.

"Have you thought about what you want to do?" Dis asked her as they were eating breakfast.

"Well..I think I may take your suggestion and take on an apprentice. I've got a few in mind if they want. "

"Any I know?"

"Vakita is one.."seeing Dis with a perplexed look on her face she carried on." Kita..Dwalin's and Amari's daughter." Now she remembered , Dwalins shy girl who didnt talk much..10 years ago Dwalin came back from visiting his brother Balin with a Amari, her newborn son, and her daughter Kita in tow. He married her shortly after arriving and adopted both children as his own...if memory served her correctly Amari was with child again..poor Dwalin didn't know either..he left before she could tell him. What a surprise that was in store for him when he gets back. Dis chuckeled at the thought for a moment.

"I think she would make a good choice..maybe she will accept. Would you like me to see if they can come for a visit and talk about it?"

"That would be nice..thank you." As she ate breakfast her heart went out to Bofur as she prayed to Mahal to keep watching over him.

————_———————————————————-

That evening Bofur was sitting with everyone in Rivendell laughing as Bombur broke the table he was sitting on whenever Bofur tossed him a piece of sausage to eat. He couldn't stop laughing so hard at the look on Bomburs face as the table creaked then gave away from under him. As Bofur sat there wiping his eyes of the tears from laughing with the scarf..his thoughts flew to Tia and remembering her love for him. He stared at the scarf for a time as her words upon giving him the scarf echoed back to him. He felt a tear steal down his face as he swiftly wiped it away and looking up at the stars he whispered ..menu miz tessu...duzki..gamut nanun( you are my everything..my wife..good night) he laid down and went to sleep.


	13. goblins

Mid summer...4 months

Tia was sitting at Dis kitchen table in her nightgown as Kechi was altering some of her clothes since they were getting tight already. She was only four months along and her belly was getting more noticible ..so much so that her clothes didnt fit and this was not the norm for a dwarven woman. Tia asked Ahmi if this was normal but all her cousin did was give her a shrug of shoulders and say maybe before leaving out the door to go to her shop...which is so not the answer any mother to be wants to hear.

" Well my dear..i must admit i didnt show till later on with either of my boys..maybe this is a big baby..your momma was after all half human." Dis just shrugged then went back to making supper for that evening while Kechi kept letting out seams and resewing some of her clothes to fit her new waistline. As she sat there waiting a young darrowdam came in with some papers in her hands. She had dark reddish brown hair that fell to her mid shoulders and pretty hazel eyes that was full of laughter and kindness. "Kita..come on in."

"Morning maam" she spoke shyly as she walked over to Tia."Master T..." stopped when Tia held up her hand...Tia..just Tia please..."Tia...i have the orders you wanted to review here." she walked over to place a small stack of order forms in front of her. Tia looked over the papers and sighed at all that was needing to be done..while her mind wandered to Bofur..knowing he was far away from her by the ache in her heart.

***************************************************************************************************

somewhere in the High Pass mountains

A violent thunderstorm is making itself heard through out the mountain range as thirteen dwarves and one hobbit are stumbling along the cliffs of the mountain pass as the rain tries to wash it out from under them. The hobbit suddenly slips only to be caught ,at the edge of a steep plummet, by some of the others of the group.

"We must find shelter!" shouts Thorin to the others..suddenly there is a shout from Dwalin and everyone looks up to see a giant rock heading thier way..hitting the mountain above them and raining debris as they try to evade the pieces.

"This is no thunderstorm ..this is a thunder battle. Look!" Balin points at the sight of a stone giant fighting another giant all around them. Bofur steps forward at the spectacul before him in awe of what hes witnessing .

"Well bless me. The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofurs voice is filled with wonder as he witnesses the legendary battle in front of him..not even seeing the rock being thrown until Thorin grabs the back of his jacket pulling him against the cliff side while shouting..take cover you fool!..thus saving him from being knocked off. As the giants fight Bofur feels the mountain side shake under him and realizes in horror that they are on the very knees of another giant who decides to join the fray..seperating some of the group from one another. The battle doesnt take long and the group finally reunites with one another..Bofur is the first one who notices that they are a member short.

"Wheres Bilbo? Wheres the hobbit?" he looks around and suddenly heres a voice calling out as he looks down he sees Bilbo holding on for dear life to the cliff side..dangeling over empty space. reaching down for him he hollers out "Grab my hand! Bilbo! Come on and take it!" he sees Bilbo trying but is unable to reach for fear of falling. Suddenly Thorin jumps down the side and helps push him up to the awaiting hands. As everyone is gasping and breathing in sighs of relief Bofur heres Dwalin say how he thought they had lost thier burgler.. and then Thorins voice filled with contempte diminishes everyones mood as he states ..Hes been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place among us. Bofur sees the hurt in Bilbos eyes from those words and he pats the hobbit on the shoulder to give him some solace from the pain..then they move on finding a cave. They eventually get settled down for the evening after checking that the cave is safe enough and Bofur takes first watch while everyone sleeps. Taking out his pipe he sits down on a rock against the wall thinking of Tia and how much he misses the warmth of her arms and hearing her laugh. As he sat deep in thought he heard a noise and saw movement, shaking him out of his reverie he sees Bilbo quietly making his way to the front of the cave with pack in hand.

"Where do you think your going?" Bofur asks hoping that he wasnt doing what he thought was doing.

"Back to Rivendale." he whispers loudly not noticing that Thorin wakes upon hearing voices.

"No. No. No. Yeh cant turn back now. Yur a part of this company. Yur one of us." Bofur tries to reassure him but feels it was no use as Bilbo argues how hes not and Thorin is right..how hes shouldnt have come. Bofur tries once more to reassure him. "Yur homesick, I understand."

"No you dont! You dont understand, none of you do, your dwarves! Your used to..to this life, living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere!" Bofur feels a deep pain in his chest at Bilbos words and he wanted to sink into his lonliness and pain from missing his wife. Bilbo sees pain cross Bofurs face and realizes what he just said." Im sorry. I didnt..."

"No yur right. We dont belong anywhere." Bofur hears Tias words in his heart ..this grey reminds you to stay calm always..this brown -may Mahal watch over you..watch over you..watch over you..her voice fades as he realizes what he needs to do ..show compassion and understanding." I wish yeh all the luck in the world. I really do" he pats Bilbo on the shoulder and as hes about to turn around he sees Bilbos sword glowing." Whats that?" suddenly the cave floor cracks and he hears Thorins shout for everyone to wake and get up..but it is too late the ground swallows them up down into its depths.

*****************************************************************************************

Deep in the mountain the biggest..fattest.. ugliest goblin is dancing around the dwarves singing a horrid song in his grating voice with glee.

Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, and youll be beaten and battered, from racks youll be hung. You will die down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin town.

When the dwarves fell through the floor they fell down into a cage where a horde of goblins set upon them, kicking and pushing them all before them straight to the feet of the foul goblin king who taunted Thorin with knowledge of a certain pale orc who wanted his head.Now they were being pushed along a path to be tortured by these grotesque things as thier weponary that they had been stripped of earlier was rummaged through. Suddenly there was a shriek from one of the goblins as he threw down Thorins sword before the king who shrinks back in horror at the sight of it.

"I know that sword! Its the goblin-cleaver! the biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks." he looks over at the dwarves now " Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all!" he shouts in rage. " cut off his head" he points to Thorin when suddenly there is a loud explosion and a flash of great white light..knocking everyone down to the ground...a great voice booms out into the silence.

"Take up arms. fight. Fight!" gandaulf shouts out ralling the dwarves to thier feet to fight the goblins. As the fight rages on Gandaulf realizes there are too many to fight and he hollers for everyone to follow him...Bofur follows them down along the paths hoping they can escape this demon pit and make it out of there in one peice. As he is running across a bridge almost free of the goblin swarm the goblin king appears before them pushing the group back..blocking the exit of them all as he stares evilly down upon them.

"You thought you could escape me!" he looks down at gandaulf with a sneer on his face." What are you going to do now..wizard" swiftly gandaulf strikes out with his staff at the kings eye..then using his sword he cuts open his belly..as the goblin falls to his knees he looks in disbelief at gandaulf."That would do it." At that moment Bofur sees Gandaulf cut the kings throat who falls over backwards dying. Before anyone can cheer the bridge suddenly collapses under them ..falling into the great chasm below..hitting and scrapping along the walls..slowing down its flight down until finally coming to a halt at the bottom of the cavern floor. Bofur looks around and sees everyone is not hurt to bad even though they are under alot of bridge kindling and cant help crowing "Well, that coulda been worse." ..jinxing them as the dead body of the goblin king falls ontop of them..squishing them under his great wieght. Groaning he hears Dwalins gruff voice .. Youve gotta be joking ...finally he pulls himself out helping some of the others when Kilis voice screams in panic..looking up he sees goblins swarming down the walls heading towards them.

"Only one thing will save us. Daylight! Come on! " gandaulf shouts directing all to follow him to safety.. to an opening within the cave where they see light radiating from..the promise of safety before them as they run for thier lives towards it.

The suns light momentarily blinds him but he keeps running ..knowing distance is the only way to be free of this cursed place...vaguely noticing the trees as he weaves his way pass them in his flight down the mountain side. Bofur finally comes to a stop along with the others ..hearing gandaulf counting out ..making sure everyone is there when suddenly he hears his concerned voice shouting.

"Wheres Bilbo? Where is our hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!" the panic sets in his voice as he looks at them all. Bofur glances around not seeing him any where and sadness fills his heart at the loss as Thorin spoke how they will not be seeing thier hobbit again..how hes long gone. Bofur bows his head for a moment when suddenly he hears the voice they truely believed they wouldnt hear ever again speak from behind them.

"No .He isnt" turning around they all see Bilbo standing there looking nervous as he sees the surprise and joy on thier faces. Bofur breathes out a sigh at the sight of him there..as Thorin walks over to Bilbo questioning him.

" Why did you come back?"Thorin growls at Bilbo..seeing him become nervous he waits for his answer and when it comes he is both shocked and humbled by it.

"Look, I know you doubt me. I know..I know you always have. And your right, I often think of bag end. I miss my books, my arm chair, and my garden. see thats where I belong. Thats home. And thats why i came back, cause..you dont have one. A home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back ..if I can." Bofur lowered his eyes to hide the tear that came to his eyes at his words. Suddenly there is a familiar howl that echoes down the mountain side..everyone looks up and sees the orc pack that they thought they had left behind heading straight for them.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire. Run..Run!" Thorin and gandaulf shout as they start running away from the oncoming wargs.

*****************************************************************************************************

Ered Luin..at that moment

Tia was just setteling into bed for the night when she suddenly her mind went to Bofur and a feeling of intense fear washed over her. Gasping in bed she tries to calm herself while chanting out a mantra of ..Theyre alright ..they are all right.. its just a panic attack because hes so far away.. breathing deeply she calms herself enough to lay back down..but sleep never comes to her that night.

Across town in another home a scream is heard waking up the house inhabitants from thier slumber.

"Stop!..No!...They are coming!..Please dont go!" Ahmi was in the middle of a nightmare of blood and carnage surrounding her as she stood on a tower looking down upon the sea of orcs slaughtering dwarves with glee in thier eyes. She turned her dream self around and saw the most horrifing thing ever ..there laid the bodies of Thorin and Kili..looking past them she felt her heart shatter beyond repair.. there lay her beloved Fili... coughing on his blood that was pooling around him. She saw a huge white orc saunter over to his prone form with the most hidous smile forming on his lips..he looked down at Fili..then back up to her as her body shook in terror..then smiling malicously he peered down at him raising his sword . As she watched the blade decend towards Fili he looks over to her one last time with the words falling out of his mouth .. save me my love..help .... the sword silenced him as she screamed into the night as she woke up "NOOOOOO..FILI!" hands were grabbing her and shaking her out of the nightmare..opening her eyes she sees her sisters there and she collapses into thier arms sobbing in grief over what she had witnessed. They whispered soothing words, trying to calm her down as thier father burst into the room with sword in hand..halfway dressed to battle whatever was threatning his family. Upon seeing no danger he looked at her with relief..not understanding why she was crying over a stupid dream..its just a dream..not like it happened. He sighed and stomped back to bed..letting the girls handle this over emotional womanly problem. Finaly Ahmi settled down and fell into a dreamless sleep.

*****************************************************************************************************************

Bofur was clinging to a branch on the tree that hung periously over the cliff face..threatening to fall down with them upon it.As he held tight praying on not falling , he sees Thorin standing up and walked down the trunk of the tree..then breaking out into a run heading straight for a white warg that had appeared with the white orc astride it..Azog..the defiler lived. Shouting to the enraged Thorin to stop...knowing he wouldnt listen .. he starts climbing up the branch that he hung on to go and help his friend. As he finally get up to safety he see Thorin has been knocked down and was now in the beasts mouth being crushed by its powerful jaws..even throught the armor he was wearing. Thorin struck at the warg who threw him across the clearing into a rock ..impactly loudly with it as he fell to the ground into unconsousness. Bofur felt his blood boiling at the sight of his fallen king and rushed along with others to defend him against the savage orcs ,who were advancing upon Bilbo standing in front of Thorin,to slay the mighty king. They all fought valiantly, pushing the pack back but to thier dismay it looked like they were about to be defeated..when suddenly on the night air a battle scream was heard on the wind and looking up Bofur saw giant eagles swooping in...plucking the orcs and wargs up to throw off the cliff to thier death. Before Bofur could cheer at the sight an eagle swooped down snatching him up into its claws ,to only drop him onto the back of another eagle ..spiriting the dwarves off into the night away from death and into the unknown.

***********************************

Dawn was rising over the horizon as many eagles glided on the wind with thier precious cargos upon thier backs..some sleeping others just gazing in wonder at the sight before them. Eventually a large rock comes into view and the eagles start landing letting the dwarves clamber off them to the blessed ground. Bofur finally makes his way off the eagles back noticing Thorin on the ground with Gandaulf leaning over his still body whispering something that no one could hear. As he runs over to them he sees Thorins eyes open and breathing out a sigh of relief he watches as he stands looking for the halfling.

"Its alright. Bilbo is here. Hes quit safe." gandaulf speaks to Thorin who rumbles as he walks towards where Bilbo is standing with everyone watching with worry upon thier faces as he growls out in his anger to him.

"You! What were you doing?You nearlygot yurself killed!Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild, and you had no place amongst us?" Bofurs heart starts to fall as he looks upon Bilbo whos eyes go down in shame...as Thorin aproaches him. "I have never been so wrong in all my life" Bilbos eyes fly up in surprise as Thorin embraces him and everyone looks on shocked at the unexpected words. "But, I'm sorry I doubted you." He looks at Bilbo with an abashed look in his eyes as Bilbos words hearten him.

"No I...I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero,nor a warrior. Not even a burgler."everyone chuckeles at his statement..even Bofur had to laugh at that while shaking his head..then something catches his eye which Bilbo notices and turns around to look." Is that what I think it is?" He steps closer to cliff as all follow gazing at the sight before them.

"Erebor! The lonely mountain. The last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle- Earth."gandaulf spoke in the silence as Thorin stepped forward with a mixed look of hope and longing as he replied.. " Our home." He turned to the others and smiled..not knowing what was to come was going to test those words.

***************************************************

Clear across the lands all the way back in Ered Luin screams were heard in a certain household every night since...that were unconsolable.********************************************************

The wind was sweeping hard across the land of Erebor..driving the snow on the ground into a frenzied storm around the crumbling tower..where the roar of triumph echoed down to where Ahmi stood at the base. She stood there looking towards the top as a chill ran down her spine ..knowing what was up there was death. Slowly she climbed the stairs..making her way to the top of the tower..each step making it harder for her to breath as the top came in sight. Finally making it to the top she peered around ..seeing only three dark shapes on the ground..she cautiously approached them. As she neared them one began to morph into a body..it had Thorins face with blood slowly seeping out of his mouth and eyes filled with horror of his last moment. Then his mouth started moving..at first there was nothing heard and then as if someone was turning up the volume she could hear him.

"The dragon sickness consumed..dragon sickness..it consumed me" the sound of his voice dimmed into the wind as the sound of another voice increased..turning around to where it came from she saw the body of Kili materialized ..he had deep ragged gauges along his torso and his eyes were filled with pain.

"We had no warning...we had no warning...we had no warning" then just as suddenly his voice faded as another picked up making itself heard. Ahmi couldn't face that voice..she was terrified of what she would see and she closed her eyes. A hand placed itself on her shoulder..slowly swiveling her in his direction..forcing her to face him as the sound of him washed over her filling her with dread.

"Why..why did you abondon us? ..Me?..you could of saved us...saved us...save.." his voice was swept away with the wind that blew harder... tearing her feet out from under her and dragging her closer to the edge of the tower and the steep drop off. She felt her body roll off the edge into nothingness..feeling the wind blow around her as she plummeted towards her demise..expecting any moment to feel the impact of the earth on her body..shattering it into pieces. She awaited the impact with open arms ready to join him...her love..Fili...but it never came. Her body felt arms enfolding her in their safe embrace..lifting her into a warm light..momentarily blinding her before gentlely easing for her to see. Looking up at who's arms were holding her she saw a dwarven man who looked like fili..but older..smiling kindly down at her..but eyes were filled with such sadness as he kept peering at her...until finally he spoke in a rich timber filled voice..so much like Filis it brought her to tears.

"Shhh..little one dont cry..not yet. Do not be afraid..I'm here to help. I'm Krawli..father of Fili and Kili..and I need you to answer something for me." Ahmi stared at him in confusion....wasn't Krawli dead? Didn't he die when Kili was just a baby?...his voice broke her out of her thoughts, dragging her back to the situation at hand, inclining her head for him to ask whatever it is he needed..he smiled at her. "Good girl. Do you love my son?" She was surprised at the question but answered ..yes, of course i do..." Will you do anything to keep him safe..to protect him?" He peered at her waiting for her answer which was immediate....Absolutely, without question...he smiled again. Just as quickly his eyes became intense as his eyes bored into hers. "Im needing you to go on a quest. To save my sons. You are the only one who can achieve this task I'm setting before you...you and your sisters. They are a part of this..but I'm unable to reach them unlike you in your dreams..so its your task to get them to help. Understand this..you have no time to waste..so you now must go..." suddenly his eyes became unfocused for a moment then they refocused back on her. "Someone wishes to speak to you...don't be afraid..please" with those words he disappeared and instantly a large man was kkneeling before her...in that moment she knew who he was...Mahal... he had come to her in her dreams. He looked wild and untamed, yet majestic at the same time...then he spoke and it was a rumbling boom sound...like the very mountains dwarves loved.

"My child... no father wishes to see his children brought low and be destroyed..especially I. What I'm asking you is no easy or safe task to fulfill..but if you succeed then you will save many of my children. Are you still willing?" Taking a deep breath she accepted and his smile was both radiant yet filled with a bitter sweet sorrow." Then listen carefully my child... one of Durins sons will become afflicted with a gold sickness..( she realized he was talking about Thorin).. must find a way to save him from it...for if you don't then all is lost for the ones you love. There is an army..a vast army of orcs and wargs that will come to Erebor and end the line of Durin once for all. You must rally an army and find a way to get to Erebor before two days after Durins day has passed..only then will you have a chance ..small but a chance." She felt a shudder pass over her as she realized the monumental task set before her and her sisters..but she accepted that in her heart she had no choice. "Its time for you to go..you must hurry, leave tonight..there is no time to waste." His hand reached out and engulfed her..sending her back into a deep sleep so she would wake up in world.

Ahmi's eyes flew open as this new dream sent her in mind in an up roar...she finally understood them and knew that she had to leave tonight. Sitting up she looked over to the other bed where Alysi , her twin sister , was tossing fitfully..as if she was trapped in a nightmare of her own. Getting up she went over to her shaking her from the horrid dream she was having while softly whispering her name so as not to wake father up.

"Alysi..wake up. Alysi" starteled out of the dream her eyes opened quickly and she jerked up in bed about to scream..but Ahmi quickly covered her mouth before she did. "Shhh... its me." Seeing her sister there calmed her down as she breathed hard for a moment..calming down eventually. Noticing that she was finally calm enough she leaned over and whispered to her." Uhhmmm.. theres something i need to tell you." glancing away nervously.

"We need to go." Alysi said before Ahmi could finish bringing a surprised look to her face." There was a giant man..he told me to go..follow you." she started to shake her head in confusion but there was a small cry in the next room sending the two rushing into Kechis room before she alerted dad. They both ran over to thier older sister who whimpered on the bed caught in her dream. "Kechi..please wake up..were here..its fine." hearing her name brought a gasp to her lips that she bit back upon seeing her two little sisters standing over her.

"Oh by Mahal...it was horrible..i saw Thorin.." Ahmi quickly silenced her before she could go on.

"Dead..i know. Me too..except its not a dream..this is what will happen if we dont stop it...soon." Kechi and Alysi looked at her with aprehension but they listened to what she had to say.

*******************************************************************************************

Dawn approached in the sky as Three dwarven women raced their horses through the forests leading out of Ered Luin..heading for someplace only they knew... being led by a dream or nightmare.


	14. beorn and spiders

Ered Luin- late summer/early fall

The lovely golden sun was rising on this fair morning across Ered Luin lands casting a welcoming glow on the homes that resided there upon the verdant land. Along the rolling hills sheep and cattle could be heard making thier calls out over the fields as they fed upon the lush grass. In the village smoke began to emerge from chimneys as the inhabitants slowly began thier day with breakfast and coffee. One such home with its beautifully crafted stonework evident and its lovely painted red door,there was a loud crashing sound coming from the kitchen, waking Dis from a very sound sleep. She jumped up from her bed, as she grabbed her sword , running towards the clanging within the kitchen. As she rounded the corner she saw a very pregnant dwarf sitting on the floor surrounded by several pots and pans on the ground..who looked up at Dis with tears in her eyes.

"Im sorry sniff) i didnt mean to wake you(breathy sob) Im so sorry Dissss." and she began to wail with tears pouring down her face. Dis tried hard to hold back a laugh as she shook her head at the distressed woman then walked over to her to help her up off the hard stone floor.

"Oh tia..what were you doing on the floor?" She held her arm as she went to sit in the chair at the table. "Its alright ..you didnt wake me...I was getting up." she lied to soothe her figuring she didnt need to stress over something so trivial as this...after a few moments Tia calmed enough to speak once more."alright. Now why were you on the floor child?"

"I..I was hungry..and was looking for food when i fell over on my butt ..scattering it all over (sniff-sniff-hiccup)" She was about to cry when Dis ran over with some fresh brewed tea ,placing it in her hands..distracting her from her troubles. Dis gave her a look of..drink..which she did very quickly , blowing on the hot liquid as she sipped.

"What are you wanting love? Ill fix it if we got the stuff..you just sit there being a momma and let me pamper you." That earned her a small laugh out of Tia who did relax while thinking of what she really was after as Dis waited.

"Mmmm..Eggs..and cheese"..her eyes lit up even more..."and ..oh by Mahal, spinach and pickles..mmmmmm...I so want that..bad." Dis laughed as she tried to hide her shudder at such a disgusting request...oh how glad im not pregnant anymore..gag..how revolting (she thought). But all Dis did was nod her head and went to fix it for her while trying to hold her stomach as she felt all appetite fade in the making..but she couldnt help smiling whenever she placed the meal in front of Tia at watching her nearly inhaling the food with sighs and moans of pleasure evident on her face. As Tia ate she looked at her closer realizing that she was definately bigger than was normal and her craving for such food confirmed her suspicions..Twins..not the single that was commonplace amongst dwarves..but two.

As Tia finished with a sweet smile on her face from the joy of such a wonderful meal (at least to her) Dis hide her fears at possibly losing a close friend..which is what both women had become in the months since the men had left. She took a deep breath as she helped Tia to a armchair in the living room then went back to the kitchen to clean up as she thought to herself more. Her hands were immersed in the soapy water as her thoughts became heavy. It was typical for a dwarven woman to bear only one child at a time which was still hard on the mother but at least thier chance of survivng was great..but twins...most women didnt make it...too hard on the woman and taking the life of one of the children..leaving only one to live on. Another thought entered her mind..there of course was Ahmi and Alysi who both made it..even though thier mother didnt..but there was hope that the babies had a fighting chance still. At least Ahmi was going to be here..shes a healer and that gave Tia a even greater chance of making it through this. With that thought in her mind she felt some of her trepidition leave her...but that came to a violent end suddenly.

Tohlm burst through the front entrance into the home out of breath ,followed by Kuhrn and Dahl ..you could feel thier fear and anger radiating out from them as they hollered out loudly. "Theyre gone!..The girls are gone!"

************************

It took a little while for Dis to get everyone calmed down but eventually she did. "Now tell me ...what happened?" her tone was serious and commanding as any princess should be. It was Dahl who spoke first.

"I got up this morning and found all thier beds empty..only this note the occupant of Kechis bed. Here." he handed the piece of paper to her to read the word as her heart sank.

Dear father,

Im sorry to do this to you and I know you will be worried but we feel this is something we must do. If we dont then all will be lost. Please understand. I know you are going to follow us ..cant stop that..even if we asked you not to do so..I know you will. We are sorry we couldnt tell you ..time is urgent and there is no time. Remember we love you very much and if we dont succeed then know you have been the best father any one could ever have. Thank you.

With the greatest love,

Kechi,Ahmi.Alysi

Dis sat there for a moment contemplating over what needed to be done then finally she reached a decision as she sternly peered at the two older men. "You both must go and find them." she looked back down at the note and an idea came to her as the words ..no time..all will be lost..time is urgent.." I believe they are heading along the same path as the men are heading...Erebor. Dahl, you and Kuhrn must go after them and leave Tohlm here. " she saw him sputter out of the corner of her eye but ignored him. " Hes a good fighter and can help watch over us here..those three are going to need you both far more." the men shook thier heads in agreement and Kuhrn patted his sons shoulder in a comforting gesture as both men hurried out the door to leave on thier hunt for those hard headed girls.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Carrock

Bofur found himself along with the others running for thier lives through a forest being chased by orcs on wargs and something else that they hadnt shown itself yet..but they could hear it coming..fast. They were trying to make it to a house somewhere close by that offered them possible safety from what was behind them. Suddenly there was a roar and it was close.

"This way! Quickly!" gandaulf shouts out to them ..as if they needed any more incentive to hustle it faster the roar is heard again..closer than ever. Running as fast as his legs could carry him..even quicker than the time when he was being chased by the yeti..he sees the house in the distance and then a blur as his brother Bombur passes everyone..leaving them in his wake. How the world could something that plump move that fast. They all reach the house ,hitting the door, trying to get it open quickly as they hear it coming..then thats when Bofur glanced behind and saw it. The largest black bear he had ever seen in his life..and it was enraged.

"Into the house!" gandaulf shouts out as Thorin pushes ahead of them to lift a latch above his head...spilling all into the house as the beast is almost upon them. They quickly spin around shutting the door as fast as they can , but not in time as the beasts head pushes through snapping at the dwarves as they all push with all thier might at the doors...shutting them finally as a gasp of relief floods the room.

"What is that?" ori gasps out in between breaths..looking over at gandaulf.

"That is our host." he calmly states as if this is a normal occurance...as they all look at him in confusion. "His name is Beorn, hes a skin-changer. Sometimes hes a huge black bear, sometimes hes a great strong man.The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not over fond of dwarves." as he speaks Bofur can hear the bear outside huffing as he walks away, leaving them safe in the house. He starts to wander around the home hearing gandaulfs words as they leave a hint of fear in him. "Youll be safe here tonight...I hope"

*****************************************

The morning sun shone down a lush green field with stunning brown and white horses as they nieghed their greetings to one another. As the sun rose higher its light filters down through the rafters overhead of the house as the sound of milk being poured into mugs at the large table where thirteen dwarves and a hobbit are eating breakfast. They were being served by the largest man any of them had ever seen and it was evident he wasn't pleased with his uninvited guests by his tone as he talked to Thorin.

"You need to reach the mountain before the last days of autumn." Beorn made it sound more like a statement than a question, but Gandaulf answered anyways.

"Before Durins day falls, yes"he states to thier host while glancing his eyes towards Thorin as Beorn keeps pouring milk from a giant pitcher.

"You are running out of time."stating the obvious to the room while gandaulf keeps watching Thorins reactions to what is being said.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Beorn looks startled at his words then his eyes get a contemplative look in them for a moment.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees." Beorn quickly looks over to Gandaulf as he continues."There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldur. I would not venture there , except in great need."

"We will take the elven road, thier path is still safe." gandaulf sees the disbelief in Beorns eyes.

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like thier kin. Theyre less wise and more dangerous." Beorn notices the disappointment crossing across some of the dwarves faces" But it matters not." Thorin looks over at him suspicously.

"What do you mean?" Beorn walks around the table being watched by Thorin.

"These lands are crawling with orcs, thier numbers are growing and you are foot.You will never reach the forest alive." he sees thorin bristle at his comment and notices Bofur quickly pushing a mouse from his sleeve to the table in disgust"I dont like dwarves, thier greedy and blind, blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than thier own." Beorn picks up the mouse, that Bofur had just pushed away, into his hand looking at it..then lokks to Thorin." But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" 

Shortly the group is mounting horses that Beorn is lending them to give them speed on thier journey. Beorn looks into the distance for a moment as if he senses something then quickly looks to them."Go now, while you have the light. Your hunters are not far behind" and with that statement the group leaves fast..Bofur glanced behind as he rides away seeing Beorn running in a different direction beginning to shift as he ran.

"Amazing." he whispers in awe and then spurs his mount faster so not to fall to far behind. They push thier mounts as fast as they can go making thier way towards the one place they all dont want to go near but know they must. Eventually they arrive at the entrance to the forest and as everyone is unsaddeling the horses so they can return to Beorn Gandaulf steps into the forest along with Bilbo who looks very uneasy.

"This forest feels sick, as if a disease lies upon it." Bofur vaguely hears him and looks at the trees before him..feeling a little bit uneasy himself, not paying attention to what else is being said between Bilbo and Gandaulf. As he goes back to unsaddeling the horse before him, keeping a wary eye on the forest, when suddenly he hears the wizard shout to him as he comes quickly out of the forest towards him.

"Not my horse, I need it!" Bofur looks at him in astonishment but does as he says while Bilbo gets concerned that hes leaving them all alone. " I would not do this unless I had to." he pats Bilbo on the shoulder and mounts his horse..turning to Thorin as he spoke in a stern voice to him. " Ill be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor..keep the map and key safe. Dont enter that mountain without me." He looks at him more intensely hoping he would get the message and do as he said...but not sure if he would. Finally before he leaves he gives them a finall warning." This is not the greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." he sees everyone with questions in thier eyes." You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do then youll never find it again." with that he turned his horse around and left quickly towards the Rhudaurs land.

"Come on we must reach the mountains before the sun sets on Durins day. Lets go, weve but one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin motioned for everyone to follow as he walks into the forest along the crumbling stone path.

______________________________________________________________________________

1 week before Durins day:

The sun was rising in the east as it cast its warm waking glow before it , chasing the shadows away for the day and bringing life to the sleeping land. There on the road was three dark shadows racing along it leaving a trail of dust behind as they pushed harder trying to make Rivendell before sunset.

"Hurry Kechi..we are losing time." Ahmi looked back at her sister as she spurred her horse on faster..trying to make Rivendell..where her healing teacher of elvish medicine..Elladan..resided at. She had met him thirty-five years ago when she had begun her studies in medicines and healing in Duillond of Ered Luin. He was escorting a friend of his ..a wizard by the name of Gandalf the grey..when he chanced upon Ahmi, who was out in the forest one day collecting components for her medicines, when she was attacked by some roaming orcs.

___________________________________________________________________

35 years ago near Duillond

Ahmi had gone out into the forest early in the morning to find some special mushrooms that were used in making a certain elixir for sleep. As she bent over examining some mushrooms upon a tree she heard a sound that brought fear in her heart..it was the call of an orc pack..and it was nearby. She turned back to the village she had come from ..running as fast as she could when she saw one appear and she ran faster. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder, knocking her to the ground , screaming from the burning pain that overwhelmed her. There was footsteps ..heavy..omnious..coming closer to her...turning her head she saw a orc with a sword making its way to her. Ahmi clawed herself away from him.. trying to get away, knowing it was impossible and her death was imminent..she still tried to fight her way to safety.

Unexpectantly an arrow appeared in the orc standing over her and she could hear in the distance the thundering of hooves coming closer. Peering behind her she saw two men on horses ..one was an elder man wearing grey robes and the other rider ,who looked like an elf, was firing arrows rapidly into the retreating orcs. As they got closer Ahmi could hear them slowing down but she couldnt watch anymore as everything faded into darkness around her..thinking ..this is it..im dying.

First thing Ahmi knew as she came back to awareness was a fire blazing next to her prone form that was under a warm blanket and there was male voices near her. She opened her eyes as she turned her head towards the sound of them seeing the two men who came to her rescue earlier sitting across the fire talking to each other and she stared at them for a moment..studying them. The elderly man was human..tall one at that..his hair was grey and long like a unkempt dwarfs and his robes were grey also. Her eyes then moved to the other male and she saw an elf sitting there talking in some unknown language ...must be elvish ..she thought. He was tall also, but his hair was long and dark as it fell to his waist in intricate braids down the back..his clothes were dark greens and greys..to better in blending with his surroundings. She noticed the elderly man had a staff next to him and the elfs bow leaning against the tree as his sword laid across his lap..all within easy reach if danger presented itself.

Ahmi must have made some kind of noise for the elf quickly looked over at her, motioning to his companion who turned towards her smiling.

"Ahh...it appears our young lady here is finally awake."He smiled at her as the elf got up from where he sat coming over to her. Ahmi started to scoot away..afraid of what he was going to do...there was immense pain but she stifled it. He saw the fear in her eyes and stopped a little bit aways from her as his melodic voice sought to calm her.

"Hiril vuin, av-'osto" he held up his hands in the gesture of peaceful as he spoke once more." My lady, dont be afraid. No harm shall befall you here..you are safe now." she relaxed a little bit at his words." Please allow me to tend to your wound..im well versed in elvish healing." she peered at him briefly then inclined her head to him..he came over to her kneeling next to her. He eased her shirt to the side so he could tend to the angry looking wound upon her shoulder..as he went to touch it she cringed in anticipation of the agony she knew was to come..but his touch was light. She saw him reaching into a pouch on his side, pulling out some leaves then placing it gentely on the wound..holding it there with his hands as he began speaking in elvish. The sound was beautiful, yet hypnotic as he chanted..instantly she felt a warm sensation flowing into her from him and she stared at him as he kept on chanting. Finally he stopped and she looked down at her shoulder expecting to see it still angery looking but instead finding it almost healed and healthy looking. Her eyes flew to his in awe at what he had done.

"How?" he smiled as he began to wrap her shoulder, but it was the other man who answered.

"Its elvish medicine my dear dwarf lady." she glanced down as the elf finished and made his way back to his seat next to the other gentleman. " Im Gandalf the grey and my companion is called Elladen..hes of the house of Elrond. And you are?"

"Ahmi...daughter of Dahl...Uhhmmm.. thank you both kind sirs." they smiled at her as she glanced down briefly before raising her eyes once more.

"What brings you out into these dangerous parts lady Ahmi?" Elladen spoke as he watched her.

"Im..I was out gathering some ingrediants for making a sleeping elixir." she noticed his eyebrow raise in curiosity. "Im training to be a healer and i needed some herbs and such to make medicines." it seemed his interest was peaked at the mention of her studying the art of healing.

Elladen was very interested in talking to this young dwarf and they got into a discussion over different types of medicinal plants and their uses. Before any of them realized,it became late in the evening and Ahmi knew if she didn't get back to town her master would come looking for her..if he wasn't already. She quickly apologized to the two men and made to leave when a wave of dizziness passed over her, bringing her to her knees..Elladen rushed to her side.

"Mellon (my friend) what are you doing? You cant walk back to town." she made to argue but he interupted her." We will escort you back to safety..please." She saw the truth in his words and allowed them to ride her back upon thier mounts. Later on he had decided to teach her some elvish healing and with her masters approval she became a very adept pupil.

_________________________________________________________________

Present day

Ahmi felt her mount tiring..snapping her out of her thoughts as she hollered for them all to stop for a break for a while. Leaving the road they made their way into the forest..just in case a certain someone came along finding them when did not want to be found by them. Deeper in they went until they stumbeled into a clearing..Alysi screamed as she saw three trolls before her. ..stopping finally when she realized they weren't alive anymore. Frozen forever in stone stood three of the ugliest creatures any of them had ever seen...standing in a ring around a pile of charred wood that once had been lit..now it was just a mound of rotting logs. The three wandered around the statues inspecting the ground when Kechi noticed something...a metal hair clasp over by a tree. She picked it up..brushing the dirt off of it, her eyes widened as her heart sank into her stomach...it bore the symbol of the house of Durin..Thorins.

"Ahmi?" Her voice quivered as she turned around towards her sisters who were walking between the statues towards her...peering at what she held in her hands. Alysi gasped but Ahmi knew he was still safe..her dreams said so.

"They're safe for now..the true danger lies in Erebor..that's where they will fall if we can't stop this." Ahmi quickly reassured them and turned back to the statues when suddely they heard a most horrifying sounds...Wargs...they were some distance aways but not for long if the girls didn't hurry. They realized they had no choice...no rest for any of them...they were about to become hunted and time was running out in reaching Rivendell. They quickly mounted upon the tired horses and spurred them on back to the road and onto Rivendell..safety.

*****************************************************************************

The Great East Road

The sun was reaching its mid-point in the sky..blazeing down upon the land and anyone traveling upon it at that time...which happened to be two dwarven men riding on some tired horses, grumbling as they rode them hard.

"When I get my hands on those three girls of yours Dahl, they won't be able to sit down for a year." Kahrns dark hair was gnarled and unkempt from their wild ride as they chased the three girls all the way from Ered Luin..through the shire..Bree..and now they were just passing the Trollshaws, all with no resting periods. They were livid.

"Not if I don't get to them first..thier never going to be able to sit." Dahl growled back to his brother." Not if I get to them first." They raced onwards..hoping they find them soon..both very worried for them.

†*********************************************************************************†

A howl rent the air in glee as it closed in on its prey ..three dwarven women. The women were being hunted by a pack of wargs ridden by foul orcs..Ahmis favorite creature..NOT..and they were close...firing arrows that whizzed past their heads as Alysi returned fire..hitting one in the head and another in the chest, toppeling them from their mounts. Alysi smiled and went to reach for another arrow when suddely her horse stumbeled, breaking his leg in the process...throwing her to the ground stunned...hearing the other two shouting her name as they whirled their mounts back towards her. She heard a low menacing growl , turning to face the noise Alysi saw a warg stalking her with an orc chuckeling evilly upon its back as they drew closer..she heard the panic in her sisters voices, knowing they wouldn't make it in time. As she stared down the orc, reaching for her sword, a horn rang out over the land and there was a thundering of hooves moving closer by the moment...hope flaired in Alysi at the sight of the approaching men upon horseback. The orc that was in front of her became distracted by them, taking her chance she swiftly drew her sword.. decapitating the beast as an arrow flew past her..sinking into the riderless warg.

Alysi smiled as she eased up onto her feet watching the riders chase the orc pack away ... except for two who stopped next to her.

"Mellon? You alright?" One of the dark haired riders spoke as he peered down in concern at her. Her eyes flew up ,staring at him as he sat there..she recognized that voice..suspicions confirmed as Ahmi spoke.

"Elladan."Ahmis tone filled with relief and joy at seeing her long time friend and mentor."Oh thank Mahal you came. We would of never made it if you all hadnt shown up." kechi and Ahmi slowly rode thier mounts closer to the two men as Elladan removed his helmet revealing a dark waterfall of hair and intense blue eyes as he smiled at the sight of Ahmi.

"Ahmi..is that you?" she nodded her head at him."My you have grown up.So what brings you Hiril (lady) here?" her eyes became downcast as she figured out how to tell them of thier mission.

"Well..I..uhmm." she sighed as she thought." We seek rest for a short time in Rivendell and You." he raised his eyebrow but inclined his head as the other riders who had chased the pack away earlier rode up.

"Then rest you shall have and food." the other man spoke as he took off his helmet ..there was a round of gasp as they realized who he was..Elladans father...Lord Elrond himself. He smiled at thier reactions ,and offered his hand to Alysi..since her horse was unfit to carry her now, and commanded one of his men to take charge of the poor animal. She took the offered hand, mounting behind him, they rode to Rivendell ..safe from any harm.

________________________________________________________________________

Rivendell

It was late afternoon by the time Ahmi, Alysi and Kechi was seated at Elronds table along with Elladan and his younger sister Arwen,eating the fair set out before them..of friuts and vegetables-no meat..sigh...listening to the lovely elven maidens playing the harp as other elves served them sweet wine . Earlier after they had arrived they were given a room for each of them to bathe and change into clothes that were laid out for them..which was a nice feeling but where the heck did they got dwarf sized dresses was beyond any of them. As they sat there sipping thier wine Ahmi saw Elrond turn towards her and the words that fell from his lips gave the women such joy and hope.

"Not long ago, we had other dwarven visitors..thirteen. Would you happen to have known anything about them?" he saw all three eyes training on him and he continiued." They did not stay long."

"You saw them..were they ok? Did they seem hurt? What happened?" thier questions flew around as they felt a renewed vigor for thier task...he smiled briefly then his eyes went solemn.

"Yes I did see them, they were unhurt. We gave them our hospitality for the night..as we are doing for you. But Im afraid they are heading for trouble." Ahmi closed her eyes and taking a deep breath she replied to them.

"I know they are. Thats why we have come and must go as soon as we are rested in the morning."she had everyones attention at the table as she related what brought them here.They listened intently as she spoke followed by Kechi and Alysis own part in it all..by the time they were done the elves sat deep in contemplation ..thinking over all that had been said. Elrond stood suddenly and looking at the girls intently he asked for them to follow him, leading them down stairs and to a gazebo type structure encased in flowering vines. As they entered there stood the most beautiful elven woman any of them had ever seen..her hair was long and golden like the finest silk, her skin glowed like the fresh morning dew, and her eyes sparkeled as if they were carved from the finest blue gems ever seen...her smile could warm the coldest of hearts..she was perfection. Ahmi knew this could be no other than Lady Galadriel herself..the lady of the wood, lady of light...The ruler of Lothlorien...and she was nervous at meeting her.

Elrond and her began to speak in elvish to one another as he directed the three of them to seats, which they took , watching the exchange and finally he sat down as Galadriel walked behind them.Elrond asked for them to repeat all that they had told him earlier to her and as they all spoke she listened calmly..not saying anything till they were done. As they sat there waiting for her to say something..anything..Ahmis head began to spin without any warning and she felt herself falling into blackness.

#####################################################################

Ahmi stood in a desolete and dreary place, the very air filled with death and decay all around her. She could hear someone chanting up above her...raising her eyes she saw Gandalf in a large metal cage trying to cast a spell. There was something behind her coming closer..drawing a sense of evil with it as it walked...speaking it voice sent fear crawling down her spine as she slowly turned towards it...it was a foul sight to see..it was an orc

"Spells will not save you old man." he cackeled malicously at the imprisoned wizard..he grabs the cage and throws it across the stones smashing it aside, spilling Gandalf out of it to be picked up once more..smashing him forcibly to the ground.

Ahmi gazed at a bleeding Gandalf as his head slowly turns in her direction..mouth falling open..barely any sound coming out. She rushed forward not paying the orc any attention, to the fallen wizards side, leaning her head closer to him so she could hear him.

"My friend..they are coming..you must go now..post haste. Death is coming..it draws near..go now...GO NOW!" he pushes her away as the forgotten orc makes to impale her on his drawn sword but misses and instaed strikes the wizard dead. Her screams piercing the darkness that began to consume her as she fell into its icy cold hold.

###########################################

Ahmi felt hot hands like branding irons on her skin ..shaking her as screams kept filling the air, until finally a voice broke through into her mind.

"Be at ease..you are safe in Rivendell." ,she began to calm down and breath easier as the voice spoke once more in her mind." I have seen what you have seen..and I know what you know now." he voice then spoke for all to hear. "You have seen Dol Goldur and what will transpire if events stay on the course they are on. You are losing time in this and wil not make it before the threshhold of salvation passes..." thier eyes went down..crestfallen at her words. "..unless you have help." looking up at her they see her smile and felt hope arise. Galadriel looked out towards the sky as if she saw something as she spoke to Elrond who was kneeling by Ahmis side concerned at what was happening. "This young woman has the gift of foresight..she has seen something that will transpire soon and must be away quickly." Elrond inclined his head and softly spoke to a guard who was standing outside the area..he ran off after listening to the lord. Shortly there was a scream up above as the two largest eagles any of the women had ever seen landed next to the lady whom began to quietly speak to ithem while the guard who had left earlier returned with thier stuff plus some other bags..by the smell was filled with food.

"Come..This is Gwaihir and Landroval..Lords of the eagles they have agreed to carry you to Mirkwood ..to King Thranduil..who with this message will give help..if you can convince him." the eagles began to dip thier heads as the three women approached them...suddenly there was a loud roar coming from behind..pounding up the stairs towards them. It was thier father Dahl and uncle Kahrn..and they were furious..faces red as they barreled towards them with Elladan trailing behind apologizing at the intrusion of the men. Galadriel motioned to the women to get on Gwaihir quickly, who didnt hesitate at all..niether of them were ready to face the mens wrath ..yet. As they drew nearer screaming at the gilrs to get down the eagle leapt from the balcony and flew away ..leaving the elves to handle this..hopefully.

****************************************************************************************

Dahl and Kahrn finally made Rivendell and Dahl saw his old friend coming down the steps to greet them...seeing the dwarves faces made him faulter in his steps.

"Welcome Mellon. It is good to see you once more." he noticed Dahls eyes going over to some horses that were resting to the side of the courtyard and he saw anger crossing thier features at the sight of his daughters mounts. "As you can see your daughters have made it safely before you." Dahl took a step towards Elladan as he growled.

"Where are they?" the elf was shocked at his tone.

"They are currently with my father talking. I will lead you there if you wish." all Dahl and Kahrn could do was nod thier head..they were too angry to speak. As they walked..stomped in the dwarves case..they saw two eagles flying over head towards where his father was talking at."it seems as if a new transportation is being provided." he smiled not realizing that he had just ignited a powder keg in the men. With a roar they began to run ahead of him screaming ..Kechi, Ahmi, Alysi!..leaving Elladan to follow behind trying to get them to calm down. As they came into view they saw the women jump onto the eagles backs and flying away swiftly...as Lady Galadriel turned in thier direction smiling at the enraged men..not afraid.

"Master Dwarves. How may I help you?" looking upon these two she formulated an idea..that may save those they all cared about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur doesnt know how long hes been in this accursed forest. Shortly ago they lost sight of the path they had been on and now they were all scraping the forest floor looking for the path once more...nothing. As they keep searching Bofur begins to feel dizzy and confused as he spots a pouch laying on the ground . Ori picks it up passing it to Dori, which Bofur snags from his hand recognizing it as a dwarven pouch.

"Look a tobacco pouch. Theres dwarves in these woods." Dori exclaims out as Bofur peers at the pouch even more closely.

"Dwarves from the blue mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine." He starts to look around searching for the owner as Bilbo walks up to him in exasperation.

"Because it is your, do you not understand? were going around in circles, we are lost!" he shouts at the group who are milling about in confusion. Soon they are argueing amongst themselves..not even sure why..something about being lost..or was it not being lost..Bofur couldnt think anymore. As they start to push at each other there is a sound coming from the forest...eerie sounding...and as he turns towards it he sees something that brought chills to him. It was a giant spider with enormous fangs and grotesque body creeping towards them. Bofur stares in horror at it and before he could shout a warning to the others it lunges for him ...swiftly wrapping him up in its webbing..muffling his screams.

**************************************** 

Bofur can vaguely hear the others muffeled shouts as they all are suspended up in the webs far off the floor..being poked at by thier captures. Suddenly he feels himself falling slowly to the ground.. his fall being cushioned by the very webs that encased him. Bofur finally is able to tear himself free of the cocoon hes in and looks around for Bilbo.. noticing hes not among them.

"Wheres Bilbo" he hears a shout above him and then a scream as a spider lunges out of nowhere at him. Before he can move to help him spiders swarm around them and hes forced to fight for his life. Suddenly Bofur hears Bombur scream out as a spider jumps on top of him..pinning him to the ground beneath it. Bofur and five others race over to him grabbing onto its legs ..pulling with all thier might..tearing it apart. As Bombur gets up they notice a tall blond elf appearing up in the trees sliding down one of the spider threads and shooting at the spiders as he came. Bofur looked up seeing more elves descending from above firing thier arrows at the beasts...then just as quickly those same arrows are pointing at the confounded dwarves who stood in a circle...a blond elf points his arrow at Thorin whos glaring at him.

"Do not think I wont kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure" his voice was filled with disdain as he stood there. With out warning there is a shout for help..Kilis..and all turn towards it as Fili shouts his name in fear for his brother. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Off in another part of the forest a young dark haired dwarf is fighting off a pack of spiders that just keep coming..as he attempts to push back one of the beasts he sees a red haired female elf swinging down from the trees firing arrows at the spiders. Kili sees one of the creatures heading in his direction and he quickly turns to the woman holding out his hand as he hollers out to her.."Throw me a dagger! Quick!" without turning around to look at him she remarks back to him.

"If you think Im giving you a weapon dwarf, you are mistaken!"she swiftly kills the spider in front of her and without even pausing she spins around throwing her dagger at the approaching spider that was almost upon Kili..killing it in its tracks. He watches her in amazement at her skill as she escorts him back to the group he had become seperated from earlier as she just smirks at him.

There is sounds of a struggle then they stopped..all eyes and ears strain for any indication of whether he is alive or dead...then the sound of heavy footfalls approaching as Kili comes into sight being herded by a red headed she elf.As he rejoins them he is immediately embraced by the blond dwarf who glances at the elf with a thank you in his eyes and he then releases Kili."You alright Kili?"

"Im okay Fili.." he then glances back at the she elf as he inclines his head in her direction. " she saved me." Fili looked at her briefly nodding his head in thanks once more as she returned it momentarily ..no one else noticing the exchange between the three.

_________________________________________________________

Ered Luin...almost 6 months

It was almost fall..the air was finally cooling off and the apple orchards were showing promise of a fruitful upcoming harvest. Tia was walking down the lane towards her shop holding on to Kitas arm so as not to fall down thinking over the last several weeks that had passed. There was a tension among the Durin household that wasnt there before..since the girls ran way and Kuhrn and Dahl had to go chasing them..everyone was worried immensely and it showed..in glances and looks across the table each morning. They both tried to not let the other know how worried they were but still it showed. 

Tia sighed heavily as they arrived at her shop earning a glance from her apprentice as they entered the building to begin thier day...suddenly there was a loud cry. They started to investigate around the area..following the sound over to some bushes that graced the front of thier shop. As they got closer to them the cry turned into a sniffling hiccup and parting the bushes Tia found a little baby in a basket all red from crying. Kita bent down picking up the basket from the ground bringing the child closer to Tia who opened the door of the shop ushering the girl inside..getting them all out of the cool air and into the warmth of the shop so they could take a look at this child.

Tia reached in and picked him up out of it ..holding the baby close as she stared into his big blue eyes that were gazing right back at her.Tia couldnt stop staring at him as he smiled and began to coo at her...she just smiled right back at the precious baby. Kitas voice brought the entranced Tia back to the situation of whos child this was and what was going on.

"Tia? ..hmmmm...Theres a letter in the basket." Tia glanced away from the baby to see as Kita pulled a wrinkeled piece of paper out and began to read what was on it out loud.

Dear Lady Tia,

Please take care of this child...hes an orphan and no one wants him...not even me. Hes a half breed ..a mongrel..a mistake that should have never happened. His father was an dwarf that was traveling through the area one evening and he stopped at my tavern that I was working at...he paid for a night with me..something about trying it with an elf once. Well 9 months later I gave birth to this creature..I tried to do right by him but I cant do it anymore. Im moving on..going back to my people..so Theres no room for a half breed like him amongst us. I still want to do right by him..hes an innocent and didnt ask for any of this..so please take care of him or find him a home where he will not be looked upon as a burden or a shame. 

I havent named him..but hes 6 months old..dont know who his father is just from this region..as I said he was just passing through. This child is the offspring of an sylvan elf and a Ered Luin dwarf. Please forgive me ..I cant deal with him anymore.Dont try to look for me..by the time you read this and find him Ill be long gone..so bye.

Sincerly,

Elf

As Kita read the letter Tia looked at the boy with tears falling from her eyes from the cruel words of his mother that she had wrote...unable to believe any mother could not want such a precious gift as this baby boy in her arms. She eyed Kita seeing tears glistening in her eyes also and Tia reached over placing her hand on the girls shoulder in comfort as Tia made a decision. First she would try and look for the father, children were important to dwarves and so maybe the father wanted to know about this child.

________________________________________________________________________

Several days later still no word on who the father was. Shortly after finding the baby Kita went to Dis home telling her all about the baby and the letter that they had found...which angered her greatly over the abandonment of a beautiful child such as this. Dis had a look around and questioned all the men but none knew anything about elves..as if they would touch one..disgusting..no hair, no meat on them, too high of cheeks..blahhh..or traveled outside the area in the past 15 months. So here they were several days later in Dis kitchen feeding a giggling baby as he had fun painting the table with the food as they discussed his future.

"Well? What are we going to do? It seems no one has stepped forward to claim this little one or any knowledge of his momma." she sighed as she looked at Tia who was trying to feed him his food ..it looked like more of it was on her than in his mouth. Tia glanced over at her ..putting down the spoon briefly.

"I dont know. I cant believe no one wants him..I mean look at him..hes sweet, loving, hes..hes..just beautiful." Tia felt herself beginning to cry again and quickly wiped her face..smearing more food across her cheeks. Tia looked at him for a short bit as she went back to feeding him..when suddenly she gave herself a shake and got a determined look on her face." Thats it. Ive decided it." Dis stared at her for a moment with her eyebrow raised..waiting for the whatever she decided...she waited..and waited..nothing.

"What?..What did you decide?" she sighed as Tia looked at her.

"Well...Ive decided Im keeping him. I want him Dis...I want to be his momma. I know i would be a good one to him and he needs one." Dis looked at her for a moment scrutinizing her briefly. ..Tia noticed and blushing she finished." Besides..I love him Dis. He needs someone who wont look at him like hes not perfect..he needs to be loved and accepted fully as he is." Dis chuckeled as she went over to the woman carefully hugging her..so she didnt get food on her.

"Of course he does and youll be perfect. One question...what will Bofur think?" Tia didnt even bat an eyelash as she spoke confidently to her.

"He will love him as much as I do and treat him like blood." she seemed so assured but her mind whispered ortherwise...at least I hope he does... she went back to feeding the baby.

"What are you going to name him love?" she asked as she watched them together. Tia thought it over as she stopped feeding and started cleaning him up.

" I think..I think.." she pondered for another moment." I believe Ill call him .. Griegur. After my master and Bofur." Her smile became radiant as she named him..Dis smiled at her.

"That is a lovely name..one he could be proud of. Griegur it is." she went over to the baby who laid in Tias arms ..stroking his hair that felt like silk to her fingerstips. " Welcome to the family Griegur Durin" he looked up at her cooing in his sweet voice as his momma hugged him in delight to her bosom. 

"Welcome my little boy..my sweet Griegur." she looked down as he smiled up at his new mother.


	15. elves and barrels

Ered Luin-mid autumn

It had been almost two months since Kechi, Ahmi, and Alysi had disappeared and things were progressing along...very well. Tias belly was getting rounder and rounder by the day..she couldnt even walk properly anymore..it was more of a waddle now. Griegur was getting bigger all the time..he was crawling everywhere...to all their delight..and his smile was what got her through each day since Bofur left. Each day upon waking she began counting down till he came home to her and his unknown family.

"Five months and fourteen days to go..then he will be home." she looked down at Griegur who was sucking on his fist..must be teething ...talking to him in her sweet voice. "You hear that love? Soon your daddy will be coming home to us..just a little more than Five months to go." He giggled at her as she cooed at him and went back to rubbing her sore belly as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair that Tohlm had carved for her awhile back. She sighed heavily as she rubbed her sore abdomen as another round of kicking ensued inside of her..making her sore even more...Dis happen to walk through at that moment, glancing over at her sitting there over by the fire.

"Kicking again?" Tia nodded wearily as she rocked..Dis laughed softly as she knelt on the floor with the baby..playing with him." I remember when I was with both boys..Oh by Mahal..they could kick ..I thought any moment they were going to break my ribs trying to get out." Tia couldnt help snickering at her whoa begone expression over those days. "Well I survived them and youll survive these two." she saw Tias inquisitive eyes staring at her." Yes..I do believe your having twins lady." she saw her getting worried and quickly tried to give her some hope. " I believe you will be fine and so will the babies...I mean after all look at the girls and their grandma. Ahmi and Alysi survived and their grandma Mier survived herself..so theres hope...besides you have a strength within you that will pull you through this, you have me.. and soon your going to have Bofurs momma..Beryl..here to help." at the mention of Beryl coming Tia perked up again..she had forgotten that she was coming to visit soon ..to be here in attendance when her grand babies were born...and she became excited once more.

As Tia sat there rocking back and forth, stroking her stomach , her thoughts wandered to Bofur as it tended to do each day...she hoped he was doing well and not in harms way.

____________________________________________________________________________

Beorns- week before Durins day

Dahl and Kahrn were once more riding upon horses..racing along the north side of Mirkwood with the largest bear bounding along with them carrying an elf upon his back.

"Beorn!" The elf hollered out as he rolled in his seat. "Do you need to rest or you think you can keep going?" The bear just roared and kept up the pace signifing they were moving on. Elladan shrugged his shoulders at the two dwarves as his hips rolled in synchronization with Beorns pitching movements..as they pressed on trying to get around the mirkwood forest and towards Erebor.

Elladan couldnt believe the audacity of Lady Galadriel as she stood there in Rivendell facing the two dwarves wrath as they verbally lashed out in anger at her for letting the girls escape them. He chuckeled to himself as he remembered the sight of seeing her smiling calmly down at them as they screamed and growled at her while pacing and gesturing . Elrond and him kept apologizing to her but she just stood there till they finally were done shouting..then she spoke in her melodic voice that calmed them further at the two men.

"I realize you have traveled far to bring them home..but thier quest is of the utmost importance and it could be the life or death of us all if they fail." she saw thier intrest was peaked and she began to explain all that she saw and knew..by the end of her explanations she knew she had thier begrudging support and thier readyness to help. "I have a special task for you both..if your so willing of course." Dahl and Karhn inclined thier heads for her to continue." I need you to take the northern route with a friend of mine to Erebor and help in the women in thier endevours in saving the last of the line of Durin." Dahl looked hard at her for a moment then held up his finger as he rose an eyebrow in her direction.

"One condition Lady." she tilted her head to the side as she smiled..inviting him to go on." I want Elladan to join us. If what you have said is true about this army then healers are going to be desperately needed..and hes a good one. I trust him to be by my side on this." he saw the shock on the elfs face and then pleasure at Dahls words.

"I would be honored greatly to be by your side mellon..le hannon ( my friend..thank you)."elladan bowed in respect to his old friend.

After agreeing to come he found himself on the back of the eagle flying towards Galadriels friend who happened to be the skinchanger Beorn..the bear. He wasnt happy to see dwarves but agreed that his help was needed...so here they were now racing towards erebor on two horses he lent to the dwarves and offering a ride upon his back to Elladan. All three knew time was running out for all of them.

______________________________________________________________________

Mirkwood-mid autumn-hell(thranduils kingdom)- 3 days till Durins day

It had been several days since the three dwarf women had arrived at Thranduils kingdom and they were just as close to convincing him now as they were when they arrived..which was not at all it seemed. He seemed genuinely nice enough in an arrogant way since after he read Galadriels letter ..but they knew it really was all just an act..it was no secret how he felt about dwarves..especially those of the line of Durin. They each tried reasoning with him, begging him, even trying to shame him..which didnt go over well..now they found themselves under heavy guard..more like prisoners than guests. The only visitors allowed in thier room was the king (of course), his son prince Legolas, and the captain of the guard Tauriel..who it seemed got along with Alysi... both felt a connection that niether could explain..from the start.

Ahmi was pacing the floor again..sighing heavily at the newest dilemma before her. Once more Thranduil denied seeing her again..to listen to her pleas for help against the impending army making its way to Erebor ..while here she was a pampered prisoner. "Why cant that shirumundu khalamdul thane (beardless elven king) see reason! Doesnt he realize if he doesnt do something against these Rukhas (orcs) then eventually all will be destroyed..even his people wont be able to stand against them."

"He has his reasons." the women swung around towards the door as Captain Tauriel came through ,with a tray of food, without the women hearing it open. " He is the king and it is not for us to question him but to follow." Tauriel walked over setting the tray down on a small table...seeing Alysi slowly make her way over to her side.

"Tauriel..if one follows blindly then how will you know your about to go over a cliff and die? We must not follow things blindly for that makes us not but sheep..and i am no lamb to be led to my slaughter just because someone wants to stick his head into the very sand and hide away. Hes being blind to the world in which he lives in. How can I blindly follow someone whos also blind himself...knowing the path he has me on leads to nothing but death..of me and those I love?" Alysi spoke calmly next to her..seeing her words having a little bit of an impact. "Mellon (my friend)..I do not belive you are blind..No I brestanneth ani rach ti rad vi Arda ( Be the change you wish to see in the world)." with those words Alysi turned back to her sisters ,leaving a stunned Tauriel to make her way out of the room. She walked,pondering over what Alysi said as she made her way down towards the cells for watch guard duty on the dwarven prisoners below.

"Well Alysi..it looks like we will get no help here..i say we must leave as soon as we can..Durins day is fast approaching and we are almost out of time."Ahmi felt that she had failed but she knew she still had to try...for the princes..for her Fili. The other two agreed and they all began to quietly prepare and plan a way out of here.

___________________________________________________________________________

Dungeouns

Bofur was being forcibly guided towards some large doors that was being guarded by several elves in armor on either side of the opening that led into hell..otherwise known as thranduils kingdom. As they passed through Bofur glanced over seeing disgust in the guards eyes and then he was beyond their eyesight being led down to an area that had many metal barred doors...an elvish prison..Great. Bofur was led to a cell where he was searched once more then shoved inside as the door slammed shut behind him. He turned to look at his companions through the bars seeing Fili being checked again..of course they found a knife hidden on his back hidden by his hair. Bofur couldnt help chuckling as he looked over at Kili who was escorted by the very same elf who saved him earlier from spiders. As he entered he turned around to look at her holding out his arms to his side as he spoke.

"Arent you going to search me?" bofur silently laughed at him over his audacity and sense of humor."I could have anything down my trousers?" the elf looked at him in surprise , then she gathered herself as she smirked down at him.

"Or nothing." closing the cell on his face as she walked away. Bofur couldnt stop the laugh over her response. As she walked away she was momentarily stopped by the blond elf who didnt seem happily that Kili was staring at her while smiling from his cell. They talked in elvish briefly then left as he saw Kili slump down in his cell..looking upset over what was said..in that moment Bofur realized he understood what had been said.

After some time passed they all heard some loud voices..couldnt make it out but some of them sounded like Thorins booming tones..and he didnt seem happy.

___________________________________________________________________________

A couple of guards led the leader of the company across a walkway towards some spiral staircase that led to a throne that was perched a short distance above the approaching group. Upon the throne sat a tall blonde elf with a wooden crown that was adorned with the leaves of autumn upon his head, watching the dwarf come closer to him as he sneered down at him.

"Some may imagine that a noble quest is at hand." his voice sounded arrogant and smug as he stood up, slowly making his way down the steps to stand before Thorin."A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself, suspect a more prosiac motive.Attempted burglary, or something of that ilk." the elf leaned down closer ..inches away from Thorins face..as he studied his reaction to his words..then he straightened up , walking a little bit away."You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule, A kings jewel. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure, I understand that." the elf turned back towards the dwarf..with a seemingly understanding smile." There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help." his smile and words spoke of benevolance..but his eyes told a different story. Thorin smiled at the elf, knowing this was all an act...Thranduil only wanted the gems..he wasnt really interested in helping the dwarves at all...he decided to play along.

"I am listening." his deep voice flowed smooth and richly across the room as he waited for the rest.

"I will let you go, if you but return what is mine."Thorin raised his eyebrow.

"A favor for a favor." Thorin turned his head away so Thranduil wouldnt see his expression.

"You have my word. One king to another." the elfs words sounded kind and generous...Thorin felt the fire of anger burning within him over his words.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great king,to only his word." he mocked the elf..then swiftly turned around facing the elvish king as he spat out."Till the end of all days be upon us!" Thranduil was visibly shocked at Thorins obvious hate of him."You, lack all honor! I have seen how you treat your friends!" the rage that had been harbouring within Thorin all these years spilled out of him at the king before him."We came to you once, starving, homeless; seeking your help. But you turned your back! You, turned away from the suffering of my people and the inferno that destroyed us!" taking a deep breath he faced down the stunned elf as he spat out in khazdul..Ishkh khakfe andu null! (may you die in dragon fire)" swiftly Thranduil moved into Thorins face his rage evident upon his own as he hissed at the dwarf.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin. I have faced the great serpants of the north." suddenly the side of Thranduils face became distorted..burning away..then as he steps away from Thorin it goes back to normal, clouding over once more with illusion..hiding it away. "I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." he stepped away going back up to sit upon his throne once more as he signaled for his guards to take Thorin away..but not before imparting his final words for Thorin to ponder over." You are just like him. Stay here if you will, and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. Im patient. I can wait." his smile was full of malice as Thorin was drugged out of the room towards the cells below.

*****************************************************************

Eventually Bofur saw some elves leading Thorin to his own cell next to Balins where they began talking.

"Did he offer you a deal?"Balin spoke from where he was confined at.

"He did. I told him he could go Ishkh khakfe andu null. Him and his kin!" Bofur could see Thorin was pissed as he talked to Balin whos shoulders fell in despair over his words.

"Well, thats that then The deal was our only hope." sighing he sat down.

"Its not our only hope." Thorin looked up beyond his confinement out into the realm before him as Bofur goes to get comfortable for the long stay here.

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————

In a cell not far from from Thorins across the way was Kilis..who was holding a stone that had the words...be safe..etched upon one side of it. Remembering when his mother had given it to him before they had left out on this journey. He also remembered Alysi being there, attempting to hide her fear of him leaving, not being completely successful about it. ***************************************

Dis hugged her son to him..trembling a little bit..and then she let him go as she turned to Fili to also give him his promise stone. Kili turned to look at Alysi with a sad smile, gently taking her hands into his own as he gazed into her eyes..memorizing every feature..every hair upon her...wishing he could kiss her then and there but unsure if she would allow it. As they stared into each others eyes she suddenly took the descision out of his hands..as if she read his mind..she threw her arms around his neck as she pulled him close..kissing his lips as he stood there in momentaily shock. Alysi became embarressed over her actions and began to pull away from him only to be stopped as his arms embraced her to him and he kissed her just as ardently. After a few moments there was a clearing of a throat..breaking away from each other they saw Dis giving them both a look..which was slightly ruined by the smile on her face as they both blushed. Kili looked away briefly, noticing Fili and Ahmi walking away from them together...he smiled..knowing what was on his brothers mind .

After Dis had let Fili go from her embrace he also turned around to take Ahmis hand in his own..walking her away a short distance from everyone gathered..so he could speak sortof privately with her. He peered into her soft amythyst eyes ..his nervousness very clear as he spoke softly to her ..low enough that only she would hear.

"Ahmi..I..I wanted to tell you something." he took a deep breath and took her other hand into his own..feeling how soft they were to his own that had callouses on them from all the hard work he had done working next to his uncle at the forges. He saw her eyes become hopeful and her breath hitched..waiting for his words." I ..wanted you to know that since the first time I laid eyes on you I have been hopelessly in love with you and......I wish to court you whenever we come back from this." He waited with abated breath for her answer which was swift in coming.

"Yes!" her face beamed in happiness at him as did his in return.

"Will you please wait for me Ahmi? I promise i will return to you and then I will make it known to all that you are mine..now and forever...my princess." with those words he slowly leaned down..gently brushing his lips across hers and then leaning back up..smiling with his love very apparent in his eyes.******************************************************************

Bofur was sitting on his bed thinking of Tia as he rubbed his chest where his heart was aching unmercifully...Oh by Mahal. How he missed her. As he sat there he felt a tear come to his eye and he bowed his head covering them so if someone peeked in they wouldnt see him appearing weak. Suddenly he vaguely heard a noise..peering out from behind his hand he saw the red haired elf strolling by...checking on the dwarvish prisoners. Being curious he goes over to the door watching her as she stops at Kilis door who is sitting on his bed tossing into the air a stone and catching it as it fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was the sound of footfalls approaching his cell..snapping him out of his memories of that moment so long ago it seemed. He began to slowly, carefully toss the stone up in the air..catching it over and over as the person got closer then they stopped in front of where he was at. Turning his head he saw it was the same red haired elf that had rescued him from the spiders earlier...she seemed friendly enough..reminding him of Alysi.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tauriel stops next to the cell with the dark haired dwarf she had saved in the forest..watching him fiddle with a stone in his hand. Finally her curiousity got the better of her and she asked him what it was. 

"That stone in your hand, what is it?" kili stops briefly to look at her.

"It is a talisman" he answered her, then peered back down at the stone in his hand as she curiously looks on. "A powerful spell lies upon it, if any but a dwarf reads the runes on this stone..." he shakes his head then suddenly thrusts out his hand with it in his hand towards her."...they will be cursed forever!" she stepped back startled and makes to move on past him when his voice stops her once more." Or not. Depending on whether you believe in that kind of thing. Its just a token" he laughs softly as she smiles at him..Bofur watches the exchange smiling too. "A rune stone. My mother gave it to me so Id remember my promise." the lady elf asked him what promise he had given to his mother..bringing another smile to Kilis lips as he answered her."That I would come back to her. She worries. She thinks Im reckless."

"Are you?" she inquired..watching him keep tossing the stone into the air..catching it over and over again.

"Nah." as he tossed once more he missed it and watched with fear as it rolled out of cell heading for the edge where it would fall away forever to be lost. Its flight is stopped by the woman who uses her foot to stop its path and she picks it up examining it as Kili races over to the bars to cautiously watch her.

"Sounds like quit a party youre having up there."he glances up above as Bofur listens on..curious himself about what was going on.

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath; the feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the eldar, but the wood elves love best the light of the stars." there was a glow in her eyes as she spoke.

"I always thought it is a cold light, remote and far away." she turns swiftly towards him with astonishment written all over her face.

"It is memory, precious and pure." looking at him closer." Like your promise." bofur saw her hand back the stone Dis had given him , with thankful eyes he took it from her. They talked some more ..Bofur listened to her as she sat down on the steps next to Kilis cell listening to him relate a time he was traveling. Bofur remembered that time..they were escorting some merchants from Ered Luin to trade for some furs when up overhead there was a full moon that looked like it was on fire...beautiful beyond belief.

"Whats your name lady?" he heard Kili ask her when there was a lull in the conversation.

"Its Tauriel..yours?" she smiled at him kindly as she stood up to leave.

"Kili..at your service" he smiled cheekily at her as she returned it..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She couldnt help standing there talking to him ..he reminded her of another dwarf..Alysi...chatting into the evening over what they had seen in their life..neither noticing the elvish prince above, watching them with jealousy written all over his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing he was about to go sit back down..noticing out of the corner of his eye he saw the blond elf staring down upon the two talking..he didnt seem happy at all. He tried to remember what his name was..heard it earlier as some guards were pacing outside their doors, one of them saw the elf..calling him over to say something before he left again.

What was his name....it was....Legolas..thats right. King Thranduils son..Prince Legolas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Tauriel realized it was getting late and she stood up to leave this dwarf..Kili he said..to his own when unexpected words fell from his lips..quietly where none other than herself could hear.

"Le hannon. Na-den pedim ad. ( I thank you..until we speak again)" she was surprised he could speak sindarin and she just stood there staring at him for a few moments as he spoke once more." And please know Hiril nin, gwend sui lotheg I edlothia an -uir (my lady, friendship is like a flower that blooms forever)."she couldnt believe how much he sounded like Alysi at that moment.

"Do you know of an dwarvish woman who goes by the name Alysi?"she blurted out before she could stop herself..seeing shock on his face.

"How do you know of her? " he saw her hesitate as her eyes glanced around, seeing if anyone was listening..then leaning down closely so as not to be heard by anyone she spoke a few words that she knew in khazdul to him.

"Demup telek menu, miz meri (honor acts through you, my friend) she is here..seeking help from the elves." Kili rushes to the bars anxiety clearly on his face as his breaths become rapid.

"Why?" tauriel looks away as someone approaches..another guard coming to relieve her, she quickly glances back at him she turns to leave when she feels his hand gently upon her arm."Please you must help her..and if you ever need something then please remember Kili..im at your service." he took his hand away and she swiftly left him standing there, watching her retreating form disappear up the stairways.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bofur leaned his head against the wall reflecting on the last time he held his beloved in his arms.

___________________________________________________________________________

Bofur was still sitting in his cell wondering how much time had passed while they were in this place..he couldnt help voicing his concern.

"Ill wager the sun is on the rise. Must be nearly dawn." he sighs heavily as Ori remarks.

"Were never gonna reach the mountains, are we?" his tone is filled with despair. Suddenly there is a voice that surprised them up on their feet.

"Not stuck in here youre not." Bilbo pops up in front of Thorins cell with a sneaky smile as he goes to free them all. They all were ecstatic that they were free finally.. following Bilbo down to where ever he was leading them....which happened to be the wine cellar...of all places. When they saw where they were at there was disbelief clear on all their faces as they hesitated on the stairs staring at the sleeping guards.

"Your supposed teh be leading us out..not further in!" bofur loudly whispered at the hobbit..who hushed him, then turning to point towards some barrels off to the side.

"Everyone climb into the barrels, quickly!" seeing them all give him a confused look..refusing to do it till Thorin spoke up...do as he says..which they all complied swiftly.

"What do we do now?" bofur poked his head out to look at Bilbo who was running this show...making a remark about holding his breath as he pulled a lever..opening up the floor beneath them..rolling the barrels they were in down into darkness below. Bofur felt his container connect with a splashing sound as water spilled into his barrel..he sputtered as he looked around...seeing Bilbo fall near him as they all began to float through a large cavern into daylight...and down a waterfall..pouring more water in the barrel with him. Wiping his face he sees them approaching a gate as a horn is heard on the wind behind them...looking he sees elves pouring out of some doors up above..one of which was the elvish prince..Legolas. Immediately Bofur heard a grating sound as the very gates they were hoping to get through are shut tight..trapping them in the city...as Thorin screams out in denial. Bofur sees the elves about to recapture them when suddenly one of the guards sprouts an arrow in his neck..toppling into the water next to them dead. Peering up Bofur sees an orc jumping up onto the gate structure overhead being followed by more orcs flooding down the river ravine like rats..killing any elves who get in their way.

Bofur watches in horror as some orcs jump into the water trying to get to the dwarves..fighting for their against these vile beasts. As he fought his attacker he can hear around him screams and grunts as arrows are fired into the invaders by the very same elves who tried to imprison them shortly ago.Bofur hears Kilis name being called but he was too busy trying to repel the orc whos intentions are seperating Bofurs head from his body at that time. Bofur finally gets the upper hand on the orc..killing it ..as the gates fly open releasing the dwarves down another waterfall and too freedom..maybe.

Bofur looks behind him as he floats down the river away from the elves..being followed by the orc pack that is in persuit them down the river...seeing a flash of red hair fighting some of the orcs..then he cant see anymore as the flow whisks him out of sight.

________________________________________________________________________

Shortly after Tauriel had left him below there was a cry from the guards..the dwarvin prisoners had escaped. She ran out of the fortress through a side door..seeing Kili about to be killed by a sword weilding orc and she fired an arrow at him saving once more him. As more orcs spilled down from the ravine , attacking the escaping dwarves she noticed he was struck by an arrow as he reached for the spillway lever..releasing the barrels that the others were in..then rolling off the ledge into his own awaiting barrel to be swept down the river with orcs trailing behind in persuit of them. She sees Legolas giving chase briefly and she followed...finding him stopped by the river, watching the disappearing dwarves floating away, not paying attention as an orc creeps up upon him about to shoot his arrow at the elvish prince. Seeing Legolas standing there unaware of the danger behind him made her heart stop briefly..but her hands knew what to do ..she swiftly fired her arrow deflecting the orcs arrow from its path..legolas head..and alerting him to the danger, as she quickly subdues the black heart. Suddenly Legolas melodic voice rang out ..stopping her hand from killing the orc.

"Tauriel, wait! This one we keep alive." His hand reached out to further still hers...making her heart pound faster at the nearness of him to herself..and trying to not let it show how he effected her. *****************************************************************************************************

Bofur was exhausted as he slowly paddeled his barrel to the river bank along with the others...ready to get out of the water finally. Dragging his body up onto the dry rocks..he sees Kili fall to his knees as he tries to stand in pain. Bofur looks on in shock along with Fili who is also standing next to his brother. Kili sees him looking at him and he quickly remarks hes fine and looks away from thier concerned faces.

"On your feet." Thorins voice is sharp as he walks by them...until Fili voiced his concern over Kilis legs which he turned to his nephews ordering him to bind it quick. Bofur wandered over to his brother Bombur to check on him, concern for Kili evident on his face.

"How is he?" bombur glances over at Kili.

"I dont know..it looks pretty bad Bombur." He turns his head back to his wifes cousin..hoping he would be fine.

As they all are catching thier breaths..a shadow passes over them..turning around Bofur sees a human armed with a bow pointing it at Ori who is sitting on a rock emptying his boot of water. Dwalin makes to intervene holding a large piece of wood in his hands..but the man shoots his arrow..impaling it into the wood..making him pause briefly. Kili grabs a nearby rock readying to throw it at him when it is blasted out of his hands by another arrow fired by the man.

"Do it again and youre dead." his tone was menacing as he aimed another aroow at the group...Balin quickly steps up towards the man with his hands raised in the gesture of peaceful as he speaks to the man.

"Excuse me, but umm..your from Laketown, if Im not mistaken?" Balin looks over behind the man then back at him once more." That barge over there, it wouldnt be available for hire by any chance?" the man lowers his bow ...staring at the dwarf..then turns and walks away from them all. They all follow him down towards his boat as he begins pulling the barrels they had just vacated out of the water ..loading them onto his boat as they watched on. Bofur stood aways from them as Balin talks to the man..it doesnt seem as if hes overly excited by his gruff tones to the elder dwarf..but eventually it seemed as if they came to an understanding as they all loaded onto the barge..heading for Laketown and closer to thier destination.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Tauriel was racing down the hallways heading for the dwarven womens rooms...she knew she had to help them..to get them out of this place. Alysi and Kilis words kept ringing in her mind...how Thranduil was being blind to everything before him and how her friends needed help. She realized as she saw Kili floating away that was what he truly was..him and Alysi..and friends helped one another. As she neared the rooms she slowed down to walk calmly to the guard outside thier doors.

"Guard. You are being relieved... Ive been ordered to bring theses dwarves. Yuo have other things to do..leave." he knew not to argue with his captain and saluted her as he left. Soon as she saw him disappear around the corner she quickly opened the door seeing the three women standing there looking warily at her..until she spoke. " Come. We are leaving here..now." tauriel saw they didnt hesitate as they rushed over to her..she eased the door open peering outside to see they wer still alone then quickly motioned for them to follow her.

She led them down many stairways and towards the very front gates..being stopped by the guard there briefly..questioning her.

"Where you off captain Tauriel." The guard saluted smartly as she raised her eyebrow at him."

Sorry captain..I just needed to know in case anyone asks." She sighed knowing she needed to say something if her plan was to succeed.

"I have been ordered to escort these dwarves to the edge of the forest safely. So if you have anymore questions then I would like to dispense with this task immediately." He stood at attention while apologizing quickly for holding her up...she inclined her head then ordered the women to move on.

It wasn't too long before Legolas approached the gates ordering them to be sealed per order of the king...as he was turning away one of the guards spoke out..bringing the prince to a halt.

"What about Tauriel?" Legolas turned swiftly around staring at the elf as trepidition entered his heart.

"What about her?" The guard could hear steel enter into his voice and he nervously responded.

"She went into the forest escorting the dwarven women to the border with her bow and sword on her hands. She hasn't returned yet." Legolas stood there stunned as he gazed out on the path that led out of the forest with mixed emotions...fear, anger, jealousy, but mostly fear.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ered Luin -mid autumn-apple season

It was apple picking season and the orchards were full of dwarrowdams as some picked the fruit from the trees and other began turning the bountiful harvest into different things..apple cider, vinegars, there was even some that were making applesauce right there in the orchards. The women smiled as they watched the antics of children as they ran around the trees screaming in delight while plucking the sweet fruit off the ground..eating as they played amongst the harvest gathers. Tia was one of the women helping the group making applesauce..peeling, slicing, and coring them steadily as Griegur slept peacefully next to her chair. Periodically she glanced down at him smiling at the glorious gift she was blessed with...feeling a sense of peace steal over her as she went back to work.

The day was almost over..sun casting its last glow across the land as everyone made thier way home with thier bounty they had collected and processed throughout this day. As Tia waddled her way back to Dis house..which was closest to the orchards...she suddenly felt a wave of loneliness come over her as her mind thought of Bofur and how bad she wanted him here. She held herself together until her and Griegur were alone in the living area..then as quietly as she could she began to softly cry while the baby played on the rug in front of the fire. Sitting there with the tears pouring down her face she noticed Griegur crawling over to the other chair..slowly kneeling at its base...then cautiously he began to pull himself up till he was standing there. Tias eyes went wide as she watched him standing there happy and so proud of himself while smiling at her for approval.

"Dis!..Dis!..come look. Griegur is standing all by himself!" she crowed in joy ..all her sorrow disappearing as Dis came running in to the room. The rest of the evening was spent with both women helping him walk back and forth between them , holding onto thier fingers for support...giggling in joy at his new found trick.


	16. laketown

"Ered Luin..2 weeks before Durins day

The sun was shining down upon Thorins halls as children were running around in excitement as Durins day drew closer. They were dreaming of the great feast that was to come filled with lovely cakes, the beautiful lights , sweet delicacies that were light as air, perfectly roasted meats, singing, pies, dancing, more cakes....yummmm. In one such home there was dreams of more than just food..they were dreams of the new life that was to come.

Tia was stirring a pot of stew over the fire thinking of all that had transpired today. Earlier Dis, Amari, Kita, Grawlin and even Tohlm came over to her home to help straighten, clean, and just make ready for the company that should be arriving any moment. She decided that it would be best if they stayed in her home..after all she had the available rooms..Tohlm even offered up his room if need be, while he went to stay at Dis' home. She felt relief that her home was clean once more...the blessing of having such good friends and family. Tia couldn't believe Amari had come to help..after all she was very pregnant too. Amari claimed she was fine..but it seemed not as fine as she thought..right now she was back home in labor..giving birth to Dwalin and hers child. Dis, Grawlin and Kita were with her , leaving Tohlm to help Tia greet Bofurs parents whenever they arrived and to help watch over Griegur who currently was walking around the living room being entertained by his uncle.

________________________________________________________________

Across the way in the village:

Screams could be heard all the way outside of Dwalins home as Amari was groaning in the bed of the upstairs bedroom..trying to not push at that moment...per Dis. Earlier while helping to clean tias home before company arrived , Amari's baby decided to come at that time..two weeks earlier than expected. Dis who was acting as the mid-wife for this had told Amari that the baby was in the wrong position to be birthed..so no pushing yet. After telling her this Dis sent Kita out into the hallway to wait with Grawlin, who was pacing back and forth in worry over hearing his momma in pain. Whenever Dwalin left he had told Grawlin..who was 10 years old" You are the man of the house while Im gone..so watch over your mother and sister..keep them safe." so now he was pacing outside the door in the hallway waiting on any word on what was going on in the room...now Kita joined him.

After sending the girl out Dis turned back to Amari..breathing deep she picked up the sheet as she looked into her eyes "Now just keep breathing..Im going to have to go in and turn the baby into position..dont push till i tell you too." Amari nodded as Dis begun. It was excrutiating..she could feel the baby being shifted inside...soon the awaited words she longed to hear finally sounded.

"Now Push! Push!" Amari groaned and pushed with all her might. "Once more. Push!" screaming loudly Amari heaved one last time and was rewarded with a feeling of the baby leaving her body and into the world...the child voiced its displeasure at its new world with such gusto that anyone passing by could hear. The moment Kita and Grawlin heard the cries they rushed into the room with joy as they went to greet thier new sibling.

_______________________________________________________________________

Tias home

Tias thoughts were interupted by a ringing of the bell from the shop door..signifing that company arrived..and she could hear Tohlms voice shout out as he headed down below to answer as she went to the living area with Griegur. She could hear some banging, stomping of feet and voices making thier way up the stairs towards them.

******************************************************

Tia had only met Bofurs mother twice..once at the wedding and once when she was a little dwarfling of five. It was a one of those days when Bofur was working late into the night , toiling over a special order for Gloins son, Gimli. Tia had snuck out of her family quarters while Tohlm and Ognir (her adoptive father) slept peacefully in thier beds and made her way to Bofurs workshop to visit him this late at night...all she wanted was to see her Bo.She ran down the halls as quiet as she could making her way to Bofurs work area..as she got near to it she heard voices..one was Bofurs and the other was a womans. Slowly she crept closer, peaking around the corner she saw a lovely older dwarf woman with hair of dark brown pulled back in a tail with many plaited braids falling down her back...talking to her Bo who was smiling up at the woman. Tia leaned out further around the corner and stumbled slightly..alerting the two of her presence.

"Tia lass? What are yeh doing outta bed at this hour?" Bofur got up from his chair making his way over to the little girl. Tia whimpered thinking she was in trouble now as her head bowed down and tears began to form in her eyes as she sniffeled. Bofur picked her up and held her in his arms as she clung to his neck..crying."Ah lassie..dont yeh cry. Its alright. Yeh shouldnt be outta bed at this hour."

"Bofur..who is this child?" the womans voice was deep yet soft and filled with curiousity as he turned to her.

"This is Tia..Ognirs daughter. She comes down to see meh ..but neveh this late." he held Tia as he sat down in his chair, then eased her away so he could wipe her tears from her face. Bofur saw her eyes wander over to the woman who was becoming more curious of the child. "Tia..i like teh introduce yeh teh me mother Beryl." Tia remembered her manners and smiling at the woman held out her hand to shake, which Beryl did while chuckeling at her.

"Nice to meet you momma Beryl." Bofur couldnt help laughing at hearing her call his mother momma.

"Beryl..just Beryl little Tia." she spoke kindly."Now whatcha doing outta bed child?"Tia started to sniffle again as she buried her face into Bofurs shoulder.

"I couldnt sleep..monsters under my bed took my Bo and I wanted my big Bo to make em go away."Bofur smiled at the thought of her wanting him to chase away her monsters for her to get her doll Bo back...she peeked out of his neck seeing niether of them mad at her..they just were smiling and it gave her a bit more courage. "Why you out of bed?" Beryl laughed at the temerity of the girl.

"Well..I knew me son here hadnt eaten yet..so I brought him dinner." Tia giggled at her as she looked at Bofur..placing her tiny hands on either side of his face trying to look stern as she spoke in her sweet voice.

"You need to eat Bo..so you can be big and strong just like your daddy." they both laughed loudly at her trying to look serious..but she couldnt hold it long before she too joined in with peals of laughter echoing around the shop room. Eventually they ate the food that Beryl brought..even Tia had some before she fell asleep in Bofurs arms. Bofur carried the child back home..signaling for her father to be quiet, not waking her up as he carefully put her to bed.

*****************************************************************************

The front door opened at that moment snapping Tia out of her memory of Bofurs momma..as the very woman she was just thinking about walked in. She hadnt changed in all those years..still looked the same now as then.

"Tia! Oi...hows my sweet daughter in law doing?" Beryl swept into the room rushing over to her..but paused briefly upon seeing Griegur who was trying to crawl into Tias lap at that particular moment..getting shy at the sight of strangers."Uh..Tia?" Tia smiled over at Beryl as she lifted the tyke into her arms comforting him.

"Momma Beryl." Beryls eyes jumped to Tias and her smile got wider ..remembering what she used to call her as a child."May I introduce you to your grandson Griegur." she noticed the womans eyes going wide at the mention of grandson..giving Tia a questioning look.

"Why didnt Bofur mention him?" Beryl looked behind her seeing her husband Rawfur coming in with Tohlm right behind him...then back to Tia who was softly laughing.

"Wellll...thats because he doesnt know about him..yet." she saw Beryl and Rawfur giving her a look of..explain.."I found him outside of my shop in the bushes three months ago. His mother just left him because he's half elf and half dwarf..she didnt want him.But...I..I do. So hes our son now." she felt tears welling up in her eyes and she tried to not let them fall...until she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder...looking up into Beryls eyes seeing compassion and understanding there , broke her at that moment. She let go and cried..cried over Griegurs mothers heartlessness..cried over being scared about having twins..but most of all she cried over Bofur not being there with her. "I dont know if he will love him...Im so worried that he wont want him...I want him back momma..i miss him so much like there is a hole inside of me." all of Tias worries came flooding out as she sobbed into Beryls shoulder. Somewhere during Tias sobbing Griegur allowed Rawfur to hold him who eased away from the women ..allowing them to talk privately.

"Its alright luv. He is going to luv Griegur. How could he not luv that boy..those dark curls and those beautiful blue eyes. He may not be blood but if yeh say hes yurs then hes yurs." that earned Beryl a smile. "Just remember this...Yeh may have not brought him into this world..but by Mahal yeh can take him out. Blood, family does not make." Tia laughed..then the rest joined in. Beryl clapped her hands as she stood up swiftly." Now let me see me grandson. Come here me boy and lets see those muscles." Tia smiled big as Griegur let her hold him as she tickeled his belly making him sqeaul in delight.

It was at that moment that the front door slammed open, starteling everyone there, as Kita ran in with a whooping shout throwing herself into Tohlms arms as she crowed ...Its a boy! Its a boy!..momma is doing great and so is the baby! ..there was cheering and clapping of happiness as the girl caught her breath.

"Whats his name?" Tia asked her overjoyous apprentice.

"His name is Tahlin." she stood tall and proud as she announced it to the room. Tia looked down at her bulging stomach as her thoughts raced to Dwalin who missed the birth of his son..and to her Bofur who was going to miss seeing his children coming into this world also.

_____________________________________________________________________________

King under the mountain-poem

The king beneath the mountains,

the king of carved stone,the lord of the silver fountains,

shall come into his own!

His crown shall be upholden,

his harp shall be restrung

his halls shall eco golden

to songs of yore re-sung.

the woods shall wave on mountains.

and grass beneath the sun;

his wealth shall flow in fountains

and the rivers golden run.

The streams shall run in gladness

the lakes shall shine and burn,

all sorrow fail and sadness

at the mountain kings return!

Edge of mirkwood-late afternoon

The late afternoon sun shone down upon four women ..an elf and three dwarvish women..who stood looking down at the meandering river before them as one slowly knelt down..an elf..to inspect a smearing of blood on the rocks. The other three just watched her with many questions in thier eyes as her brows drew together with a look of worry...sighing one of the dwarven women with fiery hair stomped her way over to her.

"Tauriel...whats going on? I know the king didnt order you to escort us..he would never do that for any Durin..so spill it...please." Kechi added the please so she wouldnt offend the only help they had recieved from this realm. Tauriel kept examining the spot as she answered the woman.

"Your right. He didnt order me to help you three...he did order me out." she paused as she looked up at Alysi briefly." I saw a friend of yours...his name was Kili." she heard thier gasp and held up her hand to quiet them so she could finish speaking." He was in the dungeouns below..but now hes gone..escaped...and hes wounded" she glanced over to Alysi noticing how her eyes were getting wide and filling with tears that threatened to fall any moment. "You love him dont you mellon?" Alysi nodded...Tauriel sighed deeply in understanding." He was shot in the leg with an arrow as he was helping to free the others..." she saw the look of horror and quickly clarified before they blamed her or the other elves." Not by one of or own but an orcs arrow...a morgul shaft." she turned back to the bloody spot upon the rocks as she remarked." Looks like they are heading to Laketown...and so are the pack of orcs trailing them. We need to hurry..he will not last much longer" she made to move when suddenly she hears something coming up behind them. ..spinning swiftly with her bow and arrow readied she sees Legolas standing there pointing his own bow at her. "I thought you were an orc." she replied in elvish not lowering her weapon just yet.

"If I were an orc you four would be dead." his voice sent shivers through her ..not of fear but of longing of what could never be...as he lowered his bow and took a step closer to her concern evident upon his face. "Tauriel, you can not hunt thirty orcs on your own." her smile that she gives him makes his heart speed up a bit as he tries to hide his longing for her..the desire to kiss that sweet mouth of hers that each time it moved into a smile drove him crazy.

"But we are not on our own." he looked at her as astonishment crossed his features at what she was hinting at.

"You knew I would come?" she smiled once more as she lowered her eyes briefly in aknowledgement over his assessment...he took a breath as his voiced flowed with a pleading note in it." The King is angry, Tauriel. For six hundred years my father has protected you, favored you. You defied his orders, you betrayed his trust." her heart fell a little bit that he would hate her too like his father..but she knew she was doing the right thing in this. "Come back with me, he will forgive you." he hoped at least..but her words wiped that hope away.

"But I will not. If I go back, I will not forgive myself." she turned from him and the three women who was watching the exchange between them with held breaths..to stand at the cliffs edge over the water. "The king has never let orc filth roam our lands. Yet he would let this orc pack cross our borders and kill our prisoners..." they could hear the anger in her voice. " and my friends." his eyes flew to hers in shock at the mention of friends.

"it is not our fight." he stammered out as she spun around looking at him with disbelief over what he said. In that moment he felt a pain in his heart that maybe he just destroyed all hopes or dreams he ever had with her.

"It is our fight. It will not end here..you know that. With every victory this evil will grow." she steeled herself knowing her next words would deliver tha final blow to any hope of love with him..but she had to say it."If your father has his way, we will do nothing. We will hide within our walls, live our lives away from the light and let darkness descend." he saw a light come into her eyes with a fiery passion of what she believed in as she stood proud and strong before him." Are we not part of this world? Tell me, meleth nin ( my love),.. when did we let evil become stronger than us?" she saw his eyes widen at what she had called him by mistake..she meant to say friend but in her passionate speech she didnt censore her words and it slipped out. Legolas took a shaky breath as he moved closer to her ..hope flaring within him at her slip up..seeing her slight trembling as he approached her ..frozen in fear.

"Do you mean it? What you said?" he now stood in front of her ..hearing her heart racing, sounding as if it was a horses hooves pounding the earth under it...praying to hear the very words he had always longed to hear falling from her lips once more.

"Of course.." she stuttered as she pretended to misinterprit what he was asking her." it is our fight. We can not follow blindly someone who is being blind himself to the ongoings around us." she saw his hand move to her face..cupping it as he peered intently into her eyes.

"Tauriel...do you love me?" his voice whispered..begging to be answered

" Yes." she lowered her eyes as the admission was torn from her..hanging in the air between them for him to crush if he so chose.

She felt his hand move away from her face and a finger curled under her chin raising her eyes to meet his...looking up she saw him lean down towards her and then suddenly his lips gently swept across hers...tentively.Almost afraid she would cringe away from him he brushed his lips over hers allowing her to retreat from him if she chose..instead he felt her return his kiss softly. He leaned away briefly and saw her heart bared before him...he felt his own heart singing as he saw her love for him being returned in kind.

Without hesitation he pulled her to him as he deepened the kiss letting his lips ..his tongue show her how he felt for her...hearing her moan into his mouth as her hands held tightly to his shirt..holding him close which further intensified his desire for this astounding woman in his arms. They probaly would of kept going..progressing further in thier expression of love for one another..but there was a discreet cough coming from behind them. They parted to glance at the forgotten dwarves ..Tauriel blushed profusely at the women who just smiled hugely..and Legolas just raised his eyebrows in annoyance of the interuption.

"Sorry to interupt..but we really need to get there as soon as possible. Kili is going to die if we dont." Legolas stared at Alysi in confusion of who she was talking about...it was Tauriel who answered.

"He is the dwarf who was shot by the orc arrow" he felt a moment of jealousy washing over him..thinking she may prefer the dwarf over him..but her next words quelleing it and filling him with relief." Hes also Alysis love...her betrothed." he saw the look in all the womens eyes and knew he had no choice but to defy his father also and help these stubborn women..especially if he didnt want to chance losing his love over something like this..he inclined his head in agreement. They all smiled at him knowing he was disgruntled about this but still willing to help..as they all began descending the cliff ..heading for Lake-town in the distance.

___________________________________________________________________________

2 Days before Durins day

The lake was eerily calm as the barge moved across it ...mist swirling all around the dwarves who sat in uncomfortable silence ..the only sound was the water lapping at the boats sides as it glided over the still waters...suddenly a large stone jutting out of the waters comes into view of the travelers who watch with horror as it loomed before them.

"Watch out!" Bofur hollered out in fear as thier guide masterfully eased the boat away from the stones..manuevering quit skillfully past many more that stood out amongst the waters surface.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorins voice was laced with anger at the bargeman who just looked down upon the dwarf..raising his eyebrows at the insinuation of being dishonorable.

"I was born and bred on these waters Master dwarf." the disdain evident in his tone as he spoke down at Thorin."If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here." he turned his attention back to the task of safely guiding the boat through the dangerous waters..ignoring his passengers. Bofur heard some angry exchanges between the others..something along the lines of throwing the man overboard..glancing over to him to see if he heard them..saw the smirk on Bards ( bilbo said that was his name) mouth but otherwise pretending that he wasnt listening. Balin walked around amongst them all gathering thier coins so Bard would get paid for smuggeling them into this town unseen..that being part of the agreement when they boarded this vessel earlier this morning.

"How do we know he wont betray us?" Dwalin asked ..suspicous as always...as he walked over to Thorins side.

"We dont." his just as suspicous and warily watches Bard as he keeps looking ahead. Balin counts the coins in his hands..then recounts as concern enters his eyes.

"Theres..umm..just a wee problem. Were ten coins short." Thorin looks over at Gloin whos doing a fine interpretation of innocence as Thorin stares at him pointedly.

"Gloin, come on. Give us what you have." Thorin sighs ..waiting for the tight fisted dwarf to give it up..who keeps up the act of innocence.

"Dont look at me. I have been bled dry by this venture!" he gestures with indigitly as he looks away." What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and..." he notices the others attention is caught by something in the distance..peering in the same direction they all are he sees the mist parting briefly giving them all a glimpse of the lonely mountain close by.

"bless my beard." gloin suddenly takes out his coin pouch out of his jacket..handing it swiftly over to Balin." Take it. Take all of it" they hear Bilbo clearing his throat as Bard quickly approaches them.

"The money quick. give it to me." he holds out his hand ..a look of urgency apparent.

"We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before." Thorin spoke smugly at Bard..believing he had the upper hand...which was shattered almost immediately at Bards next words to him.

"If you value your freedom, youll do as I say." he saw Thorin bristling at his comment and rushed to clarify before he angered the dwarf any further." there are guards ahead." they all peer at the port coming into view as unease settles over them. Thorin sighed heavily then looked back at Bard with a questioning glance of ..what now...seeing Bards eyes shift around then lighting up as an idea comes to while staring at the barrels. " Quickly now..get in the barrels...And keep quiet and still." with alot of muttering and grumbling they hurry and do as they are told.

_____________________________________________________________________________

The barge slowly makes its way down the lake..closer to the gates of town..loaded down with many barrels filled with fish..and dwarves that are hidden under thier slimey wet cover. Bofurs moans could be heard from under the foul smelling fish as they were pulling closer to the gates.

How am I ever going to get this stench out of my clothes..gag..thank Mahal tia isnt here to see this..or smell this. I dont think ill ever eat fish again.he thought to himself while shifting noisely in his barrel. As he moved and moaned at this predicament he felt his barrel being kicked by Bard with a stern admonishment of "Quiet! were approaching the toll gate." Bofur became very still as they pulled up to the gates..hearing a man shout out to the oncoming boat to halt..inspection check it appeared. They all could hear Bard and the man conversing briefly and just as it seemed they were about to make it through another voice joined in. It was harsh whiney nasal sounding voice filled with contempt directed at Bard.

"Consignment of empty barrels from the woodland realm. Only theyre not empty are they Bard?" the company becomes nervous hearing his words..fearing the worst." If I recall correctly, your liscensed as a bargeman. Not..." the man picks up a fish from one of the barrels,,not noticing he uncovered Gloins eye..who stares in horrorr that hes about to be revealed any second. "..a fisherman." Bard tries to keep the mans attention on him and not looking down..by trying to reason with him.

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat." Alfrid sneers at Bard as he tosses the fish in his hand into the water.

"These fish are illegal." he motions to some guards standing there as the dreaded words are spoken. "Empty the barrels over the side." He smiles smugly at Bard seeing disbelief evident on his face at this turn of events...and worry. Bard thinks hard and tries once more to reason with the weasely man before him.

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Alfrid sneers at him as the guards begin to empty a barrel over the side..uncovering Bombur a little bit..who sees the water coming into view. He holds on praying that Bard can stop them before the hiding dwarves are revealed for all to see.

"Thats not my problem." Bards mind moves fast as the last possible solution comes to him.

"And when the people hear the master is dumping fish back into the lake? When the riots start? Will it be your problem then?" he see Alfrids eyes narrow as he realizes Bard has a point and not wanting the events Bard speaks of happening he holds up his hand for the guards to stop..walking off the barge back to thier posts. Alfrid moves closer to Bard..his foul breath rolling into Bards face..his voice full of anger and contempte at being out smarted by a river rat like him.

"Ever the peoples champion, hey ,Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have thier favor now, bargeman, but it wont last." with that he spins around stalking off the boat leaving the fish and stowaways on board as Bard steers his boat through the open gate into town.

________________________________________________________________

The barge slowly makes its way through the town finally coming to stop with a slight bump..alerting the travelers that thier smelly confinement was almost over. Bofur hunkered down in his barrel a bit hearing the stomping of boots coming over to him..unsure of what was happening next when suddenly he feels something hit his barrel..tipping it over to spill him and the fish out onto the barges deck. Sputtering and trying to rid his mouth of the horrid taste left behind..he glances over to the others who some are getting the same treatment while others pop out before it can be done to them..growling at the man who then walks over to another man giving him a coin.

"You didnt see them, they were never here." bard looks away briefly at the dwarves then his eyes go back to the man." The fish you can have for nothing." Bard then turns to Thorin."Follow me." he turns and walks away with the company following behind as he leads them thruogh town along warped wooden walkways that had seen far better days. As Bofur cautiously looks around him ..wearily watching his surroundings he notices a young boy run up to Bard with concern evident as he spoke to him.

" Da, our house! Its being watched." Bard glances back to them and his shoulders fall momentarily as he figures out what new course of action he will have to persue now. Bofur notices his eyes glance to the water..got a bad feeling about this..really bad feeling..he thinks as Bards lips press into a white line at what he was about to say.

"Into the water." they all look at him in disbelief ..then at the water in disgust, seeing something floating on the water that didnt bear to be mentioned...then anger back at the insane human. Bard sighed at them."Look you have really two choices now...either get into the water or go back the way we came revealing yourself to the master and possible imprisonment..forever." Thorin snarled at Bard as he turned to his companions .

"Do it." turning back to glare at Bard ." This better work...bargeman." he began to ease himself into the freezing water as the others followed his lead..huffing at the cold water enveloping them. Bard points in the direction for them to go as him and the boy make thier way in that direction along the walkway..as they slowly swim keeping themselves hidden under the walkways ..approaching thier destination...trying not to think about what they are swimming through. Eventually they make it to a wooden structure that sits close to the water and they wait in the icy waters for the signal of its safe to sound. Bofur looks over seeing Kili grimacing in pain briefly before hiding it once more and he becomes worried for him..knowing this refuse water isnt good for the wound..leaving it open for infection to set in.

A knocking upon wood calls his attention back and peering up he sees Dwalin growling at whomever was up there as he pulls himself out of the water and through the hole above. Bofur swims over ..pulling himself up - out of a toilet- gross- trying to not shudder over it...definitely not going to be part of any bedtime stories i tell to my future children..he thinks to himself as he follows the others up some stairs into a house. Approaching the room he hears a childs voice speaking out.

"Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" she seems perplexed as a younger girl gets hopeful.

"Will they bring us luck?" Bofur just shakes his head as he laughs at the thought..dwarves bringing luck when if they appear in your dumping box..theres a good one...as he just keeps moving along into a warm room and over to the fire crackeling in the corner.

After a bit Bard leaves the room briefly only to return with some dry clothes in hand...passing them around to the sopping wet dwarves and hobbit..in a gesture of guilt for making them swim in that muck below.

"They may not be the best fit, but theyll keep you warm." As he is passing them out Thorin looks out the window noticing a large ballista on top of the towns tower.

"The dwarvish wind-lance!" his voice is filled with awe as he softly whispers to himself..Bilbo and Balin hears him, moving over to his side as they too glance out the window.

"You look like youve seen a ghost." bilbo stares out at it..not really sure exactly what hes looking at.

"He has." balin whispers to him." The last time we saw such a weapon the city was on fire. It was the day the dragon came. The day that Smaug destroyed Dale." Bard glances over at them briefly when he hears the word Dale..and tries to listen to thier words." Girion, the lord of the city, rallied his bowman to fire upon the beast. But a dragons hide is tough, tougher than the strongest armor. Only a black arrow fired from a wind-lance could have pierced the dragons hide. And few of those arrows were ever made. The store was running low when Girion made his last stand." Balin took a deep breath as Thorin turned to him with pain in his eyes over the memories of what had transpired on that fateful day over one hundred and seventy years ago.

"If the aim of men had been true that day, much wouldve been different." Thorins voice filled with longing and pain briefly then he noticed Bard watching him closely..walking over to him he harshly spoke. "You took our money. where are the weapons?"

"Wait here." Bard left quickly back down some steps that led below as Thorin turns to the others speaking in hushed tones before the man comes back.

"tomorrow begins the last days of autumn." His solemn tone brings the seriousness of it all closer to home.

"Durins day falls the morning after next. We must reach the mountain before then." Balin looks at Thorin for a moment ..then Kili interjects.

"And if we do not? If we fail to find the door before that time?" Fili looks over at his brother as he answeres the question for everyone.

"Then this quest has been for nothing." with the words hanging over the group they hear Bard returning with a wet sack and throwing it upon the table with a loud thunk as they all gather around the table. He began to unwrap it revealing them as Thorin reaches over picking up one of the items.

"Whats this?" disgust appearent in his tone. Bard glances over at him in confusion as Kili also reaches over picking one up to examine also.

"Pike hook. Made from an old harpoon." he sees Kili holding out another thing at him."Thats a crow bill, we call it.Fashioned from a smithys hammer. Its heavy in hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none." hoping they understood.

"Its a joke." Bofur says as they all throw down the mishapened weapons back onto the pile. Bard rushes to reassure them before they get to angry.

"You wont find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key." He doesnt see Dwalin and Thorin exchange glances as Balin turns to Thorin knowing what was inevitablely going to happen.

"I say we leave now." as they all nod thier heads in agreement Bard steps in thier path blocking it.

"Your not going anywhere." He sees eyes narrowing in his direction and he hurries to finish."there are spies watching the house in every dock and wharf in the town.We must wait till nightfall." he breaths deeply in relief as they go to sit down reluctantly..no one noticing Kili wincing as he sits down..except for Fili and Bofur who says nothing. Bard steps outside to pace for a short time...mumbling Thorins name to himself..trying to recall where he heard it before...then it dawns on him as he looks at the mountain and realizes who he is. he turns to his son ,who had stepped out to check on him, with urgency in his words he tells him to not let them leave the house..not knowing that Thorin hears him..he rushes off further into town.

As soon as Bard leaves Thorin turns to the company ..looking them all in the eyes. "We must go..there is no time to waste." seeing determination written on his face they all quickly get up ..pushing past the boy as he tries to stop them...and they quickly, yet quietly sneak thier way towards the armory as night begins to make itself known across the floating town.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was late at night and Kili was skulking in the city armory along with some of the other dwarves from the company..staeling weapons to aid them in reclaiming the mountain. As they are collecting from the walls and shelves Thorin hands Kili some to carry down to the others..noticing his flinch of pain as he moves..he stops him breifly."You alright?" Kili straightens his features to cover up the pain as he remarks back to his uncle.

"I can manage. Lets just get out of here." he turns from Thorin and begins to walk down the stairs he feels his wounded leg give out from under and dropping the weapons he falls down the stairs..making a horrendous noise..waking the people of the town up from thier slumber. Outside the rest of the dwarves who were waiting for them hear the noise and try to run ..being stopped by several guards from thier escape, while inside they hear other guards capturing the others.


	17. dreams and pleas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mature content  
> * rukhosh menu azyung: scream my lover  
> *sulnil menu amralime: fill me my love  
> *ubzar: deeper  
> *men zirikh menu irkat ubzar: you want my shaft deeper  
> *kahumhilizu, men arukh menu ukroh men azyungin: please, i need you sheathed in my (sexual place)  
> *nai durak menu, un balakhur men khuzi: your so hard and powerful my warrior  
> *ghiveshel: treasure of treasures  
> *men zirikh menu: i want you

Laketown 2 days till Durins day:

Evening was falling quickly upon Lake-town, bringing with it softly falling snowflakes that danced upon the chilly breeze that blew. Into the twilights gloom a dark haired man was racing along the dilapidated walkways heading into a shop that was filled with trinkets and antiques, being greeted by a man behind the counter.

"Hello, Bard. What are you after?" shopkeeper sees Bard peering around..looking a bit frantic.

"There was a tapastry. An old one. Wheres it gone?" his voice held a hint of stress as he rushes over to a table filled with myraid assortments of cloth...rummaging around through them..hearing the keeper ask which one. suddenly his eyes alight upon the one he was searching for.

"This one." he quickly unfolds it out to look at it closely..peering at the Durin lineage till he sees the very thing he feared..Thorins name at the bottom. As his heart starts pounding in fear he hears town people outside gossiping about the dwarves some had seen earlier.

"What are dwarves doing in these parts?" he hears one man talking to another.

"Its the prophecy."...."Prophecy?"....."Prophecy of Durins folk." Bard hears all this as a chill of fear runs down his spine and he realizes what they are doing here in town. Thorin and his group were planning on taking the mountain back, as this thought comes to him he remembered a part of the prophecy he heard as a child..temporarily forgotten...now making its way back to him.

"And the bells shall ring in gladness at the Mountain Kings return. But all shall fade in sadness. And the lake will shine and burn." Bard turned around rushing out of the shop for his home..seeing his son Bain dash over to him..worry evident upon his face.

"Da! I tried to stop them." Bard placed his hands upon his shoulders to bring some semblance of comfort to his son as he gazed at the mountain in the distance..unease creeping into his heart at the sight. Knowing there was nothing he could do for now he lead his son back into the house...hiding his fears from his family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The dwarves were pushed and prodded down along the streets by the guards up to a large grey building that looked like it was the best building in town..which wasnt saying much. As they got closer a large portly man in a threadbare fur coat came out of some large doors..pushing his way past the weasily man alfrid they had seen earlier at the docks.

"What is the meaning of this?" he sneered out, looking down at the dwarves pushed before him as one of the guards remarked about them being thieves. Alfrid furthered the idea by calling them desperate mercenaries with a nasaly sounding voice.

"Hold your tongue!" Dwalin couldnt take such insinuations being spoken of about his friend , so he spoke out in his defense...taking a step closer to the pompous human. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common crimanal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" at that moment Thorin stepped out to stand beside Dwalin and face up at the men before him...standing proud and strong.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." there was a murmur amongst the crowd as he just stared at the town master."I remember this town in the great days of old.Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!" Thorin walked up the steps closer to the master as he spoke then turned around, gazing upon the crowd that had gathered along the streets. Thorin lifted his head to gaze upon them ..standing proudly and with perfect nobility evident in his stance."I would see those days returned. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" a great cheer rang out through the crowd at the prospect of thier hardships ending...suddenly a voice rings out stopping the joyous sounds.

*******************************

Darkness fully descended on the town and Bard was sitting at his table..listening to the sounds of his children asleep..pondering on what could be done ..not coming up with any ideas. Suddenly in the distance a loud sound could be heard echoing across the waters..alerting the guards to a disturbance that needed to be dealt with. A sick feeling came over him..he knew whatever it was had to do with the dwarves and he swiftly got up from the table..heading for the Masters home, knowing that's where all troublemakers were led , to be dealt with and judged by the Master..publically for all to bear witness of his leadership.

As Bard neared his destination he saw a crowd gathering out in front around the steps..front and center stood the dwarves, listening to Thorin speaking so elloquently to the crowd...who seemed brightened by the dwarf kings words.

"I would see those days returned. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" His rich voice echoed across the area...enflaming the crowd with promises of hope and renewal of the town. Bard felt a surge of anger and knew he needed to warn everyone of the doom behind the dwarf kings words...pushing forward through the crowd towards where Thorin stood.

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us." He pushed his way through the crowd and past the dwarves..moving closer to Thorin who's eyes narrowed in aggrivation at the bargemans interference. "Dragon fire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!" his roar of triumph flowed across the crowd as they cheered once more.

"All of you!Listen to me, you must listen!" bard shouts out amongst the cheering hoping to be heard as he stares at the people around."Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose?" everyone in the area go quiet..listening to the bargemans words as he turns back to stare down Thorin who still stands upon the steps...eyes narrowing at the man."The blind ambition of a mountain king, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"he growls at thorin whos lip curls up back at him...anger becoming apparent on his face as the master of the town talks about Bards family. How it was his ancestor who failed in killing the dragon long ago...Bard stepped over to Thorin..looking down he harshly whispers for his ears only.." You have no right. No right to enter that mountain." Thorins eyes fill with anger as he softly growls out..

"I have the only right." his tone leaves Bard speechless in its anger as he turns to the master and raises his noble chin in arrogance."I speak to the master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophacy fulfilled?Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" Thorin sees the master hesitate..thinking slyly about how to advance himself ..finally a smile crosses his portly face and Thorin cant help the victorious smile that makes its way along his features.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur was standing up in front of the group amongst the others watching Thorin give a passionate speech to the people, feeling a sense of awe and pride of his leader and cousin..watching him speak so elequently to the people..inspiring them in giving aid to them. As he stood there smiling, he heard a stringent voice coming from behind...turning around he saw bard making his way through the crowd, pushing roughly past him as he advanced upon Thorin to stand defiantly before him, voicing his anger and concern over what they were trying to accomplish. As Bard stood there loudly proclaiming his protest of all this, Bofur watched Thorins eyes becoming angered ..jaws clenching so not to say something he would regret. Then the final straw happened, Bard maligned Thorins family honor and grandfather as he uttered the very words about King Thror.

"The blind ambition of a mountain king, so driven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desires!" Bofur felt such anger filling his heart and he would have let a punch fly if it wasn't for a solid hand on his shoulder...staying him from Ill advised action that could have caused more trouble for them all..looking over seeing it was Dwalins...jaw clenched in anger also, but knowing this was Thorins fight..if he needed them then he would let them know. Bofur turned back to peer at them once more, seeing Bard step closer to Thorin ..towering over him as he harshly whispered something to him..unheard by anyone there. Thorins eyes cutting from the corners to stare at the man..growling his response to whatever was said...Bofur realized that the battle had been won then as the Master welcomed them all..gathering cheering with joy and approval.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"I say to you...Welcome!" the crowd cheers even more boilsterously "welcome and rise! Welcome, King under the mountain!" As Thorin stares down at his men who are smiling heartily he notices Bard slipping off from everyone ..disgust and fear evident in his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur cheered along, only briefly pausing as Bard pushed past him in disgust and a trace of fear on his face..then attention recaptured by a promise of a feast "to honor theses brave and noble dwarves"..Bofurs chest stuck out in pride upon hearing these words and a big smile spread across his face.

"Oye! This is more like it. Food and Ale." He could hear some chuckeling from the others in agreement with him, as they all began to ascend the steps out of the cold and into warmer accomodations.

**************************************

Laketown-masters halls-late night:

Night had descended on Laketown, snow could be seensoftly falling upon the homes and gathering up to form along walkways, only to have chilly winds blow , sending some of the white drifts floating and swirling up, to settle back down in a different venue. Over the wind a sound could be heard...laughter and music...full of gaiety and joy, all coming from a large home that laid close to the center of the town upon this lake of Esgroth.

Thorin was leaning against a wall, goblet of ale in hand, as he watched his fellow dwarves up on the table playing a boisterous song upon thier various instruments. Earlier on a small group of music makers were playing some kind of music..sounding very elvish in nature..slow and soft...not the kind that got your hands clapping or sent your feet stomping into a dance..even Oin had commented on it.

"Did someone die?I feel like im at a funeral."he made a face full of disgust at the trilling music.

"Alright lads." Bofurs voice could be heard throughout the room as he stood up from his chair." Theres only one thing teh do for this." he climbed up onto the table and began to sing..just like he did back in Rivendell at the start of this quest...it was the song The man in the moon and before long people were stomping thier feet, clapping in time, and shouting along with him. Thorin glanced over seeing the master and his man , Alfrid, looking upon the spectacle attempting to hide thier disdain behind a smile..not very successful to Thorins eyes, making him chuckle at the sight.

It didnt take long for Bombur and his drums to join in along Bofurs wood flute and Fili/Kili on thier fiddles..adding to the mix , sending the party into full swing. Some of the local women even got in on it, dancing and singing along, providing food aplenty and serving ale...oh the ale that flowed like rivers of abundance into the multitudes of goblets, making the men even more jovial in merrymaking. At one point a blond haired woman with blue eyes ..well into her cups..sauntered over to Bofur serving him more food and ale to him..very obvious in her flirting with him (him being very oblivious about it all). She kept brushing her breasts against his back..shoulders...pressing them periodically against him...very brazen in her actions. Everyone else was aware of what she was doing..except for Bofur who was very ignorant of it all...only seeing how his cup was always full of ale and thier was copious amounts of food before him. The moment he realized what was going on was when suddenly he found her in his lap trying to steal a kiss from him along with his hat...not noticing his distress one iota. It was Nori who rescued him as he quickly swooped in , swinging her off the distressed Bofurs lap into his own arms, where he shortly had the intoxicated woman cooing in delight over the attention she was getting...not seeing the grateful look Bofur was shooting at Nori for his heroics act. To save himself Bofur immediately moved to sit inbetween Fili and Kili who were laughing mightily into thier cups of ale at the incident..him scowling at them..which sent them nearly toppleling off thier chairs,

It was getting late and Thorin knew they had an early rise awaiting them..so he made his way over to the master, letting him know he and his men needed to seek thier rest for the evening. The master quickly called an end to the festivities..much to his relief..and offered a room to the King under the Mountain for the night..which he graciously took. It wasnt long before he was setteling down on a pallet in the provided room along with his two nephews, who as soon as thier heads hit the ground were asleep instantly..covering himself with his coat as a blanket. As he began to drift off himself he heard Kili whimper and curl up..face twisting in pain as he touched his wounded leg in his sleep..then easing back into slumber once more. Thorins eyes were heavy with concern as he watched Kili throughout the night...being awoken briefly by a groan or whimper breaking through the pained mans sleep. Finally sleep fully claimed Kili and breathing a sigh of relief Thorin followed behind into sweet slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

outside Laketown along the river.

It was the midnight hour along the rolling rivers edge..the moon was hidden by clouds sheathing the land into a cloak of darkness where no light was reaching the disquieted travelers below. There was no fire burning on this night..no one wanted to alert the orc pack they were trailing of thier presence...so the three dwarven women huddled together for warmth as they tried to rest thier weary bodies. Across the way two elves were wrapped up together under a cloak..thier whispers barely heard by the dwarves.

"Mmmm...meleth nin (my love)...are you warm enough?" Legolas was holding Tauriel close to his chest on his lap as his lips kept brushing along her temple while they both were vieled from eyes within his hooded cloak.Tauriels eyes were half way lidded from the pleasure of his lips and being held so close to the man she had longed to be near in such a way since she was young.

"Of course." she smiled softly..breathing deeply his scent into her lungs."..especially if you keep that up." she felt his mouth tug up in a smile as he chuckeled softly into her ear...making her heart speed up even more and she shivered in delight.

"Hmmm..me thinks you are catching a chill...goheno nin(forgive me)..i need try harder in warming you it seems."his voiced purred into her ears as his tongue trailed along the shell of her ear down to the lobe where his teeth playfully nipped at then easing the sting with his tongue once more. Tauriels breathing become heavy as she stifled a moan trying to tear from her throat at this torture...her hands slowly skimmed along the contours of his muscular chest and up to encircle his neck..pulling his mouth down towards her throat as her head fell back giving his lips new territory to explore. Eventually his mouth made its way back up her soft creamy throat and claimed her lips that were parted in willing surrender ...his tongue slide along hers drawing in her taste into himself..never wanting to ever let it go from him. As his hands began to slip under her tunic to carress the skin on her stomach...a scream was heard in the night..pulling them apart swiftly and waking the dozing women over yonder.

"Orcs." Ahmis voice trembled in fear as Alysis eyes peered into the night trying to pinpoint where it was.

"theyre not close...sounds like they found something to thier liking by those cries." Legolas teeth clenched as he listened intently to thier sounds. " We best stay alert tonight and move out at first light." they all agrreed and settled down once more..but no sleep came to them the rest of the evening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Laketown- day before Durins day( morning)

Kili woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, feeling as if a hammer was striking his chest each time he drew air into his lungs.He tried to move into an upright position, but found that to be difficult task...finally managing it and he just sat there on the pallet that laid next to Filis on the floor of the room that the master had given to the Durins for the night. Kili glanced over to his left to see his brother sleeping on his side curled up, using an arm for a pillow for his head and the other draped down his stomach. A smile came to Filis face...he was dreaming as he softly snored...a sudden snort came out..then light snores once again. It took everything within Kili ,fighting hard to not laugh at the golden haired prince....snore..then a quick snort..then snoring once again, If it wasnt for the unbearable pain in his leg he would of been rolling on the ground, waking the room up with his howls of laughter...but the pain took all his attention to not scream.

There was movement off to his right and glancing over he saw his uncle stirring awake. Kili quickly tried to cover up the pain,attempting to hide it from the sharp eyes of Thorin..not sure he was successful when he saw Thorins eyes narrow slightly and a sigh leaving his lips as he acknowledged him.

"Your up..good. Wake Fili and both of you go wake everyone else. Its time we be off." his voice was tired sounding as he stood to stretch muscles, satisfied at Kilis nodd. Kili reached over, hiding his grimace of pain on his face as his leg throbbed in time with his heart and tapped Filis arm to wake him up...eyes flew open swiftly...trying to focus on his surroundings before moving to get up.

Thorin cautiously watched his nephews getting up to go wake the rest of the group..noticing Kilis limp and clenching jaw as he moved out the room,He sighed heavily once the door shut...hating what he knew he had to do and hating himself for it, even if it had to be done to his own blood..especially to blood, but it was the wiser course of action. Thorin reached down to collect his coat from the floor, dusting it off as he made his way out of the room...sense of relief that they were leaving this Mahal forsaken home behind. His thoughts were so consumed by what had to be done and about the next step of this quest that he didnt double check to make sure everyone there to go..all leaving the masters abode and a sleeping member behind.

As they were making thier way through the crowds he heard Bilbo remark how they were one short...Bofur was missing.

"If hes not here, we leave him behind."Thorin sighed heavily and shook his head in frustration that he missed checking to make sure, but it couldnt be helped...even Balin agreed.They needed to find that blasted door before nightfall or else this was all for nothing. He stood upon the dock watching they all were loading along with some weapons that was provided for them by the master. He saw Kili limping up to the boat and before he could step down into it Thorins arm shot out stopping him from boarding..seeing his face look worn and drawn.

"Not you. We must travel at speed, you will slow us down." he saw disbelief written on both Fili and Kilis faces..as if this was all some joke.

"What are you talking about? Im coming with you." Kili made to step down into the boat, smiling his winsome smile he has, but Thorins arm didnt move..he knew in his heart then it wasnt a joke..Thorin was serious and his denial once again of him coming was laced with concern and love. "Im going to be there when that doors opened. When we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin..." he was cut off sharply by his uncle whos face looked worried and sad that he was doing this to him.

"Kili, stay here. Rest. Join us when youre healed." his tone was soft, but firm and final as he turned away from Kili, boarding the boat himself...leaving a devastated Kili on the docks. Oin walked over to him briefly, telling him his place was with the wounded then getting off going to Kilis side who had sunk down onto a nearby crate. As he turned away he saw Fili making his way over to him..standing close to plead with his uncle..knowing how much this means to his brother.

"Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You cannot take that away from him!" his tone was beseeching..begging for Thorin to change his mind. He heard Kilis defeated tone of just let it go as he kept trying to get Oin to stop fretting over him...Fili ignored them as he tried once more to appeal to his uncle again. "I will carry him if I must!" Thorin sighed heavily , knowing how his nephews felt..knowing they didnt understand what position they were placing him in.

"One day you will be king and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf. Not even my own kin." his face apologetic. Fili looked over at his brother, seeing the greyness of his skin, then he turned his eyes back to Thorins..steeling himself at the choice he was making... he stepped off the boat only to be stopped briefly by Thorins hand on his arm.

"Fili, dont be a fool.You belong with the company." he saw Filis eye go steely , glancing down at the hand staying him, then back to his own once more.

"I belong with my brother." with that he stepped off the boat..going over to Kilis side.Thorins mouth moved into a grimace as he felt that his heir was being foolish. He made to move to go over to talk to them but was stopped as music started up...drowning out any words that would have been spoken. He sighed once more, making his way further into the boat..leaving behind his nephews.Thinking briefly as it floated down the waterways, maybe it was for the best..especially if they woke the beast...maybe they would be safe...maybe he would be able to keep his promise to his sister, to keep them safe...maybe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning dawn breaks across the land, lighting upon a forsaken mountain with mists that melt away as the suns fingers gently part before it , making its way across the land to a town upon a lake in the distance. Eventually the suns first glow casts onto the town revealing snow dusted rooftops of haggard buildings that sit upon a large central canal with chunks if ice floating along the surface displaying the chilliness of the waters as a crowd gathers along its edges. The suns rays slowly reach further along the streets steering its way towards a large home set within the heart of the town, where lies a slumbering dwarf under an enormous wooden table, that is littered with multitudes of ale filled gobblets, partially eaten food, and various assortment of trash from the night before. His soft snores inaudible ..dreaming of a far off place that calls to his heart and soul.

Bofur was caught up in a dream..a memory of his loving wife shortly before he left her in Ered Luin..that night they had shared in thier love for one another..forgetting the dinner that she had lovingly made for him...feasting on each other instead.

"Ghivashel...men zirikh menu." Tia purred sensually in bofurs ear as her hands grasped his shirt..gently easing it out of the band of his pants, revealing his stomach that had a dark trail of hair that meandered down, dissappearing beneath the waistband and out of sight. Her fingers splaying across the plains of his soft abs and coiling throught the hairs and upwards under the shirt towards his hard chest covered in a course pelt upon it.Feeling the hairs teasing her finger tips sent a rush of desire through her, evoking a soft moan from her lips and a deeper moan from him. " Nai durak menu, un balakhur men khuzi." her sultry voice flowed over him sending a wave of heat spiraling downwards making his britches feel confining and almost painful.

Bofur couldnt help the gutteral moan that escaped him as he gazed upon his provacative wife that was eroticaly moving against him , pressing her volumptious body to his. finally he couldnt take anymore and his hands roughly pulled her head closer so he could claim her bewitching mouth..his hands slowly carressed down her back to her bottom to grip tightly against him as he rotated back and forth , driving her passions higher.

His mouth never relinquished hers..his hands clasped her dress in them..bunching it up as he eased it up her body, having to momentarily break from her lips as he pulled it over her head, then returning back to them once more. It didnt take long for both thier passions to rage out of control ..unclothed upon the bed with the only thing covering Tia was Bofurs body as he caressed, stroked, and coaxed moans and sighs from her..until eventually having her writhing under him..begging for release of some kind.

"Kahumhilizu! Men arukh menu ukroh men azyungin!" Tia groaned out as her hips kept gyrating under him. He gave her what she wanted and drove in hard..over and over..as her nails bit into his shoulders in pleasure. Without warning he suddenly stopped to gaze down at her..seeing her eyes go almost feral in frustration..he smiled seductively as she growled at him

"Men zirikh menu irkat ubzar?" his voice was full of heat and raw passion as his eyes took in her barely restrained state..as she growled out deep and low ..almost animalistically in response.

"Yes! Ubzar!" the smile he gave her was carnal and untamed as he began pounding into her like a wild , untamed beast...her cries driving him closer to his release. It was her throaty moan of "Sulnil menu amralime!" that drove him to the edge and he growled as he grabbed her hips in a bruising grip.

"Rukhosh men azyung." he snarled out..he felt in that moment her comply as her back arched screaming into the night as music began to play ..feeling himself almost there ..trying to follow her in bliss.

It was the music that brought him jerking awake..hitting his head on the table above him as he realized what the sound was..trumpets heralding the departure of the company from the town.

"By me beard, is that the time?" his voice filled with panic that he was about to be left behind..he jumped up from under the table..grabbing a half filled gobblet off the table as he ran around the table chugging it swiftly as he ran out the doors..heading for the docks and his departing companions.

Bofur raced down the main street, seeing the crowd of well wishers in the distance clapping and cheering for the dwarves who were on thier way to vanquish the beast and bring prosperity back to the derilict town once more, Finally he reaches the throng of people , attempting to make it to the boat.

"Excuse meh. Pardon meh." he huffed his way through them as they ignored him as he jostled his way to the front of them...suddenly bursting through and seeing no boat there. He looked down the canal seeing they were to far away for him to make it and felt a wave of frustration that he didnt make it on time and now was alone. His shoulders sank in despair as he shook his head..noticing from the corner of his eye off to the left sat Kili on a crate, looking pale and very sick with Fili and oin on either side of him . bofur felt a burst of relief upon seeing them and began to move towards them ...attempting to weave his way through the crowd along the docks edge .

"Did yeh miss the boat as well?" he asked as he got closer..noticing Kili was looking really bad..pale and breathing was becoming labored. With out any warning Kili lurched to the side , falling off the crate he sat upon..almost passing out but was caught by Fili and Oin before he hit the ground.

"Kili? Kili!" Fili shouted out as he saw his brother collapsing upon him..struggeling with each breath and shaking from a fever that had come on. Bofur quickly closed the gap between them..helping to support Kili as he stumbeled..away from the docks and back into the main part of town, heading for some help..the masters home.

*************************************

Kili could hear the great fanfare that was sending the company on thier way , but his head began to pound and his body began to shake from chills wracking his body...it was useless to hide it all anymore..they knew now. As his eyes followed the group, heart sinking at the thought he had failed his uncle..his vision became blurry and greyed over...he thought he heard Bofurs voice calling out, every sound to his ears becoming hollow as if echoing down a tunnel...momentary blackness stealing over him...feeling his body falling only to be caught by Fili. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Its alright lad..we almost there." Bofur kept up the chant..encouraging Kili to keep walking...Fili on his other side whispering words of encouragement himself. "Hang on brother... you can do it Kili...just please hang on." Fili tried to be strong on the outside for him but on the inside he felt such fear that he may lose his brother..it tore his heart seeing how Kili struggeled with each step. Finally they see the master and Alfrid as they were making thier way up the steps about to go in to his home out of the cold...Fili shouted out making the men pause and turn around at the commotion.

"Please help. We need your help sir..my brother is sick." fili pleaded out to him ...seeing the horrified look across the masters face as he cringed away from the group..motioning with a hand for them to leave quickly in disgust at the sight of them. Fili was shocked at the sudden change of the man from last night..he was all welcomes and greeting then ..now he treated them as if they were nothing but rats scurring around his feet that need to be stomped under his boots. Oin stepped closer to the men to try and get help for Kili..hoping they would even if they looked down thier noses at the dwarves now.

"Listen..we need medicine." he pleaded with them..praying to Mahal they would have a heart again...seeing Alfrid ease his way down the steps a little bit closer, looking both haughty and disgusted at him for even talking to someone like him..as his foul nasaly tone reached Oins ears.

" Do I look like an apothecary? Have we not given you enough?" Oin was taken aback by his evident disdain for them."The master is a busy man, no time to worry about a sick dwarf." his revulsion quite clear in his voice as he said the word "dwarf" like it was dog crap upon his boots that needed to be scraped off. If it wasnt that Kili needed them to support him in standing , Bofur and fili would have punched the man in his face for the offense..but they had to hold up Kili." Be gone now and clear off." Alfrid motioned to guards to get them out of there as he escorted the master back into the home away from the bothresome dwarves. They all stood in shock , staring at the mens backs till the guards forcefully grabbed them ..pushing them away..almost making them lose thier grip on Kili whos legs seemed to shake under him even more.

"What are we going to do now?" Fili was losing hope and despair was setting in...Bofurs mind was running as he tried to think..an idea came to him.

"Bard. Maybe he will help." everyone looked at him in disbelief that he would even talk to them after last night...Bofur just gave them a look.."We have teh try ..it might be his only hope." they agreed..what did they have to lose in trying. They wound thier way along the streets , heading for the one place that held thier last hope of any kind of help. It seemed like an eternity before they made it up the stairs to knock on the door...it opened revealing Bard who upon seeing them gets a angered look in his face as he growls at them.

"No.Im done with dwarves. Go away!" he quickly tries to slam the door in Bofurs face but he grabs the doors edge holding it open as he pleads with Bard..face and tone filled with worry.

"No! No! No one will help us. Kilis sick." bard sees Bofurs panicked face..looking behind him is Fili , whos upset and grief within his eyes as he looks up at the man while supporting his brother...Kili had an ashen grey pallor to his skin and his eyes that raised to meet Bards own had a look of death in them. "Hes very sick." it was that look in Kilis and Filis eyes that touched Bards heart..seeing the love and fear of loss of him upon thier faces that reminded him of his own loss and heartache when his wife died..leaving behind a hole within him that ached each day.

" Alright. Come in...lets see what we can do." Bard sighed heavily as he let them in ...praying there was something that could be done..afraid himself that Fili would know his pain of such a deep loss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kili couldnt really remember what transpired after..just snippets of images floating around in and out. The masters home, hearing Oin pleading with him for help...guards pushing them away, almost tearing him away from Fili and Bofurs arms...and then seeing Bards face. He remembered looking up ...so hard, head felt like a lead weight..taking all of his strength to just look up at him as his eyes begged for help...then nothing as darkness claimed him, sending him into agonizing sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ered Luin: 2 days till Durins day

It was a chilly early afternoon ..just after the lunching hour in the Ur household. Rawfur was holding his grandson Griegur in his arms..tossing the boy up into the air ..catching him..then repeating all over again as the child squealed his delight in the game..making the man smile in his own joy. Griegurs momma was in the bedroom grousing at her fate... she had just been informed that she was now on bed rest..it seemed she was too big and too close to her due date for it to be safe for her wandering around. She obeyed momma Beryl and Dis who both had put her on bed rest..but she wasnt happy about it...luckily Beryl was there to tend to what needed to be done around the house and Rawfur of course got to reap the benifits of bonding with his grandson..which was such a hardship..Not. 

"Up yeh go meh boy...weeee...and whoopp...gottcha." he crowed at the boy in his arms...loving how the child grabbed ahold of his neck as he brought Griegur to his chest to hold.

"Would you stop that?" Beryl came in the room ..with a sigh of exasperation..ruining it by the twinkle in her eyes at the sight of her love holding such a precious gift in his arms. "Yer gonna make him think hes a bird...then where would we be?" Rawfur just chuckeled at her as she came over to hold the chubby little hand in hers..cooing at him as she gazed into his lovely eyes.

"Now , now luv...yeh cant make somethin into whats its not." he looked into the boys eyes then. " Right meh boy?" griegur gurgeled at him. "See he agrees with meh." Beryl just shook her head at them both and went back towards the kitchen to start on dinner once more that she had been drawn from moments ago by the laughter...heart brimming over with love at the sight of him playing.

Tia on the other hand was grumpy as ever...she felt like a whale in her own bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Late morning..Laketown across the way

It was late morning when the three women and two elves came across where the orcs had hunted earlier in the night.They were following the slow moving river that flowed into the lake that harbored the town upon it in the distance. As they rounded the corner a gruesome sight greeted them..blood could be seen on the ground that was littered with pieces of whatever had been devoured sometime in the night by the orc pack they had been trailing all this time.

Legolas heard collective gasps from behind him at the sight of bloody entrails that were strewn about upon the rocks. Turning he saw Tauriel paling at the sight before her and Kechi hunched over in some bushes retching at the scene before her..anger swelling within him at the gruesome landscape..without even thinking of what he was saying his disgust came spilling out in his words.

"Orcs. Just as vulgar as a dwarf over his love of gold." he saw the look Ahmi threw his way..not caring if he offended in that moment." Just as disgusting as one with gold sickness."he spat out..viewing a piece of something best left unsaid upon the ground...trying to quell the nausua within his stomach that was rising up. He could hear Ahmis sigh, filled with pain and feel Kechis and Alsis anger over what he said..knowing of whom he was referring to.

"Its not fully his fault my lord." her words were softly spoken..audible to his ears thou. " Gold sickness is not an easy thing to have and know you carry it within you." he could hear Ahmis voiced filled with sadness as she spoke..her eyes saw Tauriels with questions within hers. "Understand..please. Its like a sirens song..calling to you..sometimes its but a whisper and other times its like a roar in your ears. Its call captivating you to its side..changing you as you draw closer..luring you to your doom eventually. Once you succumb to its song it changes its melody into an addiction..like the call to a alcoholic. It destroys your life slowly..first by driving friends away..then ultimately the very ones you love. Possessing you where the only thing that matters is the glitter of the gold..not food, not drink, not even the comfort of ones love..just gold." a wave of sadness came over Ahmi at the plight of Thorin...knowing the true beast he would have to face was not a dragon but himself.

"Im sorry..it is not something i can understand or comprehend truly. Forgive my careless words that bring you pain." he saw thier grateful looks of an apology..and forgiveness at his remark. "Is this what he will be facing mellon?" his answer was in her eyes..pain and fear..but it was enough , pity entering his heart for the Kings tragedy. clearing his throat once more he looked down the river at the sight of the town in the distance. "The trail is still fresh..we are not far behind. Lets keep moving..maybe we can stop them before any more innocents pay from thier cruelty." they all began to follow his lead as the swiftly made thier way towards Laketown..and thier hearts.


	18. madness and athelas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * me no o nin na hon...I eliiad annen annin...hon leitho o ngurth*
> 
> ( may the blessing that was given to me...be sent from me to him...may he be released from death)

The sun was setting in the sky, as the last rays of light slowly faded from the land to make way for the oncoming darkness.As the sun was dissappearing upon the horizon, its last thing to see was a group of beings...dwarves..tapping and banging upon the side of the mountain before them, all while a lone dwarf was frantically pacing..watching them.

"Were losing the light. Come on!" Thorin paced back and forth..breaths coming fast..his agittation very much evident that they would fail, after they had come so far. Looking up at the fading light he saw it was almost gone from the sky..turning back to the men who were trying to find that blasted keyhole to open the hidden door..he came to a decision. "Break it down!" he bellowed at them and they began to hit it with thier weapons..all to no avail..the light vanished, leaving the door into the mountain hidden and the quest they had traveled so far on..failed.

"No!" pain clear in his voice as he stared at the sealed door before him. "The last light of Durins day..will shine upon the keyhole. Thats what it says. What did we miss?" the eyes hes casts upon his men were filled with lost hope as they became downcast. Thorin watched the men walk away down trodden at the turn of events..hopelessness consumed him and he too turned away from the wall. He started back down the mountain dropping the key that he had held onto for the longest time, to the ground as he walked away.As Thorin rounded the corner to the stairs he heard Bilbo shouting something at him...something in the hobbits voice made him pause..long enough to hear an excited note within it, bringing a flicker of hope back to his heart. He slowly turned around..going back, and rounding the corner he finally hears Bilbos words.

"Come back! Come back! Its the last light of the moon! Last moon of Autumn!" he saw Bilbo searching the ground hunting for the key that he had moments ago dropped." Wheres the key? Wheres the key? It was here. Come on. It was just..." at that moment Bilbos foot connected with the fallen key..making it skitter across the rocks toward the cliffs edge to be lost forever. Watching it about to go over the edge..Bilbos heart was in his throat..suddenly a heavy boot appeared stepping upon the strings, stopping the keys flight over the edge.

Thorins heart was pounding in fear and excitement at the near loss of thier last hope, as he slowly, carefully bent over picking up the key between trembling fingers and firmly grasping it as he made his way over to the wall. His heart was beating harder as he saw the moons light focusing on a small spot within a crack upon the wall, revealing the keyhole finally. As he inserted the key he felt a tremor of elation coursing through him and he turned the key, hearing the audible click as it unlocked. He placed his shaking hands on the wall..pushing as he felt his hard muscles flexing with the effort and was rewarded with movement of the wall inwards, revealing a dark passage..the passage towards home.

"Erebor." a sigh passed his lips, sounding almost reverant as he gazed into the darkness.

"Thorin." tears could be heard in Balins voice and Thorin placed his hand on his shoulder...smiling at his friend with a twinkle of joy in his eyes, then he stepped inside.A tremor of possessiveness washed over him as he gazed upon the hallway of his ancient home he had long ago lost to that vile beast over 100 years ago.Thorin touched the walls as he stepped further inside..memories flooding back to him of those days.

"I know these walls. These halls. This stone.You remember it ,Balin. Chambers filled with light." His voice was filled with awe of the memories. as the rest of the company stepped inside Gloin peered over the door he had just entered, seeing a engraving over the door..reading it aloud.

"Here lies the seventh kingdom of Durins Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home." hearing the words- heart of the mountain- awoken something within Thorin..something that couldnt be put to a name..that held a sense of rightnous..and something possibly dark. He ignored it..letting it pass as Bilbo looked up also, pointing to a diamond shape that radiated above a throne.

"And whats that above it?" curiosity in his voice.

"The Arkenstone." Balin spoke with reverance in his tone. Whenever Bilbo had asked about the stone Thorin felt a touch of anger at him and his tone reflected that.

"That, master burgler, is why you are here." seeing surprise and tension coming over the hobbit as he licked his sudden dry lips.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo was creeping as quietly as he possibly could across piles and piles of gold..looking for a white jewel that Balin sayed he would know when he found it..highly doubt that..but here he was looking. As he picked up a lovely golden goblet it released a pile of gold that it was holding up, to slide down,...revealing an eye..a dragons eye, that slowly opened to see what had disturbed its slumber.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside upon the dark enshrouded cliffs stood nine dwarves..some sitting and others pacing..all awaiting for anything, alerting them to what was going on inside and possibly the fate of thier companion.Without warning rumbling was felt from inside the mountain..being felt by the dwarves and a sense of dread fell upon them all as Ori whispered in fear and hope that it was an earthquake, but Balins voice crushed that small bit of hope.

"That, my lad, was a dragon." at those words all looked to the door that Bilbo had gone down earlier. The mountain periodically shook and rumbled as the dragon inside was making his awoken state more and more known. The men were becoming more worried for their friend Bilbo, judging by their agitated paceing and glances they threw towards the door...all except for one, who just stood there as if none of what was going on mattered. Finally Ori couldn't take the worry anymore and whispering Bilbos name he stepped towards the door..being stopped by Thorins gruff voice.

"Give him more time." His voice was rough and course sounding to the ears.

"Time to do what? To be killed?" Balin couldn't stop the incredulity from entering his voice at his friends crassness and was shocked at the look in Thorins eyes...there was a hardness there he hadn't seen before.

"You're afraid."disdain clear in his voice.

"Yes. I'm afraid. I fear for you. A sickness lies upon that treasure horde. A sickness which drove your grandfather mad." Balin hoped his words would reach something in his friend." Youre not yourself. The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there." In that moment Balin feared for his friend.

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burgler." His tone was hard and laced with contempt for hobbits inadequancy on retrieving what was rightfully his.

"Bilbo. His name is Bilbo." Balin couldn't believe his ears at this change in his king.

It was Balins tone that struck a nerve in Thorin...reminding him that Bilbo was a friend and not some tag along on this quest. He quickly grabbed his sword, running down the passageways towards where his friend was battling for his life.

***************************************************************

As he rounded a corner, down the stairs that led deep into the mountain, he came out onto a ledge that overlooked upon a golden sea of coins and other various golden treasures below. The sight of such a glorious bounty made Thorin pause and a deep hunger clawed at him suddenly.

It was the sound of feet coming up behind him that snapped him out of the spell he was falling under. Turning around he saw Bilbo running up some back stairs behind him and a sigh of relief escaped him at seeing him there.

"You're alive." He smiled briefly at the hobbit then Bilbos purpose came back to him." Did you find the Arkenstone?" He spoke...hope flaring within him.

"The dragons coming!" Panic was evident in Bilbos voice as he tried to get Thorin back up the stairs and out of the mountain.

"The Arkenstone? Did you find it?" This time his voice was harsher, causing a feeling of unease to settle in Bilbo. As he tried to move past Thorin once more..after telling him no...Bilbo found a sword in front of him, stopping his retreat to safety by Thorin. Bilbo whispered Thorins name as alarm wrapped him within its icy hold at the sight of Thorins face...it was different, eerie and frightening looking to the hobbit. Thorin used his sword to slowly push the hobbit backwards towards where he had come from...suddenly Bilbos eyes go wide in fear...in the distance across the vast gold chamber was the fiery beast himself..Smaug had found them,

Thorin saw the look of horror upon Bilbos face and turning around he saw the very creature that took away the life of his people and a burning anger flared to life inside of him at the sight. Thorin raised his sword , expecting to do battle once more with his nemisis , but all of a sudden he found himself surrounded by the others who had followed him..all starring at the monstrosity coming for them..roaring as it came.

"You will burn!"Smaug bellowed out as his chest glowed..releasing a blast of fire at the dwarves who all leapt from the edge onto the gold below..narrowly avoiding the scorching blaze..mostly. Thorins coat caught on fire... the blistering flames licking along his skin..pain flaring up wherever it touched as he fought to get off the fiery garment..having to be helped by the others in getting it off. Breathing deeply in relief from escaping it, he lead them down..further into the bowels of the mountain and away from Smaug.

Running for a bit Thorin realized that they had temporarily eluded Smaug and as he looked around he knew he needed to get his men out of here and to safety. He decided they needed to take a chance and try for the western guard room, even though it was too high, they had to chance it..it was the only way. Creeping along a walkway across the golden chambers once more, heading for the room...there was a sound of dropping coins that echoed through the high chambers, bringing about a cold chill to Thorin as he glanced overhead..seeing the underbelly of Smaug as he slithered above..not noticing the terrified dwarves below. Thorin silently signaled for them to keep quiet and keep moving as silently as they could...praying to not attract the sharp eared beast over head to thier prescence.

Finally they made it to the guard room, stopping at the horrifing sight before them..the corpses of thier kin who had tried to escape this way all those years ago and failed...finding themselves trapped..only thing awaiting them in thier final hours was death from the caustic fumes emanating from Smaugs breath.

"The last of our kin. They mustve come here, hoping beyond hope." Balins mournful word ignited a deep sadness within them as they all gazed at in shock upon the bodies of women and children."We could try to reach the mines. We might last a few days." his voice was heavy and offered no hope of even that . Thorin felt such a deep rage coming on...all that they had been through and survived, had lead them to this fate...trapped by an overgrown worm and starvation looking them in the eyes. He gritted his teeth and a deep primal growl of protestation emmitted from his very soul as he turned to look each one in the eye.

"No! I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." Thorin growled at them, refusing to die hiding like a coward. If he was going to die then it would be on his own terms. "We make for the forges." meeting each of thier eyes, hearing Dwalind trepidition over this ill concieved plan."Lead him to the forges. We will kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." in that moment his voice sounding like his old self...full of conviction and the same fire of long ago. Balin saw in that moment his king once more and his heart filled with admiration once again.

Thorin lead Balin and Bilbo towards the forges, sprinting down the ancient halls, hoping beyond hope thay could rid this land of this vile creature and free themselves from its tyranny over them. Suddenly Smaug appeared down the hallway behind them..he found them..chest glowing with the building fires, reading in releasing it to smite the dwarven interlopers before him. Thorin swiftly shouted out Bilbo...starring Smaug in the eyes as he came after him...nowing they had a small shot to succeed.

"Follow Balin." he hears Bilbos shout of his name as Balin pulls the petrified hobbit down a side corridor as Smaug unleashes his flames, engulfing the area in fire.

Thorin felt the heat licking his heels as he ran...seeing a vast hole before him, he leapt and grabbed onto the nearby danggling chain that was suspended over it ..saving himself from falling down into it. and ooking up he saw Smaug following him down. Thorin felt himself being pulled back up the hole..closer to the awaiting maw of the dragon..then away from the snapping jaws at the last second...into the safety of the dwarves arms that had pulled him.

"Thorin could feel Smaugs anger at his envasion of the great and mighty Smaugs grasp once again, as he sprinted down towards the great forges..with the beast clambering out of the hole and hot on his trail. Thorin made it there finally and came to a halt upon seeing the forges were cold and lifeless before him..dread made its way into his heart as his mind flew looking for a solution to this new delimma.

"The plans not gonna work.These furnaces are stone cold." he could hear the frustration in Dwalins tone as he paced in front of them lifeless furnaces.

"Hes right. weve no fire hot enough to set them ablaze." Balin agreed with his brother as he saw Thorin turn to him with a cunning smile and blazing fire within his eyes.

"Have we not?" Thorin turned to look behind him, seeing the great lumbering dragon coming his way. Thorin began to taunt him..enraging the beast further...not paying any attention to the perplexed looks upon his comrades faces "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted! You have grown slow and fat in your dotage.Slug!" he sneered the last word out, smiling as he saw that barb hit home . Smaug roared in fury as he filled his lungs with fire to burn the insolant dwarf where he stood..silencing him forever. Thorins smile grew bigger knowing he had succeeded as he turned to the others...bellowing out "Take cover! Go!" he rushed to hide behind a giant stone pillar as a wave of flames burst into the room..igniting the once dead forges back into life from the intensity of the heat. Turning immediately to Bombur ,who was breathing hard from the searing heat, directing hi to get onto the bellows to help the forges get hotter, and sending bilbo to a lever up on the wall above..awaiting for the order to pull it. Smaug bashed against the iron gates, trying to get to the obnoxious dwarf fleas that kept mocking him with thier very breathing...it didnt take long for the iron to give way under the great mass of the beast who stalked into the room..seeing the one man he truly detested above all others..standing proud and defiant before him..challenging the mighty Smaug.

Looking upon the exiled king, Smaug gloated as he readied his flames to reduce this dwarf to nothing but ash once for all. As he came closer Thorin shouted out to bilbo...who Smaug hadnt noticed earlier..who pulled a large lever downwards, releasing a fountain of water , dousing the dragon fire. Angered, Smaug turned back to Thorin..stomping his way towards him to crush beneath his massive claws..only to be waylaid by other dwarves running out of a door, tossing flash fire at him...distracting the dragon once again from his goal. Thorin saw the dragon engrossed with the others and he swiftly pulled another lever close by, releasing a stream of molten gold down some channels set within the stone flooring.

"Lead him to the gallery of kings!" Thorin shouted out as he grabbed a wheelbarrow from the ground..jumping into it as he leapt onto the liquified golden river..bearing him down through a hole in the wall and down a large tunnel. He could feel the heat upon his skin, heating up the metal under him as he rode it down...finally making it out into open air as the stream carried him towards a massive waterfall that poured into a stone statue that was collecting the melted gold within it. Leaping once more into the air he grabbed ahold of a suspended chain and swung onto the shoulder of the giant statue. He looked in the distance and saw Smaug making his way for the blocked off doors..going to try and escape the mountain...he knew it was his last chance in stopping the dragon.

"Here. You witless worm!" Thorins taunt stopped Smaug in his tracks..turning to look at his longtime adversary, he snarled in rage. "I am taking back what you stole!"he saw Smaug stomping his way closer as he growled at the dwarf.

"You will take nothing from me, dwarf." Thorin narrowed his eyes..patiently waiting for the right moment. "I am king under the mountain." Thorin glared at the dragon...keeping his breath calm...patience, closer.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands. This is dwarf gold." he growled out..staring him in the eyes as he came closer. "And we will have our revenge!" Thorin bellowed out, alerting the others..the waiting was over..now it was time. Thorin grabbed ahold of a chain, pulling with all his might as the others did the same..releasing stones that held the statue together, revealing a giant statue of Thorins ancestor.

Smaugs eyes went wide, enchanted by the enormous golden king before him...mesmerized by the beauty of it. As he stared in wonder the gold bubbled and before he could react it fell apart, crashing over him like a molten wave..burying him beneath the scorching fluid. Thorin looked down upon the still gold lake with pride, hearing the cheers of the others at thier success...they did it, finally at last they won. The thought was bashed to the ground as he saw the gold erupting upwards..displaying the still alive dragon, who was now enraged beyond measure.

"Revenge! I will show you revenge!" Smaug roared out as he barreled towards the gates, bursting through them as if they were nothing to take flight into the night air...leaving a shimmering trail of gold that slid off his scales and onto the earth below. From inside the mountain Smaugs last remark could be heard as he headed for Laketown in the distance.

"I am fire. I am...DEATH!" his roar could be heard across Esgroth..heralding doom for all who stood before him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin felt a tremor of fear at the sight of Smaug flying off..heading for Laketown. Sorrow within his heart at what they had carelessly unleashed upon the land. He headed for the now opened gates, going to head for the town and see what he could do in helping the people..in anyway he could. A golden light caught his eye..a pull upon him...to assuage a moment of curiousity of what could be making that glow..he stepped towards it to briefly investigate. GOLD.. a sea of gold stood before him..beckoning him to touch it.. to smell it...to listen to its song that called to something within him.

" Come closer to me"...

"cant...I must help them." his breathing was ragged as he took a step away from the gold.

"Why? They dont care for you." two steps towards the tantalizing golden vision.

"I awoke the dragon..its my obligation." he stood still..unable to move.

" Not you...the hobbit...besides its gone now. You finally have what you sought..home for your people." a step towards the enticing gold...groaning as if a his body wasnt his own..invisible chains pulling him closer to the alluring sight.

" My people..Yes...Now we have a home. Now I can bring my family..." he paused..something was elluding him..a thought..a word that fled from his mind swiftly.

" Home and the means of rebuilding it." his feet stopped fighting the pull and as his boots touched the golden sea, a feeling of euphoria washed over him making his body tremble at the sweet sound of metal sliding against each other..singing to him...drawing him into madness as he sank down into its golden embrace.

"Yes...my king. Welcome home..O Great King Under the Mountain. Welcome home."

*************************************************************************************************

Screams filled the night air over the lake as Smaug released his wrath upon the innocent people of the lake..and Thorins forgotten kin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nightime had fallen over the land of Esgroth. There was an icy chill to the air that felt omninous ..as if a hungry beast was waiting in the darkness to snatch away anyone who dared to venture into its realm..to snatch within its deadly grasp. The people of Laketown could feel its waiting hunger in that darkness..suddenly there was a scream from one of the dwellings that was filled with fear and pain that illicited a deeper resolve to not leave the safety of ones home by any who could hear those cries.

From the bed a pained groan was heard as Kili writhed upon it..trying to keep breathing as a new wave of agony washed up his leg and throughout his body. As his eyes refocused once more after it had passed, he could see the deep fear in Filis eyes and within the lines upon his face. kili grabbed a hold of his brothers shirt to speak words of comfort to him but another blast of fire shot up his leg again, wringing out more screams that escaped from between his clenched jaw..chest tightening and each breath harder to come by each time it happened.

Fili watched as Kilis body was wracked with such intense pain that his face went white and whimpering cries issued from his lips. Having to watch his baby brother..his partner through out thier years..his steadfast sibling of his soul, twisting in pain upon that large cold bed was breaking his very heart and soul into pieces. He felt utterly useless and the hope of his brother ever seeing a sunrise was vanishing rapidly. When Kili suddenly grabbed his shirt and roared out in pain he felt anger at the unfairness of it all. He fervently wished thier places were reversed and it was him having to endured this instead of his beloved brother. Here he finally found his One, in Alysi, and now before anything could be done about it fate decided to rip it away from them and shatter all thier sweet dreams of a loving future.

Fili could see Bard in the kitchen area going through his herbs he had on hand, looking for anything that could be of any use in relieving Kilis pain. As he kept glancing to the man then back to watching his brother groaning in agony, he heard Bofur in frustration growl out at Oin about doing something to help Kili, but he couldnt focus for at that moment kilis back arched off the bed as he made a very loud sound that tore into filis heart making him want to weep. Staring at his anguished brother a word broke through to from the others..bringing him back to what was going on around him.

"Do you have kingsfoil?" Oins voice was filled with exasperation at the bargemans limited supplies.

"No. Its a weed. We feed it to the pigs." not even looking up at the dwarven healer his tone held a bit of a huff in it. Suddenly Bofurs head shot and he got a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Pigs? Weed?" Bard nodded his head at the hatted dwarf." Right." he swiftly turned to look at Kili as he spoke " Dont move" then he rushed out the door leaving Fili and Kili giving him a look of ~are you joking?~upon thier faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It seemed like hours not many minutes had passed since Bofur had run out of the home in search of the weed. Kilis painful screams seemed to only get progressively worse as the night wore on. Suddenly there was a shaking of the house that they all could feel and they knew in that moment what was the cause of it...the dragon Smaug had awoken.

"Da?" the eldest daughter, Sigrid, worried voice reached Filis ears and he quickly rushed over to Bards side..concern and fear written clearly across both of thier faces as they looked at each other .

"you should leave us. Take your children and get out of here." Filis tone was abrupt and sharp...but it was also filled with worry for the family , so it came out harsher sounding than he intended.

"And go where? there is no where to go." Bards eyes were filled with hopelessness but as he looked around at his children, he knew he had to be strong..for them.

"Is it going to kill us?" little Tildas voice quivered as she looked to her father. In that moment Bard realized what he had to do and reaching up to take a black bar down from over the kitchen counter, he growled out to the room,,shock clear upon thier faces at the sight of the fabled black arrow that was now clutched tightly in his fist.

"Not if I kill it first." with that remark Bard ran out of the door into the night, being followed by his son, Bain.

***********************

Sigrid was standing outside in the freezing night air waiting for any sign of her fathers return. Shortly ago Bain had returned without thier father..saying something about him leading the towns guards away and joining them as soon as he could get away. She couldnt think why the guards would be after him..but it seemed they always were hasseling him for some reason.Now here she was standing out in this frigid air trying to peer into the darkness in hopes of seeing him appear any moment with everything is alright upon his lips.

Those inside could hear a sound up on the roof...a creak upon the old wood above thier heads..sounding a bit heavy. Eyes peering upwards with trepidition as the sound moved along.. dust flecking down upon them..only to be quickly drowned out by Kilis moaning cries of pain that now seemed endless with no relief coming to him anymore.

*********************************************

Sigrid could hear the screams of Kili getting louder and she turned around to rush back inside when suddenly a hideous form dropped from overhead behind her with a snarl. She screamed as she rushed inside, attempting to shut the door behind..being stopped by a sword that had thrusted in between the door and its jam, effectively stopping her from closing the portal.

The moment Fili heard Sigrids shout he looked up to see her trying to shut the door on a sword that was blocking it from doing so. Before he could make a move to give her aid the backdoor flew open, allowing an orc to gain entrance into the abode and Fili knew then what was happening...they were under attack by filthy orcs. Fili saw Oin hurl a piece of pottery at the orcs head..making it pause briefly and as Fili turned his eyes back to the girl he saw the door fly out from her hands permitting the other orcs in joining thier companions that were filtering in through the back entrance.

Later when fili would look at this night in his memories, he would not be able to tell you exactly what all happened in any great detail. Too much occured and it all was fast and over..leaving that night nothing but a blur of images. After Sigrid had lost the battle of the door, another orc came through the roof..she fell over backwards under a table, dragging her sister with her to safety while Bain stood his ground to protect his sisters from the many orcs that kept coming in. At one point Fili tackeled an orc that made to strike the children down and he himself ended up on the ground wrestling it away from them. There was alot of pottery, dishes, and various objects being thrown or used as weapons..all in thier defense as he fought.

Fili finally killed the orc he was wresting with and as he looked he heard a cry of death by the door..it seemed a knife suddenly appeared in one of the orcs from behind ,at the door. Fili was starteled for a moment at its appearence , but it soon turned to relief as the bearer of the knife came through the door..killing as she came. It was the red haired elf that Kili befriended in Mirkwood..Tauriel. She rushed inside the room slashing, jabbing, and cutting anything orcish in her way with her twin swords. Fili gazed at her with respect at her display of the deadly dance she was performing with those razor sharp blades of hers. Just as she came further into the room another elf...Legolas...dropped down from the hole in the cieling shooting his arrows in rapid succession..with blinding speed that Kili would have appreciated if he was in any condition to see.

Kili was shocked out of his mind upon the sight of his friend fighting there in the room with the orcs...he couldnt believe she was here of all places. He was slapped out of his shock when he suddenly was pulled out of the bed he was in by an orc that happened to grab him by his wounded leg. Pain shot up his body as he started kicking and screaming out as he was pulled from the bed to land hard onto the floor...howling out in agony at the impact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur was running around, searching frantically for the one thing that might possibly save his cousin Kilis life..kingsfoil plant. A tiny plant that has the capability to heal most wounds..but unfortunately it is also very elusive..hard to find in this region for many believe it to be nothing but a simple weed that is fed to the livestock. He runs along the wooden walkway, eyes flitting back and forth, hoping to spot even a small amount. Suddenly he sees something leafy green dangling from the mouth of a penned up sow..kneeling next to her he recognizes it as the very plant he has been searching for. With a joyous cry he snatches it out of her mouth and rushes back the way he had come where Kili was at..waiting for him to return...not noticing he was being followed by orcs that were above upon the rooftops..leaping from roof to roof..keeping the hatted dwarf within thier sights.

*************************************************

Tauriel was fighting with two orcs within the home..not noticing a third that was sneaking up behind her..its sword pulled back to stab her through. Suddenly a gurgled cry sounded from behind her and as she glanced behind her briefly she noticed an arrow sticking out of its throat as it slumped to the ground dead. Her eyes swiftly flew to the one who shot the arrow and gave her a quick nod of thanks as she went back to dealing with the trash in front of her..knowing her back was covered.

"Come sisters. Lets join the party." Alysi smirked as she swiftly shouldered her bow to draw her swords from thier sheaths...Kechi and Ahmi following her lead as they ran to give aid. With a hearty battle cry that would make any dwarf warrior proud, they entered the fray with" Shmek Dem!" echoing loudly from thier lips as they slashed thier way into the orc infested home.

As they burst through the filthy pack, they saw Fili pushing a boy under a table in an attempt to protect him..off to another side they saw Legolas batteling it out with a group of orcs- holding his own quit well..and Tauriel was whirling with her deadly blades at another set of orcs that were upon her.The women split up going to help the different groups inside. Alysi jumped towards Legolas, twirling her blades into a deadly dance that mirrored Tauriels almost perfectly , defending his back from from any unwanted attacks..earning her a small gracious smile from the elven prince. Kechi stormed over to Tauriels group with her axe and shield readied in defending her back from any sneak attacks that would come her way..none made it past her deadly barrier.

Ahmi was rushing over to join her love Fili when a scream of pain filled the air..bringing her eyes to its source, seeing Kili on the ground and an orc off to the side of him dead with a knife sticking out of it. They all heard him but only Fili, Ahmi, and Oin made it to his side for the others were blocked by the orcs in reaching him.

Just as quickly as the fighting started it stopped and the remaining orcs made a hasty retreat the same way they had com..leaving the still alive occupants of the home behind. Legolas noticed the direction they ran in and began to give chase. As he neared the door he turned to look at Tauriel, who was standing motionless near Kili..obviously torn in what to do for her dwarven friend..he called out to her.

"Tauriel..come." he hears Kilis moaning on the ground as the others hover in worry close by..the grey haired dwarf looks up at Tauriel in that moment a pleading look in his eyes.

"Were losing him." Oin spits out towards everyone and Fili feels his heart breaking inside as he watches Kili dying in front of his eyes.

"Tauriel?" Legolas stares at his love..a pleading look in his eyes for her to chose him and not this dwarf. He can see her turmoil as she glances between him and the screaming dwarf who suddenly gasps out and then goes still. Legolas knows he can not wait for her decision any longer unless he wanted to chance losing the orcs trail so with one last look at his beloved he turned and ran ..yearning for her to follow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur was clutching his leafy treasure in his hand as he raced quickly as he could..praying to Mahal to keep Kili hanging on until he got there. He was so focused on reaching the others that his attention wasnt on his surroundings..as he turned a corner he suddenly found his path abruptly blocked by the sudden appearence of an orc that had dropped down in his way from the roof. Bofur could feel himself being pushed backwards and the weed dropping from his fingers onto the ground..seeing a sword arcing in his direction, he leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the sharp bladed edge from meeting his chest. This goes on for a few moments, the evading..the dodging..until the orc throws a powerful punch that landed across Bofurs jaw..effectively sending him to the ground breathless. He kept gasping and trying to clear his head that was ringing loudly, when suddenly the feel of hands upon his feet that dragged him backwards..then up into the air to slam into a wall..sending him into unconsciousness ..not noticing the arrow that killed the orc in his tracks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It couldnt have been long he was out before he came to..as his eyes opened, the first thing he saw was the dead orc laying upon the ground with an arrow sticking out of him...then peering past the body he see the plant lying there upon the walkway. Without even questioning the arrows presence he lunged for the weed..once again racing off towards where Kili was at. Bofur notices as he draws closer to the home dead orcs littering the way and he feels fear in his gut at what he would find within..he kept heading towards the home..praying for all to be fine. Running up the steps he sees movement in the doorway and he stops to look upwards and into the eyes of the red haired she-elf from Mirkwood who had her hand upon her sword..reading to strike. His eyes went wide as they stared at each other, surprise very much evident upon thier faces at the sight of the other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tauriel took a step towards the door to follow her love but paused for a moment to look at Kili...just as she is about to take those steps away she hears heavy footsteps drawing closer up the stairs and she swiftly draws her swords. She sees a dark haired dwarf stopping to stare up at her in fearful surprise at the sight of the she-elf from Mirkwood. As the two just stand there staring at each other, Ahmi glanced around Tauriels form and shrieked with joy at what Bofur is holding in his hand. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They probaly would have stayed like that for awhile if it wasnt for a shriek from behind the elf which shocked them out of it.

"Athelas? Oh by Mahal, its athelas!" Bofur felt as if the ground had turned upside down at seeing his wifes blond haired cousin, Ahmi, standing before him. he couldnt believe she was here and he stuttering blurted out without thinking.

"Ahmi? Ahmi..what are yeh doing here?" she gave him a sweet cheeky smile then a steely glint entered her eyes as she confidently spoke.

"Im going to save him, cousin." with that she swiftly turned away, leaving him standing there in stunned silence at her retreating form...his surprise so total he didnt even hear her talking to the elf who raced off into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Im going to save him, cousin." with that she turned around to look at her friend..seeing her being torn in two over what she should do.. stay to save a friend or join her love in battle. Ahmi helped settle her mind bringing peace to her heart with one phrase."Go to him my friend. I can heal this. Legolas needs you now more than ever..more than we do right now..so go." Tauriel looked down at the blond haired dwarf who was smiling up at her and she felt a wash of relief flooding her that she didnt have to make the dreadful choice..she ran off towards where her heart was doing battle at..without her by his side as it should be. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahmi quickly began to prepare the athelas plant with the help of the little girl, Tilda, who held a pot for her, as the others gathered Kili off the floor to place onto a table with walnuts acting as his pillow. She ignored the mens eyes..needing to focus on her task before her..there was disbelief upon all thier faces at the sight of the women being her in Laketown. Seeing Kili writhing once more in agony she turns to them with the pot in her hand and barks out an order to them..knowing it would be followed.

"Hold him down." at her orders Bofur quickly grabs Kilis right arm, while Fili takes his left. Oin tried to grab both of his legs but Kili was to strong and he could only restrain one..luckily the two women were able to get a hold of the other. Ahmi came closer to the table..discomfort settling in her stomach at what she was about to attempt, not really sure if she could do this like she told Tauriel she could. She settled the pot down with the plant paste within and she grabbed hold of Kilis pant leg to rip open , revealing the ghastly wound that looked black with black spidering viens going up it. She steeled herself as she dipped her hand into the mixture..not allowing Filis anguished face to distract her. Ahmi began to roll the paste through her hands as Kilis face goes pale and his eyes become like clouded glass as he screams. Without any further hesitation she places the stuff onto the wound, ignoring his roar of pain and begins to chant an ancient elvish healing chant that her mentor Elladan had taught her those many years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally his legs began to move as he heard Kilis screams echoing from inside and he rushed to his side. Bofur could see the orcish bodies laying about but his focus was on the dark haired prince who laying upon the floor writhing in utter agony. Without being told Bofur and the others ( not letting the shock of seeing Kechi and Alysi there also in affecting him) picked Kili up off the floor to lay him down on a table with a bag of walnuts to cushion his head..not sure how that could be in anyway comfortible. Bofur stood there to the side seeing Kilis face even more palier than before he left and he felt tears prickling his eyes at the thought of such a vibrant man being gone from this world. Suddenly Ahmis voice barked out to the room as she turned to face the dying dwarf with a small pot in her hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

"Menno O nin na hon, I eliad annen annin, hon leitho O ngurth...menno O nin na hon..." her voice kept steady as she recited over and over the healing chant..feeling warmth flowing through her hands and into his body...burning the poisonous blood in its path and out of his body. As Ahmi steadily chanted she could feel Kilis body bowing off the table as he howled out his agony , then just as suddenly he went still..her eyes cut over to look at him and saw his eyes unclouding as he stared at her with surprised wonder ..then he passed out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Menno O nin na hon, i eliad annen ,annin hon leitho O ngurth..." she repeated over and over..placing her hands upon his leg..he arched up off the table almost dislodging her hands from him... they held tighter with all thier strength focused on keeping him still. Out of the corner of Bofurs eyes he could see a faint glow..almost unnoticible but it was there in his peripheal sight. Suddenly Kili goes still under his hands and for one brief moment Bofur thought he had died..he was that still..then the soft movement of his chest going up and down brought relief to him. Bofur breathed out harshly..not realizing he had held his breath..every muscle that had been tense moments ago relaxing and exhausted relief flooded him. He fell flat onto his rear..eyes closing briefly he felt soft warm hands grasping his in comfort , he looked over meeting Kechis green eyes that mirrored his .

******************************************************

Kili only knew of pain that felt like fire was licking up his bones and into his chest..making each breath harder to get. He barely was aware of his surrounding up until the orcs attacked and then adrenaline kicked in for a short bit..clearing his mind enough to fight back. At one point he vaguely saw an orc attacking his brother and the children..he had to help, so he grabbed a knife to stab it in the side but that took the last of his energy and collapsed into darkness for a moment. The next thing he knew there fire again, then he saw a vision...a figment of a wishful thought from his mind that he believed he had conjured up. He saw Alysi there touching his leg along with her sister, Kechi, and Ahmi , next to him, was chanting something that he couldnt seem to hear.Suddenly there behind Ahmi was the most wonderful light that made her glow..his breath caught at the sight of her, she looked like a dwarven angel that had come down to save him...then her voice started to sound as if it was echoing down a long tunnel and time seemed to slow down as he gazed upon the vision. Her smile was the last thing he saw before darkness closed around him and sent him into a deep slumber.

***************************************

Fili couldnt believe what he had just witnessed..the magnitude of it left his legs feeling so shakey he had to sit down before he disgraced himself by falling onto his backside..unlike Bofur who was just now picking himself up off the floor to go help Kechi with cleanup. One moment he was watching his brother die before his very eyes and the next his true love, ahmi, appeared ..snatching his brother from the very jaws of death, as if she was sent by Mahal himself..an angel of salvation. Movement off to the side alerted him to that very angel that was making her way over to where him and Oin were at..leaving Alysi to bandage Kilis wound and Kechi helping Bofur in cleaning up the mess that was made by the attack.He couldnt help the awe in his eyes from shining out at her as she drew closer..it seemed niether could Oin as he voiced his amazement.

"Ive heard tales of the wonders of elvish medicine. That , my lady Ahmi, was truly a privedge to witness. "Oins eyes were filled with respect for her in that moment. "Where did you learn to do that?"Ahmi glanced over at Fili who just sat there speechless while his eyes were focused upon hers as she answered the elderly healer.

"Years ago I was taught by an elvish healer his ways. This was one of the last things he taught me..hoping I never would have need to use it, because..." at that moment her strength left her as she stumbled..expecting to feel the hard impact of the ground..instead of the strong arms that enfolded her. Looking up Ahmis amythyst eyes met intense blues and the most beautiful smile that was framed by a disheveled braided mustache..warming her through. She smiled back at him as he righted her back onto her feet." ...because it drains me so much of my energy that Im nearly useless afterwards."

"Ahmi..my love..why?" Fili couldnt seem to organize his thoughts into a cohesive sentence..but she understood him.

"We came to warn you all and to help." Fili looked like he was about to argue with her but at that moment they heard a sound over on the table..Kili was waking up.

*******************************************

Kili felt something upon his leg..bringing him back to awareness. As he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful sight ever...Alysi was standing next to him, wrapping his leg with a clean cloth. He felt exhausted , but he could feel the fire within was gone and he could breath easily once more..finally. Looking up at her he wasnt sure if he was dreaming or if it was real..he had to speak to this lovely vision.

"Alysi." her eyes..those sparkeling lavender blue eyes..glanced over at him and she smiled...his heart fluttered within his chest at the beauty of that sweet smile she had.

"Lie still." the vision spoke and it sounded beautiful and melodic to his ears, like a healing balm.

"You cannot be her. She is far away." he saw her eyes looked starteled briefly as he spoke to this stunning vision before him. "She..she is far, far away from me." he could feel exhaustion rolling over him, trying to drag him down into deep sleep once more and he fought..not wanting her to dissappear from him. "She walks in starlight in Ered Luin. It is just a dream." he slowly reached up touching her hand..needing to feel the warmth of her hand within his own. "Do you think she couldve loved me?" his eyes closed, not seeing hers gazing down at him..tears trickling slowly down her face.

"Aye. She can and does." he heard her and a smile stole across his lips as he fell asleep..thier hands stayed entwined as she kept staring at his handsome face.

*************

Bofur was walking around the room helping Kechi right the home along with the children..briefly eyes would meet and understanding smiles would answer each other. He still couldnt get over seeing all three girls there and before he stop himself he asked the question that had to be on everyones mind that was plagueing him.

"what are yeh three doing here? Arent yah supposed teh be back in Ered Luin..safe?" kechi grimaced but knew her cousin deserved an answer and she knew well enough if he didnt get one he would just hound her like a dog with a bone till she gave him one.

"We came to warn you all and to help." his eyes became worried but before he could ask her further he saw movement from the table and glancing over they saw Kili was awake...barely..talking to Alysi, then his eyes closed as thier hands entwined..smiles upon both thier lips and he couldnt help a smile coming across his at the sight of thier love they obviously shared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

Alysi saw color come back to his face, her heart was filled with the joy of seeing her love alive. Suddenly the home shook around them, jerking Kilis eyes back open and upon the wind they heard a roar that was filled with such vile and words of darkness that filled them all with dread..coming closer to Laketown, feeling a chill that invading thier bones.

"I am fire. I am....Death!" Smaugs voice echoed across the town upon the lake..making the inhabitants tremble in fear at what was coming for them this night.


	19. death comes this way

The night air was enshrouded with screams as the people of Laketown ran along the walkways trying to escape the flames that were devouring buildings all around them. A roar up above in the sky over the burning town shook the blazing structures and made the ground quake violently with each beat of the beasts wings, as he opened his mouth another hissing column of fire belched forth upon the terrorized town below. Smaugs hunger for destruction was all encompassing and it was the innocent people of this watery town that bore the brunt of his wrath.

Shortly ago as Smaugs roar of death rent the night air, the people knew their lives were about to be cut short if they did not escape. In the Masters home he began to order his guards to load up his personal boat with his golden treasures that he had accumulated all these years from the denizens of this poor shanty town for his own greedy pleasures. Coming along with him was his weasely sidekick , Alfrid, who greedily licked his lips at the sight of the golden bounty being loaded up onto the awaiting vessel.

In another home across town a small group within were not even bothering with any of the stuff lying around...they were to intent in getting each other to safety ...especially the children they had promised to protect. The youngest girl, Tilda, ran to her room to grab her dolly but was stopped by the red haired dwarf, Kechi.

"We have no time. We must leave...now." the little girl sniffled but nodded her head. Kechis eyes then landed on the injured dwarf archer that sat in a chair grimacing in pain. "Get him up." she spoke to fili gently as she crossed the room to look out the door..seeing the first wave of fire cutting across town..illuminating the dragons form in the sky. She could hear Fili rush over to his brother to help him up, but was pushed away as Kili growled at him.

"Im fine..I can walk." Kili quickly limped his way to the door, being followed by Fili. Kechi groaned at the stubborness of the dwarven brothers as she turned to the children to give them instruction.

"As fast as you can..you must keep up as we make our way out of this town." she spoke in her best authoritive tone. Just as suddenly she saw the boy shaking his head in denial..~now of all times this child had to pick up on dwarven hard headness .~

"Were not leaving. Not without our father." Bain tried to stand taller to appear as if he was more in control..but Kechi broke through with her reasoned words.

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" placing her hand upon his shoulder, she pointed towards where his sisters were standing..fear within their eyes as the beasts roars echoed overhead. Bain deflated quickly as he shook his head ~no~ then he gave her a small smile..feeling a bit ashamed of not thinking. "Lets go and stay close together." with that they all swiftly made their way out of the home into the night..praying to escape this fiery hell that was upon them. Unknown to them, the childrens father was fighting his way free himself from the prison cell he had been locked up in earlier.

Bard ran around his cell crying out to the few guards who just stood there, frozen in fear, then running back to the window he could see out of..watching with horror as the dragon blazed building with its infernal breath. Bards heart clenched in fear as he knew his children were somewhere in that inferno..fighting for their lives. Watching as the beast flew overhead an idea came to him suddenly. He grabbed a rope that shortly ago a guard had dropped outside his cell in fright..which Bard had filched before it was noticed and tied it around the bars of his window cell with a loop hanging down. Thinking of maybe doing a spot of fishing on this hellish night..the kind of fish strong enough to break bars.

###############################################

Bofur was running along the scorched wooden walkways trying to navigate through the towering crowd that was pushing past him and his companions..holding tight to the whimpering bundle in his arms.

"Shhh...its okay lad. Bofurs got yeh." he whispered into the clinging childs ear as he raced behind the others, clutching the small child to his chest to shield him from the fiery embers that were raining down upon them from the surrounding blazing buildings.

He had come into possession of the dark haired child shortly ago during the attack as they were attempting to escape this infernal town. As they were pushing through the throngs of people he heard a womans scream from within a building he was passing that was ablaze. Hearing those sounds pulled at something inside of him..calling him to help her. Springing into action, heeding the tugging inside, he kicked the door in and rushed inside. Bofur could hear the others shouting out his name, but the womans pleas for help was stronger than their calls and he began to look for her. The smell of smoke was thick and oily, choking his breath inside his chest..the heat of the flames that were licking the ceiling overhead were stifling ...he quickly tucked his arms closer to his body, hunching over as he pulled his scarf up over his mouth and nose to keep the noxious poisoned fumes out of his lungs..eyes searching frantically for the woman. He had almost given up in finding her when suddenly she staggered through a doorway to lean against the frame..cradling something to her chest..trying to protect whatever it was.

"Lass! Lass! Come on!" (cough-cough) "We need teh get outta here!" he coughed out to her as he rushed over to her hunched form...wrapping an arm around her waist as he dragged her through the intense heat of the blazing dwelling. They almost made it to the door when a coughing spasm wracked her body , allowing the bundle in her arms to slip from her grasp. Bofur caught the bundle in his arms before it hit the ground...suddenly there was a loud crack from above and as they both glanced up they realized it was the ceiling that was giving away. Seeing the roof was about to collapse he felt a deep fear take root inside of him...before he could make his feet move him to safety he felt the woman shove him away from her towards the door and out into the clearer air where his friends were waiting for him. Bofurs eyes were wide in horror as he saw the roof collapse seconds after he fell through the doorway..burying the woman under a flaming pile of debris. As he stood there trembling at his near death the bundle he was still holding moved and he looked down in surprise...seeing a dark haired, green eyed child gazing up at him..whimpering in terror. Bofur knew then why she had pushed him out to safety...she realized she couldnt make it out in time herself but the stranger holding the child could..thus protecting the child from the falling roof. Bofur felt a humbling appreciation for her sacrifice in saving them both..looking up towards the smoky sky he vowed to the womans spirit to keep the child safe.

Now here he was holding on tight to the distraught child as they neared the boat that Alysi had spotted moments ago to use in their escape.

"Down here, now!" his throat felt raw from all the smoke he had inhaled earlier, as he shouted out to them. Oin quickly stepped into the small vessel and then held out his hand as he began to help the others in..steadying them as they boarded swiftly.

"Give me your hand." Oin grabbed the hand of one of the girls to stabalize her as she leapt in..then the next and then the next. Kechi stopped briefly as she noticed the brothers were straggling behind and she hollered out.

"Quickly now..hurry!" her tone was anxious as she then jumped in herself..briefly sparing another glance at them.

"Kili, come on!" Fili had noticed Kili was lagging a bit behind and he grabbed his brothers arm, slinging it over his shoulder to help him move faster to board the craft..then sitting him down heavily as Kili grimaced in pain. Bofur handed the boy to Kili since he needed both of his hands free to help pilot the small boat down the channel that was filling up with other boats trying to escape also. Screams rent the night air as they heaved the boat along..bumping into other boats periodically in their flight. Suddenly a large boat laden down with gold, barreled into them, almost tipping them over ..but they were able to keep it steady and Bofur shouted at the men upon it in anger.

"Look out!" his eyes were furious at the near collision ..obviously the vessels occupants were not paying attention to their surroundings..or they just didnt care. Bofur glanced to the back of the group when he heard the boy let out a frightened yelp and cried hard even though Kili was trying to comfort the child...which wasnt working very well. Bofur gave him a worried look but smiled as he returned his focus in steering them to safety ..hearing the neglectful vessels commander shouting.

"Move it! Move it! Come on! Faster!" the Master of Laketown was on that boat..hollering in annoyed tones at his crew. Bofur felt disgust at the greedy pig there upon that vessel surrounded by a vast amount of gold..not helping his own people who were pleading..begging for help, all around him..he just brushed them off as he ignored their cries. Bofurs attention was brought back to the boat as he heard the Master cry out in panic "My gold!" as some of his wealth tumbled down into the dark cold waters below. Bofur just kept rowing as hard as he could...not even letting the sound of Alfrid falling into the water distract him from getting the group to safety. He could feel the burn in his arms as he kept dragging the oars through the water..out of no where he heard Bain and the girls shout ..he turned to see.

"Da!" they screamed in unison. There upon the bell tower in the center of town was Bard...firing arrows at the fiery beast before him. Everyone saw the arrows hitting the dragon and hope flared within them all.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili became excited but Alysis word diminished it quickly.

"No. These arrows can not pierce its hide. I fear nothing will." her voice was bleak and it brought a heaviness to every ones heart at the sound. He was jerked out of his despair by Bain, who suddenly leaped from the boat..holding onto something long and dark. Bofur gasped as he realized it was the black arrow that unknown to any of them was hiding right under their feet in the boat all this time.

"What are you doing!" Bofur shouted out to the boy who ignored him as he leaped boat to boat towards the docks." Bain!" he cried out at the retreating boy..a fear overwhelming him as he lost sight of the boy..a fear that was shared by all in the tiny vessel.

####################################################################

Bard rushed along the rooftops with his bow in hand...attempting to get to a high point so he could shoot the winged monster that was spewing its deadly fire onto the people below. Earlier when he had gone fishing he caught the plumpest fish ever with his rope..the Master of Laketown had sailed right under the cells that hung over the channel and the looped rope snared both man and the stern of the vessel together..thus pulling the bars off his prison and setting him free. Bard promptly climbed out the window onto the roof..racing for the armory where he quickly grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. Now here he was standing in the bell tower as he readied his bow..keeping Smaug in his sights. As the beast passed he fired another arrow..no effect on the giant beast..not until it happened several times. Bard realized he had the beasts attention after he had fired a couple of arrows at him by the glare the beast gave him. Staring into those golden red baleful eyes sent a dark chill into Bard and he knew how a rabbit felt when corned by a wolf..Smaug landed on a group of buildings, crushing them under him..eyeing the bargeman.

As he took a trembling breath to steady his nerves, his son popped up out of the trapdoor beneath him...holding the black arrow in his hands. There was a dark and malicious voice rolling over the town as Smaug notices Bard standing upon the tower..holding a broken bow, that had snapped moments ago, in his hand.

"Now that is a pity. What will you do now...bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come." Smaug sees Bard glance over to Bain, who was standing near his father..his voice laughed without any warmth in it."Hmmm... Is that your child?" Smaug smiled evilly. "You can not save him from the fire. He will burn!"

Bard felt as if the very breath was sucked out of him..knowing that if he didnt do something quick then his son would perish with him. Bard thought quickly and he got an idea...a insane and impossible idea. He wedged his bow into the bell tower frame...positioned Bain in front of him as he placed the black arrow upon Bains shoulder..balancing it as he aimed at the beast before him.

"Stay still, son. Stay still." speaking calmly and steady..knowing Bain would do so..his trust in his father that great.

"Tell me wretch, how now shall you challenge me?" Smaugs voice echoed out evilly..tone thick with the assurity of his invincibility. He sees Bard suddenly smile..no matter to the dragons mind..not knowing as he postured there on some crushed buildings that he had revealed a weakness in his armored hide to the sharp eyed bowman. Growing tired of this game Smaug roared out as he launched himself at the pair on the tower..intending to burn them where they stand..building the flames within his chest.

Bard saw Bains fears in the boys eyes as he began to glance behind him at the approaching dragon..but was stopped by his fathers voice.

"Bain. Look at me. You look at me." his voice stilled the boys tremors as he focused solely upon his fathers voice..blocking out everything around him..just his father before him. "A little to the left. Thats it." seeing Smaug getting closer he pulls hard back upon the bow...firing the black arrow at the beast where it penetrated the almost inpenatrable hide straight to its heart. Smaug roars in pain as his body strikes the tower and soars up into the sky to escape the pain..throwing the pair off the tower into the waters below.

##########################################

The boats occupants heads shoot up to look at the sky as Smaug screams in agony..hope flaring at the sight as they witness the vile beast falling from the sky..lifeless as he crashes into the Masters boat..sending the very gold the man coveted to the bottom of the lake...being covered by the corpse of Smaug who finally got his eternal rest upon his treasure.

"He did it...Ill be. Bard did it." Bofurs voice was filled with awe at the mans achievement..the boats joy diminishing as the two girls began to wail at the loss of their father and brother. With heads hung in sorrow they rowed towards shore.

########################################

Erebor************

The company watches the dragon incinerating the town with heavy hearts..its roars could be heard..taunting them with the knowledge of the evil they had awoken.

"Poor souls." balins voice was thick with sorrow as he gazes at the destruction in the distance...not noticing Bilbo who walks to the edge of the cliff staring at something else.

Bilbo saw the devastation being wrought on the town and he turned his eyes away..noticing Thorin off to the side away from everyone..but not looking in the direction of the town..but back at the mountain. His attention suddenly was wrenched away from the form of the dwarf king as a blood curdling scream sliced through the air..looking in the direction of that sound he saw Smaug falling through the air and crashing into the waters below...sinking into that icy darkness.

"Wh..what was that? What happened?" Ori stuttered in shock..Bilbos voice lifted the hearts of them all with his words. 

"It fell. I saw it. Its dead." his voice was filling with joy.

"By my beard..I think hes right!" Gloin confirmed what they had witnessed...suddenly a great roar of joy rang out through the group as they hugged each other...none noticing Thorin heading off back into the mountain..hearing the golden siren calling him back to its side once more.

###################################

Ered Luin*****

A scream broke the peaceful night air..within one of the slumbering homes.

"Bofur!" Tia felt her heart racing from the nightmare that had wrapped her within its clutches. As she breathed heavily..heavy footfalls came down the hall and burst through her door.

"Tis! Whats wrong?" Beryl hollered out as her and Rawfur came in...seeing her sitting up in bed white as a sheet and gasping for breath. Worrying it was the baby she went to the young damme..placing her hands on the engorged belly..noting nothing unusual and she sighed in relief.

"I...I had a dream. I was surrounded by fire and there was an evil laugh all around. I..I.." she couldnt speak as she broke down into sobs. Beryl gave her husband a look of concerned and they both sat down on either side of her..holding her within their arms as they comforted the distraught woman between them.


	20. fates

The chilly dawn covers the land..the burning town upon the lake can be seen in the distance..a smoking ruin that reminds any who see it of the destitution that Smaug had wrought upon the peaceful town. Over the sound of lapping waves upon the shoreline, cries could be heard from survivors of the destroyed town as they swam or boated towards the dry land before them. As the only legacy of the town stepped onto the shoreline they began to shout for family members that had become seperated from each other...hoping against hope that they would find them.

Bofur and Fili grunted as they propelled their small vessel towards the shore..the two girls, Sigrid and Tilda, sat huddled against each other softly crying in fear...afraid that their father and brother were lost to them. In the back end of the boat sat Alysi and Kechi helping the two men row while Oin and Ahmi sat with Kili who held onto the whimpering child close to him. Finally the old wooden craft scraped upon the sound, signaling they had finally arrived and all breathed a sigh of relief to be back on dry earth. The moment they stopped moving Bofur reached for the child, who had started whimpering louder in Kilis arms but calmed down as soon as he was in Bofurs arms again...he placed him to his shoulder, rubbing the childs back while the others helped the injured archer out of the craft. Sigrid and Tilda leaped out and began to frantically search for their family..the dwarves just watched them, praying for a miracle to come.

"DA!...DA!...DA!"shouting out as they held hands..easing through the throngs of other survivors. Tilda made a small sobbing sound in the back of her throat as they walked..suddenly she felt her sisters hand tremble in her own and an excited shriek fell from her lips as they spotted their brother. "BAIN!" all three ran to each other, collapsing into one anothers arms as they cried in joy...strong, large arms appeared , enclosing around the three and looking up Tilda saw Bard, who was smiling with tears in his eyes. "DA!"

The dwarves made their way over to the reunited family...halting a bit to give them a moment of privacy. Bard peered up seeing the group and gave them a grateful smile.

"Thank you, master dwarves, for protecting my family." he picked up Tilda and walked over to them..shaking each of their hands in thankfulness .Bard goes to shake Bofurs hand when he notices the smoke stained bundle he is holding begins to move and make a mewling sound from within..he gives the hatted dwarf a questioning look. Bofur reached up to uncover the child and began to make soothing noises to calm him..the green eyes looked at him pitifully but settled within moments.

"Its alright laddie...yeh tell Bofur whats wrong." suddenly the child stretched as a loud sound and foul odor emitted from him, who started to cry at his new discomfort. The look on Bofurs face was priceless at that moment..he scrunched his nose and looked down in horror at the wailing child, but he quickly shook it off and got down to business at easing his situation. "Come on lad, lets get yeh cleaned up and maybe we can scrounge up something teh eat fur yeh." his only answer was a sniffle and a pouty lips from him. When Sigrid offered him help he excepted and they walked over to where a woman was handing out blankets and what nots to the survivors. With a thank you to the woman they both began to clean up the child using water from the lake, which didnt sit very well with the child who made his displeasure well known quickly.

"Im sorry lad. I know its cold, but its what we got. We will make it quick..then yeh will get warm again." he spoke softly to the child..big, fat tears rolling down his plump cheeks. Bofur looked over at Sigrid, who was preparing the nappy for the child and asked her the question that was on his mind since he found the child. "Uhhmm...Sigrid?" she glanced over to let him know she heard him..he sighed deeply at his discomfort. "Do yeh know if the lad has family he can go teh?" he watched her thinking.

"No. I do know this child. Hes an orphan that came to Misses Thackery. She only took him because he has no one since his mum died last spring from the fever that swept through the town. Many people died then...especially children." Sigrid felt sadness at the loss of innocent lives..all because of the squalid conditions most were living in.

"What of his father? Wheres he at?" she shook her head as she began to tie the makeshift nappy onto the child. 

"Nobody knows. His mum came here a week before she died...no one else was traveling with her and she didnt talk. I think she couldnt maybe...a mute I think...so we dont even know what name she gave him. All misses Thackery ever called him was bot or child." she could see Bofur was upset at the news, but it couldnt be helped. "We believe hes roughly 2 years old..he babbles mostly, says a few words and he walks good." pulling his hat over his face to conceal how this news effected him... Bofur felt a deep pain inside for the child. They had just finished cleaning him up and was giving him some stale bread to gnaw on when he heard Fili hollering out that it was time to go. They stood up walking towards the others, Bofur carried the child in his arms towards the awaiting boat when an idea came to him.

"Sigrid..I think its best if he stays here..maybe yeh can find him a good family that will love him." she gave him an understanding look...a cold mountain full of uncertainties was no place for a young child. Once at the boat. Sigrid reached for the child to take him from Bofur...he must have known something was up because his grip became tighter around Bofurs neck and his screams echoed across the lake. With each scream and shake of his head, Bofur felt like blades were slicing across him..but he gritted his teeth and resolve , knowing this was the best thing for the child ...prying the boy off of him. He quickly turned from the wailing boy...trying to not see the tears running down his cheeks as he screamed heart brokenly in Sigrids arms..he climbed into the boat not looking back for fear of collapsing from his breaking heart. As the oars dipped into the water each time , he could hear the childs despair and Bofurs hand reached up to rub at his chest that had become painful with each pull of the oars. 

Fili could see how effected Bofur was by the boys cries and he reached down to place his hand onto the toy makers shoulder in comfort.

"He will be fine. Its for the best cousin." Bofur reached up placing his own hand over Filis..squeezing it briefly.

"Aye." taking a deep breath Bofur looked towards the mountain where the fate of their family and friends still remained unknown.

##############################################

It was a long walk from the lake shore to the mountain, after their boat had landed on the other side of the lake....made all the more longer because of Kilis injury. On some level Fili and Kili didnt mind because they at least got to talk to the girls which seemed to help pass time along. They both held onto their hand within their own...feeling that warmth they had missed along this quest, grasping upon the others. Soft whispers that couldnt be understood except by those it was directed towards could be heard as they traversed the rocky terrain up towards the mountain that they had all heard tales of since they were dwarflings.

Fili heard Alysis laughter chiming up his way and he glanced with a smile to see his brother beaming with love at the dark haired beauty..feeling a warmth spread through him, he peered back to his own lovely blond love..a small laugh shared between them as they traveled onwards.

"So Alysi...will you?" he looked into her silvery blue eyes..hope flaring within his own browns.

"Will I what?" her teeth worried her bottom lip between them..unsure what he was asking, but very hopeful as he blushed a bit.

"Will..will you let me court you. When this is finally over and we are settled inside..may I pursue a courtship with you?" he felt her hand tighten on his briefly then suddenly she pulled him almost off his feet as she wrapped her arms around him..swiftly dragging his lips down to hers..whispering ~Yes~ before their lips met. He was startled for a moment at her boldness, but he quickly smiled for that was one of many things he loved about her..her confidence, her cheekiness, everything about her was absolutely perfect to him. They both stood there lost in each others arms until Oins cursing broke them apart...blushing at their unbecoming display.

"Oh by Mahals faslmaganu zharmur ( mahals hairy balls)! Cant you two quit snoggin and get a moving! Some of us would like to get to the mountain before dark." he huffed loudly as he began walking once more..the others sniggered at the two lovers who blushed furiously. "They keep this up ..we wont be in that blasted mountain before dawn. Younglings." he grumped for a bit...not seeing or hearing them all laughing behind him.

Eventually the doors came in sight..stones scattered about from the late dragons exit out of the gate. Entering they all looked around, seeing it looking deserted ..an eerie feeling casting itself around the group...ensnaring them within its grip.

"Hello! Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?" Bofur called out into the silence..praying to hear an answer as they wandered the halls. Suddenly a voice echoed to them off from a side passage.

"Wait! Wait!" it was Bilbo, sandy haired curls bouncing along his shoulders as he ran towards them panting out of breath. The group felt their spirits lift at the sight of him. "Stop! Stop! You need to go leave. We all need to leave." they all looked confused at the hobbits words as he bent over, placing his hands onto his knees, gasping for breath... thinking ~ they had just gotten here..why would they leave~. Bilbo finally gulped in enough air as he stood up to look at them in the eyes...worry written all over his features as he spoke. "I tried talking to him but he wont listen." he stammered out ..eyes falling on the three unfamiliar women briefly, but his attention was focused back onto his friends as Oin asked him what he was talking about. "Thorin! Thorin, hes been down there for days." he huffed out. "He doesnt sleep, he barely eats. Hes not been himself, not at all. Its this..." he gestures wildly around him"...its this place. I think a sickness lies upon it."

"A sickness? What kind of sickness?" Kili looks very worried as he grips Alysis hand tighter in his own..a feeling of a need to protect her washed over him.

Fili looks around for any danger to them when something catches his eyes..a golden glow beckoning him and he begins to walk towards it, not letting go of Ahmis hand as he takes a closer look..vaguely hearing Bilbos shouting out his name, with the others following along in his wake. Stepping through an archway onto what appears to be a landing with steps leading down, they stare in shock at the sight before them. A sea of gold reflecting light from torches around the enormous chamber and walking upon it was Thorin dressed more splendidly than ever after all these years since he was sent into exile long ago by Smaug.

Thorin looked up at the sounds of gasps above and his eyes met both of his nephews..gesturing grandly with his arms out...his rich voice rolling up to them.

"Gold. Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief. Behold the great treasure horde of Thror." Thorin tosses a gem up at Fili who catches it deftly and stares at the ruby in his hand..a mesmerized look enters his face briefly and he smiles entranced by the glittering red stone. Ahmi felt a shiver run down her spine at the look upon Filis face...she knew by glancing at both of their faces it was the very thing she feared..Gold sickness was consuming them and she didnt have a clue on how to stop it or on how to save them. Hearing a gasp behind her Ahmis eyes saw Kechis wide despairing eyes gazing down at Thorin..tears filling her green orbs at the sight of him. He didnt look like himself...his eyes were different, almost hazy and distant. Ahmi shifted her gaze to look at Kili..afraid of what she might see there...her eyes widened in surprise. He looked ...normal, as if he was unaffected by the sight before him....his eyes were not on the gold but focused on Alysi..smiling in delight at her. 

"See men hulwule (my sweet)..our home once again...Erebor." he swung her in his arms as she laughed.

In that moment Ahmis promise to save them strengthened ...there had to be a way to break this and she had to do it or die trying.

##############################

It took a while to pull everyone..especially Fili away from that golden temptress..but they all made their way down to the dining hall where Bilbo said everyone else had gathered to rest shortly ago. Entering the dark dining hall they were greeted by the other..cries of joy echoed all around the room at seeing everyone alive still. There was hearty embraces, tears, and knocking of heads as they greeted each other. Some were not to happy at the sight of the women...dont you know women should stay home protected- per Gloin...but he got over it eventually...whats done is done. Through it all Ahmi was thinking hard...knowing there had to be a way even if it looked like there was no hope..there just had to be, she knew it couldnt end like this...could it?


	21. my love is strong

The clinking of metal upon metal could be heard echoing throughout the grande golden chamber as a group of dwarves dug through the amassed treasure that laid before them. Many of their eyes had dark circles under them as they searched wearily for the one thing that Thorin desperately wanted, above anything else in all of Middle Earth...the arkenstone..his birthright. Pacing up above them upon a lower staircase landing was the King under the Mountain himself...moving back and forth...highly agitated, which was being reflected in his voice as he barked out to the others below.

"Any sign of it?" he stopped briefly to look at them...shaking of heads in a no he snarled. "Keep searching!" his growl was upsetting to all. Dwalin who was searching next to the landing paused to speak to Thorin as he sighed loudly.

"That jewel could be anywhere." he ran a hand down his face as he glanced around pondering the enormity of the task they were being commanded to accomplish ....then rubbing the back of his neck to ease the ache that had settled there hours ago from all the stooping he was doing. He guessed Thorin didnt like his words because the man snarled out to them all...tone brooking no arguments from them.

"the arkenstone is in theses halls. Find it!" his glower was cold and full of anger. Dwalin felt a prickling sensation of fear at the expression upon his friends face..but being ever the loyal captain he was he gruffed out loudly to the group.

"You heard him..keep looking." many groaned at the order...Thorin heard and his gaze became hotter.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found!" his roar echoed around the chamber and bounced off the walls...filling the room with the weight of his disapproval. They kept to their exhausting task..biting back any angry words or groans, not wanting to vex him further. Bilbo got tired and just walked away to sit in a corner of the room out of everyones sight..recalling Smaugs words to him in this very chamber days ago.

*FLASHBACK*

Smaug stood there eyeing the small hobbit before him..watching Bilbos eyes as they flickered to the spot a glowing stone was resting upon a mound of gold. The dragons voice rumbled and was deep as he chuckled mockingly at the hobbit.

"I am almost tempted to let you take it..if only to see Oakenshield suffer." Bilbo felt himself quivering inside at the fiery worms words..fear making his heart pound hard. "Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad." the deep hissing voice sounded as if he was mulling it over, but those eyes..golden red wicked eyes said something different. Bilbo knew it was now or never and he quickly slipped on the ring..making himself disappear seconds before the dragon lunged and snapped his jaws. The roar of the beast was painfully loud as Bilbo raced..snatching up the stone into his invisible hands and running away.

*FLASHBACK END*

Sitting upon the rock in his secluded corner, Bilbo reached into his pocket...pulling out a glowing stone from the folds..wondering what he should do now.

#############################################

Ahmi heard the scraping of the spoon in the bowl of stew that sat before Fili as he stirred his food slowly..not really eating it, just moving the objects inside around the bowl. Shortly ago, right after Thorin had left the treasury hall she had badgered Fili into getting something to eat..he grumbled hard but relented when his stomach growled at him. For the past few days she noticed a change occuring over him..he began to sleep less, missing meals, barely drinking. He wasnt focused on anything except the gold..always making some excuse to go there and survey the bounty hidden inside these halls. Finally she had enough when she saw how pale and exhausted he was suddenly...then his stomach made a noise and enough was enough...she fussed till he gave in and went with her to the dining hall to eat. Now here they both sat with a bowl of Bomburs stew in front of them. It took her giving him a look and a clearing of her throat before , sighing loudly he spooned a bite into his mouth..making a face at it. Pleased with herself she went back to eating her own..not even a few moments later he just stood up and walked away, leaving a nearly full bowl sitting on the table...throwing her spoon down in haste she gave chase after him.

"Fili? Fili?" he kept walking like he didnt hear her calling him. "Come on...stop. You need to eat."he shook his head...at least he wasnt ignoring her. 

"Cant...besides you heard Uncle. We need to find it. Cant rest till we do." he made turns down the hallways...heading back to the chamber..a feeling of annoyance coming over him suddenly for some reason as a whisper tickled in his mind...an itch he couldnt scratch.

~you can eat later~

"I can eat later." his voice seemed hollowed sounding.

~Your uncle really needs this...he needs you to find it...he needs you~

" Im doing this for uncle..he needs us to find the stone..he needs me." they neared a bridged walkway as he spoke...something felt wrong to Ahmi and she reached out placing her hand on his arm to stop him. 

"Fili?" her voice begged him to listen to her.

Suddenly that minor itch flared into a raw burning sensation along his body the moment she touched him and he lashed out . The second her hand touched him she felt his arm recoiling from her touch and he pushed her away from him..violently. An icy chill took a hold of her at the sight of his face..it was hard and cold..there was a flash of teeth as he snarled like an animal at her.

"Leave me Woman! You cant have it! Its MINE!" his lips turned up as he hissed at her, making her stagger back away from him...her foot meeting air as she felt the bridge vanish from under her. Ahmi could feel the wind rushing past her as her heart plummeted..just like in her dream those many months ago..and she knew this was the end for her. Her scream pierced the air as she fell over the edge of the bridge...then suddenly her plummet stopped abruptly as a hand grabbed a hold of hers..clutching it as she dangled over the dark chasm laying below that threatening to swallow her. Her eyes flew up to meet the azure blue of filis..a look of terror burning within their depths and his voice was strained.

"Ahmi! Hold onto my hand! Dont let go! Rum gabura ( dammit) ,dont you dare let go...sanghivasha (perfect treasure)." he pleaded desperately as he pulled her up slowly...muscles straining against the sleeves as stitches groaned at the seams..he pulled her back up onto the bridge and into his trembling arms. The moment he felt her in his arms..safe again..he let out a shaky breath, crushing her to his chest..terrified to let her go after he came so close to losing her. Her sobs into his shirt sliced his heart in shame in what he had done to the very woman he swore was his life. 

~I did this to her...I almost killed her and for what? Pieces of yellow metal and a rock?~ a wind from the still opened front gates, blew threw the cavern across the walkway where they huddled and he felt her trembling into him. 

Fili scooped her up into his strong arms and made his way to one of the bedrooms that had survived the dragons occupancy of the mountain and they had cleaned up partially for sleeping. Entering the stale smelling room he deposited her onto the bed and crawled in next to her...wrapping her up in travel worn musty blanket there and held her close while rocking and crooning in her ears..refusing to let her go from him.

"Im so sorry...I am sorry kardunah (my heart)." he was begging for her forgiveness..ashamed at his actions that were crushing him under it...tears falling from his eyes. "I dont know what came over me..please forgive me Ahmi. I cant live without you...your my everything" he kissed her temples as he stroked her hair.

They stayed like that for who knows how long...just taking comfort from each other in the darkness. Eventually their hearts eased up and their hard embrace gentled...turning into comfort. Ahmi could smell his scent..warm, earthy grass.. tantalizing her nose..she began to nuzzle her face closer to the nearest source, his neck and she inhaled deeply. Filis eyes closed at the touch of her warm breath whispering across his skin..a soft groan escaped his lips at her soft touch. She did it again..the tip of her nose caressing the skin along his jawline towards his ear..heat pooling low at the sound he made in his chest. 

"Ahmi." his voice became rough and deep with his desire..his hand coming up to cup the back of her head..holding her there to allow her to nuzzle the sensitive patch along his throat. His sounds, his scent, his very touch in the darkness made her bolder and her tongue peeked out to taste the skin under his beard. He growled low her name and a jolt of pure lust swept over her, making her whimper as heat suffused through her body.

Feeling her tongue upon his throat, swiping across his apple was his undoing ..he swooped down to claim her lips..his tongue commanding her lips to open for him...sensing her compliance it swept in to tangle with hers. The darkness heightened every touch, every taste, every sound that was made..fueling the fire of their passion out of control between them. Hands roughly pulled at clothing, trying to rid themselves of those barriers that kept hands from roaming, from caressing one another...feeling hot silky skin under fingertips...tugging of hair to give directions to their desires...sliding of fingers into crevices along one anothers bodies, wringing out moans and whispers of promises between them. Fili brought his fingers to his lips..tasting her upon his tongue..loving the taste.

"Men blugat nai ghelkh, azyung. ( you taste so good, lover)" he felt her shiver and her breath quickened..he smiled as he positioned himself over her.

"Irmash fur hurus menu zagarul, azyung? (ready for my hot sword, lover?)" his sexy smirk made her whimper..begging for what he offered with lust clouded eyes. He surged forward..filling her completely in one motion. "Ahmi...Ahmi...Ahmi..." her name falling from his lips in a repeating litany ..a healing mantra that burned away the gold sickness that resided inside him. As they neared their climaxed...closer and closer they came as he could feel the last vestiges of the madness melting away from him...with the last drop falling into dust as she uttered his name , crying out for any and all to hear. 

They could feel a satisfying weariness consuming them in the darkness as they shifted closer into an embrace...holding her in his arms with her head upon his chest over his pounding heart.

"I love you...men zirip menu Ahmi ( you complete me)." heard in the darkness as sleep claimed them finally.

###########################################

Thorin was pacing in front of the throne up on a dias while his two companions, Dwalin and Balin, stood at the bottom of their stairs...watching him.

"It is here in these halls, I know it." Thorin huffed out in his frustration of still not finding that elusive stone he yearned for. Dwalin could see how it was wearing on his friend, this not knowing where it was at, and he tried to reach his friend with his words.

"We have searched and searched..." he tried to say but Thorin whirled around to glare at him as he barked out fiercely.

"Not Well Enough!" his disdain echoed around the chamber. 

"Thorin..we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin spoke calmly..trying to not let Thorins foul mood provoke his own temper...but it was getting harder and harder as time progressed.

"And yet its still not found!" he snarled at the two men. Balin could see Dwalin was getting riled more and more, so he quickly intervened before he could say something he would regret later on.

"Do you doubt the varak (loyalty) of anyone here?" he sees Thorin turn to face him..a strange glint in his eye that makes the elder worry. "The arkenstone is the birthright of our people." the look Thorin gives him is one of madness..the same insane glow that lies within Thorins eyes are the same as the one that was in his grandfathers before Erebor fell.

"It is the kings jewel. Am I not the king?!" he spat out..not seeing a shadowed form hiding within an archway close by. "Know this, if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged." with those dark words he storms away from everyone. Bilbo watches Thorin walk away and a sliver of doubt enters him at Thorins parting words...he slowly slips away back in the direction he came from..alot on his mind.

##############################

Balin was in the store room taking stock of whats there...his heart was heavy with grief for his king. His behavior reminding him so much of Thror, that he wants to weep from the tragedy of it all. Balins thoughts are disturbed by the clearing of a throat...turning he sees Bilbo standing there..the same look upon his face as Balin is assured is on his own. He sighed deeply..knowing what was on the hobbits mind.

"Dragon sickness. Ive seen it before. That look, the terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo." he answered..Bilbo stood there thinking..a look of hesitancy upon his face.

"Balin, if..if Thorin had the arkenstone...well if..if it was found, would it help?" he stammered ..hope clear in his eyes for good news...but it was short lived as Balin shook his head.

"That stone crowns all. Its the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it.But stay his madness? No lad. I fear it would make him worse." Balin gives Bilbo a look...~he knows...he knows I have it.~...then looking pointedly into the hobbits eyes he spoke plainly. "Perhaps it is best it remains lost." Balin turns away and goes back to his thoughts..leaving a downcast hobbit to his own thoughts.

#########################################

Ahmi could feel something pulling her along in the darkness as she walked..drawing her towards a unknown destination. She didnt feel any fear as she stepped along the darkened pathway..whatever laid ahead wasnt anything to fear. Suddenly she heard a soft sweet humming sound and her steps quickened. Drawing closer to the source of the music she could see a shadowy form hunched over...crooning a sweet tune to whatever it held in its arms. Looking up Ahmi saw a large full moon coming out from behind clouds and its blue glow illuminated the form..a hooded woman who held a baby within her arms that began to coo up at her in delight. Ahmi stood there watching the beautiful scene before her...a sense of serenity enclosing around her at the vision of them sitting there. The childs giggles were soft like butterfly wings..there was golden curls that framedpure blue eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Are you not the most precious gift ever?" she leaned down to brush her nose against the childs, making the child smile and coo up at her. As the woman leaned down, a tendril of hair fell...it was cornsilk blond, just like Ahmis. In that instant she knew who they were..it was her holding her own child. Suddenly Ahmi found herself sitting upon that chair staring down into that cherubic face of her child and she felt a deep love swell inside.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahmi jerked awake quickly..her eyes seeing darkness..but there was a warmth along her back and around her waist holding her close to that heat. She realized it was Fili whos breath was caressing the hairs along the back of her neck..his presence there in bed with her gave her comfort that he had beaten back the madness..all for her..his love was that strong. As she breathed steadily she remembered her dream...slowly her hand eased down to her stomach to rest..tears prickling her eyes in joy..knowing that they had just created a life this night..for better or worse, come what may the line of Durin was going to live on...in their son.

####################################################

Thorin was walking the halls as dawn was approaching along the horizon..sleep eluding him yet again. Each time that he closed his eyes he could hear the screams of his people on that fateful day..the acrid smoke that rolled down along the many passages and over walkways, heralding the fires of the vile dragon. In his dream he could see himself running down staired passages after his grandfather..suddenly he finds himself standing on the ledge, looking upon the great Erebor treasure. As he stares out at the wealth before him, a hulking form rises up in front of him...a fiery golden eye sinisterly stares at him... a dark rumble echoes around the chamber.

"So you think your going to get all this gold?" he laughed evily. "Think again Oakenshield. Its mine...its mine...its..." Thorin jerked awake, hissing ~Mine~ and felt a deep anger that someone would steal what was rightfully his. Now here he was walking down stone passages, keeping watch over his kingdom..from any sneaky thief who would dare take what was his. Sensing movement up a head he spots the hobbit sitting upon a bouldered seat..looking at something he had just taken from out of one of his pockets..Thorin became suspicious.

"What is that? In your hand?" he approaches Bilbo who jerks in surprise at the harsh voice behind him. 

"Its nothing." his voice is hesitant as he stares up at the towering dwarf above him. The skeptical look he gives Bilbo makes the hobbit even more nervous and the harsh tone of Thorins ~show me~ doesnt help any better with a hand that shakes as he holds out his first revealing a simple acorn inside.

"It...I picked it up in Beorns garden." he stammers out , as Thorins hard visage melts away and his gaze softens along with his voice.

"Youve carried it all this way?" Thorin smiled in amazement that Bilbo had held onto such a trifle thing all this time.

"Im going to plant it in my garden..in Bag end. One day it'll grow and every time I look at it, Ill remember. Remember everything that happened..the good, the bad, and how lucky I am that I made it home." they both smiled at the mention of home. Home...such a simple word and yet it held such deep meaning to all. "Thorin, I..." Bilbos voice became nervous and as Thorin gave him his full attention they were interrupted by Dwalin walking in...looking as if he bore grim news.

"Thorin ..the survivors from Laketown, theyre streaming into Dale. Theres hundreds of them." Bilbos eyes lit up that so many had made it through the onslaught of Smaug...but when he peered up at Thorin, expecting the same joy ..all he saw was a cold angry mask that slipped into place once more. Thorin stomped off..heading towards the bashed open gates, bellowing out thunderously.

"Call everyone to the gate." Not looking to see Dwalins response...expecting him to do as he ordered as his heavy footfalls fading away. "To the gate! Now!" passing a passage he sees Fili and Ahmi, holding hands, come running out ..both of their hairs were disheveled and there was a glow within their cheeks. He snarled as he passed..disgusted at them both for cavorting when they should have been searching for his birthright instead. 

~I'll have some words with him later..he knows his duty.~ he growled under his breath..not knowing he was heard by a certain red haired woman.

################

Kechi heard Thorins muttered words as he passed her and became scared..for him. She knew he would never fault his nephew for finding love if he was in his right mind..if he was, but she knew he wasnt.


	22. is there honor within you

The sun was rising over the land...slowly extending its fingers of light..touching everything as it traveled. In the distance a town could be seen, trapped within the mountains shadow..attempting to thwart the fragile rays of light from reaching the seemingly deserted town. Light and shadow pushed against each other...battling for dominance until eventually the mountain loses to the suns might as it rises higher into the sky, overpowering the gloom. As the mountain concedes defeat to the suns power, it narrowed its vision to desperately clutch within its shadows a doorway that had not been there before on the previous days reckoning. Now protected by the shadowy grip was a patchwork door made of different sized stones...blocking what once was a hole into the mountain side ,now sealed up. The sun laughed at the mountains attempts but allowed it to keep the door within its shadow...for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Earlier..as the moon had looked on, the sounds of rocks being hefted and moved could be heard and a loud bellowing voice rang into the mountain. Thorin was grunting as he shifted rocks towards the open entrance..seeing his comrades doing the same...he bellowed out to rally them in moving faster.

"I want this fortress made safe by sun up. This mountain was hard won...I will not see it taken again. He commanded...noticing though that his nephew, Kili, stopping to look at him...concern upon his face. 

"Uncle. The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything." his voice pleaded with Thorin, hoping he would see reason and not be so cold to the others plight.

"Do not tell me what they lost." Thorin snapped at Kili. "I know well enough of hardship. Those who've lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for." He looks across to the town Dale where he could see people building small fires for warmth as they settled in for the night. "More stone! Bring more stone to the gate !"he barked out...not seeing the hurt look upon Kilis face or the look of despair in Bilbos and Kechis expression at Thorins harsh behavior...even Bofur was confounded by him. The Thorin they knew was a man filled with compassion for those who needed help..he suffered from those who turned their backs when his people were in need and he swore he wouldnt do that to others. And yet as Kili looked on at his uncle, he saw this man he admired, doing that very thing...just like the elves he hated so much. Kili watched his uncle head back inside the mountain with a glazed look coming over him...heading for the treasury once more..a chill wormed itself across Kilis spine, but he got back to work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin walks across the golden metal sea..listening to the sounds of metal rolling against each other..pleasurable shivers, like a lovers caress, danced across his senses and he groaned in delight at the sound. Moving across the shifting gold a gleam of white catches his eyes and he makes his way over to it...seeing a chest filled with gems and gold, laying on top of the mound was a necklace made of white gems that glittered like starlight. As he reached down..picking it up to hold within the torches light better he recalls Thranduils words back in Mirkwood.

"There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight." the elf king had tried to downplay his hunger for the gems then..but Thorin saw through it. Now as he gazes upon the gleaming necklace he laughs as realizes its these very gems the elf wants so bad.

"The white gems of Lasgalen. I know an elf-lord who will pay a pretty price for these." his laugh is sarcastic sounding, as he throws the necklace back down onto the pile and walks away to survey his golden lover.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur and Fili heaved the last stone into place and leaned against the makeshift wall to breath...suddenly upon the wind a cry like a childs could be heard and Bofur reached up to rub at his chest as he looked out over to the now occupied city in the distance. Fili saw the action he made and placed a hand on Bofurs arm in concern.

"You alright?" his blue eyes filled with concern for his cousin...Bofur quickly deflected the princes worry by giving him a half smile.

"Yeah..Im fine lad. Just a touch of indigestion is all. Dont yeh worry about Bofur now." smiling he turned away to head back to where the others were gathering ...leaving Fili behind, not seeing the knowing look in the princes eyes.

Fili watched Bofur walkaway ...knowing the truth about his cousin...It wasnt indigestion paining Bofur, but something else. He knew there was no use in saying anything..if Bofur wanted to call it that then so be it. Fili followed the toymaker down to the others.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*DALE*

The morning sun was warming the land as a group of elves began marching through the city of Dale, heading for the mountain up the way.Up upon a magnificent white stag sat the Mirkwood King, Thranduil, who was watching his armed elvish guard walking past him. His attention is diverted by Bard coming up to him upon a horse...distressed very much by what was transpiring before him.

"Wait! please wait!"he looked to the elf king who raised an eyebrow at the human before him." You will go to war over a handful of gems?" incredulous at the reason why the king was willing to go to war.

"The heirlooms of my people are not forsaken lightly." looking at the bothersome man with an lofty air as Bard gazed at him in disbelief at the elvish kings pettiness.

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. " he tried to speak reasonably to the arrogant king. "Let me talk to Thorin."

"You would try to reason with the dwarf?" he looked at Bard as if he thought the man was out of his mind.

"To avoid war? Yes!" he stated as the elf king rolled his eyes and in a bored voice uttered ~Fine. Whatever~ as Bard promptly spurred his mount into motion..trying to get to the mountain quickly and talk to the king.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin walks down the hallways..back to the front gate seeing the now sealed entrance, a feeling of pride at their accomplishment swells inside his chest. He stops at the base , surveying their work and a smile settles upon his face as he rumbles out his approval.

"Nice going lads...nice work." he hears a sound in the distance coming closer and a frown replaces that was there moments ago. "come on!" he growls out...climbing to the top where a balcony that overlooks out towards Dale was at. Peering out over the small wall he sees an army of elves marching out of Dale and a lone rider racing, all heading for the mountain. Thorin raises his lip in anger at seeing the elves and a snarl leaves his mouth. "Thranduil." Looking down at the rider he sees it is Bard and he grits his teeth in vexation as the man draws closer..stopping near the sealed door.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope." Bards tone seemed jovial..Thorin wasnt fooled, he knew he was after something..they all were.

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" he sneered down at the bowman.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hole?" he queried back perfectly, hoping this encounter would go better than last time, contrary to Thranduils belief. Bard wanted to believe that Thorin was reasonable...he did after all seem like a honorable dwarf back in Laketown...he hoped, so he pressed on. "My Lord, Ive come to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?" seeing Thorin nod his head, Bard dismounted and made his way to a hole in the stone wall...where Thorin stood waiting for him.

"Im listening." his tone was gravid as he stood there watching Bard through the hole.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask you to honor your pledge. A share of the treasure, so that they might rebuild their lives." Bard tried to evoke Thorins sense of honor...praying that the elf-king was wrong about the dwarf king. His prayers must of not been heard because Thorin scoffed at the mans beseeching words with clear disdain upon his face.

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?" he snarled...seeing anger in the way Bard held his body.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard realized his words were falling on deaf ears the moment Thorin called him "dragon-slayer"..as if it was an insult and not praise.

"Why should I honor such terms?" Thorin was incensed that this man would dare to ask for his treasure. He Thorin fought , bled, and almost dided for this..not this lowly bargeman...Thorin.

"Because you gave us your word." Bard was surprised..he truly thought this man had honor..just like in all the stories he heard as a child about Dwarves. In that instant he realized he was wrong. "Does that mean nothing?" he could feel disappointment settling inside of him as he watched Thorin step away from the hole and out of sight.

Thorin peered out over the great hall...something in his chest feeling heavy and he reached up to rub it as he ponders over Bards words. He knows what Bard is asking for is not unreasonable..they did after all make promises and wake the dragon...sighing he was about to turn back to the hole to say the deal will be honored but something inside stopped him... a whispering thought entered his mind.

~Look at your people..if you give them what they ask then your taking from your people...from usss.~

"He has suffered...just like my people."

~Not like our people...they will not wander, begging for scraps like you did. Besides what has he done? What has he sacrificed for his people? Nothing! This is ours...ours, not his. If we give to him this time whats to say they will not keep wanting more? Nothing.~ Thorin felt a deep rage flood through him at those thoughts and he bellowed out to the bowman.

"Begone! Ere our arrows will fly!" he could hear Bard curse out in his fury as he ran to his horse...heading back to the awaiting elvish army. Hearing the men up above cheer on the balcony made him grin..them not really knowing what all was said below between the two below.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kechi sighed as she fiddled with the straps of her armor...latching it onto her frame. As each catch snaps into place her heart fills with a sense of how wrong this all seemed to her. Looking up for a brief moment she sees Thorin walking over to Bilbo with something metal in his hand...purpose in his steps as he stops several feet away from the hobbit.

"Master Baggins, come here." Bilbo is startled at the sound of his name being called...quickly gathering himself as he slowly walks over to Thorin who gives him a half-smile. Kechi slowly begins to walk around as she belts her axe to her back...watching the exchange between the man she loves and the hobbit, as Thorin holds out a beautiful vest made of mithril..she smiled. "This vest is made of silver steel...mithril it is called by my forebearers. No blade can pierce it. Put it on."Bilbo is surprised by how light the vest is as he puts it on...a bit uncomfortable doing it. After it is on he takes a look at himself and giving Thorin a rolling of his eyes he remarks to him in exasperation.

"I look absurd. Im not a warrior. Im a hobbit." Kechi heard him speaking and smiling softly she had to agree at his observations. She stayed a bit to the shadowy area of the room so as not to be in anyones way as they all kept putting on their armor...or be seen.

"It is a gift, a token of friendship. True friends are hard to come by." Kechi suddenly heard Thorins voice change..a sliver of something dark and chilling entering the air around them.Looking in his direction she sees Thorins eyes turn suspicous as they shift around...passing over her as if she wasnt even standing ten feet from where they stood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* A small part of Thorins mind-unconcious part- where gold sickness lies*

It could feel Thorin looking around the room for any stray ears that could bare witness to his words. The sickness swiftly clouding his mind..not letting him see ...her. The only thing that could break the sirens call over Thorins mind was that red haired woman..Kechi. It knew it lost its hold over the golden haired Dwarf earlier, all because of the woman with sunlight hair...it didnt realize how strong love could be...no one had ever broken its call before so it had become arrogant and lax. Not this time. This time it was going to be diligent and not lose this dwarf to that blasted emotion..called love. The sickness was going to prove that it was stronger than that pathetic emotion.

~I am stronger...Not love..I am~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kechi eased closer to where Thorin and Bilbo stood, hidden in the shadows out of sight of the others...she slipped quietly within the shadows, closer...listening to them speak in hushed tones.

"I have been blind, but now Im beginning to see. I am Betrayed!" he growls lowly... staring into the hobbits eyes...a strange dark gleam peering at the hobbit who squeaked out ~Betrayed~ as Thorin snapishly replied. "The arkenstone..one of them has taken it. One of them is false." his rumble was low...Kechi almost didnt hear him as she was to surprised at his words.

~Betrayed? Who here would ever betray him? How could he possibly think that? These men gave up their lives for him. These men had shed blood, sweat, and tears along with him. It was madness of him to think this...but madness was what had consumed him it seemed.~ so wrapped up in her thoughts she almost missed what they were saying.

"Thorin...you made a promise to the people of Laketown. Now is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?" ~ very good Bilbo.~ " Our honor, Thorin. I was there too..I gave my word." she could see Bilbo trying to reach some part in him but looking at Thorins face as he gazed down at the hobbit with a patronizing expression upon his face..she knew it was a lost cause, he was to far under the golds spell.

"For that , Im grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold...is ours and ours alone. " Thorins voice turned dark as he hissed ~ours~ the sound reminding Bilbo and Kechi of Smaug. Kechi could see Bilbos fear hearing those words and sound falling from the man he greatly admired, lips. "With my life, I will not part with a single coin. Not.. one..piece ..of it." Thorins eyes glowed within with an eerie light. Bilbos eyes flickered to where Kechi was standing..their eyes mirroring one anothers in that shadowy hall..fear prevalent within them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur was slowly unwrapping the scarf Tia had given him at the start of this quest, from around his neck..gazing at each color upon it and thinking of her words of love to him. He could feel her love in each stitch, each color for him and a wave of loneliness rolled over him at that moment. He so desperately wished he was back home in her arms right now and not here. In that moment he wasnt as sure if being here was the right thing...if the gold was even worth all of this. Exhaling deeply he folded up the stained scarf and placed it onto a shelf to keep safe, and with a last glance at it, he made his way from the room..to get ready for war. Unsurity within his heart that he may not see his beloved wife ever again...sending a prayer up to the heavens above.

"Oh, Mahal...if you are listening. Please watch over us and protect us through our up coming trials. Deliver us from harm and bring us safely back to our families. Please Mahal. This in your name I do pray." he touched his chest ,then his forehead,as he sent his prayers to the heavens and hopefully to Mahals ears. "Aman" sighing mightily he walked to where the others were waiting for the battle to begin.


	23. of orcs and thieves

The hand of darkness laid over the land before it...keeping the dark things of peoples nightmares concealed within its hold. Within the dark grasp was a barren land of dry rocks and dust covered structures that sheltered some of the worst of the inhabitants of this darkness..Gundabad Orcs..the foulest of the foul. Their harsh black tongues could be heard on the wind that whipped around outside to be heard by two stealthy elves, who were laying in wait for the cover of day to banish these dark loving creatures back.

Legolas and Tauriel sat hidden behind a dusty large outcrop, glancing up at the sky in hopes of seeing the first signs of dawn approaching. Their soft voices contained between them so as to not be heard by any dark ears that may be close by. Earlier, a few days ago, they had fought a host of orcs, back in Laketown, off. They noticed one had gotten away, so they both mounted their horses to give chase across the land..which led them here..to Gundabad. Now that vile creature was holed up inside, in safety, doing Valar knows what.

Legolas was patient, he knew they had to wait till daylight before they could sneak close enough to find out what the orcs were planning..Tauriel , it seemed, not so much ..she was getting very antsy, waiting there next to him. He tried to give her some distraction..not working as well as he hoped, but it was enough ..temporarily.

"What lies beyond?"her voice was mesmerizing to him, with its beautiful lilt and soft cadences, that made him think of soft spring time under the willows watching dragonflies dancing across a pond. She saw his eyes get a dreamy look within and his smile was so soft..she had to laugh at his expression which brought him back to the question at hand..clearing his throat.

"Well..emmm..The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armories.. forged their weapons of war." suddenly his face became solemn..a memory of such darkness, she gently placed her hand onto his..concern expressed in her green eyes. "It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age, our people waged war on those lands. " he looked away..attempting to stifle the tears in his icy blue eyes as a pained memory rose up..his voice dropping into a whisper. "My mother died there. My father does not speak of it. There is no grave, no memory..nothing." she engulfed him into her arms as his breath hitched..holding tight to him as he silently give release of his loss long ago, which he hadnt been allowed to do..till now, here in his lovers embrace..knowing she would find no fault in his tears.They stayed that way for a bit..drawing comfort from each other..feeling dawn coming closer. Finally Tauriel couldnt take the waiting any more.

"If we are going in we should move now." he sighed..knowing she was right..but there was a sound rising up that stilled thier motions..the beating of wings. Peering around their hiding place they saw a large host of bats flying out of the fortress..swirling around the structure, before flying off in the direction of Erebor. "They are swarming." glancing over she saw Legolas eyes going wide..realization dawning across his face.

"These bats are bred for one purpose...War." suddenly they hear Bolgs gnarled harsh voice roaring out..summoning his forces forward..following in the wake of the bat horde. He heard Tauriels sharp intake of breath as she uttered about warning the people in Erebor. 

"We may be to late...hurry!" they both abandoned their position, racing for their mounts..praying to the Valar they could beat the vile enemies approach.

#######################################

Legolas and Tauriel rode through the rest of the night and well into the late morning before having to take a few moments of rest for their mounts sake. Thats where Beorn found them, along with Elladan, Kahrn, and Dahl. To say it was a bit tense, was an understatement ..for the moment most of them were very wary of each other. Beorn didnt trust most elves of Mirkwood, at least not fully...Kahrn and Dahl trusted elves as much as a snake, except Elladan..and Legolas and Tauriel trusted dwarves very little. The only one who was the least distrustful was Elladan who sat back laughing at all the posturing the others were doing. Eventually they worked out all their differences and decided that maybe they all should join together in warning Erebor of the upcoming danger. It was then that Radagast the brown came across this rag tag group... looking just insane as he always did. Hair all matted , filled with bird droppings that were also on his hat..clothes rumpled and stained...and a wild look in his eyes, that focused solely upon Beorn.

"Beorn..I need your help. You see..I.. well its very important and..." he stuttered out in a rush as everyone either crossed or rolled their eyes while groaning at how exhausting he could be in dealing with his eccentric ways.

"Tell me friend..if I can I will help." Beorn was the most understanding and patient of the group..easing Radagasts nervousness who took a deep breath and began again.

"There is a mighty orc army heading towards Erebor as we speak. Gandalf has gone to warn them, but has asked me to gather any who are willing to fight. I know you hate orcs very much, so I come to ask for your help." Everyone stilled at the brown wizards for they knew he spoke truth..but he didnt know all of it..yet.

"There is a second army heading towards the mountain..its being led by Bolg, son of Azog, with a host of warbats at his call." Legolas stepped forward and spoke solemnly.

"Oh dear. That does pose a problem. Warbats you say. Hmmm..we need flying warriors and I know exactly who is perfect for it. Gwaihir and Landroval..the great eagle lords..but.." he hesitated for a moment. Beorn was the only one who knew where the great eagles made their nests, so turning to his companions, his voice was deep and rumbling.

"It looks like we are to part ways here my friends. May we meet again soon. "Beorn turned quickly to the brown wizard. "Come..I know the way. If we hurry we can reach them in time." the group watched as Beorn let out a mighty roar..shifting back into his enormous bear form and racing off towards where the eagles lair was ...Radagast and his rabbits right behind racing against time they didnt have to spare.

###########################################

*Dale-evening*

It was late evening in Dale , the chilled air had a somber feeling to it even though cheery looking fires flickered around their pits..trying to lift spirits of the people who gathered around them. The people were to weary, to exhausted, to hungry and to scared about their future to feel anything but helpless and lost. In the distance in one of the large building of this dreary town, a loud voice could be heard faintly by the closest..the sound was grim, wiping away any residue of happiness away.

Inside this large building of Dale was a group of men holding council...the Dragon-slayer-Bard, the Mirkwood King- Thranduil, and the great wizard-Gandalf the grey who was pacing back and forth in agitation in front of the other two. Gandalf was huffing in frustration at the stubborness of the two leaders as they both seemed to have close minds to his words.

"You must set aside your petty grievances with the Dwarves. War is coming." Thranduil raised his eyebrows at the wizard and Bard clenched his jaw. "The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. Your all in mortal danger." Gandalf tried to reason with them..seeing how Bard looked up sharply at Gandalf at the mention of "danger", knowing he at least had the bowmans attention..finally.

"What are you talking about?" Bards tone became serious at the mention of anything bringing harm to his people. Yes his people, now, since they had decided he was the right man to lead them after the dragons death. He took his new station very seriously...they trusted him to do right by them, they placed their very lives into his keeping to ensure their safety and survival..he would not fail them if it was in his power. So at the mention of something going to harm his people, he listened closer and with a clearer mind..for his people.

"Armies of orcs are on the move." Bard felt a chill in his bones at the sound of such vileness coming here. "These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength." 

"Why show his hand now?" Thranduil spoke..his attitude showed he was bored and not taking this conversation as seriously as he should.

"Because we forced him." Gandalf growled out at the Mirkwood kings indifferent tone. "We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor..Azog the defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain..not just for the treasure within, but for where it lies..its strategic position." Gandalf relaxed inside at seeing the elf finally taking his words thoroughly inside..he made his way over to a map to point to a mark upon it. "This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the north. If that kingdom should rise again...Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself will fall." his words lent a chill to the air..its portents was foreboding to all. As the three men stood there in that uncomfortable silence...a sound like a scuffling of feet was heard outside the doors.

###############################

The morning sun was rising in the sky..heralding the new day that comes..down below a armed host of elves and humans can be seen outside the sealed gates of Erebor as a group of dwarves look down from the parapets. There is a path down the center of the amassed army where king Thranduil and king Bard slowly direct their mounts down..staring straight ahead at the dwarves above. Suddenly an arrow appears in the ground in front of Thranduil..halting the mens advance at the clear warning. The elf king grinds his teeth at the obvious meaning..he seethes at the bothersome dwarfs words..trying to not let it show how anger he is.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorins words ring crisp and clear to those down below, as his men cheer at his audacity. They see Thranduil raise his hand..a signal to his men who swiftly raise their bows, readying to fire the arrows. Quickly the dwarves duck down behind the stone wall..smiling at one another..Thranduil smirks at that then motions once again..this time for his men to stand down.

"Weve come to tell you, payment of your debt has been offered and accepted. " His cool voice is smug ..knowing he has the dwarves against the wall..the smile growing even more at Thorins words back to him.

"What payment? I gave you nothing. You have nothing." he sees the puffed up elf sitting there upon his white stag...smug as he glances at Bard next to him. Thorin feels discomforted..knowing they are to sure of themselves and they have something devious up their sleeves. He watches as Bard reaches into his jacket to pull something out and Thorin hears everyone gasp. There laying in the mans hand was none other than the Arkenstone..his fists clench in rage, knuckles turn white at the implication as Kilis voice fills with anger and disbelief.

"They have the arkenstone. Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king." Thorin places his hand on his nephews shoulder to calm him down..none noticing the hobbit standing off to the side...looking uneasy and nervous.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Flashback*

Bilbo was sitting upon a stone rock..looking out into the night towards Dale..torn in what he should do. He knew Thorin could be awfully stubborn at times...unreasonably so..unless someone did something about it. Making up his mind, Bilbo quickly threw down a rope he had procured earlier so he could climb out of the mountain and as silently as any hobbit could ever be, ran towards Dale. It took him a short time to get there and locate the very people he was searching for.

As he stood outside of one of the large buildings that wasnt crumbling down he overheard Gandalf speaking to those inside. Bilbo paused out of view of the doorway listening quietly as they spoke..until he heard "The Shire..even Gondor itself will fall." from Gandalf. Bilbo backed away from the door, a horrifying vision entering his mind..seeing his beloved Shire war torn, in flames, and his people laying dead on the ground or worse..enslaved. Suddenly a hand shot out to grab him, making Bilbo yelp in fright.

"Bilbo." Gandalf tried to soothe his friend out of shock. "What are you doing here?" watching Bilbo gasp while clutching his chest..heart pounding furiously as he walks inside to the other men gathered there.

"Gan ....Gandalf. I...I came to give you all a way to ..maybe..possibly, a way to stop this madness." slowly Bilbo reaches into his shirt, pulling out the arkenstone for all to see. There was a collective gasp at the sight of the magnificent jewel that was cradled in his palm.

"Why would you do this?" Bard was astounded as he looked on at the hobbit. " You owe us no loyalty." he could see Bilbo looked nervous.

"Im not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult." there was a round of heads shaking in agreement and a bit of eye rolling of the eyes. "And suspicious and secretive with the worst manners you can possibly imagine.." Thranduil snorted..elegantly of course. "... but they are brave and kind and loyal to a fault. Ive grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can, but Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you want you want..you are owed. There will be no need for war.' there was a round of respective looks upon the mens face at this brave hobbit.

*End Flashback*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin looked at them with him, angry that his most precious thing was possibly down there.

"Theyre taking us for fools. This is a ruse and a filthy lie. The arkenstone is in this mountain, it is a trick!" he bellowed down at the army below..he heard a soft cough..a clearing of the throat behind him and he slowly turns to face Bilbo who seemed very uncomfortable.

"I..its no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

"You" Thorin feels his blood boil...the one person he thought he could trust was the least trustworthy." You would steal from me?" his voice drops low and deadly as the others just stare.

"Steal from you?" bilbo feels his heart in his throat..making it dry. "No..no I may be a burgler, but I like to think Im an honest one. Im willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo breathes rapidly but tries to appear calm..even though he can feel the air was charged with danger.

"Against your claim?" Thorin chuckles..it wasnt a pleasant sound. "Your claim..you have no claim over me...You Miserable Rat!" his bellow making Bilbo jump a bit.

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to , but..." he can see Thorins eyes turning deadly and he stopped talking..for a moment. "You have changed Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word..would never have doubted the loyalty of kin. " Bilbo tried to reason with Thorin..believing he could until the sound of Thorins roar of fury.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty!" he quickly turned to the others who were standing there watching the exchange..disbelief that this was happening. "Throw him from the rampart!" he ordered ..expecting it to be carried out..surprise when no one moved. They all believed this to be some kind of joke...Thorin would never do that to a friend...would he? "Did you hear me! Rum gabara ( Dang it), I will do it myself." He growled as he grabbed Bilbo by his front collar..dragging him to the wall, then slamming him against it. "I curse you!" Thorin lifts Bilbo up about to push him over, when suddenly hands are on him..trying to seperate him from the hobbit.

"No!" Fili bellowed into Thorins ear...hoping to break through his madness and stop him from making a mistake. "Uncle..you dont want to do this!" Thorin shoved Fili away from him while still holding onto Bilbos throat collar, roaring out like an animal..eyes hazing over with an unnatural light.

"Cursed be the wizard that forced you on this company!" his voice becomes grating as he begins to squeeze the life out of the hobbit..cutting off precious air, making Bilbo gasp and choke. Suddenly a booming voice stabs through his haze as a figure appears below from the elvish armies ranks. 

"If you dont like my burglar, then please dont damage him. Return him to me." Gandalfs voice broke through Thorins hazy mind, enough. "Your not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thrain?" for that brief moment Thorin could think a tiny bit and he swiftly released Bilbo, who stumbled away into Bofurs arms..who held him steady as he led Bilbo to the wall and rope..whispering ~Go~

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards!" he snarled down at Gandalf..then turned to the retreating hobbit and spat out. "Or Shire Rats!" Bilbo paled at the words, but hurries down the wall using the rope that still hung there..joining Gandalf as fast as he could, tears filling his eyes at all that had passed this day. Reaching the wizards side he glanced back up and saw most of the company peering down..sorrow evident upon their faces.

"Are we resolved?" Bard called out to the furious king who glared down at them. "The return of the arkenstone for what was promised" Thorin peers over at the horizon..gritting his teeth. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace or war?" Thorin stares at the horizon as if he is expecting an answer to appear to him..sighing heavily he looks back at the amassed army and placing his hand onto the wall, he opens his mouth to give them an answer to their demands. A flapping of black wings could be heard as a black raven landed in front of Thorin. A smile crosses his face at the sight of it...knowing that a few days ago he sent the raven with a message and now it was back. Looking at the creature..hope in his eyes flaring at the nod it gave to him, he looked down at the men below and like thunder his voice rang out deep.

"I...Will..have War!" suddenly upon the horizon a new army appears made up of more dwarves and a chant spreads across the Erebor battlements .."Dain...Dain...Dain!"

Thranduil was very displeased at this new development...the sight of Dain Ironfoots army standing there upon that overlook made him furious. He quickly gave the signal to his men to move into a new defensive position..aiming their arrows at Dains approaching forces. Suddenly a tremor was felt under everyones feet..even the company up in the mountain felt the vibrations. Looking towards the hills, slightly south of Erebor but a bit off to the east of Dale..dust began to form and the earth bubbled up briefly. As the earth lifted up..it shot up into the sky with a loud thunder followed by enormous worm like creatures that burst through the ground.

"Were-worms!" Gandalfs shout sent a chilling shiver through all who could hear..the rest just stared in horror as several more joined the first..then just as suddenly they disappeared , leaving large gapping holes in the ground. There was a roaring sound coming from within the now vacant holes..getting louder and louder..then out of the holes popped out orcs..a sea of them flooding out over the land.

King Dain saw the vile beasts popping out of the earth...like daisies and he felt his blood become heated at the thrill of battle..excitement overflowing out of him as he shouted.

"Oh, come on! The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle, sons of Durin!" his battle cry echoing out, calling his men to battle..rallying the men in the mountain to come to their aid. Kili felt the call deep in his blood..heating it up..readying him for battle. He heard the crashing of weapons upon shields of the warriors as their chants ~ Kazak..Kazak..Kazak!~ (battle) spiraled up, igniting the Durin warrior within him.

"Im going over the wall..whos coming with me?" he heard ~Aye! Yes!~ circling around amongst them and he smiled fiercely as he placed his hand onto the wall to lever himself over..hearing Filis boisterous reply ~Lets Go!~. Just as they were about to go over to join, Thorins harsh command stilled them.

"Stand down!" his tone left no room for any of them to disobey. They all stood there staring at Thorin in confusion and shock that he didnt want them to go give Dains warriors any aid. "I said..Stand down!" his voice was hard and final...they all knew to argue with him would be called treason.

They could hear the roar..the screams..the clashing of steel upon the battlefield. No help would come from the mountain... Dain was on his own.


	24. the battle within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N:song:cranberries-zombie (you might want to listen to this song as you read..it inspired me while writing this chapter)

The land shook under the vast, mighty Orc armies boots as they marched upon the allied army of dwarves, elves and men before them...standing in between them and their goal..Erebor. They roared as steel met dwarven steel..then the multitudes of arrows that flew from the elven bows. Suddenly there was a signal from up on a tower, where stood Azog in all his vile glory..using war flags to give orders to the orcs below. Just as the flags changed position, the orc mass split and became two..one stayed to fight at the base of the mountain and the other turned towards Dale..evil smiles upon their hideous faces.

Up in the mountain Bofur was looking on the battle below..his teeth clenched in frustration at Thorins command for them to keep holed up in this stony tomb of theirs.

"Mahals faslmaganu zharmur! (mahals hairy balls!) What is Thorin thinking!" he growled out to no one in particular. "We belong down there fighting with Dain..not hiding in here , like cowards." as he watched the battle raging on below, he suddenly saw the orc army splitting up into two groups..heading towards the defenseless town of Dale and he felt like a hammer was striking him in the chest as he watched them enter the town to ravage it. Bofurs throat went dry as he realized the innocents of this town was paying the steepest price anyone could ever pay. Screams spiraling up from the war shattered city and the sounds of Dains roars were heard over the battlefield. 

"Thorin! Wheres Thorin? We need him. Where is he?" Dain was shouting as his battle pig was shot out from under him..sending him to the ground.

###########################################

*Inside the mountain*

The cadences of battle was heard down the mountain halls, where Kechi stood within the shadows and into the throne room, seeing Dwalin standing below the throne, where sat Thorin wearing a golden crown upon his head...paying no heed to the fight raging outside his mountain halls. She watches Thorin just sitting there for moments..seeing Dwalins frustration mounting then finally getting the best of him as he steps closer to Thorin.

" Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin..they are dyin out there." Dwalin tried to reason with his friend, who just seems to ignore him...eyes glazed over, lost in thought.

"There are holes beneath holes within this mountain...places we can fortify." Kechi can hear his voice lowering...sounding hollow and almost vacant. "Shore up...make safe?"

~Yes~ a hiss slithers across his mind..his head tilts as if following the sound. ~Must keep it safe...somewhere no one can find.~

"We must move the gold further underground to safety." Thorin stands up to leave the room, but is stopped by Dwalins voice.

"Did you not hear me? Dain is surrounded. Theyre being slaughtered, Thorin." he gestures behind him, out towards where the battle is. Kechi watches Thorin pausing to stare over his shoulder at the Captain...his voice was hollow to Kechis ears, making her heart clench in agony at the sound.

"Many die in war...but treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost." Dwalins face was incredulous at Thorins words...then it transformed into a look of remorse.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head..and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been." his rough deepened voice was riddled with disgust as Thorin whipped his head around to snarl at the massive dwarf.

"Do not speak to me as if I were some lowly dwarf lord. As if I were still Thorin ...Oakenshield." he sneered down his nose..then he bellowed out in anger." I am your King!" seeing Dwalins eyes widen in surprise then in shock that Thorin would act like this.

"You were always my King. You used to know that..once." his voice lowered in sadness...then once again gained strength. "You were always my King! Can you not see what you have become?" Dwalin reached out..pleading for his friend to come back to him. Thorin narrowed his eyes as he growled in rage at him, Kechi was frightened at what she was witnessing.

"Go! Get out, before I kill you...the both of you!" he spun and looked at Kechi who was standing there in the shadowy hall..not seeing Dwalin turning away..leaving with his head hung low. Thorin spun on his heel...leaving out a side door that led to the Hall of Kings, Kechi followed...calling his name.

"Thorin! Please stop Thorin." he kept walking...still she followed. "Please ,Thorin, you have to stop this...this madness. You are the King once again and its all because these people have stood along side of you." they made it to the hall...torch light gleaming against the golden floor that had several days ago been a trap for Smaug..it didnt work, but the gold now remained to bare witness to the attempt. "Thorin, your people need you..now more than ever. Please ...listen to..." Kechi had reached out to grab Thorins arm to still him and hopefully listen to her. The moment she touched him , he grabbed her body...roaring out loudly as he threw her across the room to collide with a stone pillar..slowly sliding down onto the floor in a heap upon the ground.

"I listen to no one! I am King... I am God ...here." he rumbled out, growling as his fingers curled into clawed hands...baring his teeth like a wild beast.. the hissing in his mind getting louder..head shifting around like an animal would.

~They dont understand..You are the King.~ Thorin clutched his head in pain...suddenly he sees himself reflected in the gold below his feet..the angry visage staring up at him...disgust within his eyes.

the image reached out...in a pleading gesture to him.

"I am not my grandfather." he growled out.

~You are the heir to the throne of Durin..not them~ the hiss twisted around his mind. 

the image clenched his fist at him.

~This gold id ours and ours alone.~

the golden mirror showed his other self looking at him in disgust. He glanced away...hearing a whimper from over by a column..Kechis eyes were focused on him..watching him, despair within their green depths. The hissing grew louder, deeper..malicious.

~Your grandfather knew this..its OURSSS.~ suddenly in the gold he saw a form..slithering within the gold..coming closer to his reflection...hissing as it came. Thorin realized it was Smaug..mouth opened as he made to swallow Thorins reflection who turned to the beast with his hands held out before him in defense...screaming out one last time to Thorin above.

gone..down Smaugs throat who looked at Thorin with a smile. Thorin watched it...a whimper off to the side..green eyes with tears.

*Kechi was watching Thorin stalking across the golden floor...whispering one moment to his self..almost hissing, then the next he was snarling out gazing into the golden floor beneath him...all while his head was swinging back and forth between the two. She whimpered as she watched him sinking further into his madness..he snapped his head to look at her at the sound. Kechi felt fear at first then it turned to grief knowing he was losing to the battle within him...tears started to fall from her eyes...there was a roar coming from him..jerking her head up.*

"I..AM...NOT...MY...GRANDFATHER!" with a roar, Thorin reached up wrenching the golden crown off his head and tossing it far away across the room..falling to his knees breathing hard. Thorin heard a soft cry to his left "Thorin" glancing over he sees Kechi staring at him as tears flowed down her face. He stumbled upon shaking limbs..crawling over to her and engulfed her in his arms..feeling her stiffen for a moment then relaxing into his arms...his shame filled voice falling into her ears as he whispered brokenly. "I am so sorry. So sorry ghiveshel. Please forgive me..please." he stroked her head as he kept pleading..begging for her forgiveness. He felt her reaching up to stroke his face tenderly as her watery eyes gazed into his own ocean blues. She leaned in slowly..resting her forehead against his as her eyes focused onto his.

"I always will..."she saw a flash of gold in his eyes..an eerie light racing across as his teeth clenched, as if there was a battle raging inside him self. She knew the sickness was pushing with all its might for control..one last push...she leaned in without hesitation, knowing what she had to do now...she brushed her lips across his briefly as she whispered with all the love within her. "....Men Kardunah (my heart)." with that she sealed her lips to his...somewhere in her mind she could hear a roar ~NO!~ echoing out as the sickness burned before her love that filled the emptiness that was left behind by the sickness.

Thorin leaned back away from her..his eyes and mind clear for the first time in a long time. He gently cupped Kechis face...a true loving smile on his face as he gazed at the most beautiful sight before him.

"Kechi...men lananubukhs menu leshon (your love is sacred to me) and from this day on..khaz torak rar azamar (our souls are forever joined)..thats if you will have me?" she saw all of it..his belief that he wasnt worthy anymore, the uncertainty, and the hope that some way..some how she would still want him. Kechi smiled, leaning in once more to kiss his warm lips.

"Nai vel azamar (now and forever)" in that moment he knew to his core that together they had beaten the sickness..the Durin line was healed of this ancient curse.

#####################################

There was shouts echoing out from below...screams of men dying upon the field, soaking the very land with their blood as the orc army pushed the opposing armies back..towards the mountain.The company watched as Dains army kept falling back towards the mountain, in hopes of Thorins men coming to their aid and all the company could do was watch with hearts filling with shame at themselves.

Kili sat upon a stone next to Alysi...their heads together as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, stroking his hair in soothing motions. She understood his dilemma ..he wanted to obey his king and his uncle..but his heart was telling him this was cowardice by staying safe in the mountain while their allies, friends..their own people were dying below. His body was vibrating in agitation there on the rock, when suddenly he sees Thorin and Kechi walking towards them, hand in hand. He swiftly stood up confronting his uncle in his justified anger.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" his fury swelling between them as he stood before his uncle...seething. "It is not in my blood, Thorin." his eyes pleading of the wrongness of all this. He was surprised when Thorin reached out his hand to wrap around the back of Kilis neck and pulling him in to touch heads together as his voice rumbled out..sounding like his uncle he thought was lost to him.

"No, it is not. We are sons of Durin and Durins folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin smiled and turned to look at the others..a look of shame at his actions upon his face. " I have no right to ask this of any of you, but..will you follow me..one last time?" looking around at their faces he saw forgiveness in their eyes as they nodded. He felt humbled for their continued loyalty. "Then lets do this..one last time my friends."

 

A/N: it has come to my attention that I havent done Tias pov in a while..my reasoning is there is very little she can contribute at this time during the war..after the war she will start talking again :)


	25. to war!

A great cloud of smoke was filling the air as the town of Dale was being set fire to...screams floated on the wind as orcs rampaged through the town..slaughtering any who fell within their gaze. The people of Dale rallied together, fighting off the waves of the blood thirsty horde..knowing the others that went to the mountain to confront the dwarves were making their way back to them. Suddenly upon the wind a great horn was blown from the great mountain..echoing across Esgroth over the sounds of battle..bringing renewed vigor to the dwarves below.

Inside the mountain halls a chant could be heard as those within prayed in one voice to the heavens as they hoisted a giant golden bell into the air.

"Kannag, men dehr gronit dok khagam menu

"Kannag, men dehr gronit dok khagum menu

"Men namads un men nadads

"Kannag, men dehr gronit dok menu de barath-al men khaham

"Abat de zagaz

"Kannag dey gronit urukhash menu

"Dey azkag men horlem menu kazid neahez dem

"Bin de khaz al Mahal

"Wanrag de grom sar lyvvag ...Azamar!

(Lo there do I see my father..Lo there do I see my mother..My sisters and my brothers...Lo, there do I see the blood of my people..back to the beginning..lo, they do call me.. they bid me take my place beside them..in the halls of Mahal...where the brave may live...forever)

Just as the words " forever" rang out, they let go of the ropes and the giant bell swung...striking the stone wall they had built and sending it crashing down...unbarring the entrance once more. With a mighty those inside rushed out...joining their companions upon the battle field, slashing, hacking, and bashing any foul creature that got in their way.

Thorin led the charge out of the mountain with his mighty sword held high in his hand..over the din Dains rallying cry could be heard.

"To the king! To the King!" Thorin could see Dain fighting his way over to where he battled a group of orcs. "Thorin! Hold on! Im coming!" finally they join..back to back, smiles of comraderie on both their faces. "Hey, cousin, what took you so long?" Thorin gave him an abashed look as they embraced in greeting, knowing no matter what his cousin wasnt mad at him. "I hope you have a plan, Thorin? Theres to many of these buggers to handle." as they fought, Thorin concocted a plan and with a twinkle in his eye..he chuckled as he sees Azog on top of the tower upon Ravenhill.

"Were going to take out their leader."seeing a group of battle rams nearby he leads a small group over to them.

"Azog?" Dain is surprised at Thorins answer. "Im going to kill that piece of filth." he nods his head, seeing Dwalin, Fili, and Kili joining him..his three best warriors. With a shout they direct thier mounts towards where they see the abomination standing, up on Ravenhill... killing orcs that cross their path. Dwalins battle cry of "Die!" rang out as his axe connects with each oponent.

#############################

A rut was being worn into the Erebor halls floors as the sounds of battle kept spiraling down the halls to where Kechi, Alysi, and Ahmi were...waiting in frustration. Right before the gates had been brought down..Thorin had "asked" more like ordered for the women to remain behind..safe in the mountain. When they went to argue how they were perfectly capable fighters...Thorin took Kechis hands in his own warm ones, he peered deeply into her eyes..his blue eyes were intense and earnest as he asked her...giving her the puppy eyes ~ no question where Kili gets it from~.

"Please Kechi, amralime. I need you here..safe. she went to argue again, but he swiftly placed a finger onto her lips to stop her speaking. "Please, my love. If I knew you were safe then I could fight with my whole heart and mind. You are the most important thing to me now. If I lose you , then there is nothing for me..only the gold sickness. Your love is the only thing that makes me whole..you die then there is only emptiness..a void that the sickness can fill once again." she lowered her eyes in resignation and agreed..for her and her sisters.

Now here they were having to wait till the battle ended or news came of the mens fate. Ahmi sat upon a fallen rock..leaning back onto her hands and letting her head fall back..groaning in frustration at having to sit here, like a bump on the log. Closing her eyes to rest briefly...she embraced the darkness, trying to block out the sounds coming from outside. Suddenly the darkness began to swirl around..turning grey with smoke as screams became louder. Ahmi looked around and realized she was standing upon a snowy outcrop...overlooking the fighting between the orcs and elves below to her left...to her right she saw a tower rising up towards the sky. Hearing a hoarse cry above she turned her eyes towards it ..seeing a giant orc above with a sword for an arm..holding something hazy in his grasp. Ahmi gazed closer at what he was holding and her heart stopped...there in his grip was Fili, beaten and bruised severely. The orc was holding her beloved over the edge of the tower..dangling him over the open air as he clutched at the hand. Fear in his eyes that caught hers..his mouth moving...she focused on his lips.

"We are doomed. Dont let us die my love...please..save us." suddenly a scream broke out as he was stabbed then dropped into the dark abyss below.

Ahmi felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her as the scream kept going on and on. Before she realized it was her voice that was piercing the air..she stopped..gasping as her heart raced. Opening her eyes she saw two pairs with identical looks of concern..watching her intently..knowing she had just had another vision. Getting her trembling under control she narrowed her eyes and growled out into the halls around them her voice filled with conviction on the path before her. 

"Sisters..we came here to do a job..it seems it still is not done. The Durin line is still, it seems, in need of saving. What do you say? Do we sit here like jeweled dolls and watch the line of Durin pass on into legends or do we defy a king and possibly save the Durin men?" there was some snorts and raised eyebrows from them.

"What do you think..sister of mine?" Alysi smirked as she placed a hand on her hip..they laughed as they ran out of the mountain.

###########################################

An orc raised his foul bloodied blade over his head to strike the hobbit before him down, but Bilbo dodged it before it could reach him. Using his small stature to his advantage he steps out from the blades path into a spin around the creature and slashes at the orcs legs..effectively making him drop to the hobbits level where Bilbo quickly dispatched him. The lesson Thorin had given him, so long ago it seemed, all coming back to him there upon that field of war, as he fought to stay alive. After dispatching his adversary, he turned...spotting Thorin upon a great battle ram, heading up along the cliffs..being followed by three others.

"Its Thorin!" he shouted ecstatically ..very happy that his friend was still alive. Even after all that had transpired, Bilbo still thought of the great dwarf king as his friend..suddenly he hears Gandalfs voice right behind him.

"Its Fili and Kili..and Dwalin. Hes taking his best warriors." his words giving heart to the hobbit as they watched the dwarves scrambling up the mountain side. "Theyre going to cut off the head of the snake."

A loud cry of Gandalfs name and the sound of hooves made them both turn around to see who it was. Riding up to them was the two elves from Mirkwood, Legolas and Tauriel..an unfamiliar elf and two dark red headed dwarves, who looked a tiny bit familiar to him.

"Gandalf!" Legolas shouted as he approached the wizard.

"Legolas and Tauriel and...Elladan? What?" he seemed to be surprised at the sight of the dark haired elfs presence, as they all dismounted.

"We bring news. There is a second army on its way. Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us." his words chill the wizard at the implications of this.

"Gandabad?" he curses under his breath. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg sweeps in from the North." Gandalf silently berates himself for not seeing this coming..he should of known..Bilbos quivering voice breaks through his thoughts.

"What? The ...the North? Where is the north exactly?" dread filling his heart at the look the wizard gives him.

"Ravenhill." Gandalfs stares grimly in the direction the group of dwarves were heading in and horror fills him.

"Ravenhill? Thorin is up there..and Fili and Kili! Theyre all up there!" his shout makes Tauriel look in the direction that was indicated..seeing three dwarf women scrambling along the cliffs, with their sharp eyes. She sends a heartfelt prayer to the Valar, to give her three friends speed to save the men..then seeing Gandalf and Bilbo running off towards Dale.

##########################################

 

Fili sees the descending orc blade , aimed for his neck and he swings his left hand sword to block the orc blade..then spinning on his toes to sweep his right sword down..decapitating his foe.Then using his momentum to spin around using the left sword to gash open the belly of another orc as he moves both blades quickly into a defensive V position...stopping the orcs own blade from reaching him. He feels the jarring along his limbs as he pushes him away briefly..seeing another orc advancing on his left flank. He swiftly spins out, using his right sword to stab the creature through, then pulling out to slash the returning orc. This goes on..spinning, slashing, thrust, and block..until all four of the men are able to pause..viewing the carnage around them, looking for a particular orc amongst them.

"Where is he?" Fili growl, not seeing their prey amongst the bodies littering the ground. "I think Azog has fled." He feels angered by the beasts continued evasion...once again.

"I dont think so." Thorin knows Azog was not the kind to run..he had hunted the Durins far to long to give up so easily. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers..keep low and out of sight." something didnt feel right...he could feel it deep in his bones. "If you see something, report back..do not engage.Do you understand?" seeing them both nod, he suddenly hears a cackling sound getting closer.

"We have company...goblin mercenaries." Dwalin spat out in distaste of the approaching force. "No more than a hundred." seeing Fili and Kili pause in leaving, Thorin quickly reassures them as a smile passes across his lips, as they advance on the dwarves.

"We will take care of them. Go!" barking out Thorin engages the smelly goblins..sword meeting sword, noticing out of the corner of his eye, his nephews running off into the towers .. to see what they could find.

###############################

In Dale, the battle is finally turning in the peoples favor..as the troops they had held out for to arrive had stormed in..annihilating the orcs from behind. It helped greatly, that the elves had turned to help Dale in expelling these vile vermin from thier midst..with their aid the tide was turned. Eventually the battle was won and the survivors walked around, taking stock of any who made it out alive.

Thranduil, who had come along with Bard into the city, turned to his commander, ordering him to blow the horn..gathering his fighters to him so they could leave this retched city. As he waits he sees Gandalf and Bilbo riding up to him upon a horse. 

"My lord, disperse this force to Ravenhill..the dwarves are about to be overun. Thorin must be warned." Gandalfs tone is full of urgency for the elvish kings compliance..counting on his aid. Thranduil just looks at the wizard as if he is not but an annoyance.

"By all means, warn him." his voice sounded almost bored. "Ive spent enough elvish blood in defense of this accursed land. No more!" he snarls out as he walks away..being followed by his troops..ignoring Gandalfs cries for him to stop.

"By all that is holy, that man is insufferable in his prejudices. Now we must find a way to warn Thorin in time." Gandalf stomps his feet in vexation as he walks off..stopping as he hears Bilbos voice.

"Ill go." he stares the wizard in the yes, his resolve strong in his body language. Gandalf attempted to argue with Bilbo, but the hobbit was very crafty. "Im not asking you to allow it Gandalf." with that he quickly slipped on his magic ring..disappearing from sight..ignoring Gandalfs pleas to come back as he slipped undetected past the battling combatants upon the field and up the path towards Ravenhill.

#######################################################

Tauriel was close enough to wher Gandalf was speaking to Thranduil and heard their words to each other. She saw the elvish king lift his head haughtily and became furious at Thranduils uncaring attitude to the dwarves plight. She quickly ran towards the gates that led out of the the city and stood there..waiting.It was moments before Thranduil rounded a corner and found his progress stopped by the red haired elf. His nose turned up as if he had just smelled something vile..but he stopped as she took the chance before her to try and reach something inside of him.s

""You will go no further. You will not turn away...not this time." there was a murmur amongst the elvish troops. They had never seen anyone stand up to the king before..especially a lowly sylvan elf.

"Get out of my way." his voice was cold and hard..not even caring as she spoke beseeching to him..hoping her words would strike something compassionate inside him..somewhere.

"The dwarves will be slaughtered." he just looked bored and indifferent at her.

"Yes, they will die. Today, tomorrow, one year hence, a hundred years from now. What does it matter? They are mortal." suddenly Tauriel becomes furious..she cant take his callous attitude anymore. She swiftly drew her bow and pointed it towards Thranduil as her voice went icy.

"You think your life is worth more than theirs? There is no love in you..Mirkwood King." she snarls at him..he moved faster than she could react as he pulled his sword...striking her bow in two in his anger..then pointing the blade at her, close to her body, as he sneered at her surprised face.

"What do you know of love? Nothing! What you feel for my son is not real. You think it is love? " he sees her yes narrowing as she whispers ~Yes~. His lips curl in disgust. "He could never love a lowly sylvan elf, such as you. Are you ready to die for it?" Thranduil pulls his arm back slightly as he prepares to skewer her on it...seeing her head come up ,not cowering ...suddenly his sword is struck out of his hand as Legolas appears out of no where. His glare at his father is unnerving to see and just as chilling as his voice.

"If you harm her, you will have to kill me."Legolas turns to Tauriel, his gaze softening as he smiled at her surprised face...she couldnt believe he would defy his father..for her. "I will go with you..my love. Any where." taking her hand they both turned to leave his father sputtering behind them.

"They got closer to the gates, where stood the two dwarves,Dahl and Kahrn, smirks on thier faces at watching the scene unfold and the look of the flabbergasted elf king. Legolas groans at them as Tauriel just laughs in amusement.

"Oh...shut up you two. Lets go rescue your family." the men just chuckle as they run towards Ravenhill..praying they make it in time.

###########################

Elladan walks towards the Mirkwood King who just stands there watching his son walk away with that common she-elf.

"Children grow up before any father is ready it seems, King Thranduil." the blond elf king turns around quickly and glowers at the approaching elf. "One day youre changing thier nappies, then the next day they are defying you to go off to war."

"What are you doing here, Lord Elladan? Shouldnt you be back in the comfort of your garden bower..Rivendell?" his snarky comment doesnt get a rise out of the raven haired elf.

"Nope...my place is here, beside those who are in need. These people..all these people are in need of any assistance they can get and I plan on giving what I can. How about you?" Elladan slowly turns away from the elf king, but as he leaves he fires back over his shoulder, one more parting remark. "You really should watch your son..see hoe he truly looks at her. Maybe youll remember that once you too looked upon some one like that." then he disappeared around a corner, leaving a stunned Thranduil in his wake.


	26. Battle at Ravenhill

Fili and Kili were scouting along the chilly tunnels of the tower..searching for that vile piece of trash, Azog. Slowly easing down the dimly lit tunnels they peered around as they held their swords up, ready to use at any given moment...periodically they would pass a opened window where the sight of snow gently falling could be seen. A chilly wind blew through the portal, sending a shiver along both of their spines as they eased past and went further down the tunnel. A scuffling noise could be heard up a head and Fili swiftly turned to look at Kili whos brown eyes were speculative as he stared at his older brother. There was low sounding grunts coming closer..it sounded like goblins and not to many..easy for one dwarf to handle. Fili gave a smirk at Kili as he tilted his head towards one of the corridors they had passed shortly ago.

"Go...search the lower levels. Ive got this." with that he turned to intercept the spindly creatures as they came..barely registering Kilis reluctant departure as he moved off..leaving his elder brother to handle this.

Fili blocked the descending goblin blade with his sword, within the tight confines of the dank corridors..pushing back the handful of goblins before him. Finally he got to a juncture of the tunnel which gave him more room to fight in..Fili smiled smugly, knowing this fight was now in his favor. Suddenly the goblins began to laugh which confused Fili..making him pause for a split second, which was all that was needed for the tides to turn against him. The goblins rushed him, but as he raised his sword to counter them a hand grabbed him by the neck from behind...it was large and clawed..an eerie chuckle could be heard right before his face was smashed into the wall dazing him and allowing his sword to slip from his fingers to clatter onto the ground. The hand roughly pulled him back against the body of his assailant ..its hot breath on his cheek as he tried to look at his attacker through his disoriented eyes.

"Haha...look what we have here. A lost little Durin who happened to wander down here." his laugh made Filis skin crawl. " Lets be proper hosts and show him how we treat those of the Durin line." The hand holding Filis neck tightened as it turned him around to see its scarred, pale visage that was smiling at his sharp intake of breath...Azog, the bane of the Durins. Fili couldnt stop the whimper leaving his lips as he was thrown once again into the wall..nor the cries as the group of goblins pummeled him brutally...eventually rendering him mercifully unconscience ...for the time being.

#################################

BATTLEFIELD

Bofur could feel sweat running down his body as he fought voraciously..letting the adrenaline course through him, giving him the energy to keep fighting against the multitudes of goblins and orcs upon worgs. Swinging his bloodied mattock at the encroaching mass, he let out a blood chilling roar, brandishing his teeth at the beasts before him. With each strike of his weapon he could feel and hear the crunch of bone shattering and he smiled gleefully. A large orc..the largest Bofur had ever seen , with the exception of Azog...stepped forward holding a double bladed axe...its foul decaying teeth grimacing as it advanced. The monster swung his axe at Bofurs stomach in an effort to disembowel him, but the dwarf dodged by leaping back...unknowingly right into the path of another orc who had snuck up on Bofurs back...brandishing a large club in his hand. It swung on the unexpecting dwarf, catching him along the ribs..the heavy impact throwing him to the side as his weapon skittered upon the ground..out of breath. Thankfully the toughness of dwarves were unpararelled for no bones had been broken..yet. Bofur saw the orc raise his club overhead so to bash the dwarf whos hand was frantically searching for his lost weapon..chuckling evilly as it approached ...suddenly a howl was heard over the battlefield. Before Bofur could locate the source of the sound a grey blur streaked past..tackling the club wielding orc to the ground where the sounds of growling and screams pierced out as the furry beast ripped orc flesh under its paws. Bofur could only stare in shock at the sight of the giant wolf he had ever seen was mauling the orc..glancing up he spied an armored dwarf upon its back..firing an arrow into the forgotten axe wielding orc behind him. Hearing its dying scream he turned his head, watching it fall to the earth dead...then the screaming of the other orc stopped bringing his eyes once again to look at his savior. Hazel eyes met black eyes of the wolf who was inches from his face..licking its bloodied muzzle as it watched him...judging him with an intellegence. Taking a deep breath Bofur gathered his courage and spoke to them both as they eyed him.

"Uhh..Thanks fer ye help." if his voice trembled a bit no one could blame him..right. Yours would too if faced with a four and half foot tall wolf being ridden by a dwarf upon its back. 

"Welcome..master dwarf. Glad we could be of asisstance." the rider chuckled in a soft feminine voice and Bofurs eyebrows disappeared into his hairline..he was pretty sure in that moment nothing else could surprise him..wolf riding dwarves..who would ever think of that.

"Well..yeah..Im Bofur..at yur service lass." he couldnt bow since he was still in the middle of fighting but his tone conveyed one as he watched her firing off a couple of arrows at some aproaching goblins before peering back at him.

"Laicee and Mischa..at yours." swiftly she removed her helmet..displaying a wealth of sweaty mithril colored hair that framed the most stunning icy blue eyes that were twinkling with humor, before replacing it back on her head. They re conversation ended as a wave of orcs and goblins come at them...turning as one they fought alongside of each other...defending one another from attacks...working like a well trained unit as if the three of them had been fighting together for years instead of the minutes they had known the other. Jaws snapped at any enemy that dared to get to close..the strumming of arrows whizzing out over the field, killing dead any vile foe...and Bofurs mattock swinging fiercely at the creatures..defending the wolfs hind quarters from attacks.

#############################################

RAVENHILL

The goblin shrieked gleefully as it leaped for its target...holding its sword aloft..right before it was forever silenced by an axe chopping off its head. 

"Nice going Dwalin." Thorin smirked at the large man as they both tried to catch thier breathes . It was a very exhausting battle, since there was more goblins than they initially thought.

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin snarled out as he looked around the area for Azog..nothing. As he ground his teeth the sound of feet running towards them could be heard..both men raised their weapons..waiting for whomever to make their appearance. It wasnt to long before Bilbo..huffing and puffing..came up the trail.

"Bilbo!" both men shouted as he came to a stop in front of them.

"You have to leave here. Now! Azog has another army, attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded, there will be no way out." his voice was filled with panic as he kept glancing around..expecting any moment to see orcs clamboring over rocks towards them..briefly distracted at Dwalins rough growl.

"We are close. That orc scum is in there. I say we push on." 

"No! Thats what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin growled out at Dwalins back. "This is a trap. Find Fili and Kili...call them back." he felt something in his stomach drop..an uneasy feeling settling inside. At Dwalins questioning tone of ~are you sure?~ made that feeling inside intensify..he knew he had to get to Fili and Kili...had to make sure they were alright before this feeling would go away. "Do it. We live to fight another day." Thorins eyes suddenly flew towards the entrance of the tower where he saw Kili making his way towards them. The sounds of screams stopped them all where they stood as they peered to the top of the tower where stood none other than Azog , who was holding a body in his hand. A collective gasp rang out as they recognized the bruised and battered form of Fili hanging over the edge by the back of his neck..pale and barely moving in the beasts grip. Azog looked down at them standing there and his smile was filled with malice at them..his cold harsh voice echoed down to where they could hear...laughing at the horror written upon their faces.

"Ive got your pup..Oakenshield. Hes a pretty little thing, maybe I should give him to my men to have a bit of fun...hmm?" Azog chuckled as he saw Thorins glare directed at him. "No...I have a better idea. Ill just let you watch as I kill him...then that other whelp of yours. After Im done then Ill kill you..wiping out your filthy bloodline once and for all." Azog pulled back his bladed hand so to stab the helpless prince through...when suddenly there was something black whizzing past Filis head...skimming through his tangled bloody locks and striking Azog in the shoulder of his blade arm. Azogs roar of pain echoed over the ramparts as he flung Fili away from him where he fell down onto the rocks below the tower...laying still..right in front of Kilis hidden place.

Thorins eyes turned to where the arrow had come from and saw the three dwarf women , he had asked earlier to stay inside the mountain...standing there weapons raised and poised for battle. There upon a rock was Alysi with her bow in hand..eyes narrowed as she watched Azog disappearing once again. A scream shattered the air..drawing eyes towards the tower entrance where Kili stood hidden from sight. A deep burning rage in his eyes as he stared at the still form of his brother ...lying motionless upon the snowy rocks..blood painting the white snow into crimson from some injuries he had sustained. Before anyone could do anything, Kili took off in a flash racing after Azog to avenge his golden brother.

"Kili!" Thorin hollered as he took a step to follow..pausing briefly to look at the group there..seeing Ahmi had rushed over to her love...kneeling in the snow as her fingers flew around searching for a pulse. She gave a sigh of relief when she found it and looked into Thorins worried gaze.

"Its faint..but there."Ahmi looked at Thorins worried face. "We need to get him to the healers...quick." Thorin nodded at her then turned to look at the other two women and Dwalin. "Kechi..Alysi, you both go with Ahmi and get him to the healers tent below. Dwalin , i need you to protect them, then hurry back , my friend." wothout waiting for any response from them, he ran off after Kili...hoping to make it to him in time...ignoring Dwalins shouts.

"Thorin! No!" Dwalin growled at Thorins retreating form, then turned back to the women..sighing. "Alright ladies..lets hurry and get Fili down off this mountain." the four of them grabbed Fili..none noticing Bilbo was missing.

#######################################

Kili roared out in his grief and anger as he hacked his way through the snarling orcs in his path as he climbed higher up the staircase on the side of the cursed tower to reach his nemesis ,Azog, his brothers killer. He dodged and weaved as he slashed at each foe with his sword, his fury giving him strength to keep fighting. Finally he reached the top, where Azog was last seen...all Kili saw was more orcs charging at him and he growled low as their weapons clashed in a deadly dance.

############################################

Thorin tried to follow Kili, but was intercepted by more orcs...blocking his path in reaching his nephews side. Suddenly Azog appears ..black blood oozing out of the arrow wound on his shoulder...surrounded by jeering orcs. Thorin couldnt resist, seeing his long time enemy standing there, ignited a dark flame inside his heart and he altered his course towards that vile beast. Azog smiled at him...revealing grotesque pointed teeth as he ordered his warriors to attack. Thorin blocked each blow that rained down on him..not once losing sight of the pale orc who had slithered off in the direction of the ice flow.

##############################

Legolas, Tauriel, and the two dwarf men finally reached Ravenhill..the sounds of fighting ringing out from all around..then just as quickly they were engaged in the battle. Out of the corner of Dahls eyes, he saw two battle rams racing past...three dwarven women and one unconscious male on their backs carrying the group to safety. He realized as he saw flashing of red and blond that it was his daughters Kechi, Alysi, and Ahmi...and was that other blond...Fili? Dahl couldnt contemplate that very long for a gang of orcs rushed him and his mind refocused on the task of staying alive..heart was a bit lifted that at least his girls were safe...he hears a roar and sees Dwalin fighting orcs that were trying to give chase.

Tauriel danced out of the orcs blades path as she countered with her own blades, when she notices Kili up above fighting a group of orcs himself...she knew he needed help, before he became overwhelmed and so she rushed off in his direction. As she got closer she called out Kilis name to let him know he wasnt alone anymore...he smiled at the sight of her there.

"Tauriel!" he screams as he sees an orc approaching from behind her...Bolg was coming and he shouted out her name once more. Before Tauriel could react she was thrown against a wall...stunning her briefly...as her head stops ringing enough to see...she sees Kili leaping from where he was fighting to combat Azogs whelp. Their weapons rang out as metal struck metal in their heated attacks with one another. Tauriel watches in horror as Kili is suddenly disarmed and grabbed by Bolg, who bends the dark haired archer backwards...raising his mace over the subdued dwarfs chest. Without any thought to her safety Tauriel launches herself at Bolgs back, trying to get him to let Kili go, but it doesnt work...he just swats her away to land near the towers edge..the smile he gives her is full of evil malice as he once again raises his mace overhead and letting it fall hilt first at the heart of the dwarf prince.

Tauriel could only watch in agonizing horror at the weapons descent, when suddenly a dark blur blew past her with a roar...then there was a sickening crunch as the maces handle connected with armor and into the body under it. She saw Kilis eyes go wide as he screamed in pain...peering into green eyes framed by the dark red hair of Kahrn. Tauriel saw red as rage overcame her, watching Bolg pull his weapon out of the two men...then tossing them haphazardly away from him onto the ground..his voice gleefully cackle reached her ears and she leaped up with a scream to tackle that murdering orc. She blindly hacked and pushed at Bolg until eventually they both fell over the side of the tower...landing on the sloping rocky cliff a bit below. Tauriel laid there stunned as the orc slowly lumbered over..holding his mace aloft..readying to finish off the she-elf.

############################

Legolas was firing arrows at the oncoming orcs from atop a tower across the ravine from where the other tower laid...his ears perked up at a scream..turning he sees his love Tauriel falling over the edge along with Bolg following after her. A cold terror strikes his heart at the sight of his beloved about to be hurt and he glanced around...searching for anything to help her. Suddenly the tower he is standing on shakes under him and peering down he sees his answer..a Warbeast. Swiftly Legolas leaps down onto the beasts back and jabbed his swords into its back, making it roar in pain and run forward..barreling into the tower before knocking it down to form a bridge across the ravine. Legolas wrenched his swords from the beast, as it plummeted to its death and he jumped onto the bridge...confronting a startled Bolg who left the she-elf lying unconscious upon the snow so he could deal with a greater enemy. They both battled there upon the crumbling bridge..both fighting for dominance.

############################

With a groan Kili levered himself up to stare down at Kahrn who was coughing blood..bewildered brown eyes gazing into greens accepting the inevitable.. he was dying..but before he did Kahrn had one last message.

"Kili..." he coughed wetly as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, holding tightly to the edges of Kilis armor."...listen well, me boy. You better treat Alysi well and dont make me come back to haunt you...I will you know?" he saw Kili quickly nod his head and Kahrn gently reached to pat Kilis cheek with a bloody hand as the coughing grew worse. "Good lad. Now I can rest easy and go to our fathers halls and..." suddenly he couldnt speak anymore..blood began to gurgle out and Kili grabbed Kahrns shoulders.

"No....no...Kahrn! Hang on!" Kahrns green eyes looked at him once more..suddenly there was a light glowing from within and a smile stretched upon his bloody lips as he gazed at something over Kilis shoulders...then a whispered sigh left him and Kili heard only one word uttered that brought tears to his eyes.

"Ravi...i..i.." then Kahrn went still and heavy in the archer princes arms.

***Kahrn felt his body grow lighter and he looked down, seeing his nephew in law holding his cooling body tightly to his chest as he wept...he then looked up and saw a great golden light ahead. Coming from that warm light was a woman who stood there..arms held out towards him and the most beautiful voice floating over him.

"Welcome home my love. Youve done well..welcome home."****

###########################################################

Thorin felt the freezing ice at his back as he laid upon that cold hard surface..keeping the orcs weapon from reaching him. Below him he could see Legolas fighting Bolg with such intensity and grace, that on any other day Thorin wouldve watched admiringly ..but he had other problems right now. The orc he was fighting was quite heavy and was leaning into the sword to impale the dwarf under him. Thorin wasnt having any of that ...he lifts one foot..planting it on the ice to brace himself and with the other leg he lifted it to place it in between the orcs back as he bucked his hips..throwing his attacker onto his sword and off of him to push over the icy edge where the orc collided with the unaware Bolg..thus taking out the whelp. Another orc swiftly advanced on the weaponless dwarf...believing he was at an advantage when suddenly a sword appears lodged in its chest...surprise on both their faces. As the orc goes to fall off the cliffs edge Thorin swiftly reached out grasping the weapon in his hand before it was lost and his eyes met the blues of the elf, who gives the dwarf a smirk and cheeky salute before running off. Thorin groaned in irritation that of all people in middle earth to give thanks to it had to be to a stupid elf..Thranduils son. Suddenly overhead a horde of bats flew into battle..attacking the ground troops..it seems things just became worse...Thorin snarled at Azog as the orc approaches.

#######################################

Dahl raced along the snowy path...hearing the sound of fighting up a head..he sped his steps up...the bellows of battle rage echoed around the area, bouncing off the surrounding rocks. Turning a corner Dahl sees Thorin jumping out of reach of Azogs flail he was using..hoping to crush the dwarf king under it. Suddenly Azogs flail head gets stuck in the ice and no matter how hard he pulled it didnt retract. Dahl watches Thorin grab the spike head..plucking it out of the ice and tosses it to the confused orc who catches it in his hands...confusion clearly written all over the beasts face...seeing Thorin smile as he takes a step backwards. In that moment Azog realizes what is going on and he roars his denial as the ice tips over, making him slip over into the freezing waters below.

Dahl hears a beating of wings and he looks up ...seeing a sight that lifts his spirits..the   
Eagles had finally come...Radagast and Beorn had made it in time. A loud roar rents the air as a giant man launches himself off the back of an eagle and begins shifting in mid air into the form of a giant bear. Beorn fought magnificently as he plowed the field before of...killing orcs and goblins all around him. Dahl chuckled at the sight, but a bellow of pain raced across the ice followed by a loud cracking sound. Whipping his eyes back to the ice he saw Azog, whom he thought had perished in the frigid waters, standing over Thorin ..pinning him to the ice with his sword pointing at the dwarfs chest, the only thing keeping it from piercing him was his own sword holding the orcs back. Dahl ran as fast as he could never taking his eyes off the combatants before him..moving swiftly yet quietly.

Thorin could feel his arms trembling from the strain in his muscles as Azog pushed forcefully with all his might..trying to impale Thorin beneath him with his sword..spittle falling down onto Thorin as Azog growled at him. Thorin knew he couldnt hold off much longer, nor push the mass away from him so he could free his sword...so taking a deep breath he began to relax his arms..to allow the orcs blade to pierce him so his sword would be free to kill this trash. Just as the tip made contact with his body he heard a roar and then felt Azog wrenched away from him...the tip slashing his chest in its wake. Thorin screamed in pain as he looked over..seeing Bolg fighting Dahl who was snarling at the pale orc..taunting him with a gesturing of his hand.

"Come on you Uslikhith (runt)! Lets dance you and I!" swaying on his feet as he swiveled his axe ,threatening the pale orc. Azog lunged with his bladed hand at the defying dwarf..lips curled up in a snarl as he gnashed his teeth. Dahl swiveled to the side, avoiding the blade and he laughed in the orcs face as he swung his axe up into Azogs face...missing. Azog saw his opening as Dahls swing went wide and the orc slashed upwards...catching Dahl across the face...leaving a deep gash along the dwarfs left cheek, across his eye, and up into his hair line.

Thorin saw Dahl go down onto his knees, holding his face where his eye had been, as Azog raised his sword up to behead the wounded dwarf. As Azog stood over Dahl, he raised his head to stare defiantly into the black baleful eyes and Dahl spit at Azog..making the orc pause in disgust. Thorin saw his chance, swiftly grabbing his sword he lunged at Azog..just as Dahl swung his axe upwards. A loud thunk was heard as both axe and sword met Azogs body at the same moment. Both men watched with victorious smiles on their faces as a surprised Azog sunk onto the ice..his eyes going dead and cold as his life finally left him..for good this time.

They both gasped for breath as they reached out to take each others hand to help off the ice...making their way to the edge of the icy falls to gaze out over the fields..watching the orc army being crushed by their united forces. As Thorin looks out over the field, black spots began to fill his vision.. his ears began to ring..he could feel his bodys strength draining as he collapsed to the frozen ground...feeling Dahl catching his body to lay on the ground gently. Thorin heard his name being shouted out and recognized it as Bilbos..seeing the hobbit rushing to his side.

"Dont move..both of you stay still." at that moment Bilbo sees the ice staining crimson under Thorin as his blood flows freely..then he sees Dahls face with his blood pouring down into his brown shirt turning it black. "Oh!" he squeaked out in surprise at all the blod, barely hearing Thorins words to him.

"Im glad your here."his breaths are hard in coming by...he knows he is not long from this world. "I wish to part from you in friendship." Bilbo tried to hush him as he grabbed his jacket off his shoulders...ripping a piece to hand to Dahl as a bandage for his own wound and the rest he used to staunch the blood flow on Thorins chest.

"No, you are not going anywhere Thorin, youre going to live. You hear me? You stubborn..obstinate dwarf! Your not going to die. I wont let you." Bilbo sounded so sure of himself...seeing in Thorins eyes that he didnt believe the hobbits words.

"I would take back my words and deed at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do...forgive me. I was to blind to see. I am sorry that I have led you into such peril. " Thorin blinks...his vision was going hazy and it fades in and out..he stubbornly refused to let go quit yet..not until he said what he needed to say. " Farewell master burglar . Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees..watch them grow. If more people valued home above gold..this world would be a merrier place." Thorins body gave a shudder and gasp as he goes still on the ice..not hearing Bilbos tearful cries or Dahls shouting of his name.

"No! Thorin! Dont you dare..Thorin hold on..please Thorin." Bilbo weeps heavily as Dahl places a hand onto the hobbits shoulder...sighing..~ Thorin your such a drama queen my friend..or should I call you drama king ~

" Come on lad..lets get him down from this place." Bilbo turns tear filled eyes to the dwarf. "Hey..hes not dead ..yet. So lets hurry and get him to a healer..theres still a chance." Dahl saw Bilbo nod his head and they both hefted Thorin up, placing his arms over their shoulders as they toted him down the mountain.

#######################################

Tauriel slowly makes her way back up the cliff side and the moment she clears it..she spots Kili kneeling over the body of Kahrn, who had grown as cold as his surroundings...weeping over the loss of such a great man. She was surprised to see him still alive..she had believed he had perished along with Kahrn...softly she began to walk to him.

"Kili?" his head jerked up at the sound of her voice and he peered at her through swollen tear reddened eyes.

"Tauriel? Your..your alive." he stood up and swiftly became unbalanced..she rushed to his side to stabilize him before he fell.

"Shh..my friend. You are wounded. Lets get you down to the healers." he shook his head in denial as he reached out towards Kahrns body. "Leave him...I promise I will come back for him and bring his body back to you..please Kili, let me help you to the healers." he finally relented and allowed her to direct him towards where help was..neither seeing Thranduil standing there in the shadows of the tower...watching their retreating forms.

Thats where Legolas found his father...watching the pair shuffling away. Thranduil glanced to the side seeing his son standing there next to him...sighing deeply his normally cool voice flowed out..heavy and pained.

"Your mother was like her...full of fire and passion. She had such a love for all living things in this world...great compassion laid in her." his eyes flickered over to his son..who shifted partially to look at him with interest. Thranduil never spoke of Legolas mother..since her death long ago..it was to painful to dredge up any of the memories of her, so he closed that door of his mind..suppressing everything about her to stop his pain. " She was the best of me...and now shes gone." slowly he turned to look at Legolas..seeing his blue eyes becoming misty. " I was wrong my son...this woman is good for you. Her love...so much like your mothers...is pure and true." Legolas stares at Thranduil..a lone tear found its way down his cheek to fall onto his tunic.

"We..cannot go back." he sees his father bow his head, but he doesnt deny Legolas words.

"Where will you go?" he whispers to his son.

"I do not know." Thranduil looks up once again and fully faces his son...placing a hand onto the younger elfs shoulder.

" Go north. Find the Dunedain. There will be a young ranger amongst them..you should meet him. His father Arathorn was a good man. His son might grow to be one." Legolas cocks his head to the side..curiosity in his gaze. " He is known as Strider..his true mane you must discover yourself." without a word Legolas turns...walking away and leaving his father standing there lost in his memories as the snow fell all around.


	27. when bofur ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i recommend you listen to the song : When god ran ~by phillips, craig  
> A/N: I suggest you listen to the song as you read..it adds depth to this story and it inspired this chapter. Warning its a tear jerker but its the perfect compliment to this chapter.

Bofur was sitting upon a rock, blearily gazing out upon the battlefield that was littered with corpses upon the ground. His eyes not really seeing the carnage before him for they were drawn inside himself as his thoughts kept jumping all around. 

~Oh Mahal. How am I gonna tell Tia and Tohlm their father is dead?~ his sigh was deep and heavy..then his mind leapt back to a few days ago upon the lakeshore. Bofur swore he still could hear the childs cries as he disentangeled the small hands that were clutching Bofurs shirt so tightly to him...refusing to let go and Bofurs heart ached terribly as it had since that day. He reached up to his chest to rub the pain away...it didnt help now or any other time he tried to ease the ache inside of him.

~poor lad...I couldnt bring him with me. He has to be better wheres hes at now..right? ~

his thoughts just kept rolling around, thinking of the boy he had left behind with Sigrid, Bards daughter. ~I did right by him? So why do I feel like this? Like a hole is cut into my chest and salt is pouring over it?~ Bofur felt tears inching down his face..softly falling onto his war bloodied shirt to soak into it. He raised his hand to wipe them away when suddenly he heard a childs cry floating on the wind, being carried over the cries of others who had found a loved one upon the war torn land and Bofur felt something inside of him snap.

In an instant Bofur leapt from his perch, racing towards Dale in the distance..not caring about anything else..not Fili who laid possibly dying in his tent ..not Thorin who was still teetering at deaths door..nothing else mattered to him in that moment. As he ran past his brother, bombur, and cousin, Bifur, he heard them holler out to his retreating form.

"Where yeh goin? Whats wrong?" they stood as if to follow him , but his words stopped them as they stared at each other in confusion at his parting words.

"I need teh find him!" there was desperation in his voice as he shouted back to them over his shoulder. "I need teh find me son!" he kept running..heart hammering in his chest as he powered through his exhaustion..needing to reach Dale. Finally Dales walls came in sight and his heart seized at the sight of all the destruction that greeted him within its walls. He feared that all was lost..no one could of survived all this..but he kept rushing along, eyes darting around..peering at the faces that wandered around the city. Their eyes were filled with pain and loss..they had seen the face of death and it horrified them to their core. Bofur didnt pause in his frantic search..suddenly his efforts were awarded for there stood Sigrid, handing out blankets to survivors near a large building, her back was turned away from as he approached.

"Sigrid!" his shout brought the girl to turn around to face him..surprise evident upon her face at the sight of coming up to her out of breath.

"Master Bofur?" she saw his blood stained clothes clinging to his body and the splatters of gore that still clung to his weapon that was in his hand. "Can I help you with?"

"Where is me son?" his voice was harsh from running but she wasnt frightened because his eyes seemed to be filled with pain and it made her worry for this good dwarf. 

"What are you talking about? What son?" she was confused...she didnt know what he was talking about.

"Me son..where is he? Where is.." suddenly he heard a small cry coming towards him from behind..stilling his words.

"Da da!" that one word broke his heart and then stitched it back together once more. Bofur spun around and saw a dark sweaty curled boy running towards him..dodging around debris with tears in his eyes. Bofurs legs propelled him forward towards the sweetest sight he had seen in a long time. As he got near the child he dropped to his knees, holding out his arms in welcome to the child who without hesitation threw himself into Bofurs arms as he cried "Da da!" once more...burying his face into Bofurs shirt.Bofur held the sobbing child to his chest tenderly, crooning into the lads ears as he clutched the fabric under his hands tightly..not letting go this time and Bofur was good with that.

" Shhh..me boy. Its alright. Bofurs here now." tears began to flow down his cheeks as his one hand cradled the childs head to his chest and the other held him tight to him. Finally his hand reached out to gently lift the boys face to look him in the eyes..sweet peridot green met hazel and Bofur smiled sweetly down at the child as he tenderly wiped a tear from the lads eye with his thumb." Dont yeh worry. Im here now, me boy and im not gonna let go...ever. Yeh hear me? Im not gonna leave yeh..yur mine. Yer me son now." A small watery smile graced his way as the two kept staring at each other..Bofurs heart soared as the child nodded his head in agreement.

"Da." that one word made his heart grow in his chest and he almost choked on his words as he smiled at this beautiful child there in his arms.

"Thats right...im yer da now. And yeh are me Kennan." the little boy looked at Bofur with a hint of confusion at the word he had used and Bofur chuckeled at the expression. " Kennan..it is a tiny gem..peridot in color, like yer eyes and very precious, which yeh are teh me. So since yeh dont have a name..Ill call yeh Kennan. If thats alright to yeh?" Bofur held his breath..waiting for the childs answer..it wasnt long in coming. The smile the boy gave Bofur was so brilliant..it was as if the sun had come out from behind dark clouds to shine down upon him.

"Ke..Ke..Ke.." his tiny mouth tried to say the word, but he couldnt yet. Bofur smiled at the boys attempted effort at saying this dwarvish word.

" Thats good. Yeh will say it in no time me boy. Even if yeh cant, know I still love yeh me little gem..me Kennan." Bofur took off his hat and placed it onto the childs head..chuckling as it slipped over his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the boy and stood up with him in his arms to look at a shocked Sigrid who witnessed all of this. Bofur nodded at the woman and without a word walked away, toting his son in his arms away from Dale and towards his new home..feeling the childs warm breath upon his neck as he clung to the toymakers shoulders..bringing a lightness to his heart and a thought of ~ Wait till Tia sees what souviner im bringing back to her from this trip.~ he couldnt help chuckling out loud as he made his way back to his family that waited for any word on the plight of the Durins


	28. price of arrogance

*EVENING*

The wind was moaning lowly around the tents that laid outside the Erebor doors...casting a deeper somber feel to those inside the enclosures. In one such tent the flickers of the candle upon a stool was casting shadows onto the tent walls...making them appear to be dancing there. The sounds of the soft candle flame was barely heard within the room as it sat next to a small healers cot which held a dwarf upon it..he was still..very still and very pale. Next to him sat a blond haired dwarf woman who held tightly to his hand...on his other side holding the other hand sat a dark haired dwarf whose free arm was wrapped around the waist of a dark haired woman...all heads bowed in grief.

Kili breathed as deeply as he could...feeling a slight pang from the stitches in his chest pulling slightly with each intake of air. It had been close...he almost died, but the arrival of Kahrn saved him at the last moment. Kili could still hear the whooshing sound as the maces handle plummeted towards his chest..he expected any second to feel it entering his body and killing him. He glanced over to his friend Tauriel to say ~ Im sorry~, for what he still wasnt sure of..maybe because he felt he had dragged her into all this mess. Just as their eyes met and he opened his mouth, he saw Kahrn ..dark red hair that looked like it was on fire...green eyes that held a deep burning light inside...barreling towards him, roaring mightily. Before Kili could fully register his appearance, he felt a hard impact on his body, then a sharp pain in his chest over his heart. Thats when his mind snapped into realization...Kahrn had leaped at the last second to place his body in between the mace and Kilis body...taking the brunt of the blow so only a tiny bit made it through into Kili.

After Bolg had left ,Kili stayed by Kahrns side as he took his last breath before moving on to Mahals side...gasping out his wifes name, who had been dead for over forty years now. Kili held onto his lifeless body there in the falling snow...kneeling as his tears fell down onto the stones below..freezing into tiny drops of ice like diamonds upon the stone. Thats how Tauriel found him once again after fighting Bolg shortly ago. Hearing his name being called, broke through his grief as he turned to see her running over to him...she saw him bleeding a lot and tried to get him to leave the tower so he could seek the attentions of a healer. He didnt want to leave Kahrn ther..alone..but after her vow of coming back to retrieve him, Kili let her help him to the healers. She kept her promise and brought back Kahrns body to them..where he could be buried with high honors inside Erebor soon. Kahrn gave his life in protecting one of the line of Durin..a prince...his sacrifice deserved the highest of honors, he would be buried in the Durins tombs alongside the other Durins who laid there.

Kilis thoughts were pulled away from his reflections by the weeping sound of Ahmi who knelt by Filis bedside holding his hand in her own. Earlier Fili was brought to this tent..bandages covering his body that was littered with vast bruises, cuts, and broken bones...and a fractured skull. Oin had come in checking over Fili as Kili, Alysi, and Ahmi looked on and with a shake of his head..eyes downcast, he gave them the bad news. Filis head was so battered by all the blows from the goblins and orcs..then the fall off of the tower, that now left swelling on his brain..leaving him in a comatose state, barely breathing.

"Im sorry Prince Kili, but your brothers injuries are to severe. I fear he will never wake up..again." his voice was rough from holding back tears as he gave the grave news to the young prince. "The merciful thing would be to give him a draught of deep sleep...enough administered would allow him to slip into a peaceful death."he gave Kili a pitying look as he roared out in denial.

"No! I will never do that to him!" kilis body trembled as he went into a protective stance between his brother and the healer. "You dont know if he will never wake..he still can for all you know." his fists clenched in his anger.

"Your right...Prince Kili. I dont know that for sure, but I have seen enough to know that no good can come of this. I have seen men wither away right before my eyes until one day they stop breathing...seeing their families suffering as they watched, days...weeks..months. Do you want that lad? Do you want to watch as your beloved brother withers away into nothing but skin and bones, until that one merciful day comes, when his heart blessedly gives out finally?" Oin gets close to Kili...angry tears falling down both their cheeks. " Thats if he doesnt wake up...he could wake up, but he will not be the same dwarf you knew. The Fili we knew could be gone and all thats left behind is a brain damaged man who would be unfit to rule..or worse....a child trapped in a mans body...forever."

Ahmi couldnt take it anymore..slowly she rose up from Filis side and turned to where the men stood, glaring at one another...her amethyst eyes turning glacial as she snarled out.

"Get out. I will not have this talk of him dying or worse ..here in his presence. If you cant speak with hope...Master Dwarf..then leave." never had Kili seen this side of Ahmi before. She was normally so sweet, so calm and serene....not this commanding tower of fury. He was shocked, as was Oin who growled as he left saying ~I must report to the King. Heed my words..you better start praying, for thats all hes got left.~ then the elderly healer was gone..not hearing Ahmis whispered reply " No, master Oin. Hes got me." Ahmi spun around to sink back down by Filis side..praying to Mahal for a miracle as she began a healing chant. 

Several hours later there was still no change in Filis condition..at one point even her mentor, Elladan came in and tried..it was no use, no change...his body stayed barely warm..his breathing laboured...heart beating slowly as they watched and waited.

##############################

Inside Thorins tent the air was riddled with the shadows of grief and remorse. Thorin laid upon a fur covered bed covered in bandages from the shoulders down..his dark beard accentuating the paleness of his skin as he laid there, staring out towards the direction of Fili tent. His hand firmly held by Kechi, who sat by his side as her thumb softly stroked his hand...providing comfort to them both. Shortly ago Oin had come to them, to let them both know about Filis condition..it tore both their hearts to hear the dire prognosis of the Heir. They both agreed , against Oins advice, to give it a few days and see what would happen..truly none of them wanted to consider the other alternatives.

Thorins mind went back to hours ago, right after the battle had been won..the moment he came to. It had been hours since he had been carried down the mountain side and delivered into a healers care...which happened to be, surprises of surprises, was Elladan, son of Lord Elrond. Thorin found it ironic that it was an elf whom he owed his life to..for saving him after his significant blood loss, that should have by all rights killed him. Begrudgingly he gave the elf thanks..of course that was after Kechi gave him a glare that could change sterner hearts than Thorins. Thankfully the elf didnt look at him with an air of superiority,he didnt smirk, or anything derogatory..he just smiled kindly, just like his father. So now here they sat..hearts heavy as they prayed for any miracle for the Heir Prince Fili.

###################################

Bofur was sitting upon his cot..stroking Kennans dark curls as the childs head laid in his lap...feeling the silky curls twining around his fingers. There was a feeling of rightness about having the child by his side that brought a lightness to his heart...even though a few tents away one of his companions laid dying within. Sighing he looked around the tent he was occupying..seeing his cousin Bifur across from him, whittling on a piece of wood, lost in thought with no design in mind...his brother Bombur was next to Bifurs as he snored away on his cot....to Bofurs left laid the largest wolf hes ever seen, Mischa, and her rider Laicee who was sitting on a bedroll she had thrown next down next to the wolf. She watched Bofur and Kennan with a smile on her face...obviously enjoying the sight of this litlle family brought together by war...he smiled back at her...contentment written all over him.

Bofur remembered , as the battle had waged on he believed at one point it was all over for them..when the warbats came swooping down out of the skies, attacking the allied army, he truly thought they were done for. Then, just as he was about to give up all hope he heard a mighty roar above and he saw Beorn falling from the back of a giant eagle..transforming into his massive bear form in mid fall. Seeing the bear and eagles gave everyone hope and renewed energy to keep pressing on. Bofur never left Laicees side all through the fight , being joined at one point by his cousin and brother...they were the perfect team it seemed..her arrows...Bofurs mattock...Bifurs spear and Bomburs regal flail...combined with Mischas bone crushing jaws, the five of them were unstoppable. Somewhere along the way the five of them became friends..so now here they all were sharing a tent with each other.

"Hey Laicee?" Bofur softly whispered so not to disturb the others resting in the tent..her blue eyes focused on him. "Whats yer story? how came yeh by teh be here?" she chuckled at his inquisitiveness.

"Ahhh..Bofur. Its a long tale..maybe sometime Ill tell it all to you." she winked as he rolled his eyes..smirking at her sauciness. "The part ill tell you now is this. King Dain heard of King Thorins plight, so he called upon any warriors who wished to join..well me and a handful of other Battlewolf riders decided to come along and see what trouble we could get ourselves into."

"Battlewolf riders?" Bofur never heard of such warriors before.

"Aye. It seems long ago in the Orcarni mountains, some insane dwarves got a brilliant idea to breed wolves with..wargs." his eyebrows rose high...he looked at Mischa closer with greater respect..and caution. "The offspring of this union became the parents to what you see today..Battlewolves." she reached over to pet the scruff of Mischas dark grey fur who rumbled as she leaned into her riders caresses. "This lady is faster, smarter, and over all perfect..her main function is to hunt down wargs, defend my back, and carry me. We live to die together..all in the name of King and our people." she could tell Bofur was impressed at this.

"Well, I for one am very grateful fer the both of yeh on coming. If no one else tells yeh this, then I will...Thank Yeh both very much." she smiled big at him.

"What about you? Anything to tell?" he laughed as he began to regal her with tales of his lovely wife and the life they had built back home in Ered Luin..never once did Laicee seem bored as she sat listening to him spin his tales. Maybe one day Laicee and Tia would meet..wouldnt it be nice if they all became friends Bofur thought.

#############################

*PRINCES TENT*

Fili could feel himself floating around in a grey hazy fog..unable to see anything around him..soft voices could be heard but not understandable to his ears.

"Am I dead?" his voice sounded almost hollow as it echoed through the fog.

"Not ..yet." a golden voice floated to him and he directed his gaze towards its source. There standing in a shaft of light that was piercing the fog was a dwarf...golden hair flowing around his head like a halo of light surrounding warm brown eyes that reminded him so much of Kilis. Fili knew then whom he was looking upon..it was his father, Krawli, who stood in that golden light and filis voice quivered as he spoke.

"Fa..Father?" the man smiled. "how...if Im not dead, then how come your here?" watching as Krawli drifted closer to where Fili stood then placing a hand on his sons shoulder..gazing into his blue eyes.

"Well son...why ..is your not dead, but your also not alive. See your stuck in limbo right now..neither dead or alive..just existing. "fili lowered his head in sadness and he groaned.

"Leave it to me..only I could find a way to trap myself in between existence. " he chuckled mirthlessly at his luck.

"Fili....there is a way for you...you just have to choose which way you want to go." he sees Filis head shooting up..brows furrowed in confusion at what his father was saying. "Yes. You have to make a choice. Do you go onto the halls of Mahal or do you go back?" this sounded like a trick question to Fili...he cautiously asked.

"What awaits me if I go back?" his father gave him a sad smile.

"Pain and hardship..more than most dwarves have to bare, but there is also hope, love and friendship..more than most dwarves ever hope for." Krawli paused as if there was more to say...but unsure if he should say it.

"And if I go to Mahal, then what awaits those I leave behind?" Krawli sighed deeply, but he answered.

"You all may have won our people peace, but it is only temporarily. Something is coming soon, that will end this peace. There is no guarantee that those you love will survive...most will come onto Mahals side sooner than others." he could see Filis eyes contemplating his words. "Also...theres this, my son." Krawli waved his hand and the fog parted below him where he saw a dimly lit room...his body laying upon a cot swathed in bandages, pale, and lifeless seeming...surrounded by three people. Kili was sitting on a stool, leaning his head into Alysis side as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders as he cried in grief. Off to his other side he could see Ahmi holding his hand..wiping her tears from her face with the other hand. With another wave of Krawlis hand, it was as if the volume turned up to where he could hear them crying below...Ahmis normally sweet voice was cracking as she whispered in her sorrow..a plea leaving her lips that he could hear.

""Fili..please dont leave me. Please dont go where i can not follow." her shoulders shook as she cried. "Please, my love..dont leave me to raise our son, alone...please." with that she crumbled into tears..mumbled words being whispered as Kili and Alysi bowed their heads in sorrow. Krawli waved his hand and the sounds faded...Fili stood in shock at what he heard.

"Father? Im going to be a father?" he looked at Krawli and saw affirmation of this..Fili clenched his jaw as he made a choice. "Im going back." Krawli gazed at his son with pride and smiled. "What do I do?"

"Well now that you made a choice, then there is only one thing left to do. Now we just need her help." the fog closed over sealing them in its embrace.

###########################

Ahmi was exhausted..she hadnt slept in what felt like days and then on top of it all she had sapped all her energy in trying to heal Filis body. Finally she couldnt hold her head up any more and let sleep claim her as she rested her head on the bed next to Filis hand. She felt herself being pulled into that darkness..but something felt different about it..it should be getting darker, not lighter. As the darkness lifted, she saw herself on a grassy field surrounded by dense fog..something in the fog was drawing closer to where she stood. Staring at the spot, she saw two men stepping out of the fog into the clearing where she stood. It was Krawli and Fili..both smiling at her. She tried to move to go to him but it felt like her feet were glued to the earth..her eyes widened in panic, but she calmed down instantly at Krawlis voice.

"Be at ease...my daughter. You will not be able to move to touch him...the living can not touch those in limbo." she made to protest, but he motioned for her to be quiet." Listen my child...we have very little time left to waste." Ahmi listened closely. "I know you love my son..but the my question is, What would you do to save him? How far will you go and what would you willing sacrifice for him?" she stared long and hard before she answered.

"I would do anything...sacrifice everything..but the child I carry for him." she knew she said the right thing by both their smiles. "Good. Nows heres what you need to do...go back and try again." Krawli smiled at her as he waved his hand...suddenly the fog went dark around her and she felt herself falling.

############################################

Ahmi jerked up awake..breathing hard as she looked around her. Kili was laying down in the other cot in the tent with Alysi curled up in his arms...both asleep. She turned her gaze to Filis face, noticing a blue tinge was forming around his lips..she remembered Krawlis words of how they were running out of time and her heart lurched in her chest. She knew his life was slipping away before her eyes and he wouldnt make it through the night. She was determined that would not happen...she wouldnt let him go, not now that there was a shred of hope.

Ahmi reached within herself...gathering her energies to heal...she began to chant. She panicked inside when she realized she was empty..she had nothing left inside. Gritting her teeth she summoned every last shred of energy she could find and began to pour it all into him. She could feel her strength wavering as she pushed her all into him...she lifted her head to the skies..screaming.

"Mahal..Please lend me your mighty strength!" her shout startled Kili and Alysi from their sleep. Suddenly Ahmi felt hands upon her shoulders..energy flowing through her and into Fili..then others joined..then more..a long line formed, all pouring their strength into the woman that was the vessel. Ahmi realized it was the ancestors of all the Durins..back to the beginning..all giving her their energies to heal one of Durins sons.

Kili and Alysi watched in awe as Ahmi began to glow..her lands were shining brightly as the healing energies flowed into Fili, whos face began to get color in it once again. Unexpectedly Ahmi let out a scream then she collapsed in the chair and fell across Filis bed. They both ran to her side and eased her up..her body was covered in sweat and her breathing was rapid..they feared she had pushed her body past its limits and was killing herself. Movement to the side drew eyes to look at the cause..no sound was made as they stared at the bed.

#############################

There was a loud cry disturbing the night air around the encampment that echoed out..bringing joyous cheer to all who could hear it.

"GLORAG MAHAL! (praise Mahal) The Heir Prince Fili Lives!"

##############################

The whole company was crowding around the cot Fili laid in...smiling at all the well wishers as he held onto Ahmis hand. Moments after he had awoken Ahmi roused from her faint and shakingly she climbed onto the bed with Fili to hold onto him...crying in relief onto his shoulder...being wrapped in his arms as he attempted to comfort her. Alysi was the one who went to tell the guards to let everyone know that Fili had awaken... shortly after that Oin and Elladan came rushing in to examine the Heir before anyone saw him. Thier prognosis was better than before but it still wasnt as good as they hoped.

Elladan and Oin both agreed that his injuries were mostly healed, but the bruising on Filis brain left him extremely light sensitive, probably for the rest of his life and...the possibility of being unable to walk again. Fili could feel his lower extremities perfectly, but the problem it seemed was his waist down was unaware of that. He tried to stand and if it wasnt for the two men he would of fell flat on his face...his legs it turned out forgot how to support him or move. It was Elladan who said such things could happen to those suffering from brain injuries..he also was the one who gave Fili hope. It would take years but Elladan had faith that Fili would walk again...knowing the stubborness of dwarves, it possibly would not take as long as those who suffered the same infirmity as Fili did.

To say Fili was shocked about hearing what was wrong with him, was an understatement..he was lost in a haze. Even while everyone stood around laughing..congratulating Ahmi on job well done, and just over all happy that the Heir was alive...Fili sat there thinking over his circumstances...shaking on the inside and trying to not let it show.

~I...I cant walk. Im a dwarf..what am I suppose to do now. I cant fight..cant stand up to work..Im basically now considered weak. No one will follow a disabled ruler. A king must be strong..always. Theres no way Uncle Thorin will want me as his Heir now...besides , hes got Kili who would make a good Heir to uncle.~ Fili sighed deeply..only being heard by Ahmi who was sitting next to him on the bed, holding his hand. Fili glanced over and saw her smiling serenely at him...his heart dropped as a depressing thought occured to him. ~ Ahmi isnt going to want me now that Im like this...especially if Im unable to protect her. How can she want a invalid to share her life with..to father and raise a child with?~ suddenly Fili felt a squeeze upon his hand...looking into Ahmis eyes he saw love and understanding there...and faith as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Be at ease my love. Im here for you. Remember..we will make it through..together. Always..together." his eyes softened as a tear made its way down his cheek..slowly he raised their joined hands up to kiss hers...a loving smile upon his lips.

"Yes..together we can do this." as he sat there his mind began to formulate plans and ideas on new legs. ~ By Mahal..I will walk again..nothing is going to stop me.~ one of his hands slowly eased over to stroke her stomach as he remembered the life growing there inside. ~ For my child..I must become strong again. ~ Fili vowed to do whatever it took to achieve his mobility once more...not knowing his loves secret ...the sacrifice she paid for him.


	29. Tears of Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning..this has some implications towards suicide.

Early morning dawn breaks across the sky, painting it with soft pink hues..heralding the waking of the land as its newly forming fingers parted to reveal a forlorn scene before it. A group of wearied dwarves gathered together at the entrance to the mountain...debris still littered upon the ground from the battle that had taken place less than a week ago. Standing right outside of this portal was two others...a tall human dressed all in grey, holding a long walking staff in hand as he gazed upon his companion, a hobbit who was dressed up in decent traveling clothes for the journey that lay before him.

Bilbo was peering with fondness at those standing there to see him off today. He saw leaning against a beautiful red haired woman, Kechi, was the soon to be crowned King Thorin...his wounded chest well hidden by the grey fur trimmed dark blue overcoat...the only way anyone would know he was in pain was by the lines of pain around his mouth. The hobbit felt a warmth of friendship blooming in his heart at the sight of him there...after everything they had been through together...the ups and lows of this journey side by side and still they were friends. Bilbo's eyes roamed over the others that were crowded at the entrance...his gaze settling upon the two princes there...one standing while the other sat in a chair fitted with wheels to carry him because of his grievous wounds that still afflicted him. The one standing was Kili who's hand laid upon his brothers shoulder...his other hand was resting around the waist of his dark haired love, Alysi. To his left sat the blond Prince Fili with his lush golden hair framing his sorrowful blue eyes and a soft melancholy smile, in his hastily crafted wheelchair made for him. A few days ago after he had awoken from his wound induced slumber, he found out that his body had forgotten how to walk...so now here he sat..temporarily, if he had any say in it...confined to this chair until something better could be crafted to aid in his mobility. Fili wasn't depressed or upset at any of this, because he believed whole heartedly that he will walk again... with his love Ahmi by his side giving her full support and his own dwarven stubborness , he will walk again...especially since he had a reason to...for his child, whom rested lovingly within Ahmi. To Fili's left stood his love, Ahmi, with hair looking like freshly spun corn silk and amethyst focused solely upon Fili's face.

Bilbo's eyes flowed down the line, seeing the others of the company that he had shared bread and wine with..through the joyous times and times of great hardship..all of them baring sad looks upon their faces as they watched him leaving them..all of them having to acknowledge that the company of Oakenshield had finally reached its end. There was Bofur with his goofy hat and smile that seemed to always be present no matter what, bringing laughter during troublesome moments... Bombur who's love for food could challenge any hobbits love...Bifur, sweet flower eating man who seemed as if one moment he would start blushing and the next he was itching for a fight . There was Gloin always ready with some loving story about his son...Oin who Bilbo had a sneaking suspicion wasn't as hard as hearing as he let on. There was Dwalin who's display of immense loyalty was beyond compare...Ori who's love of tea equaled that of Bilbos own love..sweet Ori who's shyness seemed to be so endearing to all...Nori who's quick fingers tended stray where they shouldn't , always trying to hide his noble heart from others. And last of them all was Balin..who shared such a great love for history that each time he spoke he would leave Bilbo enthralled for more. Bilbo sighed heavily as he watched this good dwarf making his way over to Bilbo..hands resting against his stomach..long white beard groomed elegantly and trailing down his chest..his smile was filled with sorrow as he approached the hobbit.

"Bilbo lad..you sure you want to go? There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung , tales will be told of our adventures. "he saw Bilbo nod his head and Balin gave a heaving sigh and a small smile. " Well...I guess this is it then. Thorin Oakenshield and Company draws to an end." suddenly Thorin stepped forward and grasped Bilbo's arm in companionship.

"Please be safe and write to us men merar (my friend). Know dear friend, you are always welcomed here..never fear or doubt that. " slowly Thorin drew Bilbo in to embrace him in a hug. "You , my dear Bilbo, are a true friend and it is the greatest of honors to call you merar khazad (dwarf friend)." he let go and they both smiled..both trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill any moment. As Thorin stepped away, Bilbo quickly cleared his throat and peered at the others there as he spoke thickly to them.

"If any of you are ever passing Bag-End, uh...tea is at four. There's plenty of it and you are welcome anytime." everyone bowed their heads in thankfulness as they smiled. " Uh..don't bother knocking...family, true family don't need to and that's what you all are to me..family now. Thank you..all of you." he turned to go, but not before he saw tears in some eyes..quickly walking away as his own began to fall..following the old grey wizard along the path that led home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Bofur softly groaned as he eased into bed..relaxing into its welcoming embrace as he laid down upon it. Suddenly a small body curled up into his side..whimpering as he wrapped his tiny hand around Bofur's arm, seeking comfort from his nightmares. Bofur quickly rolled over onto his side..drawing the little body of his son closer to his chest as he made comforting noises to soothe the sleeping child.

"Shhh...its okay lad. I got yeh son. Yer safe Kennan. Yer da's got yeh." slowly Kennan calmed down...snuggling deeper into Bofur's arms..his sweet little face relaxing into peace again. As he leaned down to kiss the top of the childs curls upon his head, a snore could be heard coming from him. Bofur looked down in amazement that such a loud sound could come from such a tiny body and he tried to hold back a chuckle so not to disturb his sleeping counterpart. He relaxed once again, waiting for sleep to claim him ...his mind reflecting on the past few days..he remembered how he sent a raven back to Ered Luin with a message for his wife ~Erebor is won! The mountain is safe to return to once more. Its time to come home.~ he figured it was a good message to send to her..of course he didn't mention Kahrn's death..that would have to be done in person whenever she arrived. Sleep began to enfold him within its grasp..his last thoughts right before it overtook him was the image of Tia...how silky her black hair was each time he touched it..how her jade green eyes sparkled each time that she laughed..her sweet sighs of happiness as they laid together in each others arms...then nothing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur walked along the dirt path through the mist enshrouded dark forest...hearing a noise up ahead, he followed it. As he came closer, he could see in a small clearing something laying upon the ground...a dark moving mass ...he cautiously advanced towards it. Suddenly the mass screamed and it was if someone had shone a light down to illuminate the mass...Bofur gasped loudly as he saw his sweet wife, Tia, writhing upon the ground, screaming in agony. He moved towards her, pausing when suddenly he notices the trees beginning to ooze blood down their trunks..moving swiftly as it coated the bark...then seeping onto the ground..inching its way towards the center of the clearing where Tia laid screaming. Bofur's breath caught in his throat as fear engulfed him..he raced towards her..racing to reach his beloved before she was swallowed up by the bloody flow. He was inches from reaching her when it enveloped her body within...her last scream was his name on her lips as it swiftly swept over her mouth..silencing her screams forever. Bofur fell to his knees sobbing out Tia's name to the dark sky..feeling as if his heart was shattering like glass...tears pouring down his face as he clawed at his face in misery. Suddenly he felt something jerking his body , whimpering into his ear...Bofur's eyes flew open on a gasp, sobbing as he felt his face was wet from the tears he was crying.

"Dada." his eyes sought his son who was tugging on his shirt ...whimpering in fear at the sight of his dad crying. Bofur realized in that moment he had a nightmare and he must have woken up Kennan whenever he cried out ..he quickly collected himself as he pulled his son into his arms to comfort him.

"Shhh...its okay son. Yer da is fine. I just had ma a nightmare." holding the child closer , Bofur felt a deep fear inside himself at his dream...he could feel down into his core that something wasn't right back home. He took a deep breath as he knew he had to get home real quick..but he also knew this journey was no place for a child. Torn between staying in Erebor, keeping Kennan safe in the mountain..knowing the child couldn't handle being separated from Bofur or making the journey back to Ered Luin with the child in tow. Either way he knew leaving Kennan's side wasn't an option for he was to fragile for that but he also knew he had to get home fast. Bofur sat there for a few minutes debating..finally he made a decision as he gathered the child up in his arms, moving quietly around the room gathering the things they would need into two packs. Eventually he had to set the boy down to finish packing..seeing trepidation in those green eyes as he watched his father packing up...Bofur quickly knelt in front of his son and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Kennan. Can yeh be me brave boy and help yer da get our stuff into these packs. Yeh and I are goin on a trip...we're goin teh get yer new momma , me wife. But teh do this we need teh be quiet so we don't wake the others...alright?"with a very serious look upon his young face the child nodded and waited for his father to give him things he needed as he bunched them up into his pack. it didn't take them long to get several changes of clothes and some camping necessities they would need, putting it all into their packs before they were ready to go...silently tip toeing out of the room and leaving Bombur and Bifur behind a sleep in their own beds.

~~~~~~~~~

They were almost out of the mountain when suddenly two dark forms stepped out of the shadows into their path before them. Bofur swiftly raised his mattock before him as he shifted Kennan behind him..preparing to defend his son from attack...stopping when he realized who it was...Laicee and Mischa.

"Well it looks like you two are planning a little jaunt there. she saw Bofur relax as he nodded and she got a gleam in her icy blue eyes as she smiled at him. " You do realize that travel is about to come to a halt because of the snow heading down? Shortly here no one will be able to go anywhere." she saw him bow his head in worry but there was a glint in his eyes that spoke of his determination of still leaving...so she made a choice. "Want some company?" he was surprised at her offer. "Mischa and I can provide escorting service..especially since you have a child with you. We cant let any harm come to either of you...it would be a sad day indeed if that happens, besides I cant lose a friend like you..its not everyday we meet someone like you." Bofur was thankful for the company she was offering. It was a relief of his worries upon their safety , so with a smile he agreed whole heartedly. Quickly he directed them to some horses that were still around and began to load up the few supplies they had.

As dawn broke over the horizon the four of them could be seen upon the horizon, heading westward in the direction of Ered Luin...only a note left behind.

********************************

Dear Mom, 

We did it. Erebor has been won and we all are alive. Its time to come home now.

love, 

Kili & Fili

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Mom,

Bad news...Uncle says the snows are to deep for safe travel, so we are going to have to wait to see each other until spring arrives. We love you and greatly miss you.

Love,

Fili & Kili

P.S. Bofur left to head home before the warning...so look for him to be arriving soon.

********************************************************************************

Dis sighed deeply as she read the letters from both of her sons..feeling both elated and down hearted at the same time. She was ecstatic that her family made it through alive and her family home had been reclaimed once more..but on the other hand she was frustrated that the snows were going to delay her return to her loved ones. She slowly placed the letter down onto the table and stared out at the window at the snow falling to the ground outside while she sipped her hot tea. It had been a few weeks since the passing of Durins Day and Tia was still trapped in bed for the most part. The only thing making it remotely bearable to her was the thought of ~ its for the children~ that were growing inside...she knew she just needed to endure a bit longer to ensure that they would be healthy and strong enough to be born. So far everything looked to be going good...Tia was resting comfortably as her in-laws, Beryl and Rawfur, helped around taking care of her son, Griegur and the home....Dwalins wife , Amari, was doing great and able to get out of bed after the birth of her son , Tahlin, with of course the help of both of her other children Kita and Grawlin doing what they could around the house. Everything and everyone was doing fine...so why did she feel sad? Shaking her head, Dis got up to pack her sons and brothers rooms..getting them ready to ship once the roads were clear for travel again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fili took a frustrated breath as he rolled himself down the corridors towards his and Ahmi's room...growling under his breath at how bloody abysmal his day had went..again. Since the moment he discovered he was unable to walk to walk and was extremely light sensitive he has had to face things no dwarf should have ever been forced to deal with from those around him this past month. From the moment he woke every morning he dealt with pain in his back and head that stays with him until takes pain medicine and goes to bed. He had to endure the looks he received from everyone ..looks of pity were on many faces around as they had to kneel down to look him in the eye each time they wanted to talk. He realized that he was now invisible to many...people over looked him constantly whenever he was around...ignoring him when he spoke...bumping into him as if he wasn't there...it was like Fili didn't exist anymore. 

Fili even felt trapped in his own home now...everywhere he looked his eyes met stairs that he could not navigate on his own. The only way he was able to get to any of the lower levels was to depend on others to help him..if they had the time. Just to go to another level, fili had to ask for someone to pick him up and carry him down the stairs, while another person toted his rolling chair down with them..then once they were down he would be resettled into it..only to have it all repeated when he was ready to go back. All of the looks, sighs, and having to ask others for what he used to take for granted was trying on Fili...breaking his emotional and mental barriers down. He knew Kili and Ahmi didn't mind doing this all for him..they both kept trying to reassure him, but even their words no longer gave him strength to endure this hell. Take today..he sat in one of the meetings with the council of lords and his uncle ,Thorin, without any thought to his words told Fili to run down to one of the administrative offices to get some reports for them to go over...when Fili began to roll away, he was stopped by Thorins voice.

"Fili...stay. Ill send your brother Kili." Thorin saw Fili was about to object and he held up his hand. "He needs to learn how to also do these things now." Fili sighed and nodded his head as he pulled back up to the table...his eyes catching the look of pity in Thorin's eyes before he could cover it once more. Fili saw it and that brief look within his uncles eyes shattered Filis heart. In that split moment it felt as if he had utterly failed his uncle and that he was unworthy of being the Erebor Heir. In that moment Fili began to sink into his self...falling into a downward spiral that seemed as if there was no hope of climbing out of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was just before dawn when Fili awoke..his eyes stared up at the stone ceiling above the bed...a depressing sigh leaving his lips as he realized he had woken.

~Great. Another morning...again.~SIGH~ Wish I didn't. It would be better for everyone if one day I just didn't.~ slowly Fili turned his head and saw Ahmi lying next to him, deep asleep...unaware of the depression taking a hold of her love. Ever so gently he eased up off the bed and transferred to his chair that sat next to their bed...being very careful to not disturb her sleep. Silently he rolled himself over to the doors that led out onto the balcony..needing a few moments alone to think. Just before he went out he looked over to his beautiful soon to be consort..seeing how the moonlight shined through the window reflecting upon her silvery blond hair, making it seem to glow like liquid mithril fanning across her pillow. How her lashes upon her eyes were folded down onto her cheeks..her rosy lips that were soft and full were parted open as she softly breathed in slumber...to Fili she looked like an angel laying there.

He quickly eased out the door..shutting as fast as he could so the chill would not wake her...he made his way over to the balcony ledge..looking out over the snowy expanse of land at the foot of the mountain...loosing himself in his thoughts as he spoke to his dead father above.

~ I don't know if I can do this father. This pain I am in all the time...this sense of failing everyone around me. They all smile, but I can see in their eyes the hopelessness and pity .~ Fili bowed his head as tears filled his blue eyes. ~ Maybe ...maybe it would be for the best if Kili was the Heir .. then uncle would not be stuck with a cripple who cant do anything as his Heir.~ without really thinking about what he was doing...Fili placed both hands onto the ledge and pushed himself up...his upper body being braced up on the ledge as he balanced half-way over. ~ If I wasn't here, then uncle Thorin would be free to make Kili his Heir and not keep me out of some kind of obligation. Kili would be better than I and Ahmi...Ahmi...~ he faltered for a moment, thinking of the lovely woman who laid less than 20 feet from where he was about to tip himself over the ledge. He knew how much she sacrificed to save him after the battle...the giving of her healing gift....her gift of forsight...all of it just so that he could live. It was all for naught for here he was now yearning to go over so he could plummet to the ground and end all of this suffering. His muscles bunched under him..readying to give one final push to send himself over when movement along the edge of the darkened forest made him pause.

Lowering himself back down, he watched as an old mountain lion ambled from the forest below the mountain...Fili's eyes gazed down at the beast. It was an golden colored lion with battle scars riddling its lean, tawny body...an ear was torn and scraggly ...across where one eye should be was a deep gash...and he only had three legs. As Fili looked down at this battle worn beast he felt a deep connection between them. Here was this majestic creature...a warrior in his prime..beaten down by life, like him...wounded and alone. Suddenly their eyes met and Fili felt words forming in his heart as if the lion was speaking to him..a deep resonating rumble voice within as a shaft of morning sunlight lit the lion up.

(A/N: think of earl jones voice speaking)

~Look at me Dwarf Prince. Here I stand upon this snow covered land before you...standing proud and strong. Look at me ....I have fought countless battles and have emerged the stronger for them. i am scarred from those battles...each one tell of the battles that I have fought and won. You too bare scars..be proud of them...embrace all that you have endured and come out the stronger. Look....~ suddenly the lion peered at something behind him and Fili's eyes followed...there coming out of the forest was a small group of lions..ranging from adults to cubs. ~... see my legacy Erebor Prince. Each one is a piece that tells of my life..the parts that will carry on to tell my story when I pass from this world.~ Fili and the old lions eyes met once again across the expanse..their gazes locked...blue vs. gold. ~What legacy do you want to leave behind? The one where your child will believe you weak and a coward? Or do you want to be seen as a warrior, who stood proud and strong against all challenges that life has brought? Will you...Erebor Dwarf Prince..live and let your mighty roar be heard to any who dare challenge you or will you slink off into the night as a cowardly rogue will do?~ Filis eyes remained locked with the beast below as he pulled himself up the ledge once again.....the lions eyes blazing at him in challenge. ~TELL ME DWARF! What fate do you choose! Will you Live or Die!~ the imposing beast lifted his head and let loose a mighty roar that echoed up the mountain side...challenging Fili up there upon that balcony. Fili felt fight returning to his soul as he roared out his own refusal to die...hearing the others of the pride voicing their own support of him below.

~I WILL LIVE!~ his answering roar spoke out to the regal creature...his muscles stood out as he let all his doubts..all his fears...everything wash out of him on the sound tearing through his throat...giving him the cathartic release he needed. As the last of the desolate emotions poured out of him upon that cleansing outcry from his soul he saw out of the corner of his eye, Ahmi. She was standing in the doorway , staring at him with tears running from her eyes...fear within those amethyst orbs at the sight of him. He swiftly settled himself back into his chair and held out a hand to her...beckoning her closer. She hesitated for a moment, then she ran to his side...falling into his arms that wrapped eagerly around her...a broken cry leaving her lips.

"Fe..." he held her close as he made soothing sounds in her ears.

"Shhh...amralime (love). I didn't mean to scare you. I was just letting myself release these pent up feeling I've been having of late. Didn't mean to wake you aingeal (angel)." she sniffed hard into his chest..her voice was shaky. 

"You were going to kill yourself... I saw you." his eyes widened in surprise. He didn't realize she had seen him...did not notice her standing there the whole time. He pulled her tighter to him...a wave of shame washing over him as he kissed her head.

"I...I am sorry my love. It was only for a moment I became lost. I promise you , I will not voluntarily take myself from your side... this I vow. " he lifted her face to peer earnestly into her eyes...letting his sincerity show. "I promise sanghivesha (perfect treasure)...believe me.. I need that." she wiped her eyes and nodded.

They both stayed on that balcony wrapped in a blanket ...watching as the sun rose in the sky..painting the morning sky and the snow covered ground with its pinks and golds. Fili rested his hand across Ahmis stomach..he swore he could feel the beating of his child's heart inside and a feeling of renewal poured into him. He knew he had to be stronger and not give into the demons that would try to haunt him if he let them... he had to do it for her...for them. As they watched the sky, Fili noticed the old lion bow his head at him, before melting back into the forest... suddenly an image of a new design of metal came to his mind and he smiled as he planned.


	30. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bofur finally makes it home...but what awaits him when he arrives

The morning sun shone down upon Ered Luin, waking the sleeping birds within their warm nests...with a shaking and fluffing of feathers their sweet song floated on the breeze...filling the wintery air with lovely music. Outside of a home, way up in a tall oak tree, a small dove cooed at the window as the occupant of that room began to awaken. The little dove watched as a dark haired woman sat up in her bed, spreading her arms out in a refreshing stretch upon a invigorating sigh.

Tia heard the soft coo of the dove outside her window and she peered at the lovely bird...remembering an old saying that Beryl once had told her. ~If you see a white dove in your window, then you will have good luck all day long.~ Tia laughed at the notion of a simple bird being a harbinger of good luck. Shaking her head she slowly shuffled herself out of the bed..grunting and groaning as she maneuvered her engorged stomach in front of her...pausing for a moment as her back twinged with an ache in the lower part of it, but her bladder was far more insistent , so she shimmied off the large comfy bed. She was almost to the bathroom, waddling as carefully as she could across the wooden floorboards , when there was a jerking movement inside her womb then a large rush of warm fluid flooding onto the floor beneath her feet. Tia stood there in shock , staring at the large puddle on the floor..until finally her brain caught up to what had just happened.

"Momma!" she screamed loudly...not moving because she was afraid to slip on the slippery mess under her. Suddenly her door burst open as a barely awake Beryl came running in her eyes moved from Tias panicked face..to the puddle on the floor...then back to Tia. She saw Tia holding out her hand towards her and she swiftly went to the young womans side as she hollered out to her husband who was sleeping in the next room.

"Rawfur! Come quick..an bring towels!" with care Beryl began to help Tia move safely out of the wetness beneath her...briefly noticing Rawfur, with his bed tousled dark hair and sleep rumpled clothes, as he entered the room with a handful of rags in hand. "Love...can yeh please clean this up fer me while I help Tia here?" she saw him nod and kneeling down as he cleaned while she helped Tia into the bathing room. "Easy sweetie. Lets get yeh cleaned up and we will get yeh settled ." with an assured manner they got everything prepared for the soon to be new arrivals...excitement was in the air.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after the dinner hour when two riders entered Thorins Halls Homestead...one upon a dark grey wolf and the other upon a shaggy brown pony that carried two on it. They paused to gaze down at the many homes with small lights illuminating the window of these snow clad dwellings. The one on the pony smiled and gestured to his companions at the sight before them.

"May i welcome yeh teh Ered Luin...me home." the smile upon Bofurs face was heartwarming as his hazel eyes gazed upon the place that held his heart safely within its comforting grasp...his wife, Tia. It had been nearly 10 months since he had left her behind in Ered Luin to go on this insane quest to take back Erebor..there had been many times he believed he would never set eyes upon this place again. Now here he sat gazing down at the tranquil town with snow covering the ground...smoke spiraling up from the chimneys to catch upon the gentle blowing wind to be whisked away in the clear starry night sky. Suddenly Bofur felt a deep pull within him to be down there..an urgency to move on..to get home.

"Lets hurry. Me home is not far and I do wanna get home and get warm once more." he looked at his companion upon the wolf, inclining his head as he clicked for his mount to move on. As their mounts wearily walked down the road towards the heart of town, he pondered in excitement about finally getting to see his beloved again...his voice when he spoke reflected his eagerness to see her. "Wait till we get there. Ah, Laicee, me wife...me most sweetest and beautiful wife, will greet yeh like yall have been long lost friends. Her heart is so kind and gentle like that...full of life, love, and joy. I cant wait fer yeh teh meet her. " he heard his blond companion chuckling next to him.

"I hope so Bofur. I truly can not wait to meet this woman you talk about...she sounds absolutely amazing." her blue eyes caught the blush sweeping across his cheeks as his hazel eyes sparkled over thoughts of his wife. Over the past month since they had left Erebor, their friendship deepened greatly..to the point where Bofur felt like a brother that she never had, being an only child. They had been blessed during this journey in staying a bit ahead of the worst of the snows...able to find food each day in filling their bellies between her and Mischa...Bofurs uncanny ability to make fire without fail and Mischa allowing them all to snuggle up to her kept them warm every night, so the biting snowy wind didn't effect them as much. There was one moment as they were crossing over the Misty Mountains that they did encounter a few goblins, but Bofurs skill with his mattock, Mischas teeth and Laicee's bow had it settled swiftly without a scratch on any of them.

Laicee's thoughts of the past month was interrupted as they stopped at a large 2-story stone building with obvious shops below that were closed at this time. She looked up and saw lights on in the upstairs of the building and she realized it must be a residence above the shops...it must be where Bofur/s family was waiting for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tia laid panting upon her bed as her black hair matted to her head from all the sweat that poured from her body...seeing Dis or Beryl periodically lean over her to mop her brow. She had been in labor for what felt like an eternity now..each labor spasm gaining in intensity through the hours until eventually she had to stay in bed writhing with each contraction that seemed to last longer and longer. Out in the hallway Rawfur, Tohlm, and little Griegur were pacing the floor..pausing to stare at the door with worried looks at each scream that was heard from inside. Tia began to believe the next contraction would tear her apart from the inside out...it did not help that the babies were pushing against her sides with a vengeance , but each time a spasm came on Dis or Beryl would whisper encouragements to her.

"Yer doin so good, love. Just breathe....that's right...breathe. Yeh can do this. Yer so strong." Beryl cooed and kissed Tias head as she held tightly onto her hand...doing short breathes until the pain eased up. This last one was a doozy for Tia...she yearned to sleep, she was so tired...she wasn't sure anymore how much she could take of this and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Momma...I...I can't do it any more." dis wiped the tear from Tias face as Beryl tried to console her daughter.

"Of course yeh can. Yer strong...Yer goin...." Tia for the first time ever interrupted Beryl.

"I'm not strong momma...and it's not going to be fine!" she paused for a moment then on a loud wail as a contraction hit, she screamed. "I Want My ...BOFURRRR!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bofur smiled as he gazed with love at his home...holding his son in his arms.

"Look...we're home son. We've finally made it h..."suddenly there was a loud scream piercing the night air...jerking Bofurs head up towards its direction.

"BOFURRR!" Tia screaming his name out, shattering the peaceful calm night sent a lance of fear coursing through him and he made a split decision.

"Laicee.. Mischa...watch Kennan. Ill be back." he handed his son to Laicee, knowing she would protect him without question and he raced into his home...heading for the stairs that led to the upper living area. As Bofur ran with his weapon in hand, he fully expected to encounter Orcs, goblins, or just some kind of monster that was threatening his Tia Rose. What he saw as he burst through the doors wasn't what he ever expected at all. There stood his father, who he had not seen in almost a year, holding a little child in his arms, while behind him stood his brother-in-law Tohlm...all starring in surprise at Bofurs sudden appearance. It was Rawfur who came out of his stupor as he stepped forward to explain what was going on...but at that moment Tia let out another scream that sounded particularly loud and pain filled.

"AHHHGGGHHH! I WANT BOFURRR!"

At that point Bofur could not hear anything anyone had to say..he only knew he had to get to her...feeling his dreams in Erebor coming to life on that sound. He swiftly stormed into the room where Tia was screaming and for a second time in the past few minutes, he came to a halt...his mind stuttering as he tried to process what he was seeing. There upon their bed laid Tia...looking exhausted, sweaty, and very...pregnant? Next to her was his mother who was holding her hand as she whispered encouragements into her ear. At the foot of the bed with her hands under the sheets, was Dis, looking a bit flustered. The moment he burst into that room all eyes flew to him...surprise and shock written all over their faces ...then Tias lit up with joy as her free hand stretched out towards her husband.

"Bofur." she whimpered out..tears in her eyes as she beckoned to him. Suddenly another contraction hit and she arched up as a scream tore from her throat...snapping him out of his confoundment and propelled him to his wife's side, taking her small hand into his own.

"I'm here Tia..me sweet rose i'm a here now." his touch..his very presence helped her to focus on the task before her and gave her the strength to push her child out of her. With a gut wrenching scream she began to push with all her might...veins popping out as she forced something the size of a melon out of her small body and into the world...wailing with indignation. The moment Bofur heard those cries , tears came to his eyes at the beautiful sound as he gazed with wonder at the sight of the child...then his heart filled to bursting at hearing Dis cry ~It's A Girl!~. His eyes flew to Tias as naked joy flooded his face...seeing her exhausted smile and weary eyes focused in his direction.

"Oh, me Tia Rose, yeh did it love..its a little girl...she's so beautiful." he saw Tia give him a small smile...barely noticing Beryl cleaning his daughter up and wrapping her in a clean cloth to keep her warm...then suddenly Tia began to groan and whimper. Quickly Dis placed her hands back under the sheets...a worried look upon his face as a slice of fear wrapped itself around Bofur. "Dis? Whats wrong? Whats happining?" it was Tia who answered on a growl.

"Your other child! That's whats happening...AARRGGHHH!" Bofur could only stare at her in shock as his hand was squeezed in her painful grip. The idea of a second child , short circuited his bewildered brain and only the sound of the newborn wailing and Dis voice snapped him out of it. 

"It's a....girl." there was surprise in Dis voice since girls were so rare and twin girls even rarer. Bofur felt faint hearing those words for a second time...but his giddy joy was short lived as both children were shoved into his hands and Dis tone became frantic...his eyes seeing Tias face become very pale.

"Beryl...hurry..shes losing blood...we need to stop it or we will lose her." Bofurs eyes widened in fear as the last thing he saw before being shoved out the door with his two daughters in hand...was Tias pale face and the women rushing around her body..then nothing as the door shut in his face with a resounding and final....

*CLICK*


	31. New generation

Snow fell softly onto the ground, aiding to the poignant silence gripping the home of the Ur family...inside the dwelling, several men were pacing back and forth with heavy hearts. Bofur held onto one of his daughters as he walked around..his distress evident in his steps...every now and again his eyes would stray to the door that stayed firmly shut between him and his failing wife, Tia. His eyes moved over to where his other daughter laid..slumbering peacefully in Tohlms arms as he paced alongside of Bofur. Off to the side along a wall sat his father, Rawfur, who was holding a dark haired little boy of maybe 1 years old...comforting the child who was sniffling in Rawfurs arms. Against another wall sat his friend Laicee and her wolf partner Mischa, who were entertaining his son, Kennan...trying to distract the child from his fathers mental anguish. Bofur decided he needed to distract himself soon or he would worry himself sick as they all waited for any word on Tia.

"So...Da? Uhhmm...when did mum and yeh have a baby? I hadn't heard anything from Bombur or Bifur...so when?" Rawfur looked up from the child in his arms to give his son a grin.

"Well, there's a funny thing about that son....yeh see...he's not ours...he's yers." Bofur was once again speechless as he stood there staring in bafflement at his fathers words. He couldn't form any words at all, even though his mouth kept moving...trying to speak....Rawfur began to laugh at his son. "Tia found this little aingeal (angel), abandoned some months ago and decided that she wanted him...so now here's yer son, Griegur." he watched Bofur breathing heavy as he processed all this new information...head hung low as he gently stroked his daughters back who began to squirm a bit. Rawfur was afraid that Bofur was going to faint any moment, but was surprised as Bofur lifted his head ...his signature goofy smile on his lips and a twinkle in his hazel eyes.

"Yer right da...that is funny. Well I got one fer yeh also. " he looked over to Laicee and with his eyes indicated for her to bring Kennan over." Meet yer grandson, me son Kennan." the look on Rawfurs face was priceless as he gazed back and forth between his son and grandson...his surprise very clear. "I saved him in Dale and since he had no one and I love him..i took him as me own." Rawfur grinned wide as he held out a hand to the little boy who was watching him intently..a bit of uncertainty in the lads green eyes.

"Hello Kennan. I'm Rawfur, yer grandpa." slowly the child placed his small hand into the large one before him... a tiny smile upon his mouth. Suddenly there was a flurry of greeting...Griegur..Kennan..Uncle Tohlm..Grandpa Rawfur..Da Bofur..the still unnamed girls.. and Bofurs close friends Laicee and Mischa. The introductions were what they all needed to ease the tension enough, so they could keep waiting for any sound..any word on the woman who laid possibly dying in the next room. With what seemed like an eternity passing...the door finally opened as an exhausted Dis and Beryl came out...both with blood on their clothes...looking wrung out and both wore a smile upon their faces as they walked over to the awaiting group.

"Momma? Dis?" Bofurs voice was strained from his worry..afraid to hear the news about his wife, but hopeful they bore some good news since they were smiling. Beryl came over to place her hand on his face...peering into his anxiety filled eyes her smile became bigger.

"She's fine and resting comfortably now. She's ask..inn...." her voice trailed off as Bofur rushed past her into the room to see with his own eyes...shaking her head she headed over to her husband to lay her weary head against his ..seeking comfort of her own.

 

Bofur cautiously entered the bedroom...afraid to see his beloved sitting at deaths door still...what greeted him let loose a relieved sigh...those green eyes he had missed all these months peering at him , barely open , but very much aware...and alive. Slowly he made his way over to her, carrying their still sleeping daughter in his arms and gently sat down on the edge of the bed...his eyes drinking in her resting form. He saw a paleness still there to her, but her cheeks had a rosy tinge coming back to them..her jade green eyes were accentuated by the dark circles of exhaustion but becoming clear once again. Bofur reached out his hand that shook towards her to lightly stroke her cheek lovingly...his breath catching as he felt the warmth that he had missed so much all these many months, under his fingers and tears began to fall from his eyes. Tias sweet rosy lips parted in a soft smile as she took in the sight of her husband there with love.

"Hi." that one word wrapped around his heart and caressed his soul...mending all the cracks and breaks this journey had created within him and making it whole once again.

Hello yerself. Yeh had me scared love. I..I..I thought I had ..." his voice cracked and he couldn't speak as his head bowed down and he cried. Tia let him for a few moments then reached up to cup his cheek, using her thumb to wipe the watery trail away as she cooed up to him.

"I'm here amralime (my love).. rasup fos ha'ar (i am still here). You wont lose me." her words ..her voice...her very touch all reached through his painful fear that was gripping his heart and he was able to collect himself once again. Bofur wiped his eyes as he gazed with love at the woman who held his soul, seeing how even more beautiful she had become to him. As their eyes stared into one another their love, the missing of each other, the joy of their family...everything flowed unspoken between them there. It was a tiny mew in Bofurs arms that broke the moment..looking down at the small bundle in his arms he understood how blessed he truly was. Here he was with the most perfect wife..two lovely sons..and now 2 perfect little daughters in his life...truly Mahal had blessed him. Tenderly Bofur moved his hand over to gently caress the velvety smooth cheek of his tiny daughter...his eyes taking in the precious life in his arms. She had a dark wealth of curls framing her sweet face...delicate rose cheeks..her perfect bow mouth pouted out in a coo..those newborn blue eyes that were staring up at him as she wrapped her tiny little fingers around one of his calloused digits. The sight and feel of this tiny little miracle in his arms made his breath hitch in an overwhelming of emotions and tears began to fall from his hazel eyes...out of the corner of his watery vision he saw Tohlm placing his other daughter into Tias arms. 

"Va...Vass deimz tnamz (what is their names) men furkhel (my life of lives-endearment)?" he gazed down in wonderment at his treasures there.

" I was thinking...Talilynn and Ravilynn...after my mother and your grandmother Lynnae." Tia had a blissful smile upon her face.

"That's perfect men kurdel (my heart of hearts)" he looked at his two daughters and crooned softly at them. "Men tua beag gehyez (my two little doves)" they stayed there , basking in the glow of their family...until two little voices echoed into the room.

"Momma" " Dada" both little boys toddled into the room..trying to get to their parents. Tia sat in a bit of shock at the sight of the other boy, who seemed a bit older than Griegur, and his calling out to Bofur...her eyes watched Bofur who reached down with his free arm to help both boys up to carefully settle upon the bed as they tried to gaze at their new sisters.

"Uhmm..Bofur, love? Who is...?" her eyes peered at the toddler snuggling into Bofurs side with ease...Bofur chuckled over at her expression as his rich lilting voice washed over her.

"Well, me love, this is Kennan...our son." she furrowed her brow in slight confusion, which made him softly laughed. "I adopted him, when in Dale and I guess he adopted me back. I...I shoulda made sure it was fine with yeh, but..." Tias eyes softened at the look of nervousness upon her beloved face and she quickly sought to ease his mind.

"Shhh...love. Its wonderful. I too seemed to have adopted us a son...as you can see here." she gestured to the little boy tucked into her side..he smiled fondly down at the child. "His name is Griegur..after my master and you. I found him abandoned, almost 5 months ago outside my shop. His mother was an elvish tavern wench and his father was a client according to the note she left behind with him. We looked for his parents but no one stepped up to claim him...so I took him as our son." Bofur noticed Tia's eyes began to droop in exhaustion and he knew she was in need of rest after all she had endured. He eased Kennan to the floor so he could get his mother in to help with the other two..she quickly gathered Griegur up..calming him as he whimpered for a moment about having to leave his mothers side, and then held out her other hand to Kennan.

"Go on son..yer da will be there in a moment." he saw Kennan give him a worried look but when Beryl leaned down mentioning cookies, he smiled big and went with her willingly. Bofur leaned down and kissed Tia upon her lips before he gently nudged her forehead with his own as he looked into her green eyes. "Go teh sleep me Rose. I'll be here when yeh wake up..I've got our daughters now...rasup ha'ar kurdunuh (I am here my heart) and yer not goin teh have teh do this alone anymore amralime (my love)." she made a pleased noise in her throat..allowing him to share in the burden. With one last kiss, he gently scooped up his other sleeping daughter and left Tia to rest..to heal like she needed..knowing her family was complete once more. She not knowing of the news Bofur carried inside that was about to be revealed all to soon.


	32. New and Old friends

Dear Mom, There has been a new development that has arose...due to the snows making it impossible for travel to occur and unforeseen circumstances that have cropped up, Ahmi and I have decided to have a small personal wedding ceremony with only those that are closest to us here. We plan on having the big royal wedding when you arrive in the spring/ summer. We miss you very much and can not wait till you all arrive.

Love,

Fili

P.S. Congratulations , your going to be a grandmother in the fall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dear Mom,

I told him not to tell you. I said it was a very bad idea to tell you like this, but just because I'm younger that doesn't mean I don't know anything. If only he would listen to his betters...but nooo...Mr. "I'm older..I know more" had to drop this onto you like this. Well shame on him. Miss you very much and can't wait to finally see you again. Love you very much.

Love, 

Kili

P.S. Alysi and I got married also. Love you bunches...kisses and hugs.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Dis stood in her kitchen as the shock of both of her sons letters rattled around in her brain, while the two messenger birds, who had delivered the letters, shivered upon her table...both flicking off the snow that had accumulated in their travel to get here to Ered Luin. Both poor black birds had endured chilling snows, brutal and biting winds that froze feathers along their bodies and chilled their bones as they battled their way here...now they were waiting for their reward for performing beyond the call of duty to Erebor.

"CAW" one of them made a sound as if he was clearing his throat...reminding her that they were still waiting...startling her back to the present to focus on them.

"Oh. Pardon good sirs. Okay, I need you to take a message back to my sons, Fili and Kili, right away." both birds beaks fell open in shock at her words. Neither could believe that she was wanting them to go back out in this forsaken blizzard that was raging outside across the land, just to deliver a message. Was she insane?

"Princess." one of the birds interjected before she could start dictating to them.

"Hold on...I'll get this just right . Now..." she began to pace...two pairs of beady eyes followed her.

"Princess..." he tried again...she just flapped her hand at him to hush.

"Dear Fili and Kili..." she began to wring her hands as she kept pacing...they knew she was't going to listen to them unless they put a claw down.

"No. We won't do it. We are cold and tired. So no." she turned to glare at both of them..about to argue until she saw them both shaking their heads in unison.

"Okay. Fine. If that is your decision." they both fluffed up their feathers in agreement...both pleased at themselves for standing up for all of birdy kind. "Alright. Well, if you will excuse me...I must finish making my pie for a friend. Thank you for your services." she made her way over to the kitchen where she began to roll out her pie crust that she had been working on right before they showed up earlier. As she meticulously rolled the dough out she began to sing a little tune from her childhood.

Sing a song of sixpence a pocket full of rye,

Four and twenty blackbirds baked in a pie.  
When the pie was opened the birds began to sing,  
Oh wasn't that a dainty dish to set before the king?

As she sang she would periodically peer at the two birds who stared wide eyed at her...shifting foot to foot in nervousness as they watched her rolling and singing the lyrics over and humming the tune. Finally one of them couldn't take the pressure of it anymore..crowing out in mercy for her to take pity and stop.

"CAW...I'll do it...I'll do it." she smiled sweetly..neither was fooled...this one was devious..as she delicately walked over. " But understand this , Princess, if I freeze and die...on your head it be." he gave her a beady glare as she readily agreed.

"Oh, of course, noble son of Roac. If you perish in the line of duty then you will receive a heroic burial as is proper." he stamped his feet in frustration, but waited for her confounded message so he could hurry on his way...leaving this harpy's den as fast as his black wings could carry him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days had passed since the birth of the twins, Tali and Ravi, and things were looking good in the Ur household. Tia was healing very well without any more complications rising up...each day she gained more color, more energy within her so she could help with the going on within the home. Each day Bofur , with the help of his parents, was able to handle two newborns and two toddlers with remarkable expert care, as if he had been doing this all his life. Both little boys seemed to get along perfectly...always playing and chattering with each other ...it was such a pleasure for the household to watch. It was during these days that the homes greatest sorrow happened when Bofur had to tell his wife and brother in law about the fate of their father.

"Me love...he was the bravest and most selfless man I've got teh know." Bofur held onto Tia's hand that was trembling in his own..tears falling from her green eyes...clouding them with sorrow that broke Bofurs heart, knowing he was causing it. Tohlm sat next to her bed as he bowed his head over his knees..hands folded in front of his face as he let his tears fall silently down to soak in his pants. Shortly ago, Bofur had asked his parents to watch all four children while he divulged this sad news to his love and brother...knowing how heartbreaking this would be for them to hear. "Tia...Tohlm...he, without any fer himself saved Kili..he was a hero and as such is being honored as one. He was buried within the ancient tombs of Durin as one of the Durin line. When we get home teh Erebor, we can visit it and yeh get teh see his carved tombstone that proclaims him of the house of Durin and a great lord. I did the carving meself and Thorin had me also do the runes fer it. He was wanting all teh know what a great and honorable man he was." slowly Bofur moved onto the bed and gathered Tia into his arms...giving her comfort in her grief at the loss of her father. Bofur hesitated for a moment...knowing there was more and hoping it would help both of Kahrns children in their mourning. "Theres more...Kili told me that when Kahrn died in his arms he spoke Ravi's name. He believes that yur father saw yur mothers spirit..welcoming him teh her...he believes they are joined once more in the Halls of Mahal." Bofur hoped it would help ease their grief later on..for now he knew it wasn't any consolation , as he held Tia..letting her sob into his shoulder for as long as she needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eventually the winter snows gave way to spring...losing its chilling battle to warming thaw that let the land start into its rebirth. The cold snows melted away to reveal soft grass and little flowers poking up through those freezing patches upon the hard earth. Soon birds chirping their songs, heralding the warmer air that swept across the land of Ered Luin, bringing life once more to this beautiful region. In Thorins Halls Homestead this sleepy sanctuary was bustling with various activities as people were loading up multitudes of wagons, carts, and other vessels to transport their precious keepsakes across Eriabor..all heading for home..Erebor. One such dwelling , the sounds of chortling laughter could be heard from within as three boys ran around in excitement while being chased by several men who's deep laughs echoed around the home. In another part of the home, a group of women were gathered around a large table all conversing about their upcoming departure all while nursing and burping babies.

"Bofur said something about stopping by an old friends home on our way past the Shire. He says this gentleman was one of the group that traveled with him. I think his name..." at that moment Tia was distracted by her daughter, Tali, who let out a very loud belch and some spittle onto her burping clothe.. next to her settled upon her mothers shoulders, her other sleeping daughter, Ravi, was nestled comfortably. "Excuse you little lady." quickly wiping the tiny rosebud mouth, Tia continued. "..his name I believe is Bilbo...Bilbo Boggins." Tia looked down at her tiny daughter...amazed that such a sweet creature could exist and she was here. A roar and squeals from the other room could be heard and peering through the door..she could see her husband Bofur being tackled by his two sons, Griegur and Kennan, who bounced in delight on top of him...both trying to steal his ever sacred hat from his head. It took very strategic planning and execution...and the help of a very crafty grandpa , who waved a pint of ale in the air,to accomplish this task...thus earning a victory as Kennan with a laughing shriek ran away with that treasured floppy hat of his dads.

"Thats cheatin Da!" he mocked glared at Rawfur who was chortling with mirth as he yelled out to the fleeing boys as he drank.

"Run!..he's gonna get yeh! Watch out or the great yeti hunter will catch yeh!" Tia covered her mouth as she tried to not laugh loudly at the antics of her family. In another part of the room she could see her brother, Tohlm, playing a game of chess with Laicee ...both ignoring the others as they concentrated fully on their next move. Close to the fire lounged Mischa and Tohlm who was carving some wood into a new toy for one of the boys...then her eyes turned back to the women at the table with her as they drank tea. 

To Tias left sat Beryl, who cradled little Ravi in her arms..then further down sat Amari who was still nursing her son, Tahlin at her breast, while her older daughter Kita was folding up some linens..packing away some stuff for tomorrows departure. Bustling about the kitchen was Dis, who was checking cabinets and drawers for anything that she may have missed....knowing hers was the last house that still had occupants,since everyone was staying at her home at this time. Later that evening the last few pieces of furniture would be packed onto the wagons, so that in the morning they could leave out...heading for their new home. Already most of the surrounding inhabitants had left the moment the snows began to thaw enough..all eager to arrive in Erebor as soon as they could. All that was left was a handful of families...namely Bofur's family, except for his parents who were staying on for a bit longer in the Blue Mountains...Amari and Dwalins family ...and Dis along with Bofur's friends, Laicee and Mischa, who would all be leaving out together. It was decided that some of the nobles from the Blue Mountains would take over occupancy of the Homestead and the surrounding mines...since Erebor was going to be a fully functioning commerce of trade. Those very nobles were right now on their way, awaiting for the all clear so they could move in and take over immediately..beginning production of the mines once again.

"Tia?" Dis spoke her name as she peered at the young woman...waiting for an answer. Tia realized she had been lost in thought, not paying attention to the conversation around her...she quickly shook her head.

"Sorry Dis. I guess I was out wool gathering. What did you say?" she received a soft smile from the women...they understood perfectly about how children affected one's mind.

"I asked if you were ready to leave in the morning...ready to make this long journey?" Tia laughed and quickly reassured her that she was ready ..ready to see her cousins..ready to travel..ready to go see Erebor where her father laid in his eternal rest. She was ready to go finally go home.

******************************************

A month had passed for the large wagon train to make it down through the needlehole that led from Ered Luin to the Shire. At one point a wagon's wheel had sunk into the soft earth of the road that made it's way through the Rushock Bog and it needed to be dug out, so they could get out of this soft marshy land. Finally the last wagon made it out and they made camp early to rest after that grueling trek...in the distance smoke from the small dinner fires could be seen spiraling up the chimneys within the town of Hobbiton. As the group set up camp they knew by the early afternoon they would reach the first stop of their journey..a place called Bag End...Bilbo Baggins. Tia watched Bofur bustling about the camp all excited in getting to see his long time friend again and she couldn't help smiling at the sparkle in her husbands eyes. He couldn't seem to stay still..playing with the children...gathering more wood...or whittling a piece of wood as he told stories about this man they were about to meet.

"Dis, yeh shoulda been there...the first time we saw him, we were greeted by the most annoyed man yeh could ever meet...he was flyin around like a bird tryin teh find a doorway out ...huffin and puffin. It probably didn't help that one of the first introductions he had was Kili callin him Mr. Boggins. I opened me mouth talking about dragons an made him faint away...poor bloke, we thought that was the end of it all, but that man had more stones than any of us gave him credit fer. He came a chasin us and came along...oddly enough it was him who saved us a lot during it all...he's even earned the name Merar Khazad ( dwarf friend) fer all he has done fer all dwarves." Bofur sighed deeply as he thought of his honey blond friend...hearing Tia laugh as she leaned her head onto his shoulder, which made him smile.

"He sounds absolutely wonderful, my love. I can't wait to meet him." he kissed her head and went back to the wooden pipe he was carving the final touches...making sure it was perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The early afternoon sun was making its way into the sky over the sleepy town of Hobbiton, as a handful of dwarves tramped down the path towards a green door that led into a hole in the ground...not just any kind of hole, but a hobbit hole. They all stopped at the small wooden gate to peer at the green door that had a "thief' rune carved upon it and waited for the sign it was okay to advanced. Now that the time had come to meet one of the heros of Erebor, some of them were nervous ...only having the tales Bofur told to go off of...while a few of their numbers stayed behind to guard the wagons...Laicee and Mischa who figured they were the best at doing that. Bofur casually unlatched the gate and stepped towards the door..giving it three hard raps upon that green wood, he smiled enormously when he heard a haggard shout from within.

"Go away! I am not dead...." there was some grumbling as the door was unlocked and began to open to reveal a frustrated hobbit with sandy colored curls upon his head. " Do you hear..." his voice trailed off when he saw who stood on the other side ..his eyes widened in surprise.

" Yur not dead. Aye...I heard yeh...that's good teh hear." Bofur grinned big as he waited for the man to collect himself, which wasn't long in coming as the man threw himself at Bofur to grab him up into a hug that was returned whole heartedly.

"Bofur!" "Bilbo!" they spoke in unison as they held tight to each other...slapping one another on the backs laughing jovially . It was Bilbo who began talking first.

"Wh...what brings you here?" his smile reflected in his caramel brown eyes as he gazed with fondness at the hatted dwarf. He noticed Bofurs eyes began to twinkle as he looked down then behind him where stood a group of dwarves, with children, peering at the two of them. Bilbo's eyes followed Bofur's and he stood in shock to see such a group upon his doorstep...Bofur's hazel eyes turned back to his friend as a note of tenderness crept in.

"I stopped by so yeh could meet me family." Bofur held out his hand towards the group and Tia stepped forward with their four children clinging to her skirts and in her arms. "Bilbo...i like yeh teh meet me wife , Tia and our four children...Kennan, which ye've met..me son , Griegur...and me twin girls , Tali and Ravi." Bilbo quickly took Tia's hand within his own to shake as he spoke in delight.

"Your Tia? Oh my goodness. It's so wonderful to meet. I've heard so much about you from this rascal." his smile was very welcoming and endearing to her.

"I too have heard a lot about you Mr. Bilbo." she saw him blush and began to stammer in embarrassment ...she started to understand her husbands fondness for this man. Tia showed off the children and noticed out of the corner of her eye as Bofur indicated for the others to approach, while Bilbo cooed over the girls as if he was their uncle...which gave her an idea to talk over with her husband later when they got a moment alone.

"Bilbo." Bofur interrupted the child loving hobbit as Dis stepped forward. " I'd like yeh teh meet Lady Dis...Fili and Kili's mom." she stepped forward to take Bilbo's hand.

"Hello...You must be Mr. Boggins?" her smile was full of mischief as her eyes twinkled in humor...Bilbo groaned as he smacked his head.

"Ugghh...you're definitely related to Kili." he jerked his head up and began to stammer an apology...remembering who this was he was speaking to...the Princess Under the Mountain, Dis. "I..I..."he was stopped when he heard her laughing at him. It was deep and husky sounding...very much like Fili's...it was no question in Bilbo's mind that this woman was the heart of the creation of those two young men he had come to love. Bilbo began to laugh himself at the humor of it all as he blushed. "Please, will you all come in? I'll put on some tea...so please, please come in and have a seat." 

Introductions were made to Bilbo's joy at meeting the rest of Bofur's and Dwalin's families....he was a bit sad that he didn't get to meet Bombur's wife, Baibre, and their pack of children or Gloins sweet wife...but he quickly got over it as he seated everyone for tea and conversation. Their was laughter...there were tales, which raised an eyebrow or two as the culprits hung their heads in chagrin...and there was tears of joy as first Bilbo was given the pipe Bofur had hand carved for him...then when Bofur and Tia offered him in becoming the children's honorary Bushg Khagam Nadad ( Hobbit Uncle)..all in all it felt good being together.

They all stayed through the day and into dinner time, where, Bilbo argued for them to stay for the meal which was very delicious. After ,Bofur and Bilbo retired outside to have a last smoke before they departed for their camp that was taking them home...just one last puff more then he would leave.


	33. Home is where the heart is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song is from Gabrielle Alpine- home is where the heart is
> 
> A/N: the mention of old friends of Dwalins are from my other story Dwalins Angel. (Arathorn, Gilraen, and Aragorn)

OUTSIDE FOREST GATE - ELF PATH ( 2 -HALF MONTHS)

It had been over 2 months since the group of travelers had left their dear hobbit friend, Bilbo, back in the Shire...with tears of farewell and promises of visits in the future on both sides. With many hugs, kisses and tears they finally departed from him after spending nearly a week in the Shire to help him out in cleaning up the mess that had accumulated in his absence and what the other hobbits had done when they believed him dead.

The party made their way along the Great East Road towards Rivendell, as tales of past travels through this region, regaled the attentive listeners ears. One could hear Bofurs beautiful rich voice weaving a breath taking yarn of the Trolls and their near demise at those gruesome beasts hands. The children ( and adults) would sit upon their wagons or mounts with rapt attention as his words painted a spine tingling , yet exciting picture to the listeners there...a few women were terrified at the recounting as their minds envisioned their loves peril..later on anger would replace that fear inside that would come out whenever they were reunited once again.

Things took on a lighter side whenever Amari gave a depiction of the time that her and Dwalin had met the King and Queen of the Dunedains, Arathorn and Gilraen, and their baby son, Aragorn. She told of how a couple years ago her and Dwalin received a letter that said Arathorn had been killed while hunting down an Orc pack and how Gilraen and Aragorn were now residing in Rivendell. Bofur was a bit surprised to hear this news, but upon reflection he remembered Dwalin disappearing for a bit while they were there.

"Hmmm...that explains when he went missing fer a few hours while there. Maybe whenever we pass through yeh can ask if she's still there." he saw her smile lighting up at the prospect of seeing her friend again after nearly 10 years. See one another, they did, in Rivendell where both women traded tales of the last 10 years while both of their sons , Grawlin and Aragorn, played and explored the ancient halls of Imraldis, together. Bofur and Tia sought out the aid of Lord Elrond in trying to find out anything about Griegurs elvish mother...but the only information he could find was she was a Sylvan elf from the Mirkwood region, which would explain why she abandoned her child. Mirkwoods disdain for Sylvan elves and dwarves was legendary, so a half breed of both would be ostracized beyond imagination. He spoke to both of them about the trials ahead of them in raising an half elf child, but after hearing the conviction in both of their voices and seeing the love within them he knew this child was in a good family and he gave them his blessing...and a promise of any advice they would need was just a letter away. 

The traveling party only rested in Rivendell for a few days..not wanting to push their elvish hosts welcoming nature by being tempted by the large sacred fountains to bathe in before they moved on again with elvish guides showing them the safe passage. Finally they made it to the edge of Mirkwood Forest at the Forest Gate, where they were meeting their elvish escorts who were going to give them guidance and protection through this perilous forest. They had received word back in Rivendell that a treaty had been put into place ,between Erebor and Mirkwood, that entailed safe passage for every wagon of dwarven refugees returning to Erebor , he would pay in starlight gems, give aid and fair trade to the elves of Mirkwood. As they drew closer they could see their escorts waiting for them to guide them past the hazy air that clouded the mind as it wrapped its clutching grasp around everything...past the giant man-eating spiders and safely to the other side as quickly as possible.

Once they reached the elves they were told they would wait till the morning before moving on along the path...so they were fresh for the grueling pace they would set since there would be no stops whatsoever. There was two camps made, one for the dwarves and one for the elves, at the entrance that the elves used to cross through Mirkwood. The sounds of cooking fires crackling in the central pit..the sizzling of food in their cooking vessels and soft voices as people talked to one another, all could be heard against the dark enshrouded forest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dis was sitting in front of the fire, brushing through Grawlins thick auburn hair since Amari was busy feeding his baby brother, Tahlin...Kita was helping Tia and Bofur with their four children.Tia was feeding one of her daughters while Bofur burped the other on his shoulder..both had an eye on their two sons who at the present time were curled up to Kita and Tohlms sides...fingers soothingly carding through dark curls that still were to short to braid. As Dis combed Grawlins hair...parting sections off to plait...he worriedly revealed his misgivings of this journey to her.

"Az Dis (mistress Dis) what if I don't like it there? What if I can't find any friends?" she sighed as she sat behind the distraught boy. "All I've ever known is Ered Luin." his crestfallen voice floated to her..touching upon an old memory of her when she was a little girl.

"Ahhh...Beora menu (my bear cub)...you sound like me when I was your age...same fears, same worries." she saw his incredulous look over his shoulder at her and she nodded her head as the children close by drew closer. "Yes...I too had these worries. When i was 10, Smaug came and took everything from us...my mother, my home, my future. My family and I had to leave all behind us as we wandered town to town looking for work...never staying in one place for very long, just to for our people to survive. Each time I thought we had finally found a place to settle...making friends, we would have to move on once more, leaving everyone and thing behind. I remember one time as we were packing up once again, I cried into my brother, Thorins shoulder. I asked him the same questions you have asked, about how I hated that I had to make new friends all over again and how I was afraid of having to move to some unknown place I've never seen before, calling it home." she could see the children, adults and a few elves move closer as they listened with rapt attention to her words. "You know what he said? He told me that it didn't matter if others didn't like me because my family did. He also told me to not worry about where we moved to...that wasn't where my true home was. My home wasn't some place physical but a place inside of me and as long as I had my family and myself then i was always home." Dis could see wondering looks upon their faces and she softly chuckled. " Thorin then sang a song to me to help me feel better...I remember it was the same one my mother used to sing to us when we were children...since then, each time we had to move the three of us ..Thorin, Frerin our brother, and I would sing and it always made us feel better...it goes like this." Dis started to sing...her voice was smooth and rich sounding like a soothing balm to ones ears.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I'm a phoenix in the water  
A fish that's learned to fly  
And I've always been a daughter  
But feathers are meant for the sky  
And so I'm wishing, wishing further,  
For the excitement to arrive  
It's just I'd rather be causing the chaos  
Than laying at the sharp end of this knife

Slowly Dis began to card her fingers through one of the children's hair that had scooted into her side...

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real 

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home

Her arms drew the children closer to her as she peered at each one in turn....

So when I'm ready to be bolder,  
And my cuts have healed with time  
Comfort will rest on my shoulder  
And I'll bury my future behind  
I'll always keep you with me  
You'll be always on my mind  
But there's a shining in the shadows  
I'll never know unless I try

With every small disaster  
I'll let the waters still  
Take me away to some place real 

As she sang she could hear some of the others starting to clap in time with the music her voice was creating...wistful smiles could be seen on some faces.....

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home

Dis closed her eyes as other voices began to join in hers...until it swelled into a beautiful musical chant...peeking over she saw even a few elves were joining in as they clapped their hands in time with the beat.....

'Cause they say home is where your heart is set in stone  
Is where you go when you're alone  
Is where you go to rest your bones  
It's not just where you lay your head  
It's not just where you make your bed  
As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?  
Home, home, home, home, home, home, home, home

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Slowly the song began to fade and as she looked around she saw the fears and worries leaving many eyes..bringing a sweet smile to her lips.

"I believe it is time we get to bed...we all have a long journey before us in the morning." the children scrambled to their beds , all wishing her and their parents a good night and just before she retired herself she heard an elf whispering.

"She is not what I expected of a sister of Thorin's. She is far nicer than that grump...not what I was expecting at all." Dis hid her smile , pretending that she didn't hear his words even as a warmth spread through her. Maybe there was hope for true peace..maybe a brighter future for her people was around the corner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was shortly after the midnight hour when something woke Bofur from his sleep...something that disturbed his peaceful rest next to his family. Opening his eyes to peer around...seeing nothing that should have woken him..his mind tried to go back to sleep. 

~Acckk..must be from teh long on the road. Seeing danger where there isn't none.~ as he was closing his eyes he heard the edges of whispering from over where the elves were camping at.

"Did you look at that child? He looks like my sister, Korelia." at the mention of child, Bofurs ears perked up...he tried to keep his breathing moderated so not to clue the speakers in that he was listening to their conversation. "Yes. She came back several months ago, saying something about leaving her problems behind her and needing to move on with her life. I assumed it was her job, but now that I see that boy, I'm thinking maybe there is more to her story than she let on." there was a maybe from the other elf, but after that he couldn't hear anymore of what they said. It was a few hours before Bofur could fall back to sleep...his mind rolling all that he heard over inside...alternating between anger, grief, and sadness for his son...knowing that was who they were talking about.

~Hmmm....Korelia is her name. I'll have teh tell Tia this in the mornin.~


	34. Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the journey through Mirkwood leads to some explanations..and new discoveries.

The mid summer sun was barely rising upon the horizon, when the large caravan of travelers returning to Erebor slowly made their way through the Mirkwood Forest...their elvish guards leading the way safely through these treacherous woods. The creaking of wheels and stomping of hooves punctuated the eerie silence, setting many nerves on edge. One of the group rolled his wagon a bit closer to one of the elvens riders and he cleared his throat to get the mans attention...his lilting brogue low in a whisper.

"Hey." Bofur spoke..keeping his eyes on the path before him...hearing the elf grunt in his direction, giving him encouragement to continue. "I ...uhh..heard yeh talking last night about me boy." the elf's eyes flew over to look at the brown haired hatted dwarf in surprise...a bit of wariness in his eyes he made a sound in his throat. "So ..yeh think me boy, Griegur, could be yer sister's son? I wouldna be surprised. We didn't know the lady's name but she gave us this boy teh raise and care fer a little over a year ago. She said she wanted teh go back teh her family and this child wouldna be accepted, so we took him in as ours." Bofur knew he was making out the way the child came to be in his family sound better than the truth of it..he didn't want to make an enemy of the man by speaking ill of a loved one. "It was all in the best interest fer the child..we do love him very much." the elf rode a bit closer to Bofur and peered closer at the little dark haired boy sitting on the bench seat next to Bofur's wife, Tia...bright blue eyes peered back at him inquisitively ..jolting the elf at how much the child looked just like his sister, Korelia, his voice was thick as he spoke.

"He looks like her. Why would she think he wouldn't be accepted? And why dwarves?" his voice was musical, almost like a chirping of a bird...Bofur gave an abashed smile to the elven man. He thought about his words before he spoke...trying to word his answer in such a way that would be acceptable... but he was unable to figure out how. His eyes took in the long dark brown hair...the tall lithe frame covered in dark green woven cloth with oak brown leathers over laying it. As Bofur kept trying to figure out what to say to the man, Tia came to his rescue and spoke.

"How much did your sister tell you about what she did for a living?" she queried ...hoping he had some general idea...when he answered about her working in a tavern as a serving girl, she knew how she could tell him. "Well, Korelia was working as a serving lady in a tavern near Ered Luin. One evening a passing dwarf and her shared a night together before he moved on...unaware at the time he left her with child. Neither of us could find him, so for the safety of the child she left him with us. He is half dwarf and she figured he would be more accepted with the dwarves and I don't care about his being of two races...after all he is a child and they truly are such a blessings. " she saw the guard nod his head and she gave him a soft smile as she saw him mulling over what she said, in his mind.

"That explains why dwarves and it makes sense why she couldn't bring him here...to many individuals would be against him just because of some Del Naug (elvish- disgusting dwarf)...." suddenly he paused and glanced nervously over at the dwarves next to him as they raised their eyebrows at him...both not knowing what he said but understanding it wasn't a polite word. "...uhhmm...not meaning you all of course...just him." Bofur looked him in the eyes, trying to not laugh at watching the elf back peddling with his words...turning red in the face.

"Of course not. We understand what yeh meant. He got yer sister with child and left her all alone. We got it...Mr...?" Bofurs tone didn't seem mocking , but understanding, which eased the elf's embarrassment.

"Corudor...Corudor Shadowlight at your service Master Dwarf. And you are...?" he bowed over his horse as he gestured towards them.

"I'm Bofur Broadbeam, this is me wife Tia and our children Tali, Ravi, Kennan, and Griegur...at yurs." Corudor bowed his head a bit at the introductions...suddenly there was a snapping of limbs that could be heard coming closer...alerting all the guards to the impending danger coming for them. With bows ready and dwarven steel in hand they all waited for the appearance of doom to arrive.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been several hours since the arrival of the horde of spiders that had been defeated and the large caravan was able to be far enough away from any others coming to check on their web mates. The elves and dwarves had fought side by side together to push back this eight legged menace...sounds of bows releasing their sharp shafts and the whistling of sharp blades rang around the area as all fought. Tia ordered Griegur to get into the back of the wagon so him and Kennan could watch over their sisters while she wielded a large frying pan to bash any stray pincers coming her way, that threatened her family. They were finally far enough away where everyone could breath easier...wiping the sweat from their brows as they smiled in camaraderie at one another as some high fived. A few elves eyed Dis with admiration as she stood off to the side with an axe dripping with blood in each hand. During the fight she wielded both axes with a deft efficiency that astounded any who watched her...proving that she above all others was of the noble line of Durin. They were in awe as she hacked and bashed her way through the oncoming swarm of the vermin incursion upon the travelers. As she stood there , breath heavy , she smiled as she saw a few elves bend at the waist in deference towards her which she returned back with a deep bowing of her head...knowing that a solid bridge was forming , out of mutual respect, between the dwarven and elven nation in that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Because of the encounter with the spiders, it took the party almost a day and half of nonstop traveling to cross the width of Mirkwood until finally they reached the Elven Kings Halls where they were able to rest. King Thranduil himself walked down the steps to greet the assembling party...a pretense of a smile gracing his lips as he held out a hand of invitation to Dis, who adopted the same smile as she took it.

"Welcome weary wanderers. We are joyous that you have made it to my majestic halls, safe and sound." his voice tried to sound welcoming but the dwarves knew it was forced by the tic in his eye whenever he saw Bofur , who had escaped his dungeon many months ago, standing before him...smirking.

"Thank you...King Thranduil for your gracious hospitality that you are offering to me and my kin. We are appreciative that you have so courteously opened up your halls to us road weary travelers." Dis stopped her mouth before finishing what was in her heart and ruining this tenuous peace between them. She yearned to say " unlike the last time when we had come this way over 150 years ago." both knew from the others eyes..but for appearances and trying to keep the peace. Neither brought it up how on the day Smaug had swept in and took Erebor from the dwarves, that Thranduil had turned his back on them in their greatest hour of need. As his army stood on that overlook watching as the fiery beast ransacked Erebor and seeing Thorin waving to him in hopes of assistance of some form...he turned his stag mount away, leaving the dwarves to the mercy of the chaotic elements. His sharp elvish eyes caught the image of a stunned Thorin who realized that no help in any form was coming their way...no supplies, no medical aid...nothing from what they had assumed was their allies. The realization of sickness and starvation being what awaited them in their future...and all for what, a elvish kings childish tantrum because he was refused some jewels of starlight.

None of this was spoken between the Princess Under the Mountain and the Woodland King, but both knew it deep inside as they did the dance of courtly words and gestures with each other. After what seemed like an eternity of waiting both Thranduil and Dis came to an end and everyone was able to rest near several bonfires that had been provided for them. Dis let out a soft sigh as she saw the elvish king returning to leave and go back to his entertainment inside...away from these hairy visitors he barely tolerated, when suddenly his eyes lit upon an unusual pair he had thought he would ever see in his life...a Battlewolf rider and he caught himself before he stumbled in surprise. Thranduil had not seen one in almost 100 years...since the last time he had made a trip to Rivendell for the meeting of the Elven Court that consisted of Lord Elrond, King Thranduil of Mirkwood, and The Lorian King and Queen Celeborn and Galadrial. It was at that time that he saw the Battlewolf Guard escorting the Lorian Elf Court to Rivendell for their centennial gathering. This impressive guard had 6 giant wolves strapped with special made armor upon them and eerily silent dwarven riders on their backs...a chilly calm evident in their demeanor .

Thranduil paused as he stared into those icy blue eyes, a shiver raced along his spine at how those chilling eyes of both wolf and rider tracking him as he tried to casually stroll out of sight. Don't let it ever be said that Thranduil ever feared a dwarf in his presence, but those closest to him knew the truth..he feared these dwarves that must be part demon..for only a demon could tame wargs and wolves successfully crossing them into these monsters. The moment he knew he was out of sight of those sharp eyes, he sped up his pace to almost a run..only barely from slamming the doors to his rooms behind him. When he slept that night it was with bone chilling howls and eyes of frost chasing him through the darkness of his dreams that would leave him in a cold sweat whenever he awoke in the morning.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The morning sun rose over the Elven Kings Halls as everyone packed up their belongings to begin the journey through the last bit of Mirkwood Forest...guides to escort them along this last leg of their wanderings. Standing up upon a raised platform was Thranduil...looking decidedly uncomfortable and exhausted...his eyes glancing on occasion towards the grouping that held the Battlewolf and her rider. Tia was holding her 6 month old daughter Tali on her shoulder, burping up air bubbles after her feeding shortly ago...her green eyes noticed the looks he was giving Laicee and Mischa and she became curious, so leaning over to the woman to her right she asked her friend.

"Laicee? Why does the king look at you as if your about to attack him?" she heard a low throaty chuckle coming from her friend and her curiosity grew.

"Because he does think that." she saw Tia raise an eyebrow and she decided to elaborate for the woman. "See it all started back a 100 years ago in Rivendell during a centennial gathering of the elvish nobles..or so i've been told by my mentor Battlewolf Rider Scarlet who was there at that time. Lady Galadrial hand selected 6 from her Battlewolf Guard to escort her and her husband Celeborn to Rivendell from Caras Galadhon of Lothlorian...my mentor was one of those chosen few. She was a very unique woman..just like your son Griegur..exactly like him...both being half dwarf and half elf. Just like him ,she was abandoned very young to fend for herself out in the wilds...Thank the Valar she was found by the Marchwarden Haldir and brought to Caras Galadhon, the chief city of Lothlorien...home to Lady Galadrial. It was there she met her wolf companion, Natasha, and was trained as a Battlewolf Rider. So , you can imagine her surprise and joy that she was chosen..the youngest rider there..to accompany the royal family to Rivendell as their protection from any adversaries that may attack." Laicee could see the avid interest within Tias eyes and she continued.

"Well, it was during this assignment that Thranduil encountered Scarlet and Natasha in Rivendell. The Battlewolf Guard were released from duty to wander around Imladris...soaking up the beauty of their surroundings and to relax till it was time to leave. So, she was walking around the valley when she saw a very drunk Thranduil harassing a sylvan elf maid and drunkenly calling her Marendis, his wife that had died many years ago...well Scarlet intervened. She tried to talk to him logically, but he was so drunk that he wouldn't listen. Thats when he made the fatal mistake of becoming physical with her as he tried to push her away from him...that's when Natasha made her presence known as she growled...right..behind..him...her hot breath right..on ...his neck." Laicee punctuated each word as she spoke ..then she began to chuckle which made Tia snicker at the image the woman painted. It wasn't hard to imagine Thranduil going white in fear..on the edge of losing his bladder as he sobered up real fast. "Well he turned around and was nose to nose with sharp teeth...Natasha only gave a warning, but it was enough. Since that moment there has been no love lost between the Battlewolf Riders and the Woodland King. He went to Lady Galadrial to complain, but to no avail..it was explained to him about where he royally screwed up and if he didn't want a repeat then maybe he should be cautious about touching another rider. The Lady warned all riders and wolves to stay away from Northern Mirkwood and so we do...until now." suddenly Tia got a contemplative look in her eyes as an idea came to her.

"What about when Bofur and you two came to Ered Luin? Didn't you have to pass through here?" her green eyes caught the smirk on her lips as those blue eyes twinkled in mirth.

"Nope...we went around to the north...we were fortunate that we didn't encounter orcs...now goblins, yeah we came across a group, but it was handled swiftly." just then, both women noticed Bofur coming over to them and they knew it was time to go...he leaned over and kissed Tias cheek as he plucked Tali off her shoulder so he could load her into the wagon.

"Hey hulwule'kardunah (sweetheart) ..its time." slowly he directed the women towards the departing line and helped Tia quickly up into their wagon...with a click of the reigns they left the woodland realm behind them...a joyous feeling settling upon them all at how close they were to their destination.

~2 days...2 more days and they would be home~


	35. coming home

It was close to mid afternoon when the caravan of dwarves saw the gates of Erebor looming before them as a great cheer rose up from the ramparts where dwarves of different sizes could be seen leaning out to get a glimpse of the Princess Under the Mountain returning once more to her ancient family home. The doors began to open up and a small group people walked out ..smiling as they approached the weary travelers. Dis's eyes focused on the leader of this welcome home gathering....he stood proud and tall..his dark hair blew in the breeze behind him making him appear even more majestic and regal to the eyes. Thorin's blue eyes gazed with joyous delight at seeing his sister finally there as he finally came close to her where she stood...next to him was his beloved fiancee, Kechi, who was worrying her lip in nervousness upon seeing the princess there. She knew many months ago she and her sisters had up and ran off in the middle of the night without any warning...leaving their family behind and a very pregnant woman who the princess was counting on to help when it came time to give birth. Dis eyed the woman next to her brother with a narrowed gaze for a moment then finally Dis smiled at her ..thinking maybe the woman suffered enough since no one had told her the fate of her cousin, Tia, or the children...Dis smiled even bigger at the surprise awaiting everyone when they saw the family. Thorin wrapped his arm around Kechi's waist in comfort at his sister's glare...raising an eyebrow at his sister in slight warning , relaxing when he saw her sweet smile appearing. 

"Dis...Welcome sister. Welcome home Princess Under the Mountain." throwing his arms out he gathered Dis tightly to him in a hug...hearing her whisper into his ear that brought a cringe inside.

"We are going to have a chat later brother of mine" then louder so others could hear. "Thank you brother. It is good to be back home and to see you safe and well...back where you belong." she then turned to look around and saw her son Kili standing a few steps behind Thorin along with his wife , Alysi,and she opened her arms in welcome...Kili practically flew into his mothers arms and buried his face into her shoulder to shield the tear that fell from an eye in the feeling of coming home.

"Momma..." he sniffed as he felt her tighten her arms around him. "...I ..I missed you momma." she leaned back and gave him a watery smile in return as she cupped his beaded jaw in her hand...losing herself in his warm chocolate eyes.

"My boy..my sweet boy Kili...oh how I missed you too." they rested their heads together for a moment then she leaned away to peer around at the many faces around...looking for blond hair and not seeing it. "Where...Where's Fili? I don't see him." as she peered around she became a bit frantic..a feeling of desperation in seeing her oldest son overwhelmed her...she needed to see him with her own eyes to truly know he was safe...suddenly a smooth honeyed voice came from the shadows where she couldn't see into because of the sun shining so brightly.

"Right here ..mother." that's when she saw him and her eyes widen in shock at the sight of her golden haired son coming out of the shadows. He was leaner than when last she saw him but he was still beautiful ...her eyes traveled down his body and she gasped at his legs. She saw silvery bands wrapping around his legs that had runes and beautiful designs carved into the metal braces..his steps were a bit stilted but he walked upright towards his mother with a enormous smile upon his face as he leaned onto a metal cane with etchings of lions hunting along it. Next to him walked his lovely wife Ahmi who was looking very pregnant now..her corn silk blond hair catching in the breeze that blew through the area and making it fan out into a halo that framed her startling amethyst colored eyes that seemed very serene as she walked along by his side. Finally they both came to her side and stopped..both waiting for a reaction at the sight of him with his braces gleaming in the sunlight along his legs...her mouth tried to work and after a few moments it did.

"Fi..li? What..?" shaking her head quickly she instead grabbed him into her arms..nearly toppling him off his feet but between her arms and Ahmi's help he retained his footing as he embraced her back. Both grinning like maniacs ..not caring that tears poured down their eyes and they had an audience to their display... suddenly being joined by Kili and Thorin as laughter boiling out of them as they clung together ... eventually they all were able to gather themselves together. Fili began to tell his mother about working hard everyday to make these metal braces for his legs to help him to walk....it was one of his desires , to greet her and his child standing on his own two feet. Suddenly a squeal resonated out as Ahmi, Kechi, and Alysi saw Tia up on the wagon's bench and they raced over to her as she waved to her cousins...Bofur had ducked into the back of the wagon to pull out Kennan who grinned at his father in delight that this ride had come to an end as Bofur hopped down off the wagon. He saw the women chattering around Tia about how good she looked ...he gazed at his lovely wife who glowed in happiness at seeing her family there.

"Tia! Bofur!" there was several roars that drowned out the womens own shrieks of joy....suddenly the cacophony drowned out all talk as Bombur and Bifur barreled through the crowd to grab up Bofur and Kennan into their embrace...Tia giggled at the sight. Bofur was enveloped in a bone crushing hug by both men and it wasn't till the boy in his arms squeaked that he could untangle himself from their grip...with a grin Bofur handed the boy over to his brother and jumped back up into the wagon as he went to gather something else from within. Bofur slowly emerged from the back with a tiny little girl with dark curls and soft blue eyes..there was a gasp from any who saw the precious little girl that giggled as her father tickled her under her chin before handing the sweet girl down to her mother's waiting arms. Everyone sighed with joy and delight at the vision of a precious female...then the sighs turned to surprise as Bofur reached back in and pulled out another little girl...the whispers started up with talk of the Ur family being blessed by the hand of Mahal to have twin girls. Bofur and Tia smiled at each other as she took their other daughter from him...when he leaned in one more time there was a loud gasp of ..

~ITS A MIRACLE! ~THEY'RE TOUCHED BY MAHAL!~ Bofur laughed as he picked up his son Griegur who hid his face into his dads neck in shyness at the sound of the crowd.

"Shhh.. It's alright lad. Yer da's got yeh." quickly he rubbed the boys back in soothing motions which made him relax...turning to look his brother in the eye he saw the wide eyed looks on his family and friends faces which made him laugh loudly. He motioned for Tia to follow him as he made his way towards the others...once close enough to his family he spoke loudly enough that even Thorin could hear him. "Let me introduce me family...." holding up the boy in his arms he began. "...This lad is me son, Griegur...and me twin daughters Tali and Ravi...and me other boy.." he pointed over to Bombur who held his other son..." Kennan." Thorin came forward and welcomed the newest additions to the family...cheers and slaps to the back abounded. After a few moments Tia heard her name being called from the crowd and looking over she saw her uncle Dahl pushing his way forward...seeing him approaching with a patch over his eye reminded her about her father and she wanted to cry...to quickly before they began to fall she felt both her daughters whisked from her arms by Alysi and Kechi then she was enveloped into his strong arms where they both cried together.

Short distance away in the crowd another group was gathering...a group of wives irritated at their husbands...Gloin, Oin, Bombur, and Dwalin...the men stood there sweating as they saw those eyes turn sharp and steely at them. It was Dwalin's wife , Amari who spoke first.

"So...You survived. That's good. You kept your promise to your family at least." there was a round of cheers from the others...then they all began to pick up on furiously nagging their husbands...they left them alone...what would they have done if the men had died....and so on. At one point Nori leaned over to Gloin and whispered into his ear..

"I hear if you strip naked then they stop nagging.They can't argue or fight when they see you naked." he saw Gloin's eyes thinking it over and he hid his smirk...then he had to turn away so he didn't laugh out loud as he watched the man beginning to strip his clothes off...he then bit his lip as he heard Kili leaning over to Fili to whisper.. ~ Do you think that's true..think it works?~ just when Gloin was down to his tunic and pants his wife screamed out at him.

"You want to argue naked ...fine we can do that...lets argue naked" she growled which stopped Gloin in his tracks...it was Dwalin who saved the day.

"Men! Follow my lead once more!" he stepped forward...grabbed Amari..then swiftly pulled her into a kiss that effectively silenced her...seeing the others doing the same as him out of the corner of his eye...once he felt her go soft in his arms he leaned away and whispered into the space between them. "Mahal I missed yeh men kurdel (my heart of hearts). I love you Amari and this time I promise I'll never part from yeh again." looking down into those stunning golden eyes of hers he felt that everything he had endured was worth it..now he could provide her a home she truly deserved. Amari reached up and tenderly touched his face...her eyes peering deeply into his.

"My love...I missed you too..very much. Oh by the way...Dwalin...there's someone I want you to meet." her hand waved from behind her back...gesturing to Kita who stepped forward holding a bundle in her arms..being followed by Grawlin. "Dwalin ..I like you to meet ,Tahlin...your son." Dwalin went still in shock as he was handed a sleeping baby boy, that had silky dark hair and the beginning of a beard along the edges of his cheeks. Trembling her stroked the soft cheek with a finger ...seeing the tiny face stirring and opening his little eyes...eyes just like Amari's blinked up at him. 

"My son...Tahlin...welcome to Erebor me son..welcome home." A lone tear slipped down Dwalin's bearded cheek as he gazed down at his eight month old son.

****************************** WEEK LATER*****************************

The torches flickered along the walls, casting wavering shadows down the walls of the Tombs of Kings as the family of Kahrn walked along the passages towards a special tomb that depicted a beautiful carving of the late Kahrn , son of Kurhn, son of Fror , laid in his eternal rest. The group was somber as they stood at his place of burial to pay their respects to a great warrior...Tia stepped forward and the weight of her grief brought her to her knees as she sobbed at his stone casket. The sounds echoed around the chamber as she wept..barely noticing Bofur kneeling down next to her until his arms wrapped around his love's shoulders..periodically he would whisper into her hair and placing a kiss there in comfort... finally Tia calmed enough to speak to her father's grave.

"Father...I miss you very much.I wish we had more time to be together, but know I'll cherish the time we did have. I know you are now watching down on us from Mahal's side along with momma where you both can guide and protect us from now on. I heard you sacrificed yourself for Kili ...thank you for being there for him Adad (father)...He is making Alysi happy as he promised you." Tia sniffled then continued. "Momma..I'm glad you're there with him...he missed you so much, now he's happy that he's with you once more. I wish I knew you, but everything I learned about you was from him. Momma keep him safe by your side and help him watch over your grandbabies , if they are anything like me then they'll need it." there was soft chuckling coming from her side and behind her...turning her head slightly into Bofur's neck she felt his whisper across her temples as he spoke.

"Aye...we will need the help if they are anything like their momma." he smiled as he felt her nuzzle her face into his beard with a slight growl at her husband...he laughed. "I hope they are...oh I so hope they are like yeh ghiveshaluh (treasure of treasures)..just as pretty and just as sweet as their momma."

 

************************ 2 MONTHS LATER***********************

(The wedding )

The Erebor Mountain was adorned in all it's glory as it had been prepared for the celebration that was about to take place within its stony walls this very day. Inside a gathering of the whole mountain , along with the nobles of Dale and Mirkwood was in attendance for the joining of the King Under the Mountain to his One love, Kechi. Today's celebration was starting off with a royal renewal of vows between the Erebor Princes ,Fili and Kili, to their wives, Ahmi and Alysi....all four wanting a formal ceremony before the whole mountain. After their reaffirmation of their vows then King Thorin's own wedding to Kechi would occur finally after several years of both of them pining for each other from across town...which in everyone's mind was about time they got their heads on straight. 

The princes and their loves went first as they stood before Balin who was officiating the vows today...both women stood up an the dais next to their loves dressed in lovely gowns that had sapphire jewels adorning them to symbolize the joining into the line of Durin. They all four repeated after Balin as he spoke the ritual words of joining...all their eyes sparkled in joy as they spoke the words from their heart to one another. Then a great cheer erupted as the couple kissed...sealing their union seamlessly before the mountain of witnesses....hearing the sounds of well wishers that ranged from the sedated clapping of the elves ..the joyous cheering of the humans ..to the hearty howls of the dwarves gathered. Then came time for Thorin's own wedding..his nephews vows being the warm up for this joyous day.

The whole mountain went silent as music began to play...heralding the arrival of the bride who looked like the queen she was about to become shortly. Her head held high as she regally walked down an aisle on the arm of her father, Dahl, that was lined with rich blue runner cloth embroidered with silver which made her gown look like it glowed pearly white...her jewels were made of various hues of blue sapphires, topaz, and aquamarine gracing her hair and body, accentuating her red hair and green eyes. To Thorin the vision of her stole his breath as he watched her drawing closer to where he stood...his knees trembled in nervousness that he tried to hide from the observers since after all he was the King and it would not do for them to see him showing any kind of weakness. Finally Kechi and Dahl drew up before him and Balin's voice reverberated through the massive chamber..reaching all the way to the back of the vast hall.

"Our fellow Khazad, our noble nieghbors from Dale, and our elvish allies of Mirkwood...we are gathered on this momentous day to celebrate the union of this great King of Erebor, Thorin, and his noble intended Kechi in holy matrimony before our great father Mahal. It has been a long road for these two in coming to this point in their lives hailing all the way back in Ered Luin where their lives had started on a fateful day of eyes meeting. So today they humbly come before you to witness the joining of hearts into one forever. Never shall you look for another as your life becomes entwined together for eternity. So ...who brings this woman ,Kechi of the house of Durin, today to offer into this eternal union today?" Dahl spoke loudly and with pride reflecting in his deep voice.

"I, Dahl, son of Kuhrn, son of Fror of the line of Durin do." Balin inclined his head as he handed Kechi's hand over into Thorins keeping then with a deep bow he backed away to sit with the rest of his family. Balin turned to the couple and began the ceremony...speaking first to Kechi.

"Kechi, please face Thorin and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family.These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy.These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you." Balin then turned and peered into Thorins blue eyes as he spoke to him now.

"Thorin, please hold Kechi's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go.These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized." Balin then faced the crowd and lifted his face to the heavens along with his hands.

 

"Aule, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Thorin and Kechi see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide.We ask this in your name, Amen." looking back at the couple he smiled. "You may kiss your bride and seal her to you as your wife." Without any hesitation Thorin pulled Kechi to him and sealed his mouth to hers...his lips were firm against hers, stealing the gasp that fell from her soft lips with his own. After a few moments they pulled away and resting heads against the others as they smiled lovingly into each others eyes...Balin smiled at the pair. "Erebor! I present to you your King and Queen of Erebor...Thorin and Kechi Durin Oakenshield!" a loud roaring cheer rose up and escorted the new couple down the aisle towards where the wedding feast was going to be at in the Hall of Kings where laid a golden slabbed giant dance floor.

******************************************************

The ale flowed in a never ending river into awaiting cups...tables laden down with a multitude of different dishes filled the air with their rich aromas as music softly played in the background of this lavish feast celebrating the union of the Royals of Erebor. Sitting up on a dais sat the three couples that were receiving numerous congratulations upon the sealing of their nuptials ...eyes gazing longingly into one anothers as they fed tidbits to loving lips...occasionally leaning in to kiss tenderly those same lips...blushes fanning across cheeks at this random display between lovers. Suddenly there was the sound of metal on metal and eyes turned to look at the cause...seeing Dahl standing up tapping on his metal mug to gain attention for all to quiet. Once he knew eyes were focused on him he cleared his throat and looked at the two young couples there.

"Fili and Kili. I want to tell you a story, and like all good stories it starts like this.

"Once upon a time , there was a father and in case you cant figure it out..thats me. This father had a wonderful little girl. He was very happy then one day he found out his wife was going to have another baby.So I prayed.." Mahal if its your will, make it another girl." And he did twice. I was the first person to hold them in my arms. And I looked at them and said "Mahal make them like thier mother." And he did. They were loving, giving, so good,and so kind. But then I realized I was getting left out. So I said "Mahal make them like me" and he did.They could fight like a man and shoe a horse perfectly. They could brew fine ale and strip pipe weed." Dahl looked at both men pointedly ." Do you realize yet,what you two have gotten?" Both men looked at each other with knowing grins on thier faces as the crowd laughed and Dahl continued.

"But at the same time they are opinionated, emotional and hard - headed. So I said .." Mahal thats enough of that!" Make them like you..and he did.He gave them the desire to serve and help people..they love people. They have given their life to be a healer" he gestured to Ahmi then turned to Alysi ." a teacher. They've brought people back from the dead and held the hand of people who have breathed their last breath. He's given them a heart full of resolve and courage...Flying through the skies on eagles..laying on the ground as arrows whizzed around them as they've trekked far. " there was murmurs of approval and respect for the two women before them.

"But something was still missing. So I said.." Mahal make them happy." and they met you two." looking at his two daughters he saw a loving smile upon thier faces that made them glow as they gazed at the two men they had just married. Dahl felt his heart grow as he knew he didn't loose his two little girls but had gained two sons..who were the epitome of good dwarven men. "You see that look on their faces? I never saw that until they met you both. And i'm grateful for that. Today I'm giving you the best thing I have to give. And I just wanted you both know before I do that..How hard me and Mahal have worked to get them ready. So Fili and Kili, as I give them to you.. I don't think you'll mind if I give you both one more word of advice." he stared both men deeply into their eyes as he became more serious. "Me and Mahal worked hard...Don't screw it up." the crowd laughed hard as Fili and Kili bowed their heads with a..Yes sir... taking the women's hands into their own chuckling. Dahl then turned his eyes onto Thorin and Kechi...his smile grew as he gazed at the love between them...so glad he lived to see this day...then cleared his throat.

"Thorin..Kechi. I am honored to be here today and see you both bound to each other at long last...so bear with me in giving of one last advice to you before you cease being my son in law and daughter and become my King and Queen." Thorin smiled and shook his head as he mouthed ~always your son in law~... "Remember this always Thorin and Kechi...

 

Live everyday with your love as a guide;always give more than your groom or bride.

Find in each other the funniest things, and share with each other when your heart sings.

And no truer words have ever been penned, then the crux of your love is just being best friends.

From this day on you are never alone;wherever you are, it is your spouse thats your home.

And when time has passed and the two of you age,and your lives are about to turn the last page.

Youll see not the wrinkles, nor the old, nor the grey- instead youll see yourselves as you are on this day.

I hope that youll give life to my reprise, and that youll say to each other from tired old eyes:

"Theres no Gror nor Fain that ever was, is or will be, that could ever compare to what is you and me. I said it before and Ill say it times ten: given the chance I would do it again. If some wonderous force took us back, way back when, and the lives that we've lived started over again. Id again find you and court you as husband or wife; you're the fabric, the purpose and my reason for life." as Dahl finished he looked at Thorin and Kechi seeing smiles and tears in their eyes as Thorin held her tightly to him...his heart grew beyond bounds as he gazed upon the love flowing within his children for these three Durins.


	36. epilogues

*********************** 5 YEARS LATER**********************

Bofur and Tohlm were getting a sense of deja vu as they each ran with a squealing 5 year old dwarfling under an arm...right behind them close on their heels was a tundra yeti chasing them...the little girls shrieks egging on the raging beast.

"Daddy" "Uncle" "Wait for snowdrop...Come on snow..come on boy!" Both men could feel the beasts hot breath on their necks and they ran faster towards the gates of Erebor...finally the yeti turned back..letting the dwarves reach safety. Stopping to gasp for breath , both men looked at each other...a silent message flowed between them.

~Definitely Tia's children.~ Bofur raised his eyes to the sky as he whispered hoarsely.."Oh Mahal..I know I said I wished fer them teh be like their momma but really this much like her....ugghh" he fell to his knees still holding one of his daughters in his arms....Tohlm's voice gasped over to Bofur.

"Be...Be careful what you pray for ..brother. Mahal answers..just not the way you think." it took them both a few minutes to get their bodies to stand up...both little girls were frowning at both men in such a way that Bofur and Tohlm couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up out of them. Earlier they had made a trip into Dale and met up with King Bard...sometime while there the girls decided they wanted to sneak out and go exploring ...their feet took them outside the walls and towards a yeti cave. Bofur and Tohlm hunted for them ..following the small footprints in the snow until they saw a cave...both men gulped and prayed it wasn't what they thought it was...then sweet singing on the wind made them both want to cry.

Hush, little yeti, don't say a word.  
Ravi's gonna braid your fur

And if that fur looks like grass,  
Tali's gonna make you look like a lass...

Slowly Bofur stepped into the cave along with Tohlm and both saw the twin girls delicately braiding a yeti's tendrils as the beast slept..lulled by the lullaby. Both men quickly snatched a child and ran out of the cave as the girls hollered loudly that they were having fun with their new pet. Now both men were dragging a upset little girl along back home where their momma Tia was sitting at visiting with her cousins Kechi, Alysi, and Ahmi...who out of the four women was the only one not with child. Currently Tia was 6 months pregnant...Alysi and Kechi were both due any day now..both women gotten pregnant around the same time with their first child. Thorin and Kili were turning out to both be insufferable when it came to their wives and unborn children...it was so bad that neither was allowed to go to the bathroom by themselves without having watchful eyes on them as they peed. Both women looked forward to when the men were trapped in a meeting and they were able to sneak away to visit Tia and her family on their own...to the amusement of Tia and Ahmi who made a point to come over at the same time..bringing her own son Ryli to visit with Griegur and Kennan. All four women gathered as they had a good laugh at the new antics of their husbands in believing just because they were pregnant they needed to be wrapped in cotton batting so they wouldn't get even a scrape on a knee.

"You should have heard Kili complaining this morning to Thorin...they are plotting on having a group of guards toting a chair around...with us in it. Don't you know that the Queen of Erebor and the Princess Under the Mountain need to get off our feet to rest as the pampered royalty we are." Tia snorted into her tea at hearing this latest endeavor of their loves.

"You must be joking ...guards?" they all began to laugh loudly at this image...Tia looked at her cousins as they all sat there enjoying each others company..thinking about how blessed they all were...knowing how much Azog had failed...the line of Durin was strong and wasn't going to fade away anytime soon...they were here to stay with the blessing of Mahal..they were here to stay.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The midnight hour had arrived and tucked away in his little bed Ryli was tossing in his bed in the grips of a nightmare. In his dreams he was walking along the rocky slopes of Erebor...his eyes looking out in the distance seeing Dale...engulfed in flames as it was being overrun by a horde of orcs and goblins...further in the distance a glowing baleful eye stared at him from the wretched wastelands of Mordor. Ryli shook at the sight of such hatred..hearing the screams of innocents as a harsh cutting voice came from those lands.

"I have my eye on you..seer...you can't hide from me...I will find you." Ryli began to scream in his sleep trying to escape that malicious gaze...he thrashed on his bed as he tried to crawl away in his dreams...then suddenly there was a voice on the wind that cradled him with its sound...shielding him from that malevolent eye.

"Home is behind the world ahead  
And there are many paths to tread  
Through shadow to the edge of night  
Until the stars are all alight.

Mist and shadow  
Cloud and shade  
All shall fade  
All shall fade" 

With a start Ryli jerked awake..breathing heavy as a scream tore from his young throat...bringing both of his parents into the room running...his father Fili was holding his sword..braids askew as he looked for the danger while Ahmi rushed to her sons side to cradle him to her breast in comfort.

"Shhh..my little one...listen to my heart...that is real...it was only a nightmare..this is the real world. Shh." she began to rock the boy in her arms feeling Fili settling next to them and holding both safely in his arms. Ryli began to whimper as he told them what he saw..not seeing the look Fili and Ahmi shared over his head...him not realizing that they understood the other half of the price Ahmi paid to save Fili those years ago..it seems her son inherited her gift of visions and prophecy. Fili could see the worry in his wife's eyes that mirrored his own..both knowing what this meant to some degree but unsure of what part in this world their sweet son would be playing...but both knowing it was't good. Fili kept rocking his family throughout the night ..praying to Mahal to save his loved ones from these visions that have come to plague them.

 

 

 

A/N: In case your wondering this is a nod towards the Lord of the Rings...maybe I may do a sequel...the journey of a prophet who may help in the quest of destroying the one ring. but for now our story has come to an end..I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I did in writing this. Thank you all in reading this...your comments and votes have encouraged me to keep on.


End file.
